


Super Psycho Love

by Kotokoshka, Lana_red



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armor Kink, Brothel AU, Criminal Leonard, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Slash, Slut Barry, Snart vs Queen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: У Барри Аллена шикарная задница, квартира на верхнем этаже одной из высоток Централ Сити, приличный банковский счет и дорогая машина. Барри Аллен - элитная, высокооплачиваемая шлюха, а такие, как известно, на дороге не валяются. У Барри Аллена контракт с одним из самых уважаемых людей Централ Сити. Но кое-кому плевать на правила приличия, он хочет Барри Аллена себе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Слом четвертой стены, slut!Barry, посторонние предметы в постели, достаточно медленное развитие сюжета, много разговоров о сексе.  
> Simon Curtis – Super Psycho Love

Меня зовут Барри Аллен, и я шлюха. Не ожидали? Да, сам не ожидал, но за три года работы на таком достаточно специфическом поприще к этому привыкаешь, и даже когда здороваешься с новыми знакомыми, так и тянет ляпнуть: «Я шлюха, приятно познакомиться». Я так много сил вкладываю в свою работу, что мне нужно выдать медаль за качественную еблю.  
  
Наверное, я бы мог гордиться тем, что имею: щедрые клиенты, связи даже в полицейском департаменте Централ Сити — вы удивитесь, сколько копов мечтают, чтобы им присунули после удачного завершения дела. Еще огромная квартира на последнем этаже высотки, черная мажорная ауди и приличный счет в банке. И при всем при этом я работаю в эскорте, хотя мечтал заниматься наукой. Но когда ты выходишь из возраста ночных поллюций и становишься более-менее соображающей личностью, понимаешь: твои шансы попасть на стажировку в самую крутую лабораторию города близки к нулю, потому что у тебя еще нет никаких связей, ты всего лишь крошечный винтик в системе образования Америки, и на хрен никому не сдался, а своим дипломом с отличием можешь подтереться, если у тебя это, конечно, получится.  
  
Окончив колледж и осознав масштабы задницы, в которую я угодил, я хватался за любую предлагаемую работу, пока в один далеко не прекрасный день не напоролся на Франциско Рамона. До сих пор помню, что на нем был дебильный длинный черный плащ, выдававший в нем то ли фаната Бэтмена, то ли любителя БДСМ, а длинные волосы были зализаны назад, но, несмотря на свой довольно невысокий рост, он реально выглядел угрожающе, особенно для зеленого меня. Я трудился официантом в дешевенькой кофейне Джиттерс, а он заглянул туда после окончания смены (как потом оказалось, он весь день провозился с новыми девочками, устал как собака и зашел в первое попавшееся кафе). Наша встреча с Рамоном (мы за спиной фамильярно называем его Циско) оказалась судьбоносной: пока я его обслуживал (не люблю это слово, ввиду моего рода деятельности оно превращается в похабщину), Рамон рассматривал меня, как кусок мяса на прилавке, оценивал, будто прилеплял на все выдающиеся части моего тела ценник. А потом вдруг спросил, не хочу ли я поработать у него.  
  
Денег не было от слова совсем, в Джиттерс платили сущие гроши, поэтому я, не раздумывая, согласился. На свою голову, вашу мать.  
  
Если вы вспомните, что я в начале наговорил вам про свои сомнительного вида достижения, то подумаете, что я ебаный пижон, который обожает еблю и деньги. Нет, серьезно, я бы и сам так подумал, но это работает совсем не так.  
  
Первый год я был настолько напуган происходящим, что Франциско вертел мной как хотел, делая из меня хорошенького мальчика из эскорт-услуг, а не продавца кофе. И я не буду врать, что прошел через боль, страх и унижения — это пусть вам другие шлюхи рассказывают, с улицы. На деле все обстоит куда лучше и гораздо пристойнее, если можно так сказать про публичный дом.  
  
Дом терпимости, которым владеет Рамон, располагается на окраине Централ Сити, и не случайно: полиция сюда никогда почти не заглядывает, потому что а) все схвачено и б) внимательно читай пункт а). Клиенты дома С.Т.А.Р. (не ебу, как Рамон это расшифровывает, если честно) — это уважаемые люди, все строго анонимно, прилично, обходительно и подчеркнуто вежливо. Никаких мятых купюр и использованных презервативов по углам, продавленной кровати и клопов, как я себе изначально представлял. Циско очень дорожит репутацией своего заведения и никому бы никогда не позволил нагадить в номере, или, что еще хуже, обидеть кого-то из его мальчиков и девочек.  
  
Нас двадцать человек — десять на десять. Мы всегда гладко выбриты, наряжены в дорогущие костюмы, проинструктированы на предмет тем для разговоров, предпочтений некоторых специфических гостей (не буду говорить, что предпочитает в постели глава полиции Централ Сити, у вас волосы на голове дыбом встанут, серьезно). Сидя в номере в ожидании клиента, я иногда рассматриваю себя в зеркало и думаю, что я похож на сыночка какого-нибудь бизнесмена или на богатенького денди, но уж никак не на шлюху: костюм на мне стоит целое состояние (но он у меня всего один), ботинки блестят так, что глазам больно, на шее — тонкая золотая цепочка с кулоном в виде молнии (не спрашивайте, имена нам дает сам Циско, так что мое прозвище — Флэш — еще не так ужасно, как у той же моей коллеги Кейтлин, она и вовсе носит прозвище Мороз, что служит постоянным предметом для тупых шуток со стороны другого моего коллеги, Ронни, с которым у Кейт по ходу роман, но это тема для отдельного разговора). Еще у меня волосы блестят от геля, задница — от любриканта, а сам тюбик оттягивает карман неприлично облегающих брюк. Предпочитаю быть во всеоружии с первых минут встречи, а то был у меня как-то клиент, который предпочитал накидываться на меня почти с порога, даже раздеваться не давал ни себе, ни мне. Секс с ним обычно длился минут пять от силы: резкие, грубые фрикции, без всяких попыток доставить удовольствие мне. Потом я узнал, что он работает пожарным и привык все делать быстро и четко, и со временем я привык и даже стал пытаться получать наслаждение, это даже превратилось в своего рода соревнование — успею ли я кончить первым. Обычно я не успевал, но когда только-только начало получаться, пожарный куда-то испарился, видимо, «сгорел», не знаю. Это вопросы уже к Циско.  
  
Я люблю свою работу. Мне нравится приезжать к половине шестого вечера — отдохнувшим, выспавшимся, позанимавшимся в спортзале, отработав положенную норму упражнений, запив все это дело специальным протеиновым коктейлем (Рамон не оставлял надежд меня откормить, я даже за три года почти беспрерывной работы не набрал больше трех килограммов, оставаясь подтянутым и стройным). Ночные смены всяко лучше, чем подъем в семь утра и унылая тряска в метро. Меня больше привлекает шелк простыней и ощущение члена в своей заднице, чем просиживание штанов на неудобном стуле в офисе и точно такое же наличие пениса в своем заднем проходе, разве что тебе за это платят фиксированную зарплату раз в месяц, а не часовую ставку несколько раз в день — обычно не более трех, если вам интересно. Но бывают и дни, когда клиент у меня всего один.  
  
Такие вечера я люблю больше всего: не надо никуда торопиться (клиенту, в смысле), а мне — периодически поглядывать на часы, чтобы не проворонить время и вовремя нажать на звонок — послать сигнал на ресепшен, что время нужно продлить, а потом взять с клиента двойную оплату. У Циско все четко: задержался на пять минут — доплачиваешь как за час. Именно поэтому нас всегда снимают как минимум на два. А когда наступает день икс, то и вовсе на все пять-шесть часов. Один человек трахает вас во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах целый вечер, представляете? И он не ваш муж или парень, вы даже имени его не знаете, ну или делаете вид, что не знаете. У меня есть один клиент, за информацию о «досуге» которого газетчики Централ Сити бы разорвали меня на части, потому что таких громких сенсаций город еще не знал в своей истории. Но Барри Аллен — хорошая шлюха, поэтому он держит рот на замке, если, конечно, его не попросят отсосать.  
  
Но вам я попозже обязательно расскажу о нем, только тсс.  
  
Так вот, возвращаясь к дням икс: рано или поздно такие дни становятся постоянными, потому что твой клиент выкупает у Рамона право проводить ночи с тобой — он платит Циско баснословную сумму денег за то, чтобы ты не трахался с другими. Нет, вы представляете? Это как ты приходишь на собеседование — и тебе платят миллион за то, чтобы ты больше не искал работу. У нас такое называется выкупом контракта и случается настолько редко, что такие эпизоды можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки — их, блядь, всего два.  
  
Первой была Айрис Уэст — бывшая гимнастка, к ней очереди выстраивались, я вам клянусь! Она такое творила в постели, что даже голубой как небо я был готов запрыгнуть на нее. Мы работали бок о бок почти два года, иногда пропускали по стаканчику после особо загруженных дней, и я знал о жизни Айрис чуть больше, чем все остальные. Она так и не окончила колледж и, как оказалось, тоже какое-то время впахивала в Джиттерс, после чего к этой кафешке насмерть прилипло придуманное нами прозвище «блядобар». И я первым узнал о том, что Эдди, постоянный клиент Айрис, работавший в департаменте полиции и не скрывающий, что спит с проституткой (она не любила слово «шлюха», пусть мне оно и казалось забавным), хочет выкупить ее контракт, а потом и вовсе забрать Айрис к себе домой. Вы бы видели лицо Франциско: у него в глазах долларовые знаки загорелись от увиденной суммы, и он смог, «скрепя сердце, все дела», отпустить одну из своих лучших и самых популярных девочек. Теперь бывшая мисс Уэст носила фамилию Тоун и собиралась рожать Эдди второго ребенка. Охуенная ситуация, скажу я вам! Не то чтобы я жаждал носить чьего-нибудь ребенка и печь тортики по выходным, но работать на одного человека — круто. Как в Красотке, только я не Джулия Робертс и вообще не верю в счастливые концовки, а Айрис — это скорее исключение, чем правило.  
  
Наверное, я бы так и работал дальше под чутким руководством Франциско: встречался бы с мужчинами, давал бы им то, что они хотят, выслушивал их переживания по поводу первых седых волос в тридцать пять, россказни о приставучей жене и детях, о том, что начальник на работе — мудак. Если бы не появился тот самый клиент, выложивший за меня сто тысяч ебучих зеленых бумажек. До пресловутого контракта мы встречались всего пару раз — он назвал себя Стрелой, нацепил на лицо зеленую маску, но я все равно его узнал и едва сдержался, чтобы бессовестно челюсть не уронить, но он трахался так технично, под настолько правильным углом засаживал свой здоровенный член, что не то что его, я и свое имя забыл на хрен.  
  
Не знаю, чем я его зацепил. Мы почти не разговаривали, и узнать о нем больше я не мог, хоть и хотел. Тот Стрела, которого я знал, казался мне всегда собранным, сосредоточенным и серьезным, думающим во время ебли о мировом финансовом кризисе, а во время минета с заглотом — о проблеме развития сельского хозяйства. Еще он любил во время отсоса держать меня за горло и пристально смотреть в глаза. Раздражает, на самом деле, но привыкнуть можно, как и к тому, что он платит не только Циско, но и лично мне, причем все продумано до мелочей: в комнатах повсюду камеры, даже в туалете, поэтому Стрела переводит мне ежемесячно фиксированную сумму денег на счет. Так что вот откуда у меня блатное жилье и крутая тачка.  
  
Так, ладно, вы уже небось от нетерпения изнываете. Могу гордо признаться: я подставляю зад мэру Централ Сити Оливеру, мать его, Куину. Неждан, правда? А теперь представьте, каково мне, ведь я не имею права раскрывать его личность ни перед кем, даже перед самыми близкими друзьями! Умереть можно, как хочется хоть с кем-то поделиться, а я могу пойти только к Рамону, который моей прыти точно не оценит.  
  
Так что я прикусываю язык и раздвигаю ноги, позволяя Оливеру втрахивать меня в кровать в стиле Людовика XV, в пластиковый подоконник, в стол на гнутых ножках и вообще куда ему только заблагорассудится. И так бы и было, если бы в один далеко не прекрасный день Циско не вызвал меня к себе и не поставил в известность, что сегодня ночью у меня клиент.  
  
И это не Оливер Куин.


	2. Chapter 2

В кабинете Франциско — всегда стерильный порядок. Две горничные убираются там два раза в день, до кристального блеска отчищая бронзовые статуэтки, расставленные на камине, меняя воду в вазе с букетом ярко-красных роз, неизменно стоящим на письменном столе, протирая рамы картин — Рамон питает необъяснимую страсть к репродукциям Марка Шагала, над его головой висит небезызвестная Над городом, и я готов биться об заклад, что это оригинал, чудом добытый из Третьяковской галереи (там, наверное, осталась качественная копия, но я могу быть не прав). Меня эта картина всегда раздражала, особенно ее тема — время человека, воспоминания и размышления о прошлом. Когда ты приходишь в кабинет Циско, меньше всего тебе хочется задумываться о духовном, а картина прямо перед твоим носом изрядно портит настроение. Если бы там висела какая-нибудь пышная красотка кисти Рубенса, это было бы куда проще.  
  
Пока Рамон хлопает дверцей бара, я разглядываю стол, обтянутый зеленым сукном. Здоровенное пресс-папье из темного камня прижимает стопку бумаг, рядом лежит золотистый паркер, повернутый пером строго в сторону кресла, на котором я сейчас сижу. Мне иногда кажется, что у моего начальника обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, иначе как объяснить то, что все предметы разложены по росту, кружка всегда повернута ручкой вправо, а ложка параллельна паркеру? Циско, даже отсчитывая хрустящие купюры, всегда складывает их аккуратно одну на другую, портретом Гамильтона вверх, это похоже на странный ритуал по приманиваю денег в кошелек, а сам Франциско — на шамана, с его зачесанными назад волосами и очками Дюпонт на носу. Шамана от проституции Централ Сити.  
  
— Выпьешь, Барри? — спрашивает Циско, ставя передо мной стакан с янтарной жидкостью, резко отдающей спиртом. Наверное, виски, который я терпеть не могу. Я вообще не сторонник употребления алкоголя — ни на работе, ни где бы то ни было еще. Эта дрянь здорово отключает мозги и координацию, можно таких дел по пьяни наворотить — потом век не отмоешься.  
  
Я улыбаюсь и делаю крошечный глоток, чтобы не обижать босса, пусть он и знает мою приверженность здоровому образу жизни. На поверку виски оказывается не таким уж противным, мне даже нравится, как пряная жидкость течет по горлу, горячими иглами покалывая гортань. Вряд ли Циско будет предлагать мне дешманский попсовый Джек Дэниэлс, наверное, это что-то редкое и безумно дорогое, ведь Рамон предпочитает выбирать все самое лучшее, если дело касается машин, алкоголя, постельного белья и его мальчиков-девочек.  
  
— Нравится? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Рамон, усаживаясь напротив меня. Мой взгляд против воли устремляется на Над городом, и я поспешно делаю еще один глоток, при этом все еще старательно растягивая губы в улыбке.  
  
— Это Macallan, двадцать шестой год. Один из самых редких скотчей в мире, — Циско довольно жмурится и поглаживает пальцем ребро стакана, — в одном из спа-отелей в Атлантик-Сити его продают по цене три тысячи долларов.  
  
— Я думал, что он дороже, если честно, — признаюсь я, но Рамон одним махом развеивает мои сомнения в его «платежеспособности».  
  
— За глоток, Барри, — бархатным голосом произносит Циско, а я давлюсь воздухом и надсадно кашляю. — Бутылка стоит около семидесяти пяти тысяч. Так что цени, я не каждого угощаю таким ценным экземпляром своей коллекции.  
  
— Премного благодарен, — сиплю я, сжимая пальцами почти пустой стакан. Чует мое сердце, разговор предстоит не из приятных, а просить еще одну порцию этого дорогущего пойла у меня просто язык не повернется. А Рамон будто специально тянет время, разглядывая смущающегося меня.  
  
Да, как бы смешно ни звучало, я совсем не такой наглый и напористый, каким хочу казаться. В моей профессии нахальство всегда чревато выговорами и недовольством клиента и, как следствие, лишением почти половины оплаты на ночь. Поэтому приходится держать свой характер в узде, но за три года я наловчился выглядеть приличным мальчиком с галстуком-бабочкой, играя свою роль даже при общении со своими коллегами. Из-за этого многие относятся ко мне настороженно, думая, что в тихом омуте черти водятся, особенно Тони, один из наших старожилов. Мы с ним учились вместе в школе, но когда встретились в С.Т.А.Р., сделали вид, что не знакомы, что с успехом делаем и по сей день. Тони считает меня культурным придурком, с которым помереть можно от тоски, а я его — заносчивым засранцем. Мы предпочитаем лишний раз не встречаться. Тем более до моего перехода в безраздельное пользование мистера Куина круги наших клиентов практически не пересекались.  
  
Мои пространные размышления прерывает бодрый звонок мобильного Циско — динамик истошно орет El Imperio Caerá, и я морщусь. Рамон не считает себя патриотом, но такие песни про родную страну — просто верх невежества. Я люблю Америку, правда, если дело не касается уплаты налогов, которые оттяпывают достаточный кусок моей зарплаты, пусть мне и хватает денег.  
  
— Да? — отрывисто бросает Циско, все еще пристально глядя на меня. Под его взглядом я ежусь и ерзаю на кресле, чудом не расплескивая остатки виски. — Мистер Снарт, рад вас слышать. Мы как раз сейчас обсуждаем с мистером Флэшем вашу… проблему. Думаю, что за сегодня мы утрясем все формальности и в ближайшее время мои экономисты смогут начать заниматься финансовой стороной вопроса. Да, я тоже рад работать с вами, почту за честь видеть вас в своем заведении. Да… Всего наилучшего, мистер Снарт.  
  
Разговор заканчивается, а я сижу как громом пораженный, с ужасом пытаясь осознать, какого хрена происходит прямо сейчас. Мозг судорожно перелистывает воспоминания, перед глазами мелькают какие-то газетные статьи, рассказы Айрис, полицейские сводки, кадры выпусков новостей, и, когда Рамон открывает рот и произносит что-то вроде «Барри, у меня для тебя есть интересное предложение», я уже прекрасно понимаю, о ком пойдет речь.  
  
Вряд ли есть хоть кто-то, живущий в Централ Сити и не слышавший о Леонарде Снарте. Конечно, в лицо его мало кто видел, обычно он передвигается по городу в плотном кольце из охраны или с пятью машинами в кортеже. Снарту принадлежит половина предприятий Централ Сити, второй частью владеет мэр Куин, что всегда служило камнем преткновения между двумя самыми влиятельными людьми города. Они делили сферы влияния сколько я себя помню, но только Оливеру удалось пролезть на самую верхушку и сесть в кресло главы мэрии. Не думаю, что для Снарта это было ударом под дых: пока Куин решал дурацкие проблемы вроде ям на дорогах и резкого подорожания мучных изделий в магазинах, Снарт подмял под себя весь криминальный Централ Сити, став самопровозглашенным доном Корлеоне. Политика его мало интересовала, поэтому мэр Куин мог не опасаться за сохранность своей задницы, но холодная война между ними не прекращалась и по сей день, хотя, казалось бы, что тут делить, каждый получил свой кусок пирога. Они соперничали даже во время аукционов, когда какой-нибудь богатей решал расстаться со своей коллекцией картин. Я часто бываю на такого рода мероприятиях в качестве массовки: Циско с радостью поставляет своих сотрудников, чтобы организаторы аукциона могли произвести на своих клиентов благоприятное впечатление, а он сам — найти новых желающих воспользоваться услугами его публичного дома. Снарт всегда сидит в окружении секьюрити, а иногда и вовсе присылает вместо себя свою правую руку — сестру Лизу. О ней я мало что знаю, но одно мне доподлинно известно: когда-то в бородатые годы, когда Циско был еще совсем зеленым юнцом, у них с сестрой Снарта был скоротечный, но яркий роман. Я просто как-то раз оказался в нужном месте в нужное время и услышал, как Лиза, общаясь с Циско, упомянула «нашу старую любовную историю, о которой пора бы забыть». С того момента уже год прошел, а я все продолжаю изнывать от любопытства, что же там все-таки произошло между ними.  
  
И вот теперь Леонарду Снарту что-то нужно от Франциско, и мое присутствие в его кабинете красноречиво говорит о том, что я, Барри Аллен, вляпался по полной.  
  
— Барри, — глубоко вздохнув, начинает Циско, — ситуация, в которую мы с тобой попали, немного… пугает даже меня, хотя я за годы работы в этой… специфической отрасли привык ко всякого вида дерьму. Мистер Снарт предлагает за тебя непомерно большие деньги, в три раза больше, чем за тебя заплатил мистер Куин.  
  
Мне непривычно слышать имена и фамилии, а не дурацкие прозвища, потому что если прикрываться Стрелой и Флэшем, происходящее кажется немного абсурдным и не так пугает. Циско замечает, что у меня дергается глаз, и мгновенно меняется в лице.  
  
— Так, я понял, проще будет изъясняться как всегда, — он задумчиво чешет затылок, а потом со смаком произносит. — Стрела и Капитан Холод. Так будет лучше, правда, Барри.  
  
Я киваю, прожевывая «Капитана Холода» и закусывая «Стрелой». Цирк дю Солей отдыхает.  
  
— У меня контракт со Стрелой, — выдавливаю я. — Ты понимаешь, что будет, если он узнает, что ты…  
  
— Стоп! — Циско резко вскидывает руку, останавливая мои возражения. — Капитан Холод еще в своем уме, как и я. Он предлагает нам очень выгодную сделку: все происходящее останется в стенах С.Т.А.Р. Ты будешь продолжать встречаться со Стрелой, иногда проводя вечера с Холодом, и мы оба будем получать за это огромные деньги. У нас появятся связи, которых раньше не было, возможности, которые нам и не снились. Все останутся довольны, обиженным никто не уйдет.  
  
— Не понимаю, зачем ему я? — бормочу, залпом допивая виски, который больше не кажется вкусным. — Это соревнование? Он хочет утащить меня из-под носа Стрелы?  
  
— Вполне может быть и так, — пожимает плечами Рамон, — но это не наше дело. Перспектива через тебя выйти на преступный мир Централ Сити меня прельщает, сам знаешь. У нас уже давно ограниченный круг клиентов, в основном это окружение Стрелы и тех, кто максимально приближен к нему. Я хочу расширяться, двигаться дальше, может, даже открыть новое заведение. И при этом сохранять нейтралитет по отношению к сильным мира сего.  
  
— Ясно, — киваю я, хотя на самом деле мне ни хрена не ясно. — В таком случае… Мне стоит встретиться с… Капитаном Холодом. Но сегодня у меня Стрела, ты же помнишь.  
  
— Встретитесь после, я договорюсь. Кстати, Холод пару раз был у нас, но давно, так что можешь обратиться к Кейтлин, она тебе подскажет, как себя лучше вести.  
  
Меня холодным потом прошибает, а в груди зарождается обида. Черт, мы столько раз разговаривали с Кейт о клиентах, пусть и без имен, а она ни разу не заикалась о Снарте, даже вскользь не упоминала, ни полунамека! Вот сучка.  
  
— Хорошо, Циско… — медленно произношу я, поднимаясь и бросая беглый взгляд на часы. До прихода Оливера остался час с небольшим, и если у моей подружки-предательницы сейчас нет клиента, я могу завалиться в ее комнату и поговорить. — Я пойду.  
  
— Я сообщу тебе детали позже, — Циско гремит стаканом, наливая себе еще Macallanʼа. — И еще, Барри…  
  
— А? — я оглядываюсь на своего начальника, который глядит на меня с тревогой.  
  
— Береги себя.  
  
Тяжелая деревянная дверь за мной захлопывается, и я сползаю вниз по стене, тяжело дыша. Снарт. Мэр Куин. Да мне в жизни никто не поверит!


	3. Chapter 3

«Рабочее место» Кейтлин отличается от моего: в комнате Флэша преобладают красные и желтые тона, свет всегда приглушен, пахнет чем-то сладким, немного приторным, но приятным, чем-то вроде ванили с щепоткой корицы, будто кто-то в моем номере постоянно пьет капучино из Джиттерс. А у Сноу все прямо противоположное: покрывало на кровати темно-синее, много зеркал и стекла — стеклянный журнальный столик, длинная прозрачная напольная ваза, из которой торчат какие-то коряги ценой в пятьсот долларов за штуку. Один из клиентов Кейтлин как-то возил ее в Нью-Йорк, она привезла оттуда это чудо дизайнерской мысли и гордо водрузила его чуть ли не в центре комнаты, несмотря на возражения Циско, который боялся, что весь этот неуклюжий фэншуй отпугнет клиентов. Но Сноу только глаза закатывала, уверяя нашего босса, что никто даже не будет обращать внимания на обстановку, если в комнате присутствует она сама.  
  
Сказать честно, я считаю Кейтлин донельзя упрямой, и я уверен, что она еще своего добьется. У нее слишком много мозгов, чтобы она торчала в С.Т.А.Р. до скончания века, тем более она мечтает стать врачом, и по своему опыту могу сказать, что медик из нее получится отличный. Про таких говорят «легкая рука», а у Кейтлин еще и глаз наметанный и соображалка работает молниеносно, если вдруг случается какая-то неприятность.  
  
Как-то зимой я неудачно приземлился прямо на крыльце С.Т.А.Р. и вывихнул руку. Боль была такая, что я чуть было не заорал на весь район, от истошного вопля меня остановило только то, что на дворе была ночь. И если бы не Кейтлин, то меня пришлось бы везти в больницу, а это всегда чревато нервотрепкой для Франциско, который нас старается лишь раз в месяц вывозить на осмотр, чтобы избежать всевозможной заразы, а в остальное время у нас строгий наказ — не подвергать свою жизнь и свои конечности опасности. А мои длинные ноги часто причиняют просто тонну неудобств, и падение на лед — один из живых примеров.  
  
Кейтлин тогда выскочила на улицу одной из первых, как потом оказалось, она увидела мой полет в окно. Выскочила почти в чем мать родила — в корсете и на шпильках, взвалила стонущего от боли меня на свои хрупкие плечи и потащила внутрь С.Т.А.Р., собираясь прямо так, на живую, вправить мне вывихнутое плечо, а заодно прочитать нотацию на тему «Техника безопасности в зимний период». Нотацию я выслушал, порцию спасительной боли получил, а потом целую минуту крепко обнимал Кейтлин, душа в себе сожаление: хоть бы С.Т.А.Р. стал для нее всего лишь остановкой на пути к чему-то большему, чем публичный дом с щедрой клиентурой и шкафом с секс-игрушками, прячущимся в недрах ее будуара. Но прошел уже год, а мы продолжали работать бок о бок, впахивая на ниве сексуальных услуг и периодически подрабатывая психологами, но это уже отдельная тема.  
  
Я в нерешительности останавливаюсь возле двери, ведущей в номер Кейтлин, и прислушиваюсь. До моих ушей доносится негромкая музыка, и, когда я вслушиваюсь в текст песни, меня пробирает до мурашек. Сноу всегда выбирает песни, бьющие точно в самое сердце — _So enough to cry, So enough of lies, No you break my life, You see yeah…_ По мелодиям, доносящимся из ее комнаты, всегда можно сказать, какое у Кейтлин настроение, и сейчас ей точно не нужны поддержка и дружеское плечо. Когда ей грустно, музыка в ее будуаре навевает беспросветную тоску, обычно это завывает Брайан Молко.  
  
Я толкаю тяжелую дверь и заглядываю внутрь. Сноу сидит за туалетным столиком и расчесывает свои белокурые локоны (к слову, это парик, на самом деле она бессовестно рыжая), напевая себе под нос. Рядом с ней лежит целый набор гребаного секс-террориста: два фаллоимитатора исполинских размеров, плетка, свешивающаяся с края стола, и несколько зажимов, которые незнающему человеку покажутся всего лишь прищепками. Я на такие как-то дома белье развешивал, забавно смотрелось, с подтекстом.  
  
Кейтлин краем глаза замечает меня и улыбается ярко накрашенными губами, но глаза у нее словно стеклянные, похожи на лед. Мне часто кажется, что она может ими кого-нибудь зарезать, и ее прозвище Мороз где-то потеряло начало, гораздо благозвучнее было бы Убийца Мороз, поверьте мне на слово.  
  
— Привет, — говорю я, усаживаясь на пушистый ковер и скидывая натирающие узкие лакированные ботинки. — Как ты? Сегодня в _Теме_?  
  
Кейтлин беззвучно смеется и тянется к пульту, чтобы сделать музыку потише.  
  
— Сегодня Атом, — довольно произносит она, швыряя пульт на кровать. — Люблю, когда он приходит, с ним всегда можно поговорить во время сессии. Он сейчас работает над новым проектом, я не могу раскрывать тебе деталей, но я стараюсь принимать посильное участие, даю дельные советы.  
  
— Он тебе за это платит?  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Сноу, — это на добровольных началах. Когда-нибудь, я надеюсь, он предложит мне работать в "Палмер технолоджис". Я бы пошла даже на должность штатного лаборанта.  
  
— С твоими мозгами — лаборантом? — с сомнением произношу я, вытягиваясь на ковре во весь рост. — Это разбазаривание твоего интеллекта.  
  
— Ты нахальный льстец, Барри Аллен, — фыркает Кейтлин. — За это я тебя и люблю. Ты за чем-то конкретным пришел или как?  
  
— Или как, — в тон ей отвечаю я. — Циско донес мне, что ты имела какие-то связи с Леонардом Снартом.  
  
Наверное, я выражаюсь как полный придурок, потому что Сноу начинает глупо хихикать, а я краснею. Терпеть не могу, когда надо мной смеются, я же не клоун.  
  
— «Имела связи», скажешь тоже! Да, он был у меня пару раз. Но никакого секса.  
  
Чувствую, как мои брови начинают жить своей жизнью и неконтролируемо ползут на лоб от удивления.  
  
— Серьезно? И что вы делали?  
  
Кейтлин откидывается на стуле, расслабленно вытягивая длинные ноги в кружевных чулках. Несмотря на свой весьма непристойный вид (она упакована в черный латекс с ног до головы, типичная Госпожа из стереотипных историй о БДСМ), она выглядит приличной, лицо выдает в ней культуру и ум, если так можно сказать. Проститутка с мозгами и знаниями, заслуживающими самых высоких постов в сфере науки и уважения в кругах именитых ученых.  
  
Мне снова становится грустно, но я продолжаю натянуто улыбаться. За мою жалость Сноу мне точно обратно вывернет руку.  
  
— Мы… он почти не разговаривал. Попросил массаж плеч и спины, кроме меня же никто этим на уровне врачей не занимается. Наверное, у него тогда были тяжелые дни, поэтому было не до плотских утех. С ним рядом так спокойно, как за каменной стеной. Завидую той, которую он трахает, всей душой.  
  
— Или тому, — невпопад вставляю я и снова предательски краснею. Кейтлин недоуменно косится на меня, а потом ее лицо озаряет вспышка понимания.  
  
— Так вот зачем ты спрашиваешь! — громким шепотом вскрикивает она, словно боится, что нас услышат, хотя звукоизоляция в С.Т.А.Р. отменная. — Он приходил к Циско? Хочет кого-то из наших?  
  
У меня есть несколько секунд, чтобы составить перепутанные в голове слова в предложения. Мне нельзя говорить о том, что Снарт не просто собирается подснять кого-то из наших, а выбрал именно меня. Перед глазами всплывает лицо Рамона, и я принимаю решение — прости, Кейтлин, я не скажу ни слова.  
  
— Типа того, — уверенно говорю я, вцепляясь пальцами в длинный ворс ковра. Ненавижу врать. — Я подслушал, как Рамон говорил с ним по телефону, и там проскользнуло сначала твое имя, а потом Циско пообещал найти для него подходящий вариант, и речь шла о парне.  
  
— Ничего себе, — восторженно констатирует Кейтлин, — а я все голову ломала, почему он просил только массаж. Теперь все ясно, мистер Снарт у нас по мальчикам. Занятно…  
  
Я не понимаю, чего тут занятного, поэтому оставляю реплику Сноу без ответа, тем более у меня в кармане вибрирует телефон — напоминалка, пора готовиться к визиту Стрелы.  
  
— Ладно, спасибо, что рассказала. Хотя бы сейчас, — сварливо говорю я, поднимаясь, но Кейтлин только отмахивается.  
  
— Было бы о чем говорить. Удачи вечером. Привет Стреле.  
  
— Обязательно, — бросаю через плечо, закрывая за собой дверь. У меня есть чуть больше получаса, чтобы из Барри Аллена превратиться во Флэша, и я чертовски люблю этот процесс перевоплощения.  
  


***

  
  
Есть такой сериал, Тайный дневник девушки по вызову, с Билли Пайпер в главной роли. Я смотрел его в тот год, когда начал работать на Циско. Эту английскую чушь мне посоветовала Кейтлин, для того чтобы я смог найти в своей новой профессии плюсы, полюбить то, чем собираюсь заниматься, проникнуться атмосферой, как бы смешно это ни звучало. Сериал я посмотрел весь, убив на это два выходных, но, как оказалось, за приторно-сладкой аннотацией скрывалось нечто большее, чем сюжет набившей оскомину Красотки. Главная героиня, Белль, любила свою работу, и, пройдя через все возможные горести проститутки, встретив свою любовь в лице своего верного друга, не смогла сказать твердое нет эскорту. Меня так восхитил поступок Белль, что я почти полгода провел в каком-то ванильно-розовом дурмане, думал, что лет через пять напишу книгу о своей жизни и срублю миллионы. Я даже две главы написал, но мой литературный недошедевр так и остался лежать в столе, закопанный под многочисленными чеками и рекламными листовками, которые суют на улицах промоутеры.  
  
Просмотренные серии Дневника помогли мне гораздо больше, чем неуклюжие попытки Кейтлин ввести меня в курс дела касательно специфики работы, всевозможных подводных камней и прочего. Наверное, поэтому она мне его и посоветовала, хоть я сначала и думал, что все фильмы про тех, кто продает свое тело за деньги, делятся на две категории — суровая правда жизни и розовые картонные сердечки. Сериал оказался аккурат посередине, с лихвой удовлетворив мое любопытство и избавив Кейтлин от неудобных вопросов с моей стороны.  
  
Например, я выработал себе свой собственный ритуал, который проводил перед встречей с каждым клиентом — неважно, новый он или постоянный, молодой или в возрасте, пассив или актив (да, пассивы у меня тоже бывают, как ни странно). Это было еще до Стрелы, но даже с обретением контракта с Куином мой список обязательных процедур практически не изменился.  
  
Перед встречей я обязательно принимаю душ, даже если дома успел понежиться в ванне от безделья. Это не только завязано на гигиене, на которой я просто повернут, контрастный душ еще и здорово бодрит. На депиляцию я не трачу время, за этим следит Циско. Нет, конечно, он не проверяет, насколько ярко блестит мой отполированный стараниями косметолога зад, вы что! Для этого он раз в несколько недель отвозит всю нашу братию в салон, где заросшие волосами парни превращаются в гладковыбритых юнцов. На самом деле, я не особо люблю, когда мужчина ниже пояса похож на ребенка, и представить боюсь, как выглядит женская вагина вообще без волос (Кейтлин угрожала показать, но я сбежал, честно признаюсь). Я и без всяких ухищрений не выгляжу на свои двадцать шесть, а после визита в салон красоты — так и вовсе между ног похож на мальчишку лет восемнадцати, а на груди и под мышками волосы у меня не растут от слова совсем.  
  
Так, что-то я отвлекся. После душа я никогда не пользуюсь никакими лосьонами или кремами для тела, предпочитаю, чтобы от меня пахло мной или, на крайний случай, дезодорантом с самым ненавязчивым запахом, который я только смог найти на полках в магазине. Многие клиенты С.Т.А.Р. обременены семьями, поэтому лишние запахи ни к чему: их жены такие въедливые, даже почуяв, что от мужа пахнет мужской туалетной водой, но не той, которой он пользуется, неминуемо устроят скандал — такие случаи были на заре моей карьеры, но теперь я ученый и больше таких ошибок не допущу. Одно из правил хорошего мальчика по вызову — всегда будь на шаг впереди (так говорила Белль из Дневника, и я придерживаюсь той же позиции).  
  
Мои дальнейшие действия раньше зависели от того, кто ждал меня сегодня вечером. С Оливером же все просто: чистое тело, отглаженные джинсы (он терпеть не может брюки), рубашка и легкий свитер, никакой обуви, только голые ступни. Волосы чуть влажные, на столике возле кровати обязательно стоит стакан со скотчем (он сам покупает бутылки, я, естественно, не пью). Первое время Оливер растягивал меня сам, что ввиду моей профессии занимало достаточно мало времени, но теперь я предпочитаю озаботиться этим самостоятельно, к его приходу полностью готовый к двухчасовому секс-марафону.  
  
Раньше у меня были разные клиенты: один просил меня надевать разные костюмы (Блин, это было ужасно! Видели бы вы мой зад в короткой юбочке чирлидерши, смех!), другой трахал меня только сзади, почти не снимая с меня одежды, лишний раз ко мне вообще не прикасаясь, не говоря о том, чтобы дать кончить мне (видать, неприятно было заниматься сексом с парнем, странный был тип на самом деле). Один раз мне попался девственник — друг теперешнего мужа Айрис, наверное, это была одна их самых впечатляющих встреч в моей карьере, потому что тому парню едва ли исполнилось двадцать и он горел желанием попробовать абсолютно все, что я мог ему предложить. Он был в постели такой бешеный, что к нему прицепилось прозвище Шторм, но я никогда его так не называл, предпочитая обращаться к нему по имени (которое вам знать совершенно необязательно). Жаль, что сейчас он уехал из Централ Сити, я был бы рад с ним пересечься и поболтать.  
  
Не буду кривить душой, иногда мне не хватает прежнего ритма жизни, всплесков адреналина, когда ты сидишь в своем номере и ждешь нового клиента, не зная, каким он будет, какого именно удовольствия желает и как тебе стоит себя с ним вести. Это всегда лотерея, может выпасть зеро в виде скучного пресного секса, когда приходится наигранно стонать и задыхаться не от восторга, а от смеха, или джекпот, после которого ты еще час не можешь шевелиться, а в теле ощущения такие, будто у тебя разом вынули все кости, перемешали и засунули обратно. Я люблю это чувство, удовлетворение пополам с усталостью, когда адреналин в крови перестает бешено бурлить и затихает, и теперь, когда я на постоянной основе трахаюсь с Оливером Куином, будь он хоть трижды Богом Секса всея Централ Сити, мне не хватает этих всплесков эндорфина в крови. Наверное, поэтому я так спокойно воспринял предложение Циско поработать на два фронта — я просто заскучал, хотелось чего-то нового и ранее неизвестного, особенно если это криминальный авторитет, подмявший под себя полгорода и теперь собирающийся приписать к своему списку жертв меня.  
  
Я вздыхаю и протираю рукавом халата запотевшее зеркало в ванной. Мое отражение какое-то потасканное и усталое, наверное, из-за всего того, что себе надумал, пока стоял под струями горячей воды. Кейтлин всегда говорит, что у меня все на лице написано, и как мой отчим не догадался, чем я занимаюсь, — загадка. На самом деле то, как я скрываюсь, очень интересно, как-нибудь в другой раз расскажу.  
  
Я вытаскиваю из шкафчика глазные капли и, как по мановению волшебной палочки, превращаю свои красные белки в нормальные, протираю лицо полотенцем и переодеваюсь — джинсы с трудом налезают на влажное тело, я чертыхаюсь, про себя матеря Стрелу на чем свет стоит: нравится ему, видите ли, когда я разомлевший после душа, а мне тут пытайся не самоубиться, натягивая узкие штаны! Так, белая рубашка, черный свитер, носки отставить, волосы немного уложить гелем (про то, чтобы себя растянуть, я даже не думаю, в душе этот уже ставший автоматическим процесс занимает несколько коротких минут, но никакого удовольствия не приносит) — и все, вперед покорять привычные вершины.  
  
Что-то у меня в голове сегодня упрямая тоска по прошлому, нужно немедленно перестать об этом думать. Сейчас — только Стрела и работа. Деньги. Хрустящие купюры и звонкие монетки.  
  
Но я не успеваю как следует собраться и подготовиться, потому что стоит мне открыть дверь ванной и выпустить наружу клубы горячего пара, я натыкаюсь на Оливера, развалившегося на кровати. Его дорогущий пиджак валяется прямо посреди комнаты, и я привычно отмечаю, что мэр Централ Сити даже раздевается красиво: брошенная вещь выглядит как произведение искусства, а сам Стрела — воплощение порока.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — улыбаюсь я, опуская взгляд. Помнится, я раньше пытался выглядеть рядом с Оливером альфа-самцом, представляете, как это глупо выглядело? До сих пор удивляюсь, как он меня трахал и не ржал, слушая мои стенания: «Да, сильнее… выеби меня, засади глубже… хочу обкончаться на твоем члене…». Оливер после пары встреч попросил меня не притворяться и быть самим собой. Я был готов сквозь землю провалиться от стыда, ведь ни один мой клиент не жаловался на то, что я веду себя неестественно! Но зато теперь я в постели со Стрелой никогда не играю Флэша, я просто Барри Аллен, который действительно получает удовольствие от процесса.  
  
— Здравствуй, Барри, — негромко произносит Оливер, делая глоток скотча. Я удивленно таращусь на стакан у него в руке: он всегда пьет после секса, а уж никак не до. На секунду меня парализует страх: а вдруг он узнал про Снарта, пусть еще ничего и не случилось, но все-таки? Но Стрела развевает мои сомнения, отставляя стакан обратно на тумбочку и протягивая ко мне руки.  
  
— Иди сюда, — зовет он, и я с удовольствием подчиняюсь, устраиваясь на груди Оливера. От него пахнет сигаретами и строительной пылью, а еще — усталостью. Это знакомый запах, я к нему привык. Он похож на корицу, пряный и тяжелый, от него в горле першит и спать хочется.  
  
— Как твой день прошел? — спрашиваю я, потираясь щекой о расстегнутую рубашку Куина. — Ты какой-то замученный.  
  
Оливер сердито сопит, но ничего не отвечает, и я решаю отстать от него с расспросами, вместо бессмысленных разговоров начиная расстегивать его ремень. Куин расслабленно поглаживает меня по влажным волосам, довольно улыбаясь, пока я расправляюсь с его штанами и наконец добираюсь до его полувставшего члена. Я хорошо изучил предпочтения Оливера: он любит неспешный и долгий минет, медленный, влажный, без заглота и пошлых звуков. Ему нравится смотреть, как я беру в рот, как его член скользит по моему языку, упирается в щеку, он никогда не отрывает взгляда, когда я сосу. Это мешает, но заводит до невозможности.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — шепчет Оливер, когда я склоняюсь над его пахом и утыкаюсь носом в чуть отросшие волосы — он обычно следит за этим, но, видимо сильно задолбан работой, но я не жалуюсь, наоборот. Прихватываю волоски губами, чуть тяну, вызывая у Оливера сытый вздох, его рука давит мне на шею, и я с готовностью приоткрываю рот. Хватка на шее не исчезает, поэтому теперь уже я расслабляюсь и позволяю его члену беспрепятственно скользить у меня в глотке. Глаза слезятся, в штанах тесно, но я наслаждаюсь. Нет ничего прекраснее, чем делать кому-то хорошо, чувствовать дрожь в чужих руках, ощущать, как сокращаются мышцы пресса, когда я провожу языком по чувствительной головке члена (Оливер может кончить только от этого, за пару минут — то ли я мастер такого минета, то ли он слишком чувствителен). Отсасывая Оливеру Куину, который еще час назад орал на своих подчиненных, ругался с застройщиком, который опять напортачил с проектом нового стадиона, я дарю ему столь желанное спокойствие и умиротворение. Этого не может ни один человек на этой планете, кроме меня самого. И это ценно. Очень ценно.  
  
Пальцы в моих волосах сжимаются, Оливер вздрагивает, вколачиваясь мне в рот до основания, я едва ли не давлюсь, но успеваю сдержаться и проглатываю сперму до капли (и никогда она не будет вытекать изо рта, забудьте вообще о тех, кто вам такую чушь несет: не бывает ее так много, чтобы она в рот не влезала), напоследок не сдерживаюсь и аккуратно целую основание члена, почти не касаясь губами. Сверху доносится полузадушенный смешок, и я вскидываюсь, смущенно краснея.  
  
— Ты не обидишься, если секса у нас сегодня не будет? — спрашивает Оливер, поглаживая меня по щеке. — Я устал так, что словами не описать. На работе — дурдом.  
  
Я бы мог сильно удивиться — мой собственный клиент извиняется за то, что не хочет со мной трахаться, заплатив за это деньги, — но у Стрелы такое бывает. Поэтому я согласно киваю и укладываюсь на соседнюю подушку. Сейчас он допьет скотч, еще минут двадцать поговорит, а потом уйдет. В такие дни Оливер всегда платит ровно за час, а уезжает и того раньше. Я нужен ему, чтобы спустить мне в рот и тем самым выпустить пар.  
  
Я закрываю глаза и слушаю, как Оливер материт своих подчиненных, как жалуется на то, что его жена Фелисити ссорится с ним из-за того, что они практически не видятся. Потом он переходит на проблемы со своей предвыборной кампанией: через полгода он собирается переизбираться и почему-то сомневается, что это возможно (будто в Централ Сити есть другие кандидаты на его пост, да если они и существуют, то не рискнуть соваться). А когда я почти что начинаю дремать, я вдруг слышу фамилию Снарт.  
  
— А? — я осоловело поднимаю голову. — Снарт?  
  
— Он самый, — недовольно произносит Куин, наливая себе еще скотча. Я и не заметил, что он решил не ограничиваться одним стаканом. — Затихарился, гад, не видно, не слышно. Замышляет что-то, а мои информаторы молчат.  
  
— Ну раз молчат, наверное, сказать нечего, — замечаю я, перемещаясь к Оливеру на колени. Он так и не застегнул штаны, поэтому его поникший член упирается мне прямо в щеку.  
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Барри, — мягко произносит Оливер, будто я дитя неразумное. — У него точно есть какой-то план. Но я не отступлюсь, пока не узнаю, что он задумал.  
  
Его рука опять зарывается мне в волосы, а я смотрю куда-то в сторону, старательно улыбаясь, несмотря на то что у меня холодный пот течет по спине, а сердце несется вскачь.  
  
— Не понимаю, — соглашаюсь я, потягиваясь, как довольный кот. — Мне это не интересно.  
  
— Оно и хорошо, — спиртное в стакане резко заканчивается. Это означает, что Оливер сейчас начнет собираться. Я украдкой бросаю взгляд на часы — прошло всего сорок минут, так что до прихода Снарта у меня есть почти полтора часа. Я не только переодеться и почистить зубы успею (еще одно обязательное правило!), но и перекусить спущусь в наш небольшой ресторанчик на первом этаже. С самого утра мечтал сжевать буррито.  
  
Стрела напоследок смазанно целует меня в щеку и снова извиняется за скучный вечер. Я привычно улыбаюсь и говорю, что все замечательно, и я жду его как можно раньше, потому что скучаю. И ведь не кривлю душой, честно: когда Оливер занят делами в мэрии и не приезжает по нескольку дней, я чуть ли на стену не лезу от безделья, пусть потом и получаю сполна, когда он вырывает свободные пару часов и даже раздеть меня до конца не успевает.  
  
Я смотрю в окно на то, как Куин садится в свой бронированный автомобиль и уезжает со стоянки. Внутри у меня происходит что-то непонятное: все сжимается в тугой болезненный узел от предвкушения и страха, а ладони становятся потными и липкими на ощупь. Мне срочно нужен душ. Холодная отрезвляющая вода.  
  
Я сдираю с себя одежду прямо в комнате, оставляя ее бесформенной кучей лежать там, где совсем недавно в художественном беспорядке валялся пиджак Оливера, и хлопаю дверью ванной, забыв телефон в кармане джинсов. Это одна из моих самых больших ошибок, потому что сообщение Циско, в котором написано, что Капитан Холод направляется в мой номер, я не вижу.  
  
Второй раз за день стоя под душем, я думаю, что у меня есть еще как минимум час до встречи со Снартом, а на поверку оказывается, что у меня нет даже гребаных десяти минут.


	4. Chapter 4

Я никогда не упускаю из рук контроль — это первая заповедь первоклассной шлюхи. Никогда не позволяй клиенту брать над тобой верх, не признавай его власть. Пусть платит он — правила устанавливаешь ты. Это портовым и плечевым проституткам позволено «давать» клиентам без резинки, профессионал сферы эскорт-услуг всегда на шаг впереди.  
  
Эти слова были все три года выжжены у меня в мозге, высечены на граните, и, даже будучи в «контрактных» отношениях с Оливером, я все равно соображал и анализировал. Где нужно — притормаживал Стрелу, иногда давая ему необходимую видимость контроля. И хватка на бедрах становилась чуть сильнее, на шее расцветал пурпурный засос, а сперма стекала по моей груди (в моем прайсе нет пункта «Кончить на лицо», я этого не приемлю категорически). Куин получал то, что хотел, а я — часовую ставку в двойном размере.  
  
Честно сказать, с Оливером держать ситуацию в своих руках достаточно просто. Несмотря на свой солидный статус, Куин довольно неприхотлив в плане секса, все всегда по четкому плану: душ, кровать, коленно-локтевая, а потом неспешные долгие поцелуи. Лежа рядом с ним на развороченной постели, я думаю, что мы со стороны похожи на глубоко женатых супругов, один из которых домохозяин, а второй делает карьеру, по вечерам жалуясь на нерадивых работников. Не то чтобы я ворчу, правда, но, как я уже говорил, иногда мне скучно до одури. Спасает лишь периодическое отсутствие Оливера, я успеваю одичать и чуть ли не сам на него набрасываюсь. Потом все снова входит в привычную колею, и я опять начинаю изнывать от скуки. Блин, многие шлюхи о такой работе только мечтают — клиент воспитанный, лишнего не позволяет, денег дает с лихвой, всегда обходителен, голоса не повышает. Наверное, я просто зажрался.  
  
Надеюсь, что встреча со Снартом сможет немного меня встряхнуть, а то Куин рано или поздно заметит, что я думаю о чем-то не очень хорошем, и это выйдет мне боком.  
  
А вообще, мне стоит держать себя в рамках. Если припомнить, как восторженно я реагировал на своих первых мало-мальски симпатичных клиентов, то природа этой ломки ясна — чистый адреналин, настоящий наркотик, хуже едучего порошка (я эту дрянь не пробовал, но наслышан от копов, которые пару раз у меня бывали). В конце концов, Оливер не так уж и плох, во всех смыслах, я привык к нему и не собираюсь размениваться на парня с придуманным Рамоном дурацким прозвищем Капитан Холод. Барри Аллен — хороший мальчик, не зря Стрела все время это повторяет. Тем более у хорошего мальчика — приличный контракт и достаточно высокая почасовая оплата. И я еще не совсем дурак, чтобы терять то, что имею.  
  
Я снова вытираю намокшие волосы и нацепляю полотенце на бедра. Оно тут же сползает, держась на честном слове, и открывает тазовые кости — до чего же я худой, кошмар. Последний раз кидаю взгляд на зеркало и выхожу из душной ванной, собираясь заказать еду прямо в номер, а заодно и просохнуть как следует.  
  
Первое, на что натыкается мой расфокусированный от горячего пара взгляд, — это ботинки. Я почему-то представлял, что глава преступного мира Централ Сити предпочитает что-то вроде пары темно-коричневых Berluti со светлой строчкой вдоль носка, по цене пять тысяч за пару, такие носили братья Кеннеди и Энди Уорхол. Но на деле оказывается, что Леонард Снарт выбирает практичную и удобную обувь, если не сказать банальную — высокие черные армейские ботинки со шнуровкой. Они стоят аккурат на светлом ковре, но грязных следов рядом я не вижу, что странно: пока я мылся, на улице забарабанил дождь, и Снарт, даже преодолевая крошечное расстояние от парковки до входа в С.Т.А.Р., был просто обязан уляпаться дорожной грязью до ушей. Наверное, он вообще никогда не оставляется никаких следов — издержки профессии.  
  
Я поправляю полотенце и наконец поднимаю глаза на Снарта, нет, на Капитана Холода. Почему-то я избегаю смотреть ему в лицо, поэтому утыкаюсь взглядом в широкую грудь, обтянутую черным свитером крупной вязки. Образ Снарта, который я себе придумал (высокий, мрачный, в костюме с иголочки и с пистолетом, запрятанным под пиджак), диссонирует с тем, что я вижу перед собой, и это пугает. Теперь я точно не знаю, чего от него ожидать. Мой взгляд скользит ниже, к широкой пряжке ремня, цепляется за ширинку, так и оставаясь на уровне члена, четко проступающего под обтягивающими джинсами. Черт, такие штаны нужно запретить как преступление против морали.  
  
Между мной и Капитаном Холодом расстояние всего в несколько метров — два, может даже меньше, — потому что он сидит не на постели, как Оливер, а на кресле у окна, где я обычно читаю, маясь в ожидании приезда Стрелы. И место такое Леонард точно выбрал не случайно, в комнате еще есть небольшая тахта у стены и пара стульев, но только с кресла лучше всего просматривается дверь ванной комнаты.  
  
— Барри, — неприлично бархатным голосом произносит Снарт, и меня тут же прошивает крупной дрожью, кровь горячей волной устремляется к паху, а мокрые волосы на затылке встают дыбом. В этой интонации перемешано буквально все: нескрываемая похоть, интерес, ехидство и власть. Именно последнее я ощущаю сильнее всего — от Капитана Холода веет силой и уверенностью, ледяным спокойствием и собранностью. Наверное, он и сексом занимается так, будто открывает бутылку шампанского.  
  
Я против воли прикидываю рядом со Снартом Оливера, пытаясь представить, может ли Леонард так же, как и Стрела, сетовать на своих подчиненных и ругать застройщиков-неумех. Оливер всегда был спокойным и уравновешенным, но бремя власти над гражданами Централ Сити сделало из него чокнутого перфекциониста. Я же говорил, что иногда чувствую себя не только шлюхой, но еще и психологом, когда дело касается копания в чьих-нибудь проблемах. Конечно, мозгоправ из меня так себе, я просто умею слушать и кивать в нужных местах. Но Снарт мне не кажется человеком, которому требуются разговоры, он скорее молча пристрелит того, кто нарушил установленные правила.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — отвечаю я как можно нейтральнее, но голос подрагивает, хорошо хоть петуха не дал. Снарт улыбается уголком рта, и, блин, сколько же в этой почти дьявольской ухмылке подтекста.  
  
Мы оба ведем себя так, будто давно знакомы, и мне нравится эта игра, почему бы не поддаться?  
  
— Вижу, что ты принял душ, — констатирует Снарт, намеренно растягивая слова так, что даже _«душ»_ звучит как _«отсоси мне, Барри»_ , и во рту у меня пересыхает, как в пустыне Сахара. — Мне тоже стоит, я не успел заехать домой переодеться. Не возражаешь?  
  
— Ничуть, — безразлично отвечаю я, дергая полотенце за край, оно так и норовит сползти и позорно сдать меня со всеми потрохами — на этого чертового Капитана Холода у меня бессовестно стоит, хотя он ко мне еще и пальцем не прикоснулся. Я хочу его до дрожи в коленях, и одновременно боюсь, что он одним неловким движением переломит мне хребет пополам. Оливер тоже проводит много времени в спортзале, но его крепкие мышцы не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что я вижу перед собой.  
  
Снарт поднимается с кресла и начинает раздеваться, а я окончательно утрачиваю способность говорить.  
  
Я только сейчас замечаю, что на Леонарде — потертая кожаная куртка, слишком неопрятная для человека, который держит в железном кулаке половину города. Он снимает ее так медленно, что это больше похоже на стриптиз, не хватает только музыки, но мелодией служит мое судорожно колотящееся сердце. Сначала высокий воротник открывает шею, потом куртка неаккуратно повисает на локтях и наконец с шелестом оседает на пол, возле ног Снарта. Он перешагивает ее, приближаясь, и мне в нос ударяет смесь непривычных запахов: острый ментол, жгучий перец и, кажется, порох. Я понятия не имею, как пахнет порох, но почему-то уверен, что это именно его аромат, ничем другим от Снарта пахнуть не может по определению. Этот причудливый коктейль кружит голову, я втягиваю воздух, моментально пропитавшийся холодным ментолом, и ощущаю, как деревенеют легкие, а сердце сжимается в ледяных тисках, сразу перестав стучать о грудную клетку.  
  
Я никогда еще не чувствовал ничего подобного, жизнь словно разделилась на до и после, и до встречи с Леонардом не было вообще ничего — ни Джиттерс, ни Циско, ни Стрелы, ни быстрого минета меньше часа назад. Все словно ластиком стерло, и я впервые в жизни наслаждаюсь тем, что в голове пусто, как в поле. Снарт своим присутствием оставляет вокруг себя только ничто и нигде.  
  
Тем временем Снарт одним плавным движением снимает с себя свитер, бросая его на кресло, и теперь я воочию вижу его тело, представляю, как у меня сейчас расширились зрачки, а лицо так и вовсе невменяемое. Черт, я люблю секс, люблю красивых мужчин, а если это все еще и сочетается вместе…  
  
— Барри, — повторяет Леонард, и мое имя из его уст звучит как самое непристойное слово, которое я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни, а через мои уши прошло такое количество похабщины, что меня достаточно сложно смутить. Теперь уже он скользит по мне взглядом, и мне кажется, что моя кожа начинает расходиться по швам и я теперь полностью обнажен — не телом, а душой, обнажен до самых нервов, до сокращающихся мышц. Я боюсь его, боюсь, что он прочтет меня как открытую книгу, заглянет в потасканное жизнью нутро, и от этого сковывающего страха у меня сгорает последний предохранитель.  
  
Я делаю бесконечно длинный шаг и оказываюсь почти вплотную к Снарту: дрожащий, дерганый, не Флэш, а Барри Аллен, обычный я. Не тот Барри, принадлежащий Стреле, а я настоящий, нервный, пугливый, одновременно смелый и трусливый.  
  
Снарт рывком хватает меня за шею и притягивает к себе, меня на несколько секунд оглушает, словно я нырнул с вышки под толщу воды, я захлебываюсь, задыхаюсь, и единственное, что может помочь мне выжить, — это его губы, высасывающие из меня ту самую душу. Полотенце летит на пол, и теперь нас разделяют лишь жесткие джинсы Снарта, царапающие кожу, как наждак. Чужой язык скользит мне в рот, прямо в самое горло, вырывая задушенный стон на грани визга, я безотчетно пытаюсь схватиться за плечи Леонарда, но он вдруг с силой сжимает мне руки за спиной, не давая прикоснуться к себе, подчиняя, тем самым ломая не хребет, а мою волю и попытки к сопротивлению.  
  
Это не просто поцелуй, это капкан, который с лязгом захлопывается, я почти что слышу скрежет металла о металл и звон цепи. Я пойман, бьюсь в его руках как птица в силках, но у меня переломаны крылья, лопатки болезненно сведены, а язык Снарта лишает меня возможности соображать.  
  
Господи, если он так целуется, как же он тогда трахается?  
  
Когда Леонард наконец выпускает меня из тисков объятий, меня колотит — пальцы ходят ходуном, пока я пытаюсь расправиться с его неподдающимся ремнем. Но он даже не пытается мне помочь, просто смотрит, чуть прищурившись, и теперь, стоя совсем близко, я вижу, что глаза у него голубые. Помните, я говорил, что взглядом Кейтлин можно убивать? Забудьте к херам, потому что настоящее ярко-синее ядерное оружие убийственной силы сейчас прямо передо мной. И стоит мне на секунду подумать, что мне придется отпустить его в душ, пол под ногами начинает качаться, как маятник, а в моей голове что-то оглушительно взрывается, и я снова чувствую это. _То_ самое. _Адреналин_.  
  
Видимо, мое лицо резко меняется, потому что Снарт цепко хватает меня за подбородок и заглядывает в глаза, изучает мои черты, как книгу, прочитывает по ним все, что скрыто в моей голове, прочитывает, насколько сильно я его хочу, насколько сильно я пьян происходящим и обдолбан адреналином. Я могу прямо сейчас свернуть горы, спасти миллионы жизней, бежать быстрее, чем гепард, думать быстрее любого суперкомпьютера. Я чувствую себя гребаным супергероем. Снарт творит со мной что-то невообразимое, превращает меня в другого человека, доселе незнакомого, но, черт побери, мне нравится быть таким.  
  
Но только здесь, за закрытой дверью.  
  
— На колени, Барри, — чуть слышно шепчет Снарт, и мне сначала кажется, что у меня слуховые галлюцинации на почве перевозбуждения, поэтому я упрямо тянусь к нему губами, целуя пустоту, потому что Леонард отстраняется, сжимая мое плечо. Глаза у него блестят, а губы покраснели, но дыхание все такое же размеренное, будто он сейчас не трахал мой рот языком, а читал научно-популярный журнал. Я же совершенно забыл, как дышать, я даже своего имени не помню.  
  
Снарт надавливает мне на плечо, заставляя опуститься на пол. Колени мягко проезжаются по ковру, а в моих мокрых волосах знакомо хозяйничает рука, только в этот раз движения совсем не такие нежные — Леонард тянет меня за волосы до рези в глазах, дергает на себя, и я с глухим писком впечатываюсь носом в его ширинку, ощущая через плотную ткань джинсов, как сильно он возбужден. Но несмотря на то что я нахожусь в своей любимой позе для орального секса, шестое чувство мне подсказывает, что одним минетом дело не…  
  
Что-то вдруг неприятно давит мне на висок, что-то холодное и жесткое, вдавливается в разгоряченную кожу, будто дыру у меня в голове высверливает, но рука Снарта жестко давит мне на затылок, не давая отстраниться и понять, в чем же дело. Я мычу, упираясь лбом ему в пах — Леонард в ответ сыплет проклятиями и оттаскивает меня за волосы, дергая изо всех сил. Глаза заволакивает слезами так, что я перестаю видеть вообще, сердце несется вскачь, по спине течет холодный пот.  
  
Мне страшно. Господи.  
  
На задворках сознания появляется еле оформившаяся мысль, и я, надсадно всхлипывая, даю ей обрести форму, стать четкой и пугающей настолько, что я, пару раз дернувшись в хватке Леонарда, который не сводит с меня пристального взгляда, покорно затихаю.  
  
Барри Аллен — хороший мальчик, никогда не нарушающий правила и имеющий свои принципы. Вот только что ты будешь делать, Барри, когда к твоему виску приставят пистолет?  
  
— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает Леонард, прочерчивая холодным дулом полосу по моей щеке, оставляя влажный след, наверное, ствол мокрый из-за воды, стекающей с моих волос. — Барри, отвечай.  
  
Я смотрю на него мутными от слез глазами и мотаю головой. Черта с два, Капитан Холод.  
  
— Барри, — теперь его голос звучит мягче, а касания пушки делаются более плавными, словно он ласкает мое тело теплой ладонью, а не проводит по ключицам металлическим стволом пистолета. — Глупый мальчик Барри. Тебе нравится играть в игры? Адреналиновые игры, Барри. Отвечай.  
  
С этим словами Снарт сильно надавливает на рукоять пистолета, и дуло вжимается мне в грудь — прямо в сердце. Никакого ритма пульса я больше не чувствую, меня сковало страхом по рукам и ногам, не могу даже двинуться, попытаться отползти. Мне нужно ответить, и я медленно киваю, чуть слышно выдыхая. Киваю, признавая полную и безоговорочную капитуляцию, признавая его власть над собой. Чертова пушка. Чертов Снарт.  
  
Ствол скользит по моей шее обратно к лицу и больно вдавливается в щеку, а потом в губы.  
  
— Открой рот, Барри, — просит Снарт, но я упрямо сжимаю зубы, внутренне трясясь от страха и нарастающей паники. Леонард прекрасно видит, что я его боюсь, и усмехается, опускаясь на ковер, все так же проводя дулом по моим сжатым губам. Я зажмуриваюсь и чувствую металлический привкус, так похожий на кровь, и тут меня пронзает еще одной мыслью: скольких человек он убил выстрелом из этого пистолета? Десять? Двадцать? Больше?  
  
А если он убил кого-то сегодня?  
  
Додумать я не успеваю, потому что к моим губам прижимаются теплые сухие губы Снарта, они как глоток живительной влаги, поэтому я выдыхаю прямо в его приоткрытый рот и с готовностью впускаю его язык. Но поцелуй длится всего несколько секунд, и я готов проклясть себя прямо на месте: холодное дуло пистолета тычется мне в рот, а Леонард снова вцепляется мне в волосы, сдавливая голову пальцами.  
  
Мне не вырваться.  
  
— Поработай ртом, Барри, — шепчет Снарт мне в ухо. — Покажи, как ты хорошо им работаешь, тебе же хочется, правда? Удиви меня, Барри.  
  
Шепот у него влажный, пробирающий до костей, посылающий волну дрожи вдоль спины. Мурашки кусают мое тело, добираются до члена, я перестаю соображать окончательно, сдаваясь на милость взбесившихся гормонов. Меня встряхивает от ощущения собственной руки, оттягивающей мошонку, — мне нельзя возбуждаться, нет, никак нельзя, я отчаянно пытаюсь себе помешать окончательно сойти с ума. Но распаленное тело меня предает, ствол во рту стукается о зубы, упирается во внутреннюю сторону щеки, пошло оттягивает губу, горячая слюна течет вниз по подбородку, капая мне на грудь, — кажется, что она сейчас зашипит, как раскаленная сковородка. Леонард пристально смотрит, наблюдает за мной, словно я экспонат в долбаном музее. Ничего не остается, кроме как подчиниться — я оплетаю ствол пистолета языком, пытаясь заглотить его глубже, скольжу вверх, оставляя во рту только дуло, совсем выпускаю его изо рта, очерчивая по кругу, чувствуя горький привкус. Блядь, я делаю минет пистолету…  
  
— Подрочи себе, Барри, не нужно стесняться, — вкрадчивый голос Снарта проникает мне под кожу, как каленый, нет, ледяной металл, змеится по венам, устремляясь в мозг. Стоны и хрипы, вырывающиеся из моей груди, я больше не могу контролировать, сдавливаю член в кулаке, болезненно натягиваю крайнюю плоть, с силой давлю пальцами на ставшую слишком чувствительной головку, резко двигаю ладонью вверх-вниз, замедляю темп, а потом все быстрее и быстрее. Снарт ловит мои движения и точно так же ритмично трахает мой рот пистолетом.  
  
Кажется, что Леонард одновременно передо мной и сзади, внутри меня, в голове, между ног, стоит комком в горле, проталкивается через сердце кровью, горячей пульсацией устремляется вниз живота, собираясь взорваться оглушительным оргазмом.  
  
— Хочешь кончить, да? — шипит Снарт, сжимая в кулаке мои волосы. Я хриплю в ответ, но пистолет во рту мешает издавать членораздельные звуки, а подступающий оргазм скрутил голосовые связки.  
  
— Давай, Барри, — впивается мне в мозг еще одна фраза, яйца резко поджимаются, и я вдруг слышу щелчок передергиваемого затвора, с трудом успеваю открыть слезящиеся глаза, чтобы увидеть хищную улыбку на лице Леонарда, и меня тут же выламывает в крышесносном оргазме, с громким хрустом разрывающем мой исстрадавшийся позвоночник.  
  
Выплескиваясь в собственную ладонь, шальными глазами глядя в точно такие же бешеные глаза Снарта, я слышу или даже ощущаю, как во рту вхолостую дергается дуло, а звук спускового крючка молнией врезается мне в мозг.  
  
Твою же бога мать.


	5. Chapter 5

Проходит вечность, прежде чем я начинаю нормально соображать, а мое тело из кисельной массы превращается во что-то твердое, но ужасно неповоротливое. Мои глаза все еще влажные от выступивших слез, я смаргиваю, но комната все равно расплывается, и то, как Снарт снова уходит в душ, я не вижу, а только слышу — резкий хлопок двери, вызывающий ассоциации с выстрелом, вгрызается мне в уши. Пистолет лежит на полу рядом, я случайно задеваю его рукой и вздрагиваю. Черт. Огнестрельное оружие в С.Т.А.Р. Циско будет в ярости, если узнает, пистолеты носит лишь охрана, в стенах публичного дома нет нужды волноваться о своей безопасности, здесь каждый угол просматривается.

Почему-то не слышно шума воды, только какие-то тихие щелчки, похожие на звук кнопок мобильного. Я через силу поворачиваю голову, глядя на красно-желтый рисунок двери, и прислушиваюсь, задерживая дыхание. Точно, кнопки. Снарт пишет кому-то смску. Надеюсь, что он не мэру Куину сообщает, что только что поимел рот его «контрактной» шлюхи пистолетом.  
Самое странное, что я не чувствую себя использованным или грязным, и дело тут не в оргазме. Знаете, все когда-то бывает впервые, и новые впечатления приносят тебе уйму удовольствия, будь то первый в жизни десерт за несколько сотен долларов, секс с парнем, по которому ты истекал слюнями больше года, премьера шикарного фильма, достойного кучи Оскаров, или же первая БДСМ-сессия (я не в Теме, но пробовал, каюсь). Или вот, минет стволу пистолета. Никогда в жизни таким не занимался, и от жуткого смешения из страха, сдавливающей горло паники, бешеного вожделения и страсти, внутри все узлом завязывается.

Я снова вспоминаю Оливера, и у меня в груди из ниоткуда появляется тугой комок, причиняющий непривычное неудобство. Это стыд? Я способен испытывать чувство стыда? Я же шлюха, которой платят деньги за секс. Через мою постель прошел не один десяток мужчин, некоторых из них я даже мог назвать «постоянными клиентами», и никогда не испытывал угрызений совести, когда сразу после одного принимал другого. Но теперь это все в прошлом, у меня контракт. И Оливер Куин.

А я сейчас лежу на выпачканном моей собственной спермой ковре и таращусь в бледно-желтый потолок, раз за разом пересчитывая яркие лампочки. И я почти трахнулся с самым опасным человеком Централ Сити, который безошибочно распознал мой адреналиновый голод. С Оливером я всегда был примерным мальчиком (в расчет мои смешные попытки притвориться мачо мы не берем), да и раньше моя темная сторона натуры никогда не брала верх.

Раньше. Такое ощущение, что Снарт за какие-то полчаса перевернул меня вверх тормашками и вывернул наизнанку.

Леонард выходит из ванной. Я почему-то думал, что он разденется, но джинсы, об которые я терся лицом, все так же на нем. На секунду мой член снова дергается, но я так вымотан, что не могу идти на поводу у своих желаний, лишь смотрю на Снарта с пола. Идеальное взаимное расположение — полностью обнаженный я у его ног, а взгляд Снарта прожигает насквозь.

— Барри? — Леонард касается моего плеча ногой, но это не пинок, а скорее осторожное поглаживание, проверка на прочность, которую я с треском проваливаю, прерывисто вздыхая от ощущения прикосновения теплых пальцев ног. — Поднимайся, Барри. Не стоит лежать на полу, ты можешь простудиться.  
Сил у меня по-прежнему нет, поэтому я умоляюще смотрю на Снарта, надеясь, что он протянет мне руку. Тут вариантов два — или он ее отстрелит, или все же поможет встать. Пистолет лежит далековато, так что если у Леонарда нет второй пушки, я теоретически могу остаться цел и невредим.  
— Бедный мальчик, — слишком едко для реальной жалости говорит Снарт, одним махом ставя меня на обе ноги. Конечностей я не чувствую, так что мне больших трудов стоит удерживать равновесие, а полуобнаженный Леонард в непосредственной близости только усугубляет мое незавидное положение.

Мой взгляд скользит по его мощной груди, я шумно сглатываю, прослеживая точеные мышцы, когда меня буквально пронзает мыслью, что Леонард так и не кончил. Черт, он заплатил такую непомерную сумму денег (я не буду озвучивать, но обычно я брал столько за… если в сумме, то ночи за четыре, причем это грязными, без сорока процентов, положенных Циско), а оргазма не получил. Мне и в голову не может прийти, что Снарту вообще не интересен секс в его прямом назначении, всунул-высунул, я имею в виду. Если он действительно асексуален, то это преступление против самой природы вожделения. Вселенная, создавая Снарта, не могла допустить такой страшной ошибки, а если и могла, то точно не притащила бы такое святотатство в мою и без того конкретно побитую жизнь светской шлюхи.

— Выпьете, мистер Снарт? — как можно дружелюбнее предлагаю я, стараясь выглядеть уверено, чему мешает мой голый зад и член, выставленный на обозрение Леонарда. — Виски, бурбон, может быть вина?  
— Водки, — Снарт приподнимает уголок рта, как бы улыбаясь, но в то же время, почти не меняя выражения лица. — Со льдом. Льда побольше.  
Я отступаю, пятясь в сторону бара, спрятанного за панелью в стене. У меня там гребанный магазин всевозможных видов алкоголя, но до запасов Циско ему далеко, конечно. На долю секунды меня одолевает сомнение — лед-то я найду, а вот с водкой может возникнуть проблема, Оливер предпочитает исключительно скотч, а остальные пузатые бутылки стоят там скорее для видимости, так что водки вполне может не оказаться. Легкий щелчок по крошечной кнопке, утопленной в стену, и панель отъезжает в сторону, открывая зеркальные полки. Я обшариваю взглядом ассортимент, и в самом углу вижу бутылку Mintuu, финской ментоловой водки, которую, вроде бы, мне как-то привез Рей из одной своей «командировки», а я про нее совершенно забыл за ненадобностью. Удача на моей стороне.

Пальцы оглаживают выпуклый узор на боках, стакан звякает о поверхность столика из темного стекла, стоящего рядом с баром. Водка медленно течет из узкого горлышка, перекрытого дозатором, и мне в нос ударяет сильный запах мяты и спирта, от которого слегка начинает кружиться голова, а мои руки покрываются мурашками. Жаль, что я не пью, сейчас бы не помешало разогнать туман в голове.  
— Я сам возьму лед, — доносится до меня приглушенный голос Снарта. Леонард открывает холодильник, декорированный под цвет стен так, что его не сразу можно обнаружить. Я вцепляюсь в стакан, как в чертов спасательный круг и исподтишка смотрю, как Снарт вытряхивает на ладонь несколько кубиков льда, которые почти сразу же начинают таять. В комнате довольно тепло, но от того, как кубики перестукиваются между собой, меня почему-то пробирает холод, словно я оказался на улице в лютый мороз, поэтому я быстро отворачиваюсь, делая вид, что очень занят завинчиванием металлической крышки на бутылке водки. Снарт едва слышно ступает по ковру и приближается ко мне вплотную, прижимаясь грудью к моей спине, покрытой мурашками.  
— Замерз?  
Кубики с веселым звоном прыгают в стакан, водка обрызгивает мне пальцы, и я безотчетно облизываю один, перекатывая на языке привкус мятных капелек. Снарт шумно выдыхает мне в ухо и влажными пальцами сжимает столик, так сильно, что стекло вот-вот пойдет трещинами. В Леонарде заточено бесконечное количество силы, она чувствуется во всем — в его руках, в том, как он дышит, разговаривает, двигается, смотрит. Он просто олицетворение пугающей сексуальности, замешанной на опасности и страхе, словно дорогой коктейль по цене миллион долларов за бокал, на дне которого спрятан миндальный вкус цианида. Я хочу выпить его до дна, признаюсь себе в этом и капитулирую, откидываясь назад всем телом, прижимаясь к груди Леонарда. Его кожа на ощупь такая же твердая, как камень, одновременно холодная и теплая.  
— Не замерз, — выдыхаю я, — мистер Снарт…  
Снарт вдруг смеется — глухо, с придыханием, и пальцами проводит по моей груди снизу вверх. Я снова чувствую, как кожа будто расходится по его прикосновением, как прохладная рука сжимает мой дергающийся кадык, палец давит на яремную ямку, царапая нежную кожу. Я издаю какой-то непривычный для себя звук, что-то среднее между стоном и смешком, и безотчетно подаюсь бедрами назад.  
— Барри, — мурлычет Снарт, отвечая на мое движение, буквально вдавливая меня в узкий край столика. Стакан с водкой резко звенит, соприкасаясь с бутылкой, и Леонард перехватывает его, зачем-то доставая кубик льда, и…

— А-а-ах, черт!

Я давлюсь разом потяжелевшим воздухом, когда лед соприкасается с кожей, а тонкие струйки воды, перемешанные с ментоловой водкой, бегут вниз, обжигая член. Снарт прижимает меня к себе и пальцем двигает кубик, сначала обводя соски, которые тут же набухают от возбуждения и холода, потом спускается к прессу, очерчивая каждую мышцу, оставляя на моем теле влажные следы, которые огнем горят, как выжженные метки. По позвоночнику будто лава течет, меня начинает неконтролируемо трясти — чертово перевозбуждение, я же кончил совсем недавно, что он со мной…

Это последняя связная мысль — Снарт проводит остатками льда по основанию моего члена, вызывая у меня громкие бесстыдные всхлипы, подцепляет кубик ладонью и демонстративно отправляет в рот, запивая его водкой — все это буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица. Я смотрю, как от глотков движется его кадык, и позволяю себе крамольную мысль — как бы выглядел Снарт, отсасывая мне, как бы неровными пятнами развратно покраснели его щеки, как бы блестела слюна на подбородке, как бы я держал его за шею, вколачиваясь в этот, господибоже, так непристойно выглядящий рот, который произносит мое имя почти как обещание лучшего секса в моей жизни…  
— Ты пялишься, — констатирует Снарт, сыто облизываясь. — О чем ты думаешь, Барри?  
— Я… — мне точно не хватает букв в алфавите, — я…  
Язык впереди мыслей, меня буквально раздирает на части от темных желаний, от снова возникшего адреналинового голода. Я открываю рот несколько раз, как выброшенная на берег полудохлая рыба, подбираю правильные слова, липкие, как лакрица, пристающие к языку.

Возникшее напряжение со свистом разрезает звонок телефона. Снарт резко отстраняется, я теряю точку опоры и чуть не лечу спиной обратно на ковер.  
— Снарт, — отрывисто бросает Леонард, разом меняясь в лице. Наверное, он чертов робот, секунду назад был возбужден до чертиков, а теперь готов стрелять в упор, ни одна мышца на лице не дрогнет. Бормотание в трубке затягивается, но Снарт молчит, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, просто слушает, ни звука не издает. А я все стою обнаженный, не в силах оторвать от него голодный взгляд.  
— Еду, — наконец, произносит Леонард, отключаясь и убирая телефон обратно в джинсы. На меня он не смотрит, пока поднимает с пола сначала пистолет, а потом куртку, натягивая ее прямо на голое тело, от чего у меня в башке просто взрывается сверхновая звезда. Он так горяч, что мне даже стыдно за свою несдержанность — не пристало шлюхе так открыто накидываться на клиента! Ты должен подстраиваться под мужчину, с которым проводишь ночь или несколько часов, обязан чувствовать и понимать все его потребности и безошибочно определять, как их правильно удовлетворить. Но за сегодняшний день я наделал столько ошибок, что теперь точно буду есть себя поедом.

— Доброй ночи, — прощаясь, говорит Снарт, открывая дверь. — Спи крепко, Барри.  
— И вам, — отвечаю я чтобы хоть что-то сказать, слова у меня закончились еще несколько минут назад. Я просто смотрю, как он уходит, отчаянно душа в себе желание спросить, вернется ли он еще раз. «Это просто еще один клиент», — напоминаю я себе, но это ни хрена не помогает.  
— Можешь называть меня Лен, — напоследок добавляет Снарт, и дверь с грохотом захлопывается. Я со стоном валюсь на ковер, зарываясь лицом в длинный пушистый ворс, щекочущий мне ребра. Мне хочется одновременно завыть от бессилия и злости на самого себя, и захлебнуться от восторга. Случившееся было просто невероятным. Крышесносным. Черт побери, наверное, самым прекрасным, что происходило за годы работы в С.Т.А.Р. Проснувшаяся на мгновение совесть, которая высовывалась последний раз, когда я точно так же валялся на ковре в ожидании Леонарда, уходит куда-то вглубь меня, сердито ворча, а я блядски улыбаюсь и откидываюсь на спину. Рука упирается во что-то мягкое, но это не ворс ковра и не стоящее недалеко от меня кресло — это забытый свитер Снарта.

Не Снарта, а Лена.  
Меня зовут Барри Аллен, и я окончательно сошел у ума.


	6. Chapter 6

Представьте себе, что вы владеете публичным домом. Конечно, вряд ли в вашей жизни что-то подобное произойдет, но теоретически: вы — Франциско Рамон, в вашем распоряжении двухэтажный дом с шторами цвета бургунди, твердолобые охранники в черных костюмах, сладкие мальчики в стрингах, украшенных стразами (не Сваровски, это верх безвкусицы!), девочки с гладкими ногами и измученными диетами фигурами, личный автопарк из пяти машин, полеты на Бали и в Дубаи раз в год (не больше, бизнес есть бизнес) и пачки, нет, иногда даже целые дипломаты хрустящей наличности, потому что с кредитками вы предпочитаете дел не иметь, как и с банками.  
Вы носите неизменный кожаный плащ, над которым раз в две недели колдуют сотрудницы лучшей химчистки Централ Сити, у вас маленький рост и непомерное чувство собственной важности, подкрепленное тем, что ваши мальчики-девочки — лучший товар во всем чертовом городе, если не за его пределами.  
Представили? А теперь давайте взглянем на обратную сторону всего этого развратного вертепа.

В городе две основные ветви власти — официальная, куда входит вся команда мэра Куина, его «шестерки» в виде мелких бизнесменов, открывших свои предприятия на государственные субсидии, и, так скажем, группа поддержки — местные жители, с готовностью отдающие голоса на выборах в пользу Оливера Куина, надеясь, что он отремонтирует их подъездные дорожки за счет государства. И еще одна ветвь — мафиозная, которая тоже считает себя официальной, и упаси вас Бог даже подумать иначе. Леонард Снарт, его деспотичная сестра, верные приспешники, которые именуют себя «Негодяями», и этот налет криминального лоска им очень даже к лицу, все подполье Централ Сити, будь то закрытые ночные клубы, ювелирные магазины самого высшего класса, или рестораны, где столики заказывают за полгода.

К чему я это все размазываю? А вы попробуйте организовать в этом городе публичный дом, причем так, чтобы ни один из вершителей судеб не посягнул на вашу территорию, требуя чуть ли не половину выручки, грозя сгубить ваш бизнес прямо на корню. Попробуйте убедить мэра Куина в том, что такое заведение необходимо, чтобы «стороны могли выпустить пар без риска разнести половину Централ Сити и перестрелять мирных граждан». Рискните объяснить Лизе Снарт, что и она «сможет найти себе здесь что-то по вкусу, который у нее, несомненно, прекрасный и изысканный». Кивайте головой, когда мрачный Оливер Куин подписывает вам разрешение на аренду дома, который вы впоследствии выкупите, и решительно заявляет, что «делает этого сугубо из корыстных мотивов, и никогда не переступит порога вашего заведения». А Лиза Снарт, припоминая дела дней минувших, когда вы с ней… ну… того самого, пообещает вам, что «безопасность будет гарантирована, никто из людей Снартов вас не тронет, но Леонард никогда не сможет воспользоваться услугами С.Т.А.Р., по крайне загадочным личным причинам».

Так, с этим разобрались, переходим к делам повседневным.  
Вам придется самолично отбирать всех, подчеркиваю, всех кандидатов на место в вашем «доме терпимости». Вы пообщаетесь с сотней жаждущих легких денег мальчиков и девочек — высоких, низких, с разным цветом кожи и волос, с обломанными от тяжелой работы ногтями и идеальным маникюром, выдающим выпускной класс музыкальной школы, с бывшими стриптизерами и будущими матерями-одиночками, со вчерашними школьниками и женщинами бальзаковского возраста. У вас голова будет кругом идти от всего этого калейдоскопа лиц, вагин и членов, даю гарантию — стошнит на первом десятке.  
Вы будете обязаны самостоятельно организовывать работу своего «цирка» так, чтобы никто из родственников ваших подопечных не прознал, чем по вечерам и ночам занимается их чадо. Вы откроете фирму, которая будет заниматься продажей канцелярских товаров оптом, придумаете ночные смены, ревизии и прочую мутотень, в которую так любят верить родители. Вы сделаете так, что ни одна живая душа не прознает, что на самом деле хороший мальчик, к примеру, Джон, после учебы подрабатывает шлюшкой, принимая по два члена за раз, потому что Джон якобы обслуживает (тут нужно покраснеть) копировальный аппарат, и его работа непомерно важна для светлого будущего крошечной канцелярской фирмы.

У вас все будет схвачено, обговорено и продумано, потому что вы, вашу мать, Циско Рамон, и у вас не бывает непредвиденных ситуаций. Пару раз обжегшись на молоке (не будем об этом, дело прошлое), вы дуете на воду — почти все ваши девочки-мальчики — взрослые, самостоятельные люди. К примеру, родители Кейтлин живут за три тысячи километров от дочки и вообще ее не видят, кроме как по скайпу, Ронни — сирота, Хартли вырос в детском доме, а Айрис сбежала от матери-алкоголички на другой конец страны. И это только малая часть! Но ведь есть и проблемы, есть мальчики и девочки, у которых семья, но не взять на работу этих прелестных созданий вы не можете, поэтому ваша подставная фирма — лучший выход из всех возможных, тем более, вашим многочисленным бухгалтерам и юристам нужно где-то вести учет расходов и заниматься налогами. Ебля еблей, но закон есть закон.

Ваших ребят всего человек двадцать, а вы — парень донельзя сентиментальный, до сих пор носите под своим брутальным тяжелым плащом и стильной рубашкой потрепанную футболку с Бэтменом (и думаете, что об этом никто не знает, да-да). Поэтому каждая девочка и каждый мальчик для вас, в первую очередь, дети, которые заслуживают самого лучшего обращения. Конечно, на первых порах все не так радужно, и ваши первые подопечные через два года почти непрерывной работы посылают вас на самый длинный и толстый хер и уходят в одиночное плавание, которое не всегда бывает успешным. Но вы не отчаиваетесь, держите нос по ветру и справляетесь со всеми возникающими сложностями, в итоге прочно занимая нишу на рынке секс-услуг не только Централ Сити, но и Стар Сити, а так же других близлежащих городов. Ваш публичный дом теперь не просто заведение, где за определенную сумму можно спустить в понравившуюся девочку, это место, где клиенту предлагают эксклюзивные услуги, надежно хранят их маленькие грязные секреты, вроде того, что сенатор штата любит тощих мальчиков в костюмчиках матросов, а глава крупной международной корпорации обожает, когда ему в задницу засовывают фаллоимитатор. У каждого свои фантазии и желания, и сотрудники С.Т.А.Р. с готовностью исполнят все, что пожелает клиент, за кругленькую сумму, конечно. А за сумму побольше можно взять понравившуюся девушку в качестве спутницы на какое-нибудь мероприятие, где она будет необычайна мила и обходительна. И ни одному клиенту не придется переживать на счет того, что его спутница будет кем-то узнана, вы позаботитесь и об этом.

Вы Циско Рамон, вы блядский покровитель шлюх, и вы чертовски хороши в этом деле.  
Так что, представили? Все, разминка для вашей фантазии закончена. Забудьте, потому что Франциско существует в единственном гребаном экземпляре, который прямо сейчас долбится в мою дверь, как дятел, а я еще в себя не пришел после ухода Снарта, если это вообще возможно.

Я оглядываюсь в поисках хоть какой-нибудь одежды, но вижу только полотенце, которое валяется на полу. Я наверняка знаю, что оно мокрое, поэтому хрен намотаю его обратно на себя, поэтому просто поднимаю свитер Снарта и одним махом натягиваю. Шерсть неприятно колется, и спина моментально начинает чесаться.  
В дверь опять стучат, поэтому я торопливо приглаживаю волосы и несусь открывать. Конечно, на пороге обнаруживается хозяин С.Т.А.Р. собственной персоной, только теперь он не такой серьезный, как был в кабинете днем, а немного взволнованный, от чего смахивает на мальчишку-школьника, стянувшего из столовой лишний бутерброд.  
За такие сравнения Рамон бы точно лишил меня заработка месяца эдак на два.

— Барри! — нетерпеливо восклицает Циско, без разрешения проходя в комнату, на ходу скидывая лакированные ботинки, один из которых улетает прямо под кровать. — Рад, что ты здесь. Как прошла встреча?  
— На высшем уровне, — улыбаюсь я, вспоминая пистолет и хищную улыбку Снарта. Это не просто высший уровень, это высший пилотаж, если не сказать больше.  
— Я восхищен твоей работоспособностью, Барри, — насмешливо тянет Циско, вдруг почему-то цепляясь взглядом за свитер, который мне велик чуть ли не на два размера. — И тем, что ты так быстро вошел в круг доверия мистера Снарта.  
«Он просто засунул мне пистолет в рот, я быстро сдался», — хочется сказать мне, но я чертов Барри оленьи глазки Аллен, поэтому я просто скромно потупляю взгляд.  
— Мистер Снарт… не очень разговорчив. И я просто делаю свою работу, и делаю хорошо. Ему… понравилось, — говорю я, а Циско в ответ заразительно смеется, закидывая ногу на подлокотник кресла, тем самым значительно принижая мое положение — он здесь хозяин, как бы хорошо я не трахался. Может Рамон и не выглядит угрожающе и представительно, как, например, Оливер или Снарт (Лен?), но никогда не стоит забывать, что вы имеете дело с головой-компьютером и нереально огромными мозгами.  
— Да, еще бы, — он вдруг достает из кармана пачку денег, перетянутую резинкой и свернутую довольно толстой на вид трубочкой. Это такая своеобразная фишка всех сутенеров, посмотрите любой фильм про работников сферы секс-услуг, все мадам, месье и подобные им так делают. — Это твоя доплата, держи.  
Я успеваю поймать деньги, чудом не уронив их на ковер, и скептически кошусь на Циско. Черт, когда Снарт успел-то?  
— Проценты-то забрал?  
— Обижаешь, — ухмыляясь, говорит Рамон, — доплата налогообложению не подлежит. Кстати, завтра у тебя свободный день, так что можешь отдохнуть, принять ванну и подумать о приятных перспективах, которые тебя ожидают в ближайшем будущем, если мы все будем делать правильно.  
— Например? — интересуюсь я, забираясь на шелковое покрывало, ежась под кусачими ощущениями от свитера, не будешь же раздеваться, и так член торчит, хорошо хоть у Франциско хватает ума не издеваться над моим внешним видом. Да он и не такое видал, на самом деле…  
— Снарт предлагает встречи раз в неделю, может быть, два, если у него будет достаточно свободного времени. Оливер у тебя когда?  
— Среда и пятница, — сообщаю я, — это если дел нет. Иногда только среда, а иногда еще и вторник или четверг.  
— Плавающие дни, — кивает Циско. — С этим поработаем. Вот такое вот своеобразное «пересечение» было первый и последний раз, я чуть в штаны не наложил, когда Снарт приехал сразу после Стрелы. Но я думаю, что он бы не рискнул соваться, пока тот с тобой.  
— Согласен, — я валюсь на кровать и раскидываю руки в стороны. Все тело будто вибрирует от напряжения и усталости, а меня даже не трахнули сегодня, чтобы оно так ныло. Парадокс.  
— Кстати, тебе звонил Джо, — вспоминает Циско, а я морщусь, будто лимон съел. Блин, Джо, что опять такое?  
В нашей «конторе» запрещены разговоры во время рабочего дня (для нашей же безопасноти, на самом деле), поэтому все звонки поступают на ресепшен, откуда попадают прямиком в офис канцелярской фирмы Циско, где вежливая секретарша записывает контакты звонившего и не устает напоминать, что все личные дела — в свободное от работы время, спасибо, я обязательно передам, что вы звонили. Но мой отчим никак не может запомнить такое простое правило.  
— Я лучше сразу домой, там и поговорю.  
Я сползаю с постели, как уж, и снова оказываюсь на ковре, который мне точно будет сегодня сниться во снах, и лучше бы они были кошмарными, хотя скорее я увижу в своих грезах извращенное порно. Рамон тоже встает с кресла и потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы. Сквозь ткань его рубашки я вижу очертания эмблемы Бэтмена и мне становится смешно.  
— Отдыхай, Барри.  
— Увидимся, Циско, — отвечаю я уже захлопнувшейся двери. Ну что, мистер Флэш, пора вам отдохнуть после тяжелого трудового дня в стенах наискучнейшей фирмы по продаже канцелярских товаров, выпить вечерний чай с отчимом, выслушать его рассказ о том, что все полицейские Централ Сити — непроходимые тупицы, а он, их непостредственный начальник, пуп земли и мама-папа для всех этих обалдуев. Мой отчим — детектив, работающий в Полицейском Департаменте Централ Сити. А я — шлюха.  
А что вы знаете о маскировке?


	7. Chapter 7

Дом Джо мне никогда не нравился. В свое время я даже хотел затеять там ремонт, когда съехал и стал нормально зарабатывать, а не носиться между столиками с подносом, но мой отчим упрям как целое стадо ослов, до невозможности консервативен и неуступчив, так что идею превратить этот кошмар шестидесятых в нормальное жилье пришлось отложить на неопределенный срок.  
Конечно, дом был уютным и гостеприимным, но это не отменяло того, что отделан он было просто чудовищно. Джо никогда не уделял должного внимания дизайну, да и простейшей функциональности, потому что работа в Департаменте Полиции отнимала все его время. Когда я был ребенком, он часто приходил за полночь, вымотанный, а иногда и злой до чертиков, мог свалиться спать, даже не поужинав, так что я довольно рано понял, что такое самостоятельность. Это только кажется, что Джо клал на мое воспитание здоровенный болт, нет, он обучил меня многому — я могу отремонтировать подтекающий кран, приготовить неплохой ужин, даже пирог испечь способен, с яблоками, только чуть подгоревший снизу, потому что духовой шкаф в моей квартире больше похож на космический корабль, нежели на кухонную технику, и общий язык с ним я так и не нашел. Еще я могу поменять сгоревшую розетку и переклеить обои, очень полезные навыки! Джо привил мне чистоплотность и вежливость, вот именно эти, так скажем, «таланты» я использую в полной мере на своем эротическом поприще, посему пользуюсь популярностью как эскорт в прямом смысле тоже.

Один раз был очень смешной случай — одна дама из высшего общества Централ Сити выбрала меня в качестве пары на благотворительный вечер, организованный фондом Рэя Палмера (того самого Атома, который сейчас является одним из клиентов Кейтлин). Мне выдали черный костюм с искрой, новые ботинки и дорогущие часы в золотом корпусе. Я был «само очарование», как после вечера сказала Линда, моя заказчица, рассыпал комплименты, лучезарно улыбался, демонстрируя отбеленные зубы, подносил своей даме шампанское и ее любимые канапе с красной рыбой. А потом Линда решила, что мне тоже стоит ненадолго влиться в элиту Централ Сити, и подвела меня знакомиться с мэром Оливером Куином, которого она считала «честным и благородным мужчиной». Я с трудом сдержал смех, когда увидел, как вытянулось лицо Оливера, который к тому моменту уже успел зачастить в мои апартаменты, но контракт мне еще предложен не был.   
Мы чинно поздоровались, поулыбались друг другу, а ближе к концу вечера Куин затащил меня в один из номеров (вечер проходил в самом фешенебельном отеле серии Ritz-Carlton, у них даже уборные похожи на пентхаус с видом на Центральный парк), и трахнул меня прямо возле камина, не помяв собственный костюм, даже бабочка на месте осталась. Это уметь нужно, после качественного траха выглядеть на миллион долларов, а у мэра Центра Сити черный пояс по скорости приведения себя в порядок после того, как он спускает мне в задницу. Я, естественно, был похож черт знает, на кого, только слепой не заметил бы, что меня пару минут назад жестко отодрали, но я тоже от Оливера не отставал — причесался, надел рубашку, на которой не доставало пары пуговиц, но под пиджаком этого было не видно. Мы вышли по одному — Куин шел первым, я — через пять минут, на ходу пересчитывая купюры, которые нашел в кармане брюк. Пожалуй, с Оливером я могу иногда пренебречь незыблемым правилом любой шлюхи «деньги вперед», и сначала «дать», а потом уже получить, потому что мэр города вряд ли решится обдурить мальчика Циско Рамона.

На самом деле, такие выходы в свет для меня раньше были чреваты ворохом вопросов — пока я жил с Джо, официальные приглашения на светские приемы доставляли прямо в его почтовый ящик, а иногда даже с курьером, чтобы мой отчим не заподозрил чего-то лишнего, я ведь до работы в С.Т.А.Р. никогда не пропадал ночами, всегда спал дома и почти не задерживался с работы, потому что «бляде-бар» закрывался в десять. Я всегда говорил, что мой шеф — уважаемый человек, поэтому иногда нам, его любимым сотрудникам, перепадают вот такие вот подачки в виде ужинов и вечеринок для верхушки Централ Сити. Джо первое время смешно таращил глаза, подозревал всякие ужасы, божился поставить на уши весь участок, чтобы выяснить, что у меня за начальник. И ведь выяснил же! Что хозяин скрепочно-кнопочной фирмы — благопристойный (подставной) гражданин, исправно платящий налоги, поддерживающий контакты с сильными мира сего, но никогда не влезающий в междоусобные дрязги.

Представляете, какую работу проделывает Циско, чтобы комар носа не мог подточить, если дело касается его темных делишек?

Мои ночные смены надежно прикрыты — я якобы занимаюсь поставками из-за бугра, и по причине разницы во времени вынужден работать затемно, но зато я получаю на порядок больше, чем весь основной офисный планктон, поэтому довольно быстро я начинаю смотреть на мир под другим углом, и решаю покинуть отчий дом и окончательно пуститься в одиночное плавание.  
Когда Джо впервые приходит посмотреть на мое новое жилье, которое я смог себе позволить где-то через год после начала работы на Рамона, он едва не лишается дара речи — по сравнению с его собственным домом мои хоромы смотрятся почти как зал какого-нибудь дворца, только в стиле хай-тек — минимум мебели, заковыристые книжные полки (на досуге я люблю почитать что-нибудь захватывающее, вроде приключенческих романов, откуда можно почерпать идеи для ролевых, например, из той же «Одиссеи Капитана Блада», да и комиксами я тоже не брезгую), один единственный фикус, который я частенько забываю поливать, огромная гардеробная, в которой можно заблудиться, но шкафы в ней почти пустые. В обычной жизни я предпочитаю простую и удобную одежду демократичных марок, в то время как Барри-Флэш носит неприлично обтягивающие джинсы с низкой посадкой от Дольче и Кляйна, рубашки, которые почти трещат по швам, стильную обувь, а не поддельные конверсы, которые можно купить по двадцать баксов за килограмм в любом сэконд-хэнде. Я почти никогда не пользуюсь парфюмами, предпочитая приторным запахам дезодоранты, а Барри-Флэш, если ему требуется выглядеть как парень, сошедший со страниц Вог, всегда выбирает туалетную воду от Тома Форда, которую я купил себе с первой полноценной зарплаты, чтобы прикоснуться к роскошной жизни хотя бы через темный бутылек (про правило «никаких духов на работе» я никогда не забываю, но на приватных вечеринках можно позволить себе небольшое отступление).

Вся одежда для С.Т.А.Р. надежно спрятана — любой, кто случайно или специально забредет в гардеробную, никогда не догадается, что одна из панелей легким нажатием в особом месте отодвигается в сторону. Там же я храню весь свой арсенал — плетки, фаллоимитаторы, генитальные зажимы (я вам о них уже рассказывал, жуткая штука), запас любимой смазки (предпочитаю только одну фирму, привычка, выработанная годами), массажные масла и прочее барахло, которое сделает сексуальную жизнь любого человека разнообразнее и интереснее.   
Оливер, кстати, тоже иногда любит пробовать всякие штуки, вроде бандажа или повязки на глаза, только нужно поймать его настроение. Наши с ним встречи чаще проходят по одинаковому сценарию, но на праздники вроде Нового Года, Рождества, на его день рождения, даже на день города, мистеру Куину может внезапно захотеться чего-то горяченького, а я всегда готов экспериментировать.

Пока я раздумываю про свой арсенал, который из-за постоянной занятости Оливера уже пылью начинает покрываться, Джо откупоривает пиво и протягивает мне бутылку — оно безалкогольное, как я люблю. Мы чокаемся, шуршим пакетиками с сухариками, негромком переговариваемся. Я смотрю на своего отчима и вдруг вижу несколько седых волос в его темной шевелюре. У меня орлиное зрение, так что такое я могу различить даже в полумраке кухни — Джо никак не может сменить старый абажур над столом на что-то более функциональное.

— Ты выглядишь усталым, — замечаю я, — еще и пиво. Проблемы?  
Джо трет шею — наверное, опять начала ныть, погода ведь отвратительная последнее время стоит, поэтому его старая травма снова дала о себе знать.  
Когда мне было шестнадцать, его подстрелили — какой-то утырок попал прямо в шею, пуля чудом не задела позвоночник, но теперь при малейших колебаниях температуры шея Джо превращается в пыточное устройство, он даже спать нормально не может, так что обезболивающие уколы я тоже делать умею, плюс один в копилку моих незамысловатых бытовых талантов.  
— Ерунда. Просто Сингх съехал с катушек, заставил поднять все незакрытые дела за последние полгода, откуда-то сверху пришла бумага — к выборам разобраться со всеми «висяками». Наверное, Куин всполошился, чтоб ему икалось…  
— Не иначе, — соглашаюсь я, делая внушительный глоток.  
— Наверное, Куину давно никто не отсасывал, вот он и сорвался с цепи, — как бы между прочим замечает Джо, а я давлюсь, громко кашляя и разбрызгивая пену во все стороны, одновременно чуть ли не плача от досады — заляпал любимый свитер! — и истерически хихикая. Джо поднимает брови, а я силюсь успокоиться, но снова фыркаю, вытирая рот рукавом уже испорченного свитера, который по возвращению домой тут же полетит в машинку, я даже ее почти пустую включу ради такого случая.  
— Я что-то смешное сказал? — с деланным удивлением спрашивает Джо, но я прекрасно знаю эту интонацию — издевается, гад. — Можно подумать, ты бы не согласился с ним переспать. Да, да, я опять шучу насчет твоей ориентации, можешь в меня смело что-нибудь швырнуть.

Мы улыбаемся, глядя друг на друга, а в груди теплеет, словно меня в одеяло огромное завернули. Вот всем бы таких понимающих отчимов, которые спокойно воспринимают бисексуальность своих чад. Джо всегда был продвинутым в области подростковых закидонов и заморочек, годы работы с малолетними преступниками давали свои плоды, поэтому он переживал в основном за мою безопасность, нежели за мои ночные бдения за просмотром порно, так что в том, что меня привлекают не только девушки, я признался довольно безболезненно, но теперь для нас эта тема всегда превращается в балаган — Джо ехидно шутит, подкалывает меня, но я не обижаюсь, потому что такой он есть. Зато он не бросил меня, когда я остался без родителей. Говорить о них мне до сих пор тяжело, хоть я почти и не помню ни мать, ни отца, мне тогда было пять, когда они… Так, ладно, об этом точно в другой раз, а то я совсем раскисну.

Мы еще немного говорим о работе — я рассказываю о своих скучных офисных буднях, о том, что Кейтлин порвала чулок, зацепившись за стул, и полдня рассекала по кабинетам с голыми ногами, чем изрядно подпортила настроение женской части нашего коллектива — ножки у Сноу что надо (это почти правда, она действительно поставила стрелку на чулке, но цимес в другом — она взяла запасные у Ронни, с которым у нее, по всей видимости… ай, ладно, я все равно точно не знаю, как выясню — расскажу). Ронни Реймонд в чулках, представляете? То еще зрелище. А мне кружевное идет, на самом деле, только никому ни слова, меня, блин, засмеют!

Джо в ответ развлекает меня историей о том, что Эдди Тоун (да, тот самый, муж Айрис) поцапался с Сингхом и на прощание шандарахнул дверью его кабинета и стекло разлетелось от удара. Сингх покраснел так, что Джо всерьез начал опасаться за его давление, но ситуация разрешилась быстро: Эдди прислал уборщицу и записку с извинениями. Уборщица получила указания, а записка отправилась в мусорное ведро.  
Я вежливо киваю, слушая эмоциональный рассказ Джо, представляя разъяренного главу Департамента Полиции Централ Сити, кем и являлся Сингх, в женском нижнем белье. Помните, я говорил, что в С.Т.А.Р. удовлетворят совершенно любые ваши желания? Вот и шеф полиции с радостью пользуется нашими услугами. Его обычно обслуживает Сара, любительница мужчин постарше и с причудами, пусть даже с такими странноватыми. Я иногда вижу ее клиентуру, когда встречаюсь с ними в холле, и тогда мысли о том, что мне скучно с Оливером, сразу же улетучиваются из головы — у нее бывают такие экземпляры, что хоть стой, хоть падай, но я бы лучше сбежал.

От Джо я уезжаю около полуночи — дороги пустые, поэтому до своей квартиры я добираюсь за считанные минуты, поздоровавшись с сонным консьержем на первом этаже — зовут его Дэн, и он в свободное от работы время приторговывает травой. Не спрашивайте, откуда я это знаю, но запомните одно — если ты не можешь по внешнему виду и поведению клиента определить, чем он занимается, хотя бы приблизительно — ты хуевая шлюха. Иди работай над собой.  
Квартира встречает меня непроглядной тьмой, но мне не хочется зажигать свет и портить загадочную атмосферу, поэтому я лишь включаю красную светодиодную подсветку, которая тянется по плинтусу — одна из идей моего дизайнера. Красиво, ничего не скажешь, даже навевает непристойные мысли. Конечно, моя квартира мало похожа на помещения С.Т.А.Р., но я так сильно люблю свое место работы, что когда мне предложили внести чуток разнообразия в довольно аскетичную обстановку гостиной, я с радостью выбрал освещение близко к полу, такое же, как в моем номере, для того, чтобы лишний раз не врубать яркие лампочки и наслаждаться темнотой.

Я разваливаюсь на кресле перед окном, выходящим прямо на залив и деловой район Централ Сити, при желании я могу разглядеть даже мэрию, здание с длинным шпилем, похожее на телебашню, но сейчас мне не хочется напрягать глаза. Я вдруг осознаю, что чертовски устал. За беседой с Джо я как-то забыл об этом, а теперь тело, вымотанное даже больше морально, чем физически, снова дало о себе знать тянущей ломотой в мышцах и легким напряжением в районе паха — все же одного оргазма после такого вечера мне точно не достаточно, а сейчас я вряд ли могу найти силы хотя бы на быструю дрочку.

Но рука против воли пробегает по груди и начинает расстегивать ширинку. Я вздыхаю, сдаваясь на милость гормонов, высвобождаю член и делаю несколько грубоватых движений, которых достаточно, чтобы он напрягся, а по телу прошла знакомая волна возбуждения.

Я закрываю глаза, думая, кого представить на этот раз. Если честно, это всегда разные люди — известные актеры, которые снискали славу, играя героев-любовников, мачо, или даже сладких мальчиков, по которым текут девочки (у меня одно время даже был «постоянный» партнер для мастурбации — Грант Гастин, который играет в каком-то сериале про супергероев. На его мордашку у меня всегда вставало, но потом образ приелся и я захотел чего-то новенького). Потом я частенько дрочил, вспоминая, как учил подвыпившего Оливера делать минет. Этот день я даже в календаре красным обвел, чтобы не забыть — после этого Куин больше никогда об этом не заговаривал, а мне запрещалось упоминать об этом случае. Но Оливер оказался настолько способным учеником, что я до сих пор помню, как приятно ощущались его сухие губы, растянутые вокруг моего члена, мокрый язык и гладкие ладони, ласкающие мошонку.  
Черт, да у меня лишь от одной мысли о том минете яйца поджимаются! Я больше не думаю и целиком отдаюсь волнующим кровь воспоминаниям, неспешно двигая ладонью по члену и размерено дыша.

Пока в мою голову нагло не врывается Леонард Снарт.

«Интересно, какой у него член?», — лениво проплывает у меня в мозгу, и я тут же корчусь, потому что моя собственная ладонь неконтролируемо соскальзывает ниже, и палец резко давит на анус, царапая нежную кожу.  
Блять.  
Больше никакого Оливера. Я вижу перед собой ледяные синие глаза, которые будто бы говорят «дрочишь, Барри?», одновременно серьезно и с сухим смешком. Я перехватываю член левой рукой, пальцем правой осторожно проникая глубже, смазки под рукой нет, но еще не хватало сейчас вставать…. Ох. Черт. Это… приятно, когда делаешь это не для… О-о-ох.

Я откидываюсь на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша. Голова кружится, словно я на карусели, но глаза Снарта все еще передо мной, гипнотизируют, заставляют прогнуться в спине, сжать руку сильнее, другой растрахивая узкий вход, шипя от тянущего ощущения в заднице. Я представляю, что это не моя рука, а чуть шершавые длинные пальцы Леонарда, холодные, обжигающе холодные. Ощущения такие яркие, что я вздрагиваю, резко насаживаясь сильнее, загоняя палец в себя почти до упора. Мышцы внутри плотно обхватывают фаланги, так туго, кажется, что даже пошевелить рукой не смогу. Как будто я делаю это в первый раз, он делает это со мной впервые…

Внутри горячо, как в долбанном аду, мне воздуха не хватает, веки тяжелеют, а раскаленное добела вожделение струится по венам, как ток, электризует, почти взрывает мозги. Синева глаз Снарта выжигает на мне клеймо, блядскую снежинку, тормоза вырваны с корнем, меня несет на волнах собственного возбуждения, я резко вгоняю второй палец, задним умом понимая, что задница будет болеть, но черт с ним. Я хочу его руки, его пальцы, его член, а может даже и…

Здесь выключается реальность, и я в буквальном смысле лечу на дно, ритмично двигая рукой, поглаживая член вверх вниз, не меняя темпа, пусть в голове и начинается гребанный метеоритный дождь. Я вспоминаю холод металла во рту, соленый привкус страха, ощущение дула, царапающего и растягивающего щеку изнутри, и меня прошивает колотун, стоит мне лишь задуматься, как этот чертов пистолет будет ощущаться в моей заднице. О, Господи, отпусти меня в ад…

… Мысли бессвязны, оборваны, тело натянуто, как леска, я лежу на животе, а Снарт стоит на коленях сзади, разводит мои ягодицы в стороны, чуть теплая смазка течет мне на бедра, пачкая постель, а пистолет продолжает медленно погружаться в мое тело. Снарт давит мне на поясницу, не давая насаживаться самому, я умоляюще хнычу, в полнейшем забытьи шепчу его имя, перебираю языком буквы его фамилии, но он остается глух к моим мольбам. Только смотрит на металлическое дуло пистолета, на то, как припухшие края ануса растягиваются вокруг, сжимаются, а я прошу еще и еще…

Меня трясет, я перестаю соображать и даже не успеваю понять, когда кончаю. Секунда — и рука вся в потеках спермы, а задница сразу же начинает ныть. Я распахиваю слезящиеся глаза и вижу перед собой ночной Централ Сити, единственного свидетеля моего грехопадения, хотя мне еще недавно казалось, что ниже падать просто некуда.


	8. Chapter 8

Иногда я ставлю себя на место Оливера и думаю, каково быть одним из самых влиятельных людей Централ Сити? Сомневаюсь, что эту должность можно назвать привилегией, потому что ответственность, которая лежит на плечах мэра, больше похожа на непосильную ношу, нежели на повод похвастаться и попонтоваться своими заслугами и зарплатой.

Наверное, Оливеру иногда кажется, что он снимается в главной роли в фильме «День Сурка», с той лишь разницей, что в его буднях периодически сменяются главные декорации — душный офис на уютный дом с пятью спальнями, светлые коридоры мэрии на темные закоулки его личной квартиры, строительная площадка — на мою постель. Даже по моим меркам жизнь мэра моего родного города невыносимо скучна — одни и те же лица прихлебателей-подчиненных, недовольная жена, которую зовут дурацким именем Фелисити (характер у нее не менее скверный, чем имечко), дети, все время орущий телефон, отсутствие свободного времени даже в Рождество и прочие прелести обладания властью.

Но я не могу знать и половины о жизни Оливера Куина, потому что я сейчас пытаюсь заснуть в своей большой кровати, ерзая на прохладном пошло-шелковом белье, а мэр Централ Сити, наверное, до сих пор сидит в своем кабинете, сверля глазами телефон, который своей трелью за день достал его так, что в пору вышвырнуть аппарат в окно. Оливер устал, у него болит спина, а глаза покраснели от долгого сидения за компьютером, но он не может все бросить и поехать домой, потому что ждет важный звонок.  
Не сомневайтесь, если Оливер чего-то ждет, это архиважное дело или человек, размениваться на глупости и пыль он никогда не будет, предпочитая уделять личное внимание вещам, которые действительно этого заслуживают. К «вещам» я себя отнести уж никак не могу, но порция внимания от Оливера мне перепадает, так что я могу гордиться собой и своей задницей.

Помимо того, что Оливер устал, он еще и задумчив — конец рабочего дня всегда навевает на него мысли о том, что скоро выборы, предвыборная кампания вот-вот начнется, а он уже чувствует себя так, будто прошел несколько ступеней дебатов, причем на последнем его самого вынесли ногами вперед. Каждые три года, когда Централ Сити снова переживает атаку на билборды, почтовые ящики и столбы с объявлениями, Оливер начинает испытывать волнение, пусть и его жена (чтоб ей провалиться) и команда уверены — удача на их стороне. Куин —единоличный лидер любой предвыборной гонки, но даже его терзает страх, что когда-нибудь среди кандидатов на главное кресло появится такой же парень, каким когда-то был он: молодой, амбициозный, внешне привлекательный и не вызывающий отторжения, воспитанный, интересующийся социальной жизнью города, обещающий решить все, даже самые мелкие проблемы избирателей. Придет, сядет в его дорогущее кресло из телячьей кожи, будет названивать в приемную, пугая его секретаршу Тею своими дебильными запросами. Наверное, это самый большой страх Оливера, в котором он с трудом признается даже самому себе. И дело не в том, что он теряет хватку — ему всего тридцать девять, карьера только начинается, — а в том, что когда-то он сам точно так же ввязался в предвыборную гонку и сместил с поста мэра тогдашнего блюстителя порядка в городе по фамилии Уэллс, имя я забыл, к сожалению.

Помню, что тот мужик был харизматичным и очень умным, даже слишком башковитым для политика, но после появления на предвыборной арене молодого Оливера как-то быстро ушел в тень и едва ли добровольно не сложил полномочия, пусть Куин и выиграл выборы с приличным перевесом. Куда Уэллс потом девался, никто уже и не помнит, разве что кроме Оливера, который точно боится, что когда-нибудь займет место сброшенного с постамента власти как-бы-там-его-не-звали Уэллса.

Наверное, сейчас Оливер слышит долгожданный звонок — трель разрезает тишину кабинета, Куин вздрагивает и длинными пальцами хватает трубку, отрывисто бросая «слушаю, Куин». Человек на том конце провода подготовил всю необходимую информацию, но вот загвоздка — это в большей степени домыслы и слухи, доказательства крошечные, если не сказать отсутствующие. Ничего, кроме фотографии — Оливер открывает почту и воочию видит снимок черной, как смоль, машины, залитой дождем, и выходящего из нее человека, которого он ненавидит.

Боже, трудно представить, как можно испытывать такое всепоглощающее чувство презрения к человеку, с которым ты пересекаешься всего несколько раз в год, не потому, что Централ Сити — огромный город, а потому что вы оба знаете, что встречи не приносят вам обоим ничего, кроме плохого настроения, поэтому стараетесь их избегать.

Если честно, это скорее всего лишь со стороны Оливера работает — не похоже, чтобы Снарт мог к кому-то испытывать ненависть. Скорее всего, эта извечная борьба за влияние его лишь раззадоривает и поддразнивает, нежели действительно причиняет неудобства. Это Оливер в глубине души собственными руками бы Леонарду открутил башку, а Снарту такие мероприятия не очень-то и интересны. Кажется, ему больше нравится утаскивать из-под носа мэра самые лакомые кусочки — не зря все самые лучше рестораны принадлежат Леонарду, а Оливеру достались лишь социальные кафешки и рестораны быстрого питания — не надо было клювом щелкать, пока Снарт все это проворачивал. Теперь вот Леонард нацелился на один из весьма значимых «кусков» в жизни Оливера — на вашего покорного слугу. Конечно, это всего лишь мои фантазии, в здравом уме Снарту и в голову не может придти попытаться выкупить меня у Циско — цену перебить можно, если отвалить больше, хотя, если Оливеру я нужен, он не задумываясь доплатит, так что Циско неплохо устроился. Вряд ли Куин и Снарт сойдутся во мнениях, что Рамона лучше пристрелить за «предательство», им гораздо сподручнее грызть друг другу глотки, нежели вместе загрызть виноватого, а потом переключиться на меня.

Думаю, что Оливеру не нравится то, что он видит на снимке — он поджимает губы, увеличивает фото так, что пиксели ползут по экрану. Он все еще надеется, что ошибся, что его информатор — идиот и заслуживает наказания за такое халтурное выполнение задания. Но, черт победи, глаза не подводят — это действительно Леонард Снарт. А вывеска за его спиной — вывеска С.Т.А.Р.

Итак, имеем условие: публичный дом, Циско Рамон, Леонард Снарт и почти двадцать шлюх. Вопрос на миллион: к кому именно приезжал Снарт, есть брать в расчет то, что ни одна живая душа в реальной жизни не в курсе, что Оливер после работы ездит драть Барри Аллена, мальчика из труппы «С.Т.А.Р. комьюникейшнс — десять лет мы подставляем вам зад, а потом слушаем всю поебень, что вы нам втираете»? Может, Снарту по вкусу девушки, переодетые в костюмчики школьниц? Вряд ли Леонард предпочитает парней, хотя посмотрите на Оливера — разве похоже, что он гей? Нет, друзья, Оливер не гей, ему просто нравится спать со мной, это разные вещи! Он не хочет других, ему нужен я. Барри-сексуал, наверное так это можно обозвать. А я вот не могу назвать себя Оливеро-сексуалом, потому что моя ориентация, кажется, прямо пропорциональна от того, насколько близко ко мне стоит Леонард Снарт.

Оливер ничего не знает о том, что было между мной и Леном, поэтому ему только и остается, что разглядывать фотографию, подбирать слова, а потом резко остановиться, занеся руку над телефоном, в последний момент передумав звонить Циско и задавать вопрос в лоб. Рамон хитрый змей, так что его просто не раскусить, здесь нужен далеко идущий план, который поможет добыть информацию о личной жизни Снарта, в частности, об интимной — в том, что Снарт ездил в С.Т.А.Р. не чай пить, Оливер не сомневается — ему донесли, что Снарт не покидал пределы публичного дома почти два часа.

Скорее всего, Оливер не будет связываться с Циско, пока не соберет достаточное количество доказательств, пусть и его руки неконтролируемо трясутся, пока он отдает распоряжение пристальнее следить за деятельностью С.Т.А.Р., просто так, на всякий случай, мало ли заметят что-то подозрительное. Если такое случится — звонить Куину в любое время дня и ночи. Мэр города должен знать все — начиная от забастовок владельцев крошечных магазинов, недовольных повышением налогов, и, к примеру, еще о процессе подготовки ко Дню Урожая, и заканчивая тем, кто посещает публичные дома в свободное от работы время.

Наверное, я слишком много на себя беру, пытаясь рассуждать о том, что за мысли крутятся в голове Оливера Куина, но я уже достаточно давно с ним сплю, чтобы мои умозаключения относительно его образа жизни и мышления имели под собой вполне приличного размера почву. Конечно, если дело касается Снарта, я могу только пользоваться собственным воображением. Если несколько часов назад меня волновал исключительно размер его члена, то теперь я позволяю себе задуматься о том, как Леонард сегодня проводит свой досуг.

Я вроде бы слышал, что у Снарта огромная квартира, которая считается конспиративной, но большинство жителей Централ Сити прекрасно осведомлены, где он обитает — это один из небоскребов в центре, где двухэтажные квартиры стоят баснословных денег, а на оплате обслуживания дома можно и вовсе разориться даже самому крутому богачу. Конечно, у Снарта точно должен быть еще и дом, в который он почти никого не пускает, это его вотчина, и посторонним там нет места. Он приезжает туда, когда хочет отдохнуть от суеты и людей, закрывается на все замки, переодевается в домашнюю одежду — брюки из мягкой ткани, наверное, серые, и в теплый свитер с горлом, наливает себе стакан чего-нибудь горячительного (а то и вовсе пьет какао с зефирками, он же предоставлен сам себе, почему бы не расслабиться и не оставить мафиози Леонарда Снарта за дверью? Хотя нет, чушь какая-то). Он зажигает камин, поленья мерно потрескивают, пахнет хвоей и чуть-чуть дымом. Снарт подолгу смотрит на огонь, наслаждаясь тишиной и одиночеством. Да, я почему-то уверен, что он любит тишину…

Кажется, после оргазма мои мозги окончательно превратились в кисель, посыпанный блестками — скорее всего Леонард после визита ко мне поехал на встречу («стрелу», если вам угодно, какими бы каламбуром это не звучало), прямо так, в кожаной куртке на голое тело (от воспоминания о том, как горячо он выглядел, у меня мурашки бегут по коже, блин, это было охрененно). Я представляю, как он исподлобья глядит на… пусть будет должника, который взял у него «кредит» на открытие казино, клялся-божился, что вернет, но прогорел, оставшись без единого цента. Смотрит, примериваясь, не слушая слезливое бормотание и обещания вернуть деньги, поигрывает пистолетом, которым трахал мой рот, краем глаза замечая, что моя слюна осталась на дуле и влажно поблескивает при неярком свете фонаря, а потом просто выбрасывает руку вперед и нажимает на курок — я почти слышу этот резкий щелчок и выстрел, вижу, как на груди несчастного парня разливается кровавое пятно. Вот так просто — раз, и человека никто не найдет. Не сомневаюсь, что Леонард убивает собственноручно, не доверяя этот красивый, без сомнения, процесс никому, кроме своих ледяных пальцев.

Блин, так и с ума недолго сойти. Оливер и Леонард, как черное и белое, которых разделяет тонкая линия — Барри Флэш Аллен.

От размышлений меня отвлекает шорох, доносящийся от входной двери. Я все это время лежал ничком на диване, переместившись туда после оглушительного оргазма на кресле, и не хочет шевелиться. Но звук приоткрываемого почтового ящика в двери сбрасывает с меня морок сна, я вытягиваю шею, щурясь в темноте, и вижу, как на придверный коврик шлепается белый конверт, во мраке прихожей кажущийся каким-то зловещим.

Я выжидаю несколько минут, пока шаги за дверью стихнут, и опасливо приближаюсь к письму.  
Просто конверт, на котором размашистым почерком написано «Флэш». Упоминание моего рабочего прозвища заставляет меня нахмуриться, но я все-таки отрываю край и достаю плотную карточку с золотым тиснением, она едва ли больше моей ладони. Адрес, указанный на ней, мне не знаком, а на обороте черными чернилами нарисована венецианская маска и дата — ровно через неделю, десятого числа. Больше никаких опознавательных знаков нет, но мое чутье подсказывает — это точно не Оливер.

И кажется, что я этому рад.

От перспективы снова встретиться со Снартом у меня мгновенно тяжелеет между ног, а в груди разливается приятное тепло. Я возвращаюсь на кухню, зажигаю свет и обвожу красным маркером цифру в календаре.

Маскарад, значит. Ну уж я, как никто другой, умею менять маски.


	9. Chapter 9

Через пару дней после визита Снарта я окончательно прихожу в себя, перестаю вздрагивать от шорохов, а мое собственное имя, произнесенное чужим ртом, больше не вызывает у меня болезненной тяжести в паху. Полученное приглашение я прицепил на холодильник под магнитик с Нью Йорком, который мне привез Джо из командировки в Большое Яблоко, и теперь каждое утро подолгу смотрю на картонный прямоугольник, рисуя в голове развратные картины — глаза Снарта, его огромный (не сомневаюсь!) член, мои блядски раздвинутые ноги, моя блестящая от смазки промежность, пистолет, будь он неладен, причем в моих фантазиях на его дуло всегда натянут презерватив (да, я ужасный извращенец, как выяснилось).

Оливер за эти дни так не появляется — работа отнимает все его свободное время, мы лишь пару раз недолго разговариваем по телефону — поэтому я провожу ленивые вечера в С.Т.А.Р., так как дома сидеть довольно скучно, и даже нахожу в себе силы принять непосредственное участие в вечеринке под названием «сообразим на троих». Мой коллега Ронни Реймонд получил необычный заказ (необычный в вашем понимании, как мне кажется) — его клиент, пожилой профессор-эксгибиционист, попросил выполнить одну его просьбу, и Ронни обратился ко мне с предложением поприсутствовать во время их встречи, так скажем, в качестве стороннего наблюдателя. Не буду рассказывать, какая это гадость, но мне неплохо заплатили за час сидения в кресле и несколько скабрезных реплик. Зато потом мы с Кейтлин нехило так посмеялись, и за ужином подкалывали Ронни, который надулся и ушел еще до того, как принесли заказанный десерт.

— Чего он обижается? — недоуменно спрашиваю я, когда за Реймондом захлопнулась дверь ресторана. — Это же наша работа.  
— Ронни всегда был очень правильным, — замечает Кейтлин, меланхолично дожевывая свой салат, — ты с ним не так близко знаком, как я. Он предпочитает оставлять эту самую работу на работе.  
— Сказала мне та, которая упомянула «жадную до спермы дырку» когда Ронни ковырял отбивную, — саркастически добавляю я. Кейтлин закатывает глаза, а я под шумок стягиваю у нее из тарелки оливку.  
— Ты же знаешь, что когда я рядом с тобой, Барри, я веду себя как дура. Давай сменим тему, — предлагает Сноу, — сегодня вечер у Палмера, ты идешь?  
— Циско что-то говорил, — вспоминаю я, — опять благотворительность? Атом нравится мне все больше и больше.  
— Не обольщайся, это мой клиент, — фыркает Кейтлин. — Стрела тебе не простит, если ты от него слиняешь.  
Я выразительно приподнимаю бровь.  
— Я и не думал, меня все устраивает. Просто Палмер хороший парень, правда. Я много слышал о нем и о его компании, конечно, не знаю всей подноготной, но, судя по твоим рассказам, можно подумать, что Атом просто ангел во плоти.  
— Ангел, который любит погорячее, — улыбается Кейтлин, — но ты прав, он мне даже нравится. Конечно, не так, как… — она делает выразительную паузу, хитро щуря глаза, я понимаю намек, но культурно молчу. Это такая игра — Кейтлин крутит роман с Ронни, а я делаю вид, что не понимаю, оставляя нашей дружбе кусочек интриги, так интереснее, люблю полунамеки. Тем более, что рано или поздно эта сучка мне все равно все расскажет, так всегда бывает.  
— Развратная стерва, — говорю я, галантно целуя пальчики Сноу. — Что бы я без тебя делал…  
— Помирал бы со скуки. Идем, мне нужно дочитать учебник по органике, мы с Атомом планировали обсудить… — дальше следует какая-то непереводимая абракадабра, и я зажимаю уши ладонями.  
— Все-все, не грузи! Во сколько вечер? И надо бы извиниться перед Реймондом…

***

 

Благотворительный вечер организован «Палмер технолоджис», и посвящен сбору средств на строительство нескольких детских площадок — владелец корпорации по производству оборудования для различных сфер деятельности всегда считал себя филантропом (гением, миллиардером… вы ведь знаете, чья это фраза, верно?), но до небезызвестного Тони Старка из киновселенной Марвел не дотягивал уровней эдак на пять. Рэй глубоко и печально женат на Анне, которая выглядит как помесь Перис Хилтон и Круэллы из мульфильма про далматинцев, плюс к этому обладает отличными навыками по выкачиванию денег из незадачливого бизнесмена Рэя, который только выглядит как богач с первых страниц Форбс, на деле же в том, что касается личной жизни, Палмер полный профан.

Этой информацией со мной поделилась Кейтлин, чьи покои на перманентной основе посещает Атом (учитывая его рост, это звучит как издевка). Палмер любитель БДСМ, но достаточно легкого — кожаные плетки, пошленькие пушистые наручники, задница Сноу в черном латексе, скользкий шарик кляпа во рту. Все чинно и благородно, наверное, жесткое доминирование ждет Палмера дома, в виде его фурии-жены, поэтому Кейтлин награждает его лишь легкими шлепками и прочей малозначимой в сексе ерундой. Рэй относится к ней как к равной, зовет исключительно «мисс Сноу» и частенько приглашает ее на вечеринки — по случаю открытия нового отделения своей компании, куда позвали еще и меня вместе с Ронни в качестве массовки, или вот как сегодня — из-за детских площадок. Не то, чтобы я переживаю за местную ребятню, на мой субъективный взгляд им и так хватает мест для веселья, но провести приятный вечер я не против, тем более, если за это платят.

Иногда я такой циничный, что аж злость берет.

Мы в холле отеля Ritz — стены отделаны золотом, персонал вышколен и облачен в одинаковую, явно дизайнерскую, униформу, закуски блещут изысканностью, шампанское — эксклюзивностью, дамы в бриллиантах с ног до головы, а все мужчины, без исключения, выглядят как родственники Ретта Батлера. Нас (меня, Кейтлин и Ронни, который довольно быстро перестал дуться) встречает метрдотель и вежливо проводит к гардеробу, чтобы Сноу могла снять шубку (между прочим, подарок Атома). Она выглядит как кинозвезда — чернильное платье в пол, волосы убраны в высокую прическу, а глаза подведены черным. Я вижу, как Ронни смотрит на нее, и мне не по себе от таких откровенно влюбленных взглядов.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Кейтлин, — я беру ее под руку, игнорируя испепеляющий взгляд Реймонда, и аккуратно веду к дверям в зал, битком забитый народом. — Это честь для меня, сопровождать тебя сегодня.  
— Дурак! — смеется Сноу, а ее глаза сияют. Она подхватывает Ронни, и мы втроем входим в зал, на ходу хватая бокалы с шампанским — Реймонд предупреждающе зыркает на меня и берет сразу два, один для Кейтлин. Я чуть слышно хихикаю и оставляю эту парочку наедине, удаляясь в другой конец зала, где приметил разодетого, как павлин, Циско. Интересно, футболка с Бэтменом при нем?  
Пока я приближаюсь к Рамону, успеваю наткнуться на Оливера, который стоит в окружении солидных мужчин в строгих костюмах. Лицо у него не слишком довольное, но, заметив меня, Стрела улыбается одним уголком губ.  
— Флэш, — восклицает Циско, выделяя голосом мое рабочее прозвище — значит, где-то тут клиенты, Барри Аллена оставляем за дверью. — Очень рад, что ты здесь. Мы с миссис Куин как раз о тебе говорили.

Жена Стрелы. Блять.

— Фелисити, очень рад, — я целую тыльную сторону ладони миссис Куин. Рука затянута в черную перчатку, ткань неприятно царапает мне губы. — Как поживаете?  
Оливер продолжает прожигать меня взглядом, я чувствую этот жар спиной, сквозь ткань своего приталенного пиджака. Почему-то бабочка на моей шее начинает казаться удавкой, и я украдкой поправляю ее, немного ослабляя, иначе серьезно задохнусь. Еще бы пару пуговиц на рубашке не помешало бы расстегнуть, какого хрена тут внезапно стало так жарко?..  
— Прекрасно, мистер Флэш, — Фелисити высокая, светловолосая и чем-то похожа на самого Оливера, наверное, такой же настороженностью взгляда. — Мистер Рамон говорит, что вы делаете успехи на поприще закупок у китайских партнеров. Возможно, ваше место вовсе не в фирме по продаже канцелярии, а где-нибудь повыше, например, в мэрии…  
Да, она не знает о С.Т.А.Р. У меня вообще такое чувство, что о публичном доме Циско знает ограниченный круг лиц, которые могут считать себя избранными. Рамон гребанный крестный отец проституции Централ Сити.  
— Буду надеяться на подобные перспективы, — говорю я, а Циско давится шампанским под веселый смех Фелисити.  
— Мистер Флэш само очарование, Франциско, — жена Оливера буквально светится, а я ощущаю себя… странно. Непривычно неловко и неуютно, и много еще всяких «не». Рамон исподлобья смотрит на меня с намеком, который понятен без слов.  
— Приятного вечера, — киваю я, делая вид, что у меня внезапно появились архиважные дела. На самом деле, я позорно сбегаю в туалет, чтобы отдышаться. Ненавижу такие моменты встреч с женами клиентуры С.Т.А.Р., даже если это не мои мужчины, все равно, противно. А Фелисити еще и приятная женщина, была бы фурией, как пассия Палмера, не так бы стыдно становилось.

Черт, да здесь даже туалет выглядит, как долбанный Версаль!

Я прохожу вдоль ровного ряда кристально-белых умывальников, блестящих зеркал, обрамленных в золотые рамы, отрываю листочек от большого дерева в кадке, стоящего рядом с сушилкой для рук (словно какое-то святотатство совершаю), а потом тянусь к резному крану, чтобы включить воду и немного охладиться, в зале довольно душно, мой пиджак прилип к спине — какое извращение над дизайнерским шедевром Лагерфельда! Брызги попадают на манжеты, моментально пропитывая тонкую ткань — я морщусь, протирая получившиеся разводы пальцем — надеюсь, следов не останется.

Туалетная кабинка просто непомерно огромная, там с лихвой хватит места для трех, или даже четырех, человек, причем можно и групповым сексом заняться без боязни заработать синяки. Замок приятно щелкает, а я с облегчением расстегиваю брюки — не сказать, что мне прямо так сильно приспичило, но побыть в тишине и прохладе сейчас самое время, Оливер так красноречиво на меня посматривает, что я почти уверен — можно сегодня ждать незапланированный визит. После Снарта мы так и не виделись — Куин пару раз договаривался, но так и не смог вырваться, так что перспективы на вечер точно приятные.

Снаружи хлопает дверь, резко разрезая тишину уборной. Я на секунду напрягаюсь, не очень люблю такие звуки, но потом расслабляюсь, что здесь может произойти со мной? Кажется, это из-за Леонарда я стал чересчур мнительный, ожидание убивает мою нервную систему.  
За дверью кабинки слышатся шаги, больше похожие на шелест — очень тихо, прямо подозрительно, я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не встать на цыпочки и не выглянуть, но вместо этого подчиняюсь инстинкту самосохранения и сгибаюсь в три погибели, чтобы мою макушку не было видно. Шумит вода, потом до моих ушей доносится шорох бумажных полотенец, и наступает тишина, такая хрупкая, что я даже дышать боюсь. И до меня доходит — как ледяной водой обливает — я знаю эти шаги.

Оливер, мать его, Куин. Который никогда не заходит в туалет без своей чертовой охраны! Он ведь даже ко мне приезжает со своими бугаями, которые дежурят возле двери, но никто никогда и не догадается, с кем они пришли, потому что Оливер пользуется услугами самой лучшей фирмы в городе (ее владелица Сара Лэнс, сама бывший телохранитель), в ней все работники на одно лицо, как клонированные. Оливер меня трахает, а охрана слушает за дверью. А тут на тебе — в уборную и один…

Снова хлопает дверь, и я слышу, как Оливер знакомо выдыхает — с присвистом, сильно сжав зубы, это признак закипающей в нем ярости. Он так обычно злится только на своих подчиненных, я слышал, как он по телефону их чихвостит, а в реальности еще не доводилось. Интересно, кто же…

— Снарт.

За несколько секунд я успеваю вспомнить все знакомые мне нецензурные слова и проклясть самого себя за невнимательности — как я мог не заметить Снарта! Черт, он, оказывается, был в зале, а я рассекал по помещению, как напыщенный павлин, даже по сторонам толком не смотря. Оказывается, встреча с женой Оливера — меньшая из долбаных зол!

— Мистер Куин, какая приятная встреча, — тянет Леонард, а от его интонации брюки на мне внезапно становятся чертовски узкими и неудобными.  
— Леонард, — в ответ бросает Оливер. Пока не ясно, кто эту битву выиграет, жаль, что ставку не сделать. Я бы поставил на синее, определенно.  
— Отдыхаете от суеты? — светски осведомляется Снарт, судя по звуку усаживающийся в кресло, стоящее в углублении стены. Я так и вижу перед глазами эту картину — Оливер в смокинге, и Снарт напротив — наверное, в куртке. Если я представлю его в костюме — прямо здесь умру от разрыва сердца и всех остальных внутренних органов разом.  
— Вечер прекрасен. У меня нет причин для переутомления, — ловко парирует Оливер, а я перекидываю фишку на зеленое. — А у вас?  
— М-м-м, пожалуй, некоторые вещи могут быть весьма утомительными, особенно если приходится ради них жертвовать чем-то гораздо более приятным. Вы, несомненно, понимаете, что я имею в виду, мистер Куин.  
— Отнюдь, проясните, будьте добры.  
Они так расшаркиваются, что мне дышать трудно — того и гляди, друг другу в глотки вцепятся, как бойцовые собаки. Атмосфера в уборной накалена просто до предела, я почти физически чувствую запах власти и треск искр в воздухе. Этот как лев и тигр в одной клетке, один неминуемо разорвет другого, сам погибнет, но до последнего не разожмет зубы.  
— О, забудьте. Это просто вежливость, мистер Куин. Как поживает ваша прелестная жена Фелисити? — тоном Леонарда можно людей изощренно пытать, он такой острый, что стоит отвлечься — порежешь палец об слова.  
— Она в добром здравии. А ваша сестра Лиза? Еще не всех мужчин в этом зале охмурила?  
Снарт многозначительно фыркает.  
— А вам какая печаль? Переживаете за сохранность их достоинства? Или претендуете?  
— Ни в коем случае, мистер Снарт, — отрезает Оливер. Слишком поспешно отрезает, будто торопиться заткнуть Капитану Холоду рот, поставить на место, еще это вообще возможно.  
— Отрадно слышать, что вы все еще олицетворение благопристойности, мэр Куин, — слово «благопристойность» почему-то звучит как «крайняя степень порнографичности».  
— Это сарказм?  
— Это констатация факта. В нашем с вами тандеме я злодей и развратник, разве нет?  
— Меня не интересует ваша интимная жизнь.  
— И очень зря.

Снова воцаряется тревожная тишина, и я снова слышу шум воды — они утопить друг друга в раковине собираются? Но ничего не происходит, только часы под потолком тикают — громко-громко.

— Ты был с ним? — вдруг спрашивает Оливер, и эту интонацию я тоже отлично знаю — не прикрытая ничем ненависть.  
— Простите? — вскидывается Снарт, но его голос по-прежнему спокойный, без лишней нервозности, чего никак нельзя сказать об Оливере.  
— Не прикидывайся, Леонард, — шипит Куин. — Ты был в С.Т.А.Р., я не идиот.

Они будто не разговаривают, а стреляют на поражение. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы сейчас оказаться вне этой чертовой кабинки и увидеть их лица. Нет, не встать между ними, я и так неожиданно стал камнем преткновения, чем я вообще заслужил такую награду? Или это наказание за «грехи»? Я бы скорее забился в угол и оттуда наблюдал, как они уничтожают друг друга опасными взглядами. Боже, черт, это все невероятно. Я бы кончил прямо сейчас, прямо в этой самой кабинке, но боюсь издать хоть малейший звук.

— То, что вы задали мне этот вопрос, говорит об обратном. И я не понимаю, о чем вы.  
— Все ты понимаешь, Снарт.

Они снова молчат, а я нетерпеливо ерзаю на жестком сидении унитаза. Этот разговор похож на лезвие ножа, того и гляди разрежет меня пополам.

— Значит, у вас есть игрушка в этом рассаднике разврата, и вы чертовски боитесь за ее сохранность, — не без удовольствия произносит Леонард, а я понимаю, что Оливер эту битву проиграл, и капитуляция тут не спасет. — Не бойтесь, мистер Куин. Ваши не совсем невинные развлечения меня не интересуют, это мелочно.

Ножки кресла проезжаются по полу, я слышу по-военному четкие шаги Снарта, который идет прямо к выходу из уборной. Входная дверь чуть скрипит, но я не успеваю перевести дух и расслабиться, потому что Леонард напоследок ядовито произносит:

— Мы же с вами предпочитаем играть по-крупному, не так ли?


	10. Chapter 10

Огромные стальные двери С.Т.А.Р. приветливо распахиваются передо мной. Я прохожу мимо ресепшена, где Кендра, кучерявая секретарша Циско, не спеша потягивает кофе, и на ходу киваю ей, направляясь в свой номер. Вечеринка закончилась два часа назад, а я уже наготове — Оливер прислал мне сообщение, в котором написал, что ближе к трем часам ночи прибудет, так что я в предвкушении. Их разговор с Леонардом оставил неизгладимое впечатление — до сих пор чувствую дрожь в коленях, даже говорить нормально получается с переменным успехом. Сильные мира сего всегда внушали мне благоговейный трепет, а здесь их и вовсе двое. Наверное, если соединить Куина и Снарта, получится самый идеальный мужчина в истории человечества. Еще и самый опасный, но это сделает его лишь более привлекательным.

Если честно, мне немного не по себе. Да что там, я реально напуган, едва ли приступ клаустрофобии не начался, пока я отсиживался в этой крошечной кабинке тихо, как мышь. С трудом смог потом выйти и нацепить на лицо маску равнодушия — курсировал по залу, улыбался, здоровался, перекинулся парой слов со старыми знакомыми, которые тоже считали меня продавцом канцелярской ерунды, а сам чувствовал, как зарождающаяся паника сдавливает горло, и с каждой минутой мне становилось все труднее дышать. Поэтому я довольно быстро наелся всем этим цветастым праздником и вызвал такси — к тому времени Оливер уже уехал, как и Кейтлин, так что мне пришлось добираться до С.Т.А.Р. в гордом одиночестве (с Ронни в одну машину я под расстрелом не сяду, голову откусит за мое излишнее внимание к Сноу).

Я не успеваю дойти до лестницы, как сбоку материализуется Кейтлин. Она почему-то растрепанная и тяжело дышит, словно бежала стометровку. Она хватает меня за рукав пиджака и тащит куда-то по коридору, не говоря ни слова. Я иду за ней, как барашек на привязи — попробуй только начать сопротивляться, когда Сноу так решительно настроена. Вот очень зря она не хочет сменить сферу деятельности исключительно на БДСМ-развлечения (из ее клиентов этим грешит только Палмер), на этом поприще, с таким-то характером, она точно смогла бы срубать гораздо больше денег, нежели просто занимаясь сексом.

— Сноу, какого черта? — наконец, спрашиваю я, когда Кейтлин с грохотом захлопывает дверь моего номера и толкает меня в грудь — я лечу спиной назад и валюсь на идеально застеленную постель. Ощущение такое, будто Сноу решила меня трахнуть, глаза у нее бешено блестят, а руки в черных перчатках сжаты в кулаки. Она так и не переоделась после вечеринки, подол ее платья замызган чем-то серым. Святотатство, издевательство над шедевром Веры Ванг.  
— И ты еще называешь себя моим другом! — возмущению Кейтлин нет предела, хоть его природа мне и не очень ясна. — Барри, такие вещи нельзя решать самому! Мало ли, что тебе наплел Циско, ты же рискуешь!  
— Да чем? — все еще туплю я, но в мою голову начинает закрадываться мысль, что я, блять, знаю, о чем идет речь.  
— Я подслушала разговор Стрелы и Рамона! Опустим то, что ты трахаешься с мэром Централ Сити, не велика печаль, но Снарт? Ты совсем ебнулся?  
— Следи за словами! — настает моя очередь возбухать. — Чего орешь? Я знаю, что делаю. Взрослый мальчик.  
— Взрослый, — пискляво передразнивает меня Кейтлин, изо всех сил тыча на панель, открывающую бар. Сноу наливает шот водки и опрокидывает в себя залпом, даже не поморщившись. Я молча смотрю, как она пьет, и сам хочу надраться. Пора начинать употреблять спиртное, чтобы окончательно с ума не сойти.  
— Барри, — устало произносит Кейтлин, присаживаясь на край постели рядом со мной, — ты в полной заднице. Стрела от тебя мокрого места не оставит, ты бы слышал его тон…  
— Так, стоп, — я резко сажусь и чувствую, что бледнею — щекам становится холодно, — что значит «слышал»?  
— Он сейчас внизу, в баре. А до этого я подслушала его разговор с Рамоном.  
— В смысле? — медленно переспрашиваю я, надеясь, что у меня внезапные проблемы со слухом. Ну или на то, что Сноу врет. Боже, пусть она это придумала.  
— Я собиралась зайти к Циско, забрать деньги за последние две встречи, — Кейтлин нервно комкает в руках край шелкового покрывала. — Дверь была приоткрыта, ну и…  
— Что и?  
— Там был Стрела.

 

« — Мистер Куин? — Циско оборачивается, пристально глядя на Оливера, без разрешения опустившегося в кресло. — Вот так сюрприз. Какие-то проблемы?  
— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает Оливер, — и как вам работается на два фронта, мистер Рамон? По ночам нормально спится? Подушка не кажется жесткой?  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — парирует Циско, но руки его выдают — зажатый между пальцами мундштук с незажженной сигаретой мелко подрагивает.  
Куин раздраженно щелкает пальцами — фирменный жест, демонстрирующий его недовольство — а потом опирается об стол, наклоняясь ближе к Рамону, всматриваясь в его серьезное лицо.  
— Что-то сегодня никто ничего упорно не желает понимать, — говорит он, — тогда поставим вопрос по-другому: вам не страшно плевать в руку, которая вас кормит?  
— Я кормлю себя самостоятельно, — дерзко отвечает Циско, щелкая зажигалкой. — И это ни капли не самоуверенность. Не надо мне угрожать, мистер Куин.  
— Это не угроза. Я просто хочу знать, на чьей вы стороне.  
Они какое-то время разглядывают друг друга, прежде чем Циско сдается: откидывается на высокую спинку кресла и выпускает сизую струйку дыма под потолок кабинета. Остро пахнет вишней и табаком, некурящий Оливер кривится и отворачивается.  
— Гадость, — недовольно произносит Куин, — отвечайте на вопрос, мистер Рамон, в ваших же интересах говорить откровенно.  
— Вы решили выступить в роли психолога? — осведомляется Циско. — Не нуждаюсь. Если вы переживаете за свое место, мой голос на выборах будет отдан вам.  
— Да к черту выборы! — рычит Оливер. — Я говорю о Снарте.

Самообладанию Рамона можно только позавидовать. Услышав имя прямого противника Стрелы, он даже ухом не ведет, продолжая все так же неспешно курить, рассматривая побагровевшего от злости мэра Централ Сити.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я держу нейтралитет. И если мистеру Снарту будет угодно воспользоваться услугами С.Т.А.Р., я с радостью предоставлю ему своих лучших сотрудников. То, что вы стали моим клиентом раньше, не дает вам право указывать мне, с кем стоит работать, а с кем нет. Поймите, мистер Куин, — теперь уже Циско наклоняется ближе, четко проговаривая каждое слово, — мы оба знаем, насколько значимым является мое заведение в высшем свете Централ Сити. Давайте не будем усложнять. Я делаю свою работу, вы — свою.  
— Он был здесь, — мрачно произносит Оливер, и это не звучит как вопрос.  
— Был, — соглашается Циско, а Куин вскакивает на ноги, явно намереваясь закончить разговор.  
— Спасибо за честность, — ядовито говорит он, направляясь к выходу.  
Рамон пожимает плечами и тянется к телефону, лежащему рядом.  
— Всегда рад помочь, мистер Куин.  
— Я буду в баре, — бросает Оливер, — сообщите, когда приедет Флэш».

 

— Ты бы видел лицо Циско! — взволновано восклицает Кейтлин. — Когда я вошла, он был бледный, как простыня, при его-то цвете кожи. Он был таким испуганным.  
— Циско? — недоуменно переспрашиваю я. — Испуганным?  
— Представляешь? Стрела его здорово припугнул. Но он отлично держал оборону, до последнего делал вид, что происходящее его не волнует. Ладно, опустим подробности, хватит и того, что я услышала. То есть, я правильно понимаю, ты спишь со Стрелой, а теперь еще и со Снартом?  
— Капитаном Холодом, — машинально поправляю я, а Сноу мгновенно вспыхивает.  
— Господи! — стонет она, закрывая лицо руками. — Это самоубийство. А если Стрела догадается? Черт, да он уже догадался. Ты хоть понимаешь, что…  
Я обрываю тираду, обнимая Кейтлин, она сначала отбрыкивается, но потом затихает, доверчиво прижимаясь к моей груди.  
— Я боюсь за тебя, — бормочет она, пачкая темной помадой воротник моей рубашки, но мне сейчас все равно, потом отстирается, — Снарт страшный человек. А Стрела не привык делиться, ты же сам знаешь.  
— Знаю, — вздыхаю я, поглаживая ее вздрагивающие плечи. — Но это… Как-нибудь я расскажу тебе. Но не сейчас. Правда, я справлюсь сам.  
Она отстраняется и всматривается мне в глаза.  
— Он настолько классно трахается? — как ни в чем ни бывало осведомляется Сноу. — Нет, серьезно! Настолько, что ты готов послать к чертям Стрелу вместе с договором и баснословными деньгами?  
— Рано задаваться этим вопросом, — сконфужено отвечаю я, ерзая на месте. Телефон в кармане вибрирует, и я знаю, что это сообщение от Кендры. — Тебе пора, Стрела сейчас…  
— Да, все, иду, — Кейтлин зачем-то чмокает меня в щеку и идет к выходу, стуча каблуками и путаясь в длинной юбке. Я остаюсь один и растерянно гляжу на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Происходящее похоже на плохой сон, а я все никак не могу проснуться и вернуться в реальность. Оказывается, вся твоя жизнь, идущая по накатанной, может измениться до неузнаваемости за несколько дней.

То, что у Оливера нет настроения, я понимаю сразу, стоит ему переступить порог моего номера. У Куина такое лицо, что я чувствую себя как нашкодивший котенок, что мне, в общем-то, несвойственно — втягиваю голову в плечи и заискивающе улыбаюсь, самому от себя противно. Оливер не произносит ни слова, снимает ботинки и босиком идет к постели, на которой я все еще сижу, не пытаясь встать — зачем напрягаться, если меня сейчас точно уткнут носом в прохладное скользкое покрывало? Благо я хотя бы успел быстро принять душ, но голову не мыл, не до того было.

Теплые пальцы Оливера путаются в моих волосах, продираясь сквозь гель для укладки, я откидываю голову назад, подставляясь под ласку — это и правда приятно, у него очень умелые руки, знающие, как меня завести и расслабить до нужной кондиции.

— Барри, — выдыхает Оливер, другой рукой расстегивая мне пуговицы пиджака и поглаживая мою грудь, обтянутую рубашкой. Я в ответ цепляю зубами его нижнюю губу, осторожно, чтобы не оставить следов, провожу по ней языком, увлекая Стрелу в поцелуй. Мы сталкиваемся зубами, боремся за право вести, и я уступаю, как и всегда, позволяю опустить себя на кровать. Под спиной шуршит покрывало, мои голые ступни скользят по гладкому шелку, когда я пытаюсь уцепиться за спину Оливера, притягивая его ближе, растворяясь в поцелуе, отдавая всего себя целиком. Пиджак летит на пол, наши пальцы перепутываются возле моего ремня — Оливер чертыхается, кусая меня за язык, дергает молнию ширинки, сразу запуская руки мне под белье. Пара движений, и я со свистом втягиваю воздух, моментально пропитывающийся пряным запахом секса. Я весь горю — возбуждение струится по венам, смешивается с мыслями в моей голове, и я выгибаю спину так, что позвоночник трещит.

— Перевернись, — шепчет Оливер, несильно кусая меня за шею. Я подчиняюсь, стаскиваю брюки вместе с бельем, они неаккуратной кучей оседают на полу, рядом с моим пиджаком. Прохладный воздух касается моей задницы, прикрытой рубашкой — знаю, что выгляжу нелепо, но Куину похоже все равно. Он проводит пальцем по моему позвоночнику, я ежусь от щекотки и фыркаю, уворачиваясь, но он перехватывает меня за бедра и резко, без предупреждения, вгоняет палец мне в задницу.

— Больно, черт! Черт!  
— Тише, — он касается губами моего уха, язык скользит по раковине, а мне вдруг делается неприятно, хочется отстраниться, спрятаться, но я терплю, монотонно повторяя про себя «Барри, делай свою работу». Да что со мной такое?  
— Все хорошо? — палец размеренно движется, растягивая узкие стенки, я подстраиваю свое дыхание под ритм, чтобы боль ушла быстрее, это всегда помогает. — Барри, ты себя не растянул?  
— Не успел, — шепотом отвечаю я, подаваясь бедрами назад, и тут же закусываю губу от отчаяния. Твою же мать, он даже смазку не взял…  
— Сейчас, — давление исчезает, но быстро возвращается, принося с собой холод смазки, с неприятным звуком шлепающейся мне на спину. Палец снова скользит внутрь, теперь уже не обжигая и не причиняя дискомфорт.  
— Я скучал по тебе, Барри, — Оливер целует меня в шею, в волосы, куда-то в болезненно сведенные лопатки, прижимается к моей спине широкой грудью. — Весь вечер думал, о том, как прижму тебя к кровати, войду в твою узкую задницу, как ты будешь стонать и раздвигать свои длинные ноги… Обожаю твои ноги.  
— М-м-м, — я откидываю голову ему на плечо, насаживаясь уже на два пальца — и когда он успел? Оливер шумно дышит, что-то бормочет, но я не разбираю слов — наконец-то вожделение затапливает мозги, член проезжается по покрывалу, оставляя влажную полосу, я сгребаю ткань в кулак и сильнее выгибаю спину.  
— Еще… Оливер, еще…  
Краем уха я слышу, как шелестит упаковка презерватива, а потом Куин снова оглаживает мои бедра, спину и напряженные руки. Он наваливается сильнее, задницу обжигает, и я в нетерпении кусаю собственную ладонь.  
— Вот так… еще чуть-чуть, — приговаривает Оливер, постепенно заполняя меня, сжимая мои бедра до синяков, я глухо вою от распирающего ощущения в заднице и начинаю двигаться, насаживаясь глубже. Стрела двигается мне навстречу, резко, грубо, вколачиваясь так, что я почти кричу, перемежая стоны с безотчетным бормотанием его имени. «Оливер» липкое, пристает к языку, виснет на зубах, срывается с моих губ вместе с громкими всхлипами, я отцепляюсь от покрывала, пытаюсь дотянуться до своего ноющего члена, но Куин рычит «нет», отталкивает мою руку, и я теряю равновесие, впечатываясь лицом в кровать.  
— Ты кончишь от моего члена, или не кончишь вообще, — шипит он, засаживая еще глубже, хотя глубже просто некуда.  
— Я не… — я давлюсь словами, когда член Оливера задевает простату, посылая по моей спине колкие искры. — Я не… могу…  
— Можешь, — хрипит он, хватая меня за волосы. — Можешь, твою мать, давай… Удиви меня, Барри.

Последняя фраза вызывает неконтролируемую дрожь во всем теле — меня трясет, сердце колотится как при тахикардии. Реальность вдруг плывет, растекается вокруг меня, и я больше не чувствую давление члена в заднице — только лишь отголоски движений, еле слышимые шлепки кожи о кожу, чужая рука в волосах словно исчезает, растворяется под накрывающими меня воспоминаниями о металлическом привкусе во рту, ледяном спокойствии в приглушенном голосе Снарта, я зажмуриваюсь и опять — Господи — опять вижу его глаза!

— Барри, — Оливер последний раз входит, вжимаясь в мою задницу, и кончает, без единого звука. Я отстаю от него лишь на долю секунды, выплескиваясь на покрывало, до скрипа сжимая зубы, чтобы не выстонать вслух «Леонард». Имя Снарта застревает внутри, невысказанное, вызывающее неприятную тяжесть в груди.

Какое-то время мы безмолвно лежим — я все еще на животе, уткнувшись лицом в постель, а Оливер смотрит в потолок, рассеянно поглаживая мое чуть подрагивающие от послеоргазменной истомы бедро. У меня нет сил даже говорить, хочется спать и больше никогда ни о чем не думать, оторвать голову и забыться. Я ужасно хочу домой, я устал. Заебался — в прямом и переносном смысле.  
Но, как оказывается, у Оливера на меня еще есть планы.

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — напряженным голосом произносит он. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сменить род занятий?  
Такого расклада я точно предвидеть не мог.


	11. Chapter 11

Если бы я был шпионом, то меня можно было бы без опаски отправлять на самые рискованные задания, прямо на грани жизни и смерти, потому что сейчас я молчу, будто воды в рот набрал, хоть пытайте изощренно, ничего не расскажу. Оливер переворачивается на бок и выжидательно глядит на меня. Его выражение лица точно такое же, как на его предвыборных плакатах — уверенность вперемешку с ожиданием. «Оливер Куин верит в светлое будущее Централ Сити и ждет, что вы, уважаемые избиратели, поддержите его начинания. Оливер Куин верит в то, что шлюху можно перевоспитать и сделать полноценным членом общества, и не обижайтесь на слово „полноценным“, он просто хочет, чтобы у вас была нормальная работа, без стоящих членов и галлонов смазки. Голосуйте за Оливера Куина!».

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — интересуюсь я, натягивая край рубашки ниже, швы трещат, но мне ни сколько не жалко, все равно она испорчена помадой Сноу. — Я должен согласиться?  
— Барри, — Оливер поглаживает меня по щеке, стирая капельки пота, выступившие над верхней губой, — я хочу предложить тебе нормальную жизнь, — черт, да он в точности повторяет то, что я сейчас подумал, — никаких мужиков и процентов, которые ты отдаешь Циско. Никаких светских раутов с последующими минетами. Никаких подруг-проституток. Никакого блядюшника…  
— Ты реально считаешь С.Т.А.Р. блядюшником? — почти оскорбленно осведомляюсь я, а Оливер краснеет и тянется ко мне.  
— Нет, но ты понял, что я хочу сказать, — примирительно произносит он, но я все равно уворачиваюсь от прикосновения. — Барри, я хочу, чтобы ты ушел из-под крыла Рамона.  
— И перелетел под твое? — я усаживаюсь на постели и скрещиваю руки на груди. — Какая, собственно, разница?  
— Ты будешь только со мной, — жестко бросает Куин, а я прямо чувствую, как мое лицо меняется — с недоумения на злость.  
— Я не твоя собственность. Пусть ты и платишь мне. Напомню, что ты имеешь право только на секс, все остальное — моя жизнь, например — тебе не принадлежит. Сплю я только с тобой, — когда я произношу эту фразу, внутри все переворачивается, я же вру, и это пиздец, как плохо. — Чего еще тебе нужно? От твоих денежных переводов раз в месяц я могу спокойно отказаться, мне подачки не нужны.  
— И сразу благодарность превратилась в подачки, — ворчит Оливер, сдирая с кровати край покрывала и заворачиваясь в него, как в кокон. — Барри, я хочу, чтобы ты просто…  
— Оливер, — резко обрываю я. — Послушай. Ты женат.  
Он мрачнеет, а я все равно продолжаю давить на больную мозоль.  
— Я все равно не буду работать нигде, кроме С.Т.А.Р. Я занимаюсь этим уже… черт, слишком много лет, чтобы послать все это к черту ради того, чтобы сменить лапы Циско на другую клетку, пусть и с возможностью иногда выбираться наружу. Ты никогда не уйдешь от жены, тем более, твои визиты ко мне тщательно охраняются, ты даже охранников одних и тех же берешь. А если ты начнешь ездить ко мне домой, это неминуемо дойдет до прессы. Ты хоть представляешь, что тогда будет?  
Я выбрал правильную тактику — при упоминании прессы Оливер неосознанно сжимает кулаки. Я гляжу на его побелевшие костяшки пальцев и снова открываю рот:  
— Когда-нибудь у тебя будет ребенок, и наши встречи прекратятся. Это будет безболезненно для нас обоих, если мы оставим все как есть. Я не хочу превращаться из шлюхи в твою персональную игрушку. Когда придет время, я вернусь к своей привычной работе. Я не верю в сказки, вроде истории Айрис.  
— Да твою мать, Барри! — Куин не поворачивается, будто со стеной разговаривает, а я таращусь в его лохматый затылок. — Неужели тебе правда нравится трахаться за деньги?

Я вспоминаю нашу с ним первую встречу, толику неловкости, его попытки доставить удовольствие мне, горячие поцелуи, рассыпанные по моей спине. То, как я отдал ему контроль над ситуацией, позволил вести, наслаждаться тем, что я беспрекословно подчиняюсь. Со временем новизна ощущений ушла — мы и правда как старые супруги, теперь еще и отношения выясняем, зашибись.  
Мысль перескакивает на Леонарда, и я украдкой вытираю взмокшие ладони о край одеяла. Трахаться за деньги. Кажется, мне нужны вовсе не деньги, а адреналин, и трахаюсь я за новую дозу. Да и не спал я со Снартом, если уж рассуждать в физическом смысле. Хотя от минета его пушке я получил чуть ли не вдвое больше удовольствия, чем от только что случившегося секса с Оливером.  
Вот черт.

— Нравится, — после некоторого молчания отвечаю я. — Ты пользуешься моими услугами, а я получаю от тебя деньги. Давай оставим все как есть, иначе я…  
Оливер резко оборачивается и больно хватает меня за подбородок. Я вижу в его глазах такую злость, которую еще не видел никогда. Он буквально взбешен, нижняя губа подрагивает, а пальцы горячущие.  
— Иначе что? Будешь подставлять зад ему?  
— Откажусь от контракта, — говорю я, внутренне сжимаясь от страха. — Циско вернет тебе деньги, которые ты заплатил в самом начале наших… отношений.  
— Причем тут деньги, Барри… — Оливер убирает руку, а я безотчетно хватаюсь за подбородок, будто там могли остаться синяки. — Ладно, — горько говорит он. — Пошел ты к черту. Я не буду больше поднимать эту тему, потому что ты, черт подери, прав. У меня семья. И даже если я люблю трахаться с тобой, это не значит, что я имею право рушить все, что смог построить.  
— Вот и хорошо, — примирительно говорю я, сам обнимая Оливера. Он не сопротивляется и покорно укладывается на развороченную кровать рядом со мной.  
— Прости, — шепчет он, поглаживая меня по голове. — Я не знаю, что на меня вообще нашло. Просто увидел тебя там, в Ritz, и покой потерял. Ты не заслуживаешь такого образа жизни, а я не могу тебя вытащить отсюда, потому что…  
— Я сам не хочу, — продолжаю я, — все, хватит, проехали. Не будем портить вечер. Вернее, ночь.  
— Блять, — вдруг напрягается Оливер. — Я обещал Фелисити приехать уже… — он смотрит на часы, — минут двадцать как. Мне нужно идти. Я оставил деньги на ресепшене, как всегда.  
— Как будто я могу об этом забыть, — улыбаюсь я, глядя как Куин спешно натягивает штаны и отзванивается водителю, чтобы тот подогнал машину — он, кстати, ездит на тачках своих охранников, как бы смешно не звучало, конспирация, чтоб ее.  
— Я позвоню тебе, — Оливер быстро целует меня и уходит, держа до блеска начищенные ботинки в руке. Я провожаю его взглядом и закрываю глаза, почти мгновенно проваливаясь в блаженное ничто. Воспользуюсь правилом Скарлетт — подумаю об этом завтра.  
Мне снится синее-синее море и белоснежные айсберги.

***

 

Не думал, что наступит момент, когда моя собственная, такая уютная (для меня), почти идеально обставленная квартира превратиться в камеру пыток. Когда я возвращаюсь домой, часы показывают почти восемь вечера (я бессовестно продрых пол дня, а потом бездумно смотрел телевизор в номере), а я сразу включаю везде свет, прохожусь по паркету прямо в грязных ботинках, по пути раздеваясь и швыряя вещи на пол. Никогда не позволяю себе разводить бардак — моя горничная приходит три раза в неделю, и чаще всего у нее толком нет работы, потому что я слежу за порядком, а если и раскидываю от усталости все куда попало, потом спать не могу, пока хотя бы не запихаю вещи в корзину для белья.  
Но сейчас я зол, очень зол, поэтому пиджак летит в одну сторону, грязная рубашка — в другую, брюки оказываются под диваном, а бабочка повисает на телевизоре. Настроение у меня просто отвратительное. Чертов Оливер со своими дебильными предложениями.

Я набираю ванну до самых краев, наливаю туда чуть ли не половину бутылки пены, по консистенции больше похожей на масло, чем на химическую дрянь, не зря она стоит почти сотню баксов, и дурманяще пахнет пионами, и забираюсь в горячую воду, ныряя сразу с головой. Я сижу под водой, пока легкие не начинает колоть от недостатка кислорода, выныриваю, отплевываясь от пены, и наконец-то чувствую себя нормальным человеком. Не зря говорят, что вода смывает все отрицательные эмоции, и правда становится чуточку легче. Но не настолько, чтобы я перестал грузиться.  
Вдруг я слышу какой-то грохот, словно у меня на кухне началось извержение гребаного вулкана — что-то долбит по стене и громко жужжит, словно исполинская оса или шмель. Я потрясенно замираю, не донеся до рта притащенный из холодильника виноград, одна ягода шлепается прямо в ванную. Блять. Что там еще такое?..

Мне все же приходится вылезти, потому что звук не прекращается, а только усиливается. Я на ходу заворачиваюсь в пушистый банный халат и, матеря на чем свет стоит то, что бы ни производило этот адский шум, вываливаюсь в коридор. На кухне, естественно, пусто, а долбит вроде бы с верхнего этажа. Я смотрю на покачивающийся торшер в углу и беру с консоли в прихожей домашний телефон — да, я динозавр, пользуюсь стационарником.

— Консьерж, добрый день, — раздается в трубке вежливый голос, но мне не до расшаркиваний.  
— Что за ад над сто двадцатой? — сердито спрашиваю я.  
— Ремонт, — тут же отвечает консьерж, безо всякой паузы, видимо, я не первый, кто звонит с таким вопросом. — Обещали к одиннадцати вечера закончить, на доске объявлений еще вчера висело сообщение.  
— Спасибо, — трубка летит в сторону дивана, а я, под аккомпанемент монотонно гудящей дрели, обхватываю голову руками, чтобы она не взорвалась. Блин, приехал отдохнуть в тишине, теперь до самого вечера слушать этот дурацкий гул сверла.

Но в моем мозге, изрядно трахнутом переживаниями, еще осталось место для принятия адекватных решений — нужно позвонить Джо и напроситься в гости, все равно я давненько не оставался у него на ночь. Я люблю свою старую комнату, и из ностальгических побуждений позволяю себе иногда побыть мальчиком Барри, любящим комиксы про Флэша и не знающим всех тягостей работы шлюхи. Весьма приятно времяпрепровождение, скажу я вам.  
На мою просьбу о предоставлении крыши над головой Джо отзывается с неподдельной радостью, пусть уже довольно поздно для визита. Конечно, идеально ничего не бывает — у него сегодня гости, коллеги из Департамента, но даже это я готов пережить, поэтому, покидав какие-то вещи в сумку, спускаюсь на лифте вниз и шагаю к машине, которая ждет меня на парковке.  
Пока я ищу ключи, телефон в моем кармане вдруг оживает — сегодня, блин, все «вдруг» — вдруг-Стрела и его вдруг-заеб, вдруг-ремонт, вдруг-смска от…

Номер незнакомый, но последние четыре нуля меня напрягают — цифры явно не наобум выбраны, это не кривой федеральный номер, а нечто эксклюзивное. К слову, у Оливера телефон заканчивается на три семерки, донельзя пошло и безвкусно, как мне кажется.

_У тебя прекрасный дом._

Я недоуменно таращусь на буквы, не имею ни малейшего представления о том, кто может быть адресатом. Все мои близкие прекрасно знают, где я обитаю, и давно уже высказали все свои восторги по поводу моего жилья.

_Спасибо, а с кем имею честь?_

Ответ приходит, когда я доезжаю до дома Джо, я всю дорогу постоянно отвлекаюсь на лежащий на переднем сидении телефон, потому что изнываю от любопытства — не каждый день мне неизвестно кто пишет комплименты относительно моего дома (да и странная какая-то фраза для начала разговора).

_А еще у тебя прекрасный вкус — квартира обставлена отлично._

— Барр, как я рад! — Джо заключает меня в отеческие объятия, но я с трудом могу ответить ему тем же, потому что мысли мои заняты таинственным отправителем странных сообщений.  
— Чертов ремонт, но я рад побыть здесь, — улыбаюсь я, доставая мобильный, чтобы напечатать ответ.

_Спасибо еще раз. Так кто вы?_

Джо проводит меня в гостиную, предварительно выдав потертые домашние тапочки, он их сам когда-то носил, но теперь они облезли до невозможности, но сентиментальность моего отчима не позволяет ему выбросить этот шерстяной ужас и купить вместо них нормальные резиновые шлепанцы.

_Только в твоей квартире один большой минус — в ней нет тебя._

Телефон едва не выскальзывает из пальцев, я успеваю его перехватить в полете, и все это под внимательным взглядом Джо.  
— Ты в порядке? — участливо спрашивает он. — Слышал о вчерашнем приеме, как тебе, понравилось это сборище снобов?  
— Нормально, — отмахиваюсь я. — Циско очень просил пойти, я не мог отказаться. Мне даже костюм выдали новый.  
— Костюм? — Джо вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а я стремительно краснею, прикусывая свой длинный, мать его, язык.  
— Ну да. Из магазина, который дает их напрокат. Мой единственный уже черти на что похож.  
Я почти не кривлю душой — у меня всего один костюм от Лагерфельда, парадно-выходной, который я надеваю по особым случаям. Остальное шмотье, которое я ношу, не представляет особой ценности, потому что с произведением искусства руки Карла не сравнится вообще ничего.

_О чем вы говорите? Вы в моем доме?_

  
_Где ты, Флэш? Хочешь поиграть?_

— Ладно, я на кухню, располагайся, — Джо уходит, но я не успеваю даже дух перевести.  
— Барри, привет! — ошарашенного меня сбивает с ног удушливым ароматом духов — дешманская Нина Риччи, ненавижу этот запах всей душой, и знаю лишь одного человека, который от него без ума.  
— Айрис! — с деланной радостью восклицаю я, безуспешно уворачиваясь от смачного поцелуя, липкий блеск для губ остается на моей щеке алым пятном. — Как я рад тебя видеть!  
— Я так скучала! — щебечет Уэст, пардон, Тоун (они с Джо однофамильцы, может даже очень дальние родственники, что, учитывая бывшую профессию Айрис, вообще смешно донельзя). Я приобнимаю ее за талию, и мы вместе входим в гостиную, где на диване сидит ее муж Эдди и еще какой-то незнакомый мне тип в уродском сером свитере.  
Так, что-то с моим мировосприятием творится, чего это меня все так раздражает?

— Барри, какой сюрприз, — Эдди пожимает мою руку и кивает на сидящего рядом мужчину. — Это Маркус, наш с Джо коллега. А это Барри, Айрис рассказывала о нем, они вместе работали в фирме Рамона.  
— Мы у них канцелярию заказываем, — добавляет Джо, который приносит огромную тарелку с нарезанной пиццей. Маркус подозрительно косится в мою сторону, наверное, подумывает, что я тоже подрабатываю шлюхой, как когда-то миссис Тоун, у которой живот уже на нос лезет, но ничего не говорит — если кто-то в присутствии Эдди упоминает о прошлом его жены, то это кто-то рискует остаться без передних зубов, были уже прецеденты.

_Кто вы, черт побери?_

— Тебе пива или лучше чаю? — спрашивает Джо, пока я тычу в экран телефона. — Да оставь ты свои игрушки, ты же в гости приехал!  
— Это по работе, — виновато бормочу я, мельком прочитывая быстро пришедший ответ, от которого у меня земля из-под ног уходит, и хочется попросить не пива, а чего покрепче.

_Адреналиновые игры, Барри. Так ты хочешь поиграть?_

— Как дела в нашей конторке? — интересуется Айрис, отпивая сок. — Циско еще не всех разогнал своими придирками?  
— Все прекрасно. Недавно закрыли крупный контракт с китайцами, — хвастаюсь я, мой голос звучит уверено, но на самом деле моя задница поджимается от ужаса. Мы с Айрис чувствуем себя, как в старые добрые времена, когда вместе врали своим знакомым. Самое интересное, что несмотря на то, что Эдди прекрасно знает, чем занималась Айрис, так как часто к ней захаживал, со мной он не пересекался ни разу — наши с ней номера находились на разных этажах, это помогло избежать неудобств, так что я спокоен — Эдди не в курсе, что я тоже подвизаюсь на поприще платного секса.

_Мистер Снарт?_

  
_Я просил называть меня Лен. Где ты, Барри?_

— Когда у тебя срок подойдет, Айрис? — интересуется Джо, рассматривая выпирающий из-под широкой блузки живот миссис Тоун. — Я хоть посмотрю на малого, а то от Барри не дождешься внуков, с его-то бешеным графиком работы… — отчим кидает на меня взгляд, в котором в равной пропорции смешаны обида и смешинка.  
— Зато я хорошо зарабатываю, — парирую я, улыбаясь и отпивая пива, которое неприятно горчит на языке.

_Я у своего отчима. Как вы нашли мой номер?_

  
_Хороший мальчик Барри проводит вечер у папочки?_

От этих слов у меня моментально встает, что скрыть трудно, приходится кое-как положить ногу на ногу, теперь я выгляжу прямо как Айрис, кокетливо сложившая ножки. Джо подозрительно смотрит на меня, но я стараюсь сделать как можно более беспристрастное лицо, внимательно слушая рассказ Эдди про последнюю успешную операцию по задержанию каких-то бандитов.

_Можно и так сказать. Я работаю завтра, сегодня у меня выходной._

  
_Меня не интересует твоя работа, меня интересуешь ты._

То ли пиво крепкое, то ли у меня начинается психоз на почве сообщений Снарта, но я кое-как отбрыкиваюсь от настойчивого желания Джо заставить меня посидеть в их теплой компании еще пару минут. Спасительная дверь моей старой спальни отрезает от меня говорливых гостей (я прикрылся тем, что устал и хочу вздремнуть, чтобы якобы начинающаяся мигрень прошла), я прижимаюсь спиной к теплому дереву и мерно дышу, отсчитывая пульс — раз, два, три, спокойно, Барри, держи себя в руках, это просто sms-ки, спокойно…

_Твой отчим явно не приверженец современной архитектуры, в отличие от тебя._

  
_О чем вы?_

  
_Окно, Барри. Зажги свет, я знаю, что ты у себя в комнате._

Я осторожно протягиваю руку и щелкаю выключателем. Яркий свет лампы бьет в глаза, так что к окну я иду почти на ощупь, по пути сшибая стул и лежащие на нем книги. Слава Богу, что мои окна выходят на другу сторону дома, и Джо не сможет увидеть, что…  
Леонард Снарт стоит прямо под моим окном. Ни его внедорожника, ни охраны (хотя она точно где-то поблизости), ничего — просто Снарт в куртке с капюшоном, который небрежно откинут назад. На бедре у него болтается что-то блестящее, отдаленно похожее на пистолет, но слишком большое для этого вида оружия.

_Ты впустишь меня, Барри?_

Я нервно сглатываю, все еще не отрывая взгляда от Леонарда, который, видя, что я мешкаю, снова печатает сообщение, а подсветка телефона совершенно дьявольски освещает его лицо.

_Иначе я войду через дверь, Барри._

В углу ветки плюща, — отвечаю я, а пальцы деревенеют, когда я нажимаю на кнопку «отправить». Снарт прочитывает сообщение и сует телефон в карман, направляясь к забору, окружающему дом. Раньше эта изгородь казалась мне высокой, но Леонард так ловко перебирается через нее, что я чувствую себя неуклюжим увальнем — он не производит не единого звука, если закрыть глаза, то покажется, что на улице никого и вовсе нет.  
Я вижу, как дергается лоза, растущая рядом с окном, и отскакиваю подальше, нашаривая выключатель. Комната погружается в непроглядную тьму. Какое-то время ничего не происходит, а потом фигура Снарта появляется на подоконнике и забирается в комнату. Окно захлопывается, и назад пути нет, только дверь. Внизу — Джо, Айрис, Эдди и Маркус. А здесь Леонард Снарт.

— Здравствуй, Барри, — бархатным голосом произносит он, а я тут же плыву от этой интонации, Лен будто словами меня раздевает. Я же говорил, это психоз, да еще и имени Капитана Холода.  
— Добрый вечер, — улыбаюсь я, хоть в темноте этого и не видно. — Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.  
Фраза выходит жалкой, на последнем слове я почти пищу, потому что Снарт приближается ко мне, заполняя собой все пространство, не оставляя мне никакой свободы, придавливая всем весом к стене, ободранные обои которой закрыты плакатом с Капитаном Америкой, и напористо целуя, грубо раздвигая мои губы языком. Его щетина колется, а колено упрямо тычется мне между ног, и я поддаюсь, проезжаясь промежностью по жесткой ткани джинсов — знакомых джинсов, твою мать. Снарт языком достает чуть ли не до гланд, губы у него шершавые, словно обветренные, меня никто никогда так не целовал, черт, я не могу соображать, лишь надрывно дышу, цепляясь за его парку (это парка, вот черт), пытаясь содрать ее, но Снарт не поддается, только сильнее вжимает свое колено, вызывая у меня мученический стон, потому что мой член стоит так, что я на грани, чтобы начать умолять его трахнуть меня прямо вот так сразу.  
— Барри! — доносится до нас осторожный стук в дверь. Ручка прокручивается вхолостую несколько раз, но я благоразумно закрыл замок. — Ты в порядке?  
Леонард отцепляет меня от себя и неожиданно опускается на колени — я не успеваю понять, когда он умудрился расстегнуть мой ремень и ширинку — и цепко обхватывает мой ноющий член широкой ладонью, контраст собственной разгоряченной кожи и его ледяных пальцев способен меня убить на месте, я заталкиваю в рот сразу три пальца и изо всех сил кусаю костяшки, чтобы не застонать, хоть мне и ужасно хочется заорать.  
— Барри? — голос Джо звучит тревожнее, а я не могу и слова выдавить, потому что Снарт дрочит мне, близко-близко наклонившись, словно вот-вот возьмет в рот мой член, и от этой картины я забываю родную речь к херам.  
— Аллен! Ты уснул? — это уже веселый голос Эдди, а мне ни хуя не смешно, потому что Снарт ерзает, кое-как сбрасывая парку с плеч, и я вижу, что его нога перехвачена набедренной кобурой, и у меня ноги сводит от желания провести по тонким кожаным ремешкам языком.  
— Я… да, я решил вздремнуть, — Леонард дает мне короткую передышку, пока пытается раздеться, и я успеваю ответить переживающему за мое состояние отчиму.  
— Ладно, — с сомнением произносит голос Джо. — Если что, мы внизу, отдыхай, Барр.  
Я слышу топот ног — они уходят, наконец-то — и даю себе волю, ритмично толкаясь в крепко сжатый кулак Леонарда. Снарт в упор смотрит на меня, а я все время закатываю глаза от крышесносных ощущений, его рука словно создана для того, чтобы дрочить именно мне, именно так, то медленно, то быстро, так резко, что даже крайняя плоть начинает болеть от трения, но черт, это именно то, что мне сейчас…  
Леонард сильно сдавливает основание моего члена, а я не выдерживаю такого издевательства и валюсь на него, как мешок — сильные руки хватают меня, удерживая от падения носом вперед, и я сквозь пелену возбуждения чувствую, что меня несут на кровать. Мою, блять, кровать, на которой я спал все свои школьные годы. На ней белье с Мишками Гамми.

— Ты так переживаешь за Барри, — Айрис аккуратно подливает пиво в бокал Джо, стараясь не расплескать не капли. — Он выглядит изможденным, это правда.  
— Он много работает последнее время, — вздыхает детектив Уэст. — Его начальник Циско всегда так долбает своих подчиненных?  
— Поверь, в мастерстве долбежки мистеру Рамону равных нет, — усмехается Айрис, оглядываясь на входную дверь — Эдди и Маркус вышли покурить и что-то задерживаются, а на улице уже прохладно.

Мне жарко, я будто в аду, своем личном, персональном, каком угодно, блять аду. Снарт прижимает меня к постели, сдирая мою одежду, будто бы она виновата во всех его проблемах — футболка летит куда-то в темноту, джинсы он стягивает вместе с бельем, сразу же награждая меня резким болезненным шлепком, я чувствую, как алеет след ладони на моей бледной заднице, но бесконтрольно вздрагиваю, подставляясь под следующий удар.  
— Мальчик любит сильнее? — приглушенным голосом, посылающим мурашки по всему моему телу, спрашивает Снарт, а я киваю, лбом потираясь об медвежью морду на подушке. Ну и пиздец.  
— Хороший мальчик Барри, — поощряющее добавляет Леонард, — а как тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают?  
Третий удар приходится почти по тому же месту, что и в первый раз — я кусаю подушку, чтобы не заорать, потому что это больно, но член только сильнее жаждет прикосновения, я пытаюсь дотянуться до него, но Снарт перехватывает мою руку на полпути.  
— Нет, Барри, я сам, — ядовитый голос проникает мне в мозг, как настоящая долбанная отрава, — пока я буду тебя трахать, засаживая по самые яйца, я буду тебе дрочить, а ты к себе не прикоснешься, понял?  
— П-понял, — задушено шиплю я, за что получаю еще один удар, от которого буквально темнеет в глазах.

— Как у Барри с личной жизнью? — интересуется Айрис, а Эдди выразительно закатывает глаза — его явно достала эта тема. — Не делай такое лицо, я искренне волнуюсь, он мне не чужой.  
— Да если бы я знал, — понуро отвечает Джо, ковыряя недоеденный кусок пиццы, — он не особо разговорчив, а если и приходит ко мне, то эта тема будто под запретом, а если Барри разозлится, сама знаешь, ему палец в рот не клади.

Снарт оставляет мою исстрадавшуюся задницу и одним махом переворачивает меня на спину — чуть воспаленная кожа неприятно касается постельного белья, я вздрагиваю, а прикосновения к груди из давящих внезапно становятся почти неощутимыми. Я приоткрываю один глаз и вижу, что Леонард разглядывает меня — как хищник, поймавший глупую зебру, которую готовиться разорвать на кровавые куски. И я, распластанный под ним, вовсе не бежал, пытаясь спастись, а добровольно сдался — еще тогда, в номере.  
— Барри, — загадочно произносит Леонард, зачем-то поднося свой палец ко рту и…  
Вот же черт, он облизывает свой палец, аккуратно языком выводя круги на кончике, как если бы ласкал мой член, точно так же, я не сомневаюсь, что…  
Чуть теплый палец касается моего левого соска, и я выключаюсь, как старый телевизор.

— А может он вообще девственник до сих пор? — шепотом спрашивает Эдди у Айрис, когда Джо снова уходит на кухню, чтобы разогреть пиццу. — Раз Джо ни разу не видел его с девушками, и не с девушками…  
Маркус, слыша слова Эдди, косится в их сторону, будто они оба умалишенные.  
— Ему двадцать пять, — скептически говорит Айрис. — Ты серьезно?  
— А кто его знает. Не могу представить, что он способен заниматься сексом.  
У Маркуса глаза лезут на лоб.  
— И зачем тебе вообще такое представлять?  
— Ты идиот, — под смех жены недовольно констатирует Эдди, бросая в Маркуса куском бекона, но вовремя появившийся Джо прекращает битву едой еще до ее начала.

— Сейчас я, — палец скользит вдоль члена, а я пытаюсь окончательно не потерять контроль, сжимая пальцами одеяло, — растяну тебя, Барри. Тебе же это нравится, правда? — Снарт наклоняется и целует меня, но быстро отстраняется. Черт, он даже не разделся…  
— Нравится? — палец надавливает на вход, и я всхлипываю «да, еще, пожалуйста» и еще какие-то слова, но сам не понимаю, что говорю, потому что мой личный гребанный Дьявол наклоняется и слегка задевает языком мой член — я почти не чувствую этого касания, но вижу блестящий от слюны язык Снарта возле покрасневшей головки, и это… блять, этого не может происходить со мной.

— Мне все время страшно, что какая-нибудь профурсетка окрутит Барри, — делится Айрис, поглаживая руку Эдди. — Он такой хороший парень, а сейчас большинство девушек смотрят только на деньги.  
— Понимаю, — согласно кивает Джо, — да Барри никогда слова нецензурно не скажет, такой вот воспитанный. Иногда бывает, конечно, но потом он сразу извиняется, Версаль устраивает, ну правда.  
— Ему нужно быть более раскрепощенным, — смеется Эдди. — Он какой-то слишком тихий, или мне кажется?

— Какой у тебя грязный язык, Барри, — шепчет Снарт, когда я насаживаюсь на два его пальца и матерюсь так, как еще никогда в жизни не ругался, несу какой-то бред, все то, что вертится на языке, в голове, пульсирует вожделением внизу живота. Леонард будто специально тянет — разводит пальцы на манер ножниц, вызывая у меня неконтролируемый приступ дрожи, то почти высовывает их, то вгоняет до основания, издевается и мучает, черт, когда же это кончится.  
— Блять, Лен, — сиплю я, потому что связки уже не поддаются, — выеби меня, кончи куда-нибудь, в меня, на меня, только хватит, пожалуйста…  
— Да что ты говоришь… Я хотел оставить тебя на сладкое, но ты так просишь… Проси еще.  
— Снарт, — рычу я, — засади мне, как хочешь, только… сделай это… хватит мучить меня!  
Леонард нависает сверху, осторожно убирая с моего мокрого лба прилипшие пряди волос, почти по-отечески поглаживает меня по голове, будто это не он только что вытащил пальцы, перепачканные смазкой, из моей задницы, и теперь этой же самой рукой треплет волосы. Мы смотрим друг на друга в упор, почти сталкиваясь носами, и я чувствую, как он медленно начинает проникать в меня — очень медленно, почти не шевелясь. Повисает мертвая тишина, я забываю дышать, только во все глаза смотрю, как меняется его лицо, как затуманиваются ледяные синие глаза, как мелькает меж губ язык, и мне хочется обнять его — просто обнять, прижать как можно сильнее, чтобы его грудь соприкоснулась с моей, покрытой испариной.  
Я высвобождаю руки из его захвата, и Снарт не противится, позволяя сомкнуть объятия. Он делает сильное движение бедрами, заполняя меня полностью, а я хватаю ртом разом закончившийся воздух.  
— Барри, — выдыхает Снарт, — Барри…  
Все теперь на контрасте, и кажется еще более ярким — его сильные руки, колючий свитер, который он так и не снял, но мне все равно, от прикосновения шерсти к соскам меня только сильнее встряхивает. Его неспешные движения, словно и не было никакой бешеной гонки всего пару минут назад, все чувства обнажены, нервы оголенные и натянутые, как струны, член Лена задевает простату, и я окончательно теряю самообладание, подаваясь вперед, желая большего, намного большего…  
— Лен, — как же удобно стонать его имя, оно так и соскальзывает с языка, как шелк, — сильнее…  
— Сильнее? Ты хочешь сильнее? — он выходит почти полностью и входит под другим углом, чтобы с каждым движением попадать по простате, выбивая из меня судорожные всхлипы.  
— Ты обещал… — я на середине предложения теряю слова и тянусь к своему члену, но Лен понимает меня, наши пальцы встречаются, но он не позволяет мне убрать ладонь.  
— Вместе, Барри, — шепчет Снарт, — давай вместе.  
— Ты… — он задевает внутри что-то такое, отчего мою спину прошивает как выстрелом, — ты кончишь в меня, Лен?  
Он с присвистом выдыхает и кивает, глядя мне прямо в глаза.

Никаких презервативов. Никаких денег. Никакого Флэша. Никакого Капитана Холода. Со всем этим я разберусь потом.


	12. Chapter 12

Первое, что я чувствую, когда рассеивается красное марево оргазма, это упирающийся мне в бок тюбик смазки, который Леонард в спешке забросил куда-то в одеяло, комком сбившееся на кровати. Я неловко ерзаю, пытаясь привстать, чтобы цапнуть бутылек и кинуть его на пол, но Снарт перехватывает меня поперек взмокшей груди и тянет обратно на себя.  
— Куда собрался? — жарко выдыхает он. Его дыхание пахнет мятой, я только сейчас это ощущаю, причем не дешевой жвачкой, а настоящими свежими листьями. От сочетания головокружительных запахов кости во всем моем теле превращаются в желе, и я довольно стекаю в объятия Снарта и довольно утыкаюсь носом ему в грудь, обтянутую свитером.

Черт, как же мне сейчас хорошо.

— Вот так, Барри, — Леонард накрывает меня одеялом, а сам высвобождает ноги, хотя в комнате довольно прохладно, потому что я успел включить кондиционер, когда пришел — Джо имеет дурацкую привычку врубать отопление на полную катушку, так что раньше я жил в своей спальне исключительно в обнимку с кондиционером. Но почему-то сейчас мне ни капли не жарко, наоборот, если бы не одеяло и не Снарт, я бы, лежа с голой задницей, точно б уже лязгал зубами и продрог до костей.  
— Как вы узнали, где я живу? — интересуюсь я, проводя носом по шерстяному свитеру Леонарда. Снарт фыркает, будто я сморозил какую-то глупость. Вообще-то так и есть, но я настолько сильно разомлел и расслабился, что вряд ли могу думать об объективности и необходимости задаваемых мною вопросов.  
— Ты не поверишь, — неспешно отвечает Снарт, намеренно растягивая слова, наверное, это его фирменная манера говорить, не иначе, — в полицейском участке. Копы так неумело заботятся о сохранности конфиденциальной информации относительно своих сотрудников… Честно сказать, не ожидал, что ты приемный сын детектива Уэста.  
— Вы знаете Джо? — я пытаюсь приподняться, чтобы посмотреть Снарту в глаза, но он давит мне на затылок, побуждая лечь обратно, но я почему-то сопротивляюсь и изо всех сил упираюсь в его ладонь, дергаюсь, давая понять, что хочу поднять голову. Леонард издает какой-то странный звук и убирает руку, при этом издевательски ухмыляясь. Ото льда в его глазах мне делается не по себе, я почти жалею, что затеял эту короткую борьбу, но тут Леонард невесомо целует меня куда-то между глаз, мои ресницы задевают его лицо, и мне почему-то щекотно.  
— А ты не промах, — с явным удовольствием в голосе произносит Снарт, — мне нравится. Очень. И да, я знаю Джо Уэста. Детали тебе ни к чему.  
Я едва заметно пожимаю плечами и снова ерзаю, переворачиваясь на спину, потому что ноги уже начинают затекать. В заднице ощутимо влажно и противно хлюпает — ненавижу этот звук, он такой стремный — и я нарочито громко шуршу простынями, чтобы его заглушить, не хочу, чтобы Леонард слышал эту гадость. Но он внимательно следит за моими неуклюжими перемещениями и вдруг рывком раздвигает мне ноги и задирает одеяло, я даже сообразить не успеваю, как его пальцы невесомо скользят мне в раздраженный после секса анус — только теперь не с целью растянуть, а скорее только коснуться, что Леонард и делает (блин, всегда ненавидел свой организм за то, что я слишком быстро восстанавливаюсь, на мне даже порезы заживают как на собаке, представьте, каково моей заднице каждый раз!).

Я приподнимаюсь, чтобы получше разглядеть его лицо, но открывшаяся картина только вгоняет меня в краску. Меня, черт, Барри Аллена-здравствуйте-я-шлюха! Снарт разводит мои ягодицы и смотрит. Прямо туда, вперив внимательный взгляд в заляпанную его же спермой задницу. У него глаза жутко голодные, будто он не испытал оглушительный оргазм несколько минут назад.  
— Барри, — хрипло произносит Леонард, а его рука скользит мне на живот. — В твоей дырке столько спермы…  
Я дергаюсь, будто меня ударили, пытаюсь свести колени, но Снарт непреклонен — локтями надавливает на мои бедра, вынуждая меня поддаться и еще шире развести ноги, чтобы он снова мог смотреть и продолжать говорить всю эту невероятно возбуждающую грязь своим похабным языком.  
— Т-ш-ш-ш, — один палец Снарта касается моих покрасневших губ, и я не удерживаюсь от маленькой провокации, несильно прикусывая фалангу. Его руки пахнут сладковатой смазкой, терпкой спермой и моим собственным мускусным запахом, перемешанным с чертовой мятой.  
— Ты запачкал все белье, — притворно качает головой Снарт, в подтверждение своих слов показывая мне край одеяла, который даже в полумраке кажется влажным. — Что ты скажешь Джо?  
— Прекратите паясничать, — парирую я, но тут же кашляю, будто воздухом подавился, потому что Леонард опять поглаживает раскрытой ладонью мой живот и зачем-то надавливает на пресс, заставляя мышцы рефлекторно напрягаться, будто я жду удара в солнечное сплетение.  
— Давай, отдай ее всю, — влажным шепотом просит Снарт, а я какое-то время непонимающе гляжу на него, а потом мученически краснею, когда до меня доходит, о чем речь. Черт, ни один клиент никогда меня не просил о таком, потому что я всегда тщательно предохраняюсь, а тут совсем потерял голову. Мне кажется, что я даже думаю иначе, смотрю на происходящее под другим углом, не через призму Флэша и разноцветных купюр, а через внутреннее «я», которое уже давненько не задумывалось о подобных вещах, таких как просто секс без перетянутых резинкой денег и без резинки в прямом смысле.  
— Ты ненормальный, — на выдохе отвечаю я, забыв про субординацию напрочь, потому что вижу, как Снарт шире распахивает глаза, а его ноздри хищно раздуваются — он смотрит, как я напрягаю пресс, чуть выгибаясь в спине, а из задницы течет сперма, перемешанная со смазкой, прямо на многострадальную простыню…  
— Умница, — Снарт коленом сдвигает мои ноги и целует, посасывая мой язык, очерчивая скулы пальцами — прикосновения влажные, потому что его рука только что поглаживала мой растраханный вход. Теперь у меня на лице останутся следы. Блять.  
— Перейдем на «ты», — дразняще говорит Снарт, зубами прихватывая мою нижнюю губу, но тут же отпускает, чтобы не оставить следов. — Тебе же хочется называть меня Лен? Или тебе больше нравится «Мистер Снарт»?  
— Слишком много букв для того, чтобы стонать, — фыркаю я, за что тут же получаю довольно болезненный шлепок по обнаженному бедру, — мне нравится «Лен».  
— А мне нравится Барри, — Леонард нависает надо мной, как глыба льда, такая же большая и холодная, — в твоем имени скрыто столько всего разом, греховная невинность, грязный разврат, обещание подчиняться и непримиримая борьба за главенство.

Я не знаю, что на это ответить, поэтому просто прерывисто вздыхаю, потому что дышать мне до сих пор трудновато, и отворачиваюсь, глядя на пол, где кучей валяется мятая одежда. Пушка Снарта лежит прямо на моих джинсах, а ремни набедренной кобуры выглядят как лапы исполинского паука.  
— Что это за оружие? — не подумав, брякаю я, а Леонард тут же мрачнеет, но все-таки отвечает, видя на моем лице лишь праздный интерес без всякого подтекста и двойного дна.  
— Как-нибудь покажу. Это крио-пушка. Подарок одного ученого, он был мне должен… Занятная вещь, — Снарт бросает короткий взгляд на оружие и ухмыляется, — многофункциональная я бы сказал.  
«Как-нибудь, — проносится у меня в голове, — значит, эта встреча не последняя».

Я собираюсь сказать что-то вроде «ты меня заинтриговал» или даже «о боже, черт подери, да», но в двери оглушительно долбится чей-то кулак. Я мгновенно слетаю с раздраконенной постели и трясущимися руками хватаю с пола джинсы. Крио-пушка с громким стуком падает, когда я выдергиваю из-под нее штаны, но лежащий на постели Снарт даже ухом не ведет, только наблюдает за суетящимся мной.  
А мне, блин, страшно! Потому что стук делается еще громче, а неразборчивое бормотание трансформируется в требовательный голос Джо.  
— Барри! Что ты там делаешь?! — судя по проглоченным гласным, мой отчим явно перебрал, с ним такое редко бывает, потому что алкоголь плохо действует на его голову, после вот таких вот пьянок Джо три дня лежит пластом и умирает от похмелья.  
— Барри! — дверь дрожит под сильными ударами его кулака, а ручка бешено дергается. Я сжимаю кулаки, судорожно соображая — куда? Заставить Снарта снова воспользоваться окном? Засунуть его в шкаф? Блять, что делать, Джо сейчас дверь вынесет, как я ему объясню, какого хера в моей постели с медвежатами делает самый опасный человек Централ Сити, а у меня самого вид такой, будто меня драли в задницу несколько минут назад, и не «будто», а точно драли!  
— Твою мать! — шиплю я, оборачиваясь к меланхолично спокойному Снарту. — Что делать?  
Под аккомпанемент «Барр, открой чертову дверь! Джо, прекрати, что ты буянишь! Эдди, иди сюда!» Снарт поднимается с постели и берет с пола пушку, закидывая себе на плечо. Я рассеяно замечаю, что на его свитере след от спермы, на рукаве, почти у самой кисти, и от этого меня чуть ли не подбрасывает на месте.  
— Паникер, — веско говорит Леонард, открывая дверь моего платяного шкафа, очень удобно стоящего в самом углу комнаты, и если я открою дверь, Джо не только не увидит Лена, он и сам шкаф не увидит, потому что он прикрыт здоровенным косяком. Благослови Боже планировку этого гостеприимного дома!

Кое-как пригладив стоящие дыбом волосы, я решительно подхожу к двери, но стоит мне коснуться ручки, как шум затихает, и вместо воплей я слышу удаляющиеся шаги. Но я все же высовываюсь в коридор, сразу натыкаясь на сердитую Айрис, которая в неярком свете лампы на потолке похожа на ведьму из-за своих длинных черных волос.  
— Две бутылки пива! — восклицает она. — Никогда не видела, чтобы человека так развозило!  
— Это Джо, — нервно улыбаюсь я. — Я уже привык, нельзя ему пить. Прости, что ушел, устал как хрен знает кто.  
— Понимаю, — ехидно прищуривается Айрис, — вчерашний прием вымотал? Помню те времена, когда нас ангажировали в качестве массовки на подобные мероприятия. Полный восторг.  
— Отвал башки просто, — смеюсь я, но тут же затыкаюсь, потому что замечаю, что Айрис пристально меня разглядывает, такой взгляд в ее исполнении называется «я знаю, что ты делал только что, и даже не думай вешать мне на уши лапшу».  
— Ты что, трахался? — понизив голос, осведомляется она, да с таким серьезным лицом, что я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не заржать.  
— С кем? — решаю полюбопытствовать я. — Я тут один, если только с вибратором, но ты знаешь, что я это не особо люблю.  
— Барри, я сто раз видела, как ты выглядишь после секса. И если бы вибраторы могли доставлять такое удовольствие, которое написано на твоем лице, никто бы вообще не занимался сексом с людьми, — нравоучительным тоном произносит Айрис, а я опять смеюсь. — Ладно, пойду вниз. Отдыхай, ну или трахайся, что ты ту делал последние полчаса.  
— Счастливо, — прощаюсь я уже с ее спиной и с облегчением закрываю дверь, снова поворачивая ключ. Ухх, пронесло! Представить не могу, чтобы было, если б Айрис увидела Снарта. Да ладно эта сучка, а если бы Джо… Кошмар.

— Лен? — я широко распахиваю дверцы шкафа, ожидая увидеть скептическое выражение лица Леонарда и услышать какую-нибудь ядовитую шуточку, но вижу только ряд пустых вешалок и деревянную заднюю стенку.  
Снарта нет.  
Я беспомощно озираюсь, не зная, куда себя деть, пока до меня не осеняет — кидаюсь к окну, дергая шторы так, что чуть ли не отрываю от стены карниз — улица пуста, ни машин, ни Снарта, даже собак нет. Ничего, только одинокий фонарь тускло светит на мусорные баки.  
В изнеможении я опускаюсь на постель, которая выглядит как после побоища. Нужно будет рано утром прокрасться в ванную и засунуть белье в машинку, иначе Джо точно хватит удар, если он внезапно решит навести в моей комнате порядок и постирать простыни. Конечно, он понимает, что я большой мальчик, но только дурак не догадается, что на этой кровати занимались сексом два больших мальчика, причем без девочки. Господи, что я, блять, наделал-то? И кто «я» — Флэш, профессиональный хастлер из С.Т.А.Р. или Барри Аллен, скромный сотрудник канцелярской фирмы?  
Я вздыхаю и переворачиваюсь на бок, взглядом изучая бардак на полу. Рядом со уродским домашним тапком я вижу знакомый картонный белый прямоугольник — приглашение на маскарад. Прямо поперек золотой маски размашистым почерком выведено:

Спасибо за вечер, Барри.

Мое имя обведено несколько раз, будто Снарт хотел именно на него обратить мое внимание. Я разглядываю резкие очертания букв, обвожу «Б» пальцем по контуру несколько раз, и уже собираюсь бросить приглашение на тумбочку, как вдруг до меня доходит.  
Озарение, мать твою.

Когда в С.Т.А.Р. к нам приходят клиенты, они платят либо нам на руки, что бывает только с постоянными, либо на ресепшене, где их обслуживает улыбчивая Кендра. Строго ДО ебли, никаких после, потом, через пять минут. Сначала деньги, потом — секс, главное и незыблемое правило Циско Рамона и его публичного дома.   
Как только клиент вносит нужную сумму, на твой телефон приходит сообщение, что все в ажуре — систему придумал лично Рамон, после того как несколько раз напарывался на поддельные купюры, еще в самом начале своей карьеры в качестве сутенера. Мы и сами всегда должны заботиться о своевременной оплате, это помогает держать ситуацию под контролем.

Я никогда не забывал об этом. Ни разу, за все годы работы, спустя сотню мужчин, прошедших через мою постель — никогда.  
До этого блядского момента.  
Я хватаю мобильный, но его экран девственно чист. Как и все близлежащие поверхности, которые я быстро обшариваю, чтобы удостовериться — Снарт мне не заплатил. Так что с ним точно переспал не Флэш, а Барри Аллен, теперь сомнений нет.  
И что мне с этим делать, черт возьми?!


	13. Chapter 13

Никогда не любил утро. Нет, не так: я ненавижу утро, потому что я сова, самая ленивая сова на свете. Встать раньше полудня для меня сродни пыткам, лучше я вообще не буду ложиться, чем буду продирать глаза безбожно рано, заливая в себя кофе целыми галлонами. Вот еще один из плюсов моей работы — я волен просыпаться когда захочу, потому что вся моя основная деятельность приходится на вечер или вовсе на глубокую ночь. Конечно, бывают всякие непредвиденные обстоятельства, но они настолько редкие, что ими можно успешно пренебречь.  
Я переворачиваюсь на живот и сонно таращусь на свой старый будильник в виде эмблемы Бэтмена — Циско бы со мной подрался за него, точно вам говорю, это почти антиквариат, ему лет пятнадцать, если не больше. Обшарпанные стрелки в виде крыльев летучей мыши показывают половину восьмого — смертельная рань для меня. Глаза закрываются, чешутся, будто в них насыпали песку, голова тяжелая, руки ватные, а ноги больше похожи на липкое желе — точно так же пристали к простыни. Бр-р-р, ужасное ощущение. Я вчера так и не дошел до ванной, нарушив все свои незыблемые ранее правила одним махом — бесплатный секс, отсутствие контрацептивов, душа и здравого смысла. Только похоть и Снарт, хоть это и синонимы.  
На кой-то хрен я перед сном нашел на полу свои трусы, и теперь они противно натирают задницу, будто меня ночью еще раз поимели с особой жестокостью. Первый, блин, и последний раз я пренебрег водными процедурами, но теперь точно буду умнее, как бы ни хотелось спать, сначала ванная, а только потом кровать.

Я заматываюсь в пропахшее потом и — блять — спермой одеяло и ползу в сторону двери, моля Всевышнего о том, чтобы Джо все еще отсыпался, но судьба сегодня не на моей стороне — прекрасное, блин, начало дня: мой отчим стоит в ванной, страдальчески держась за голову и бормоча какие-то ругательства.  
— Джо? — осторожно спрашиваю я, стараясь держаться как можно дальше, и дело не в том, что от запаха спиртного меня тут же самого начинает мутить, просто Джо всегда остается детективом, даже с сильного похмелья, а я, стоя перед ним полуголый и в одеяле, слишком нагло палюсь.  
— Сделай одолжение, приготовь какой-нибудь еды, — сипит Джо, включая кран и чуть ли не целиком засовывая голову под воду. — Мне на работу через полчаса, я никакой. Чертово пиво, никогда больше не буду пить.  
— Ладно, — с сомнением говорю я. Черт, как же мне его жалко, почему у него такой дурацкий организм?  
Быстро переодевшись во вчерашнюю одежду — белье я благоразумно снял и сунул в сумку, причем чистое я почему-то не взял с собой! — я спускаюсь вниз и суечусь на кухне. Кофе, тосты, большой стакан апельсинового сока для Джо, мой любимый травяной чай. Остатки пиццы я благоразумно засовываю обратно в холодильник, не хватало еще, чтобы отчим на них наткнулся, тогда его точно неслабо так вывернет наизнанку от запаха бекона и анчоусов.  
Джо спускается со второго этажа заметно посвежевшим — глаза уже не такие красные, волосы причесаны. От отчима пахнет мятной зубной пастой, и я снова вспоминаю Снарта и то, как мы вчера занимались любовью.  
— Спасибо, Барр! — с деланой радостью произносит Джо, усаживаясь за стол, а я тупо смотрю на кувшин с соком, переваривая собственную мысль, вонзившуюся мне в мозг, как стрела. Секс, это был просто секс. Гребаное пихание члена в мой гребаный зад. Сперма и смазка. Просто секс, твою мать. Твою мать!  
— Барри? — Джо замечает мой ступор и нетерпеливо стучит ложкой по тарелке. — Ты в норме?  
«Ни хуя я не в норме! — орет мое подсознание, а я широко улыбаюсь, как дебил. — Пока вы тут вчера вели светские беседы, Леонард Снарт пялил меня в зад, а я тащился, и не потому, что я шлюха и хорошо подставляюсь, а потом что хрен-знает-как-назвать-это-все-нормальным-словом!»  
— Не выспался, — со смешком отвечаю я, усаживаясь напротив и наливая чай из прозрачного заварника. — Отвык спать в своей старой комнате, кровать… маленькая.  
Это почти правда — мы с Леном помещались на ней только лежа друг на друге.  
Джо шумно прихлебывает сок, напряженно глядя на меня поверх стакана.  
— Ты ушел спать в девять, — как бы между прочим замечает он, — и не выспался? Ты последнее время какой-то сам не свой. Не хочешь рассказать?  
Я ежусь под пристальным, таким отцовским, взглядом и качаю головой  
— Нет, все хорошо. Много работы, я очень устаю. Надо как-то умудряться еще и быть нормальным двадцатипятилетним парнем, на что времени нет совсем.  
— Ты поэтому на все эти вечеринки ходишь? — спрашивает Джо. — Чтобы с кем-то познакомиться?  
На это я могу только многозначительно пожать плечами, дескать, ну да, так есть, но признаваться не проси, ни под каким видом.  
Джо ухмыляется, но тут же хватается за висок, чуть слышно постанывая — мигрень, гадская штука.  
— Алкаш, — мстительно припечатываю я, а отчим только улыбается уголком рта. — В полиции знают, что их лучший детектив по вечерам надирается до зеленых чертей?  
— Поговори мне еще! — совсем не зло огрызается Джо. — В холодильнике есть сыр, если хочешь.  
— Не откажусь.

Мы мирно завтракаем — Джо жует подгоревшие с одного бока тосты (это не я, это все древний, как дерьмо мамонта, тостер), я наливаю вторую чашку чая, а в желудке все еще как скользкая змея свернулась, не могу заставить себя есть, только отщипываю крошечные кусочки сыра и по одному отправляю в рот. Если честно, мне сейчас так спокойно и хорошо, что нет никакого желания никуда идти, так бы и сидел в своей старой спальне и комиксы листал, при этом игнорируя настырные воспоминания о вчерашнем, лезущие в голову. Но когда лежащий на столе мобильный начинает радостно подпрыгивать от вибрации, высвечивая номер Кейтлин, мое желание спрятаться от мира молниеносно машет ручкой и растворяется в неизвестном направлении под натиском реальности.  
— Привет, — говорю я, прижимая телефон к уху. — Что случилось?  
— А что-то должно было? — в тон мне отвечает Сноу, а я протестующе мычу, подавившись сыром.  
— Блин, кха-кха, — откашливаюсь я прямо в динамик, — ты никогда в такую рань не звонишь.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — честно говорит Кейтлин. — У меня сегодня клиентка днем, а антураж в комнате не в кассу, одна я не справлюсь. Ронни занят, а просить кого-то еще мне не хочется.  
— Что от меня требуется? — интересуюсь я, старательно не обращая внимания на то, что Джо прислушивается к нашему со Сноу разговору.  
— Отдизайнить помещение, — фыркает Кейтлин. — Приедешь — расскажу, будет весело.  
— Не сомневаюсь. В течение часа буду.  
— Коллега? — интересуется Джо, когда я убираю телефон в карман. — Или?..  
— Просто коллега, — смеюсь я. — Ты теперь на счет всех моих знакомых будешь заморачиваться? Если у меня кто-то появится — сразу тебе расскажу, обещаю.  
Совесть острой иглой колет меня куда-то под лопатку, но я продолжаю смотреть на Джо, широко распахнув глаза. Сама невинность, блять.  
— Ладно, — помедлив, говорит отчим, бросая взгляд на часы, — мне пора, тебя подбросить?  
— Ты за руль сядешь? — вскидываюсь я, но Джо отмахивается.  
— Эдди заедет, — лаконично говорит он, — или ты сам?  
— Сам. Счастливо.  
Мы прощаемся возле двери, Джо еще раз мне напоминает поставить дом на сигнализацию и проверить все электроприборы, а я прошу его лишний раз на работе не открывать рот. Отчим награждает меня ощутимой затрещиной и, наконец, уезжает. Я падаю на жесткий стул в прихожей и прислоняюсь встрепанным затылком к стене. Надо включать стиральную машинку, пока не забыл.

***

 

Расскажу вам одну забавную историю, которая приключилась со мной еще на заре моей карьеры хастлера. Тогда я был молод и зелен, но пахал как проклятый, стремясь как можно лучше постигнуть профессию со всех сторон, Циско не мог нарадоваться, глядя на мое отношение к работе — даже иногда доплачивал «сверхурочные», когда я соглашался брать клиентов в свои законные выходные. Как-то раз меня вызвонили, когда я ужинал у Джо — откуда-то из самых ебеней Америки к нам приехали его родственники — чопорная Франсин, вроде бы троюродная сестра бывшей жены Джо, и ее противный сынок Уолли, которому было всего восемнадцать. Я в свои двадцать с хвостиком чувствовал себя полным лузером, потому что Франсин на все лады расхваливала его как «умницу, отличника, будущего юриста и вообще, самого лучшего парня на Земле». Джо улыбался, я тоже улыбался, мечтая дать этому самодовольному Уолли в лобешник ложкой, так он меня раздражал своей показной правильностью, застегнутой под горло рубашечкой и качественным деланием вида «примерный мальчик, одна штука». Эта парочка остановилась у нас на целую неделю, так что я был только рад, когда Циско предложил мне поработать в выходные — в Централ Сити приехал сыночек какого-то богача из Стар Сити, и ему срочно требовалось присунуть, так что его папаша обратился к Рамону и попросил, чтобы его чадо обслужили по высшему разряду. Я отпросился у Джо «по делам» и в воскресение рысью кинулся на работу, нацепив свой выглаженный костюм, даже волосы уложил.  
В дверях С.Т.А.Р. меня перехватил Циско, который нагрузил меня информацией — оказалось, что в моем номере (тогда я занимал комнату поменьше) шла полная и шизанутая по всем фронтам перестановка — помещение превратили… в школьный класс, представляете? Я когда зашел, чуть дара речи не лишился — всю мебель вынесли, ковер убрали, а вместо дивана поставили парты и стулья, на стену даже доску прибили, сняв телевизор. У меня от этого святотатства чуть сердце напополам не разорвалось, но пришлось проглотить (ха-ха) и терпеть.  
Прождал я этого «сыночка» почти час, уже на пену изошел, потому что очень не люблю необязательных людей, собрался звонить Циско и возмущаться, но тут это чадо само ввалилось в двери. Мы столкнулись нос к носу — я шел к тумбочке, взять мобильный, а этот придурок влетел в номер, чуть меня не сшиб!  
Кого угодно я ожидал там увидеть, только не этого чертового Уолли!

Я должен был послать его на хуй, пока он не узнал меня, вытолкнуть за дверь, собрать вещи и уехать на Мадагаскар, скрываться от гнева Джо и собственного позора. Но этот гаденыш только расплылся в виноватой улыбке и пролепетал «я опоздал, простите, мистер…», так заискивающе смотрел на меня… Я смог взять себя в руки и отчеканил:  
— Я не терплю опозданий. Заходите, будем решать, что делать с вашей очередной заваленой контрольной.

Вот говорю сейчас это и сам едва ли не ржу. Конечно, свою работу я выполнил на «отлично», простите за неловкий каламбур, а после мы вполне душевно поболтали, Уолли нарисовал на доске мелом огромный член. На деле этот пацан был вовсе не таким противным, как мне показалось на первый и последующие взгляды — его отец развелся с Франсин год назад, так что теперь с готовностью поощрял все прихоти своего голубого сыночка, храня его ориентацию в тайне от матери под семью замками. Так что мы оба оказались в одной лодке, что было довольно смешно и нелепо. Расстались мы друзьями, не прошло и дня после нашей встречи в С.Т.А.Р., как Уолли уехал, напоследок оставив тогда еще не очень обеспеченному мне приличную сумму денег в конверте, причем не на ресепшене, а дома, у меня в спальне.

Так, ладно, к чему это я… В общем, после этой встречи я в одиночку растаскивал обратно столы из своего номера, матерясь на Циско, который меня даже не предупредил о том, что заплатили за ролевую, а к таким вещам нужно готовиться заранее. Доска, кстати, до сих пор где-то валяется в недрах С.Т.А.Р., и когда клиенты заказывают школьные ролевые, она пользуется огромным успехом.  
А я сделал для себя выводы, что впредь подобные «мероприятия» буду организовывать исключительно самостоятельно — нужная атмосфера требует более тщательной проработки, чтобы клиент мог прочувствовать все до самых мельчайших деталей.  
Так что я прекрасно понял Кейтлин, которая попросила меня подготовиться ко встрече с клиентом — все же она не очень любит в одиночку передвигать мебель и превращать свой номер в кофейню, кабинет или какой-нибудь балетный, блин, класс (такое тоже бывает). Пока я ехал до работы, все думал, что на этот раз придумал ее новый визави, но я даже предположить не мог, что…

— Серьезно? — я с сомнением шуршу огромным куском черного полиэтилена, который мне всучила Кейт, стоило мне переступить порог ее номера. — И не говори мне, на кой черт твоему клиенту это надо, знать не хочу. Что с этим делать?  
— Окна, кровать, стены — все, — устало отвечает Сноу, выгребаясь из черной кучи посреди комнаты, — двойная ставка, так что пашу как лошадь. Потом поможешь снять?  
— Угу, — Я беру с пола мебельный степлер и залезаю на стремянку, прикрепляя полиэтилен под самым потолком. — Тут ремонт придется делать с такими темпами.  
— Плевать, — отмахивается Кейтлин, таща здоровенный железный напольный подсвечник, — это не моя забота. Ты чего такой веселый?  
— Уолли вспомнил, — делюсь я своими мыслями, — я рассказывал тебе, помнишь?  
— Забудешь такое, — фыркает Сноу, — везет тебе на всяких чудиков, но не так как мне.  
— Твоя правда, — я заканчиваю с одной стеной и осторожно слезаю со стремянки, берясь за новый кусок. Кейтлин вдруг бросает ковырять причудливо заплывший воском подсвечник и поворачивается в мою сторону.  
— Что? — я ежусь под ее взглядом. — Что ты уставилась?  
— Барри Аллен, тебя вчера ебали, — безапелляционным тоном заявляет Сноу. Я аж закашливаюсь от такой наглости.  
— Чего?!  
— Слушай, я могу отличить, когда ты трахался по работе, а когда не за деньги, — она загребает под себя мешки и усаживается сверху, скрестив ноги. — Колись. У тебя было свидание?  
Я вспоминаю, как Снарт раздвигал мне ноги, чтобы посмотреть на сперму, вытекающую из моей дырки, и нервно хихикнул. Свидание, ага.

— Нет, это просто секс, — наудачу брякаю я, надеясь, что Сноу отстанет, но нет — она слишком умна и наблюдательна, в этом они с Айрис похожи, как две блядские капли.  
— И это не Стрела? — ехидно спрашивает она, заворачиваясь в полиэтилен как в тогу. — Барри, не темни.  
— Нет, не Стрела, — мне неловко, но Кейтлин все равно — она сначала долго глядит на меня, будто я признался в том, что внезапно воспылал страстью к сиськам и гладковыбритым вагинам, а потом вдруг сыто облизывается, предвкушая.  
— Снарт, — припечатывает Сноу, а я краснею, отворачиваясь к стене. — Рассказывай. Теперь-то можно?  
— Ты еще недавно орала на меня, что я безответственный дебил! — огрызаюсь я. — А теперь тебе внезапно стало интересно! Нет уж, дорогая, держи планку до конца.  
— Барри, — Кейтлин смягчается и протягивает ко мне руки, — иди сюда, брось ты все. Я волнуюсь за тебя, дурачок.

Я перестаю злиться и с готовностью ныряю к ней в объятия, вдыхая вкусный запах ее духов. Она всегда пользуется такими ароматами, от которых даже у меня ноги подкашиваются, жаль, что клиенты всю прелесть парфюмерного вкуса Кейтлин оценить не могут.  
— Как ты поняла, что я не взял денег? — спрашиваю я с неподдельным интересом.  
Кейтлин хитро прищуривается.  
— У тебя давно не было такого выражения лица — ты как кот, объевшийся сметаны, деньги, которые ты так любишь, никогда не приносят тебе столь сильного удовлетворения.  
— Догадливая сучка, — я довольно жмурюсь, когда ее пальцы зарываются мне в волосы. — Это было… было, в общем, тут трудно найти слова. Как психоз. Шизофренический и сумасшедший секс. Церебральный, как паралич.  
— Ух, какие сравнения. Так, у вас теперь что?  
Я пожимаю плечами, ее слова почему-то мне неприятны, где-то глубоко внутри от них свербит.  
— Он прислал приглашение на маскарад. Уже скоро. Поможешь подобрать костюм и маску?  
Кейтлин охотно соглашается.  
— Мне должны подвезти зачетные шмотки, я кое-что тебе заказала. Тебе пойдет кожа.  
— Кожа? — в ужасе восклицаю я, а Сноу радостно кивает.  
— Да, красная. Вот увидишь, я всегда права.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Идея надевать красную кожу мне категорически не нравится, но я не хочу обижать Кейтлин. Примерю, а там посмотрим.  
— А что со Стрелой? — спрашивает она, а я тут же чувствую противный холодок, бегущий по спине.  
— Он хочет, чтобы я оставил эскорт и работал на него. Я сказал, что не хочу, мы поссорились.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто вы в отношениях, — скептически отзывается Кейтлин, а ее хватка в моих волосах становится жестче. — Напомни ему, что контракт — это не…  
— Не на мою жизнь, а только на секс, — киваю я. — Сказал уже. Он извинился, но… Все как-то странно. Ладно, не хочу пока что об этом думать.

В дверь стучат, и мы быстро вскакиваем на ноги — я кидаюсь обратно к стремянке, а Кейтлин, бросив короткий взгляд в зеркало, идет открывать.  
— Посылка для Флэша, — слышу я голос Кендры. — Кейт, распишись за него. Что у вас тут за идиотизм? Затеяли ремонт?  
— Не спрашивай, — смеется Сноу, шелестя пакетами, — Барри, слезай, иди сюда.  
Я с опаской приближаюсь к улыбающимся девушкам, которые разглядывают мое лицо, наверное, ждут какой-то реакции, но я понятия не имею, кто прислал мне посылку, так что на моей морде только недоумение, никакого узнавания.  
— Это часы, — удивленно восклицаю я, распаковывая красивую, даже на вид ценную, коробку. — Блин…

Они красивые — черный циферблат, ремешок в тон и серебряные цифры по кругу. Дизайн лаконичный и недешевый, в брендах я не разбираюсь, но аксессуар выглядит дорого. Я примериваю их на руку — они идеально подходят под мое запястье, такой подарок мог сделать только человек, который хорошо знает меня… и мое тело.  
— Тут записка, — Кендра сует мне белый прямоугольник, на котором почерком Оливера выведено «Прости». Спазм, на мгновение сдавивший мне горло, отпускает, и я чуть не разочаровано выдыхаю.  
— Ты чего? — взволновано переспрашивает Кейтлин, заглядывая мне в лицо. Я натянуто улыбаюсь и застегиваю ремешок, приятно обхватывающий запястье.  
— Это от Стрелы.  
— Красота какая… — Кендра восхищенно рассматривает подарок, а мне становится неловко, так и хочется часы снять и убрать подальше. Что со мной такое? Я же всегда любил дорогие вещи…  
— Кендра! — доносится из глубины коридора резкий голос ее сменщицы, Кары— она тут недавно, я ее почти не знаю. — Тут еще одну… посылку принесли. Для Флэша.  
Девушка появляется в поле зрения и сует мне розу — одну, без упаковки, просто розу и все. Я замираю - стебель перехвачен красно-синей лентой, это такой красноречивый намек, что у меня несколько раз екает в груди. Кроваво-алые лепестки ровные, один к одному, будто цветок выращивали в единственном экземпляре, специально для того, чтобы срезать и прислать мне. Аромат такой сильный, что мы все одновременно глубоко вдыхаем, с восторгом смотря на розу. Я аккуратно провожу пальцем по выступающим острым шипам, намерено укалывая один палец.  
Боже.  
— Барри... — Кейтлин поворачивает ленту так, чтобы я увидел прицепленный к ней крошечный листок плотной бумаги.  
«Мне интересен ты», — гласит подпись, а у меня земля уходит из-под ног.


	14. Chapter 14

Роза стоит в длинной узкой вазе из прозрачного стекла, которую мне отдала Кейтлин, потому что в моей комнате можно найти что душе угодно — от флоггеров и плеток до фаллоимитаторов, раскрашенных под полицейские жезлы, а вот емкости для цветов точно нет. Я водружаю благоухающий цветок на подоконник и зарываюсь носом в лепестки, вдыхая головокружительный аромат. Забытые часы сиротливо лежат на консоли возле входной двери, и мне действительно до них нет никакого дела. Это чертова роза, всего лишь цветок без шелестящей и блестящей упаковки, но красивый жест Снарта настолько необычен и вообще несвойственен криминальному авторитету Централ Сити (как мне кажется), что рядом с ним «широкий» жест Стрелы выглядит жалко, донельзя пошло и смешно, будто он меня купить пытается.

Купить второй раз, три ха-ха два раза.

На самом деле, причина моего равнодушного отношения к подарку Оливера кроется не только в том, что на другой чаше весов теперь Леонард Снарт, а еще и в том, что это далеко не первый раз, когда он присылает мне дорогие аксессуары. После нашей первой встречи он передал мне запонки — я, конечно, был удивлен, потому что сроду их не носил, пусть теперь и предпочитаю исключительно рубашки без пуговиц на манжетах. Тогда я был совсем зеленый, и жест моего самого лучшего и богатого клиента показался мне манной небесной. После того, как я впервые сделал Оливеру минет, почти высосав ему мозги через член, он прислал мне золотую цепочку, которую я до сих пор периодически ношу, но она немного натирает мне шею — это сейчас Стрела идеально угадывает размер моего запястья, раньше он понятия не имел обо всех этих тонкостях имени Флэша, так что пытался просто попасть пальцем в небо, покупая мне очередную безделушку.

Где-то на третий или четвертый раз эти сюрпризы перестали приносить мне удовлетворение, потому что по большей части все это барахло я мог купить себе сам, но чувство уважение к клиенту не позволяло мне отказываться от подарков, а уж тем более передаривать их, как вы могли подумать. Но теперь все стало сложнее в разы — мне не просто все равно, мне бессовестно плевать, потому что аромат розы зверем взгрызся мне в мозг, намертво засел там и ни в какую не хочет выветриваться. Даже кончики пальцев пропитались этим запахом, я весь будто прошит Леонардом Снартом, нитки торчат, выдавая мою одержимость с потрохами.

— Ты так и будешь там стоять? — доносится до меня недовольный голос Кейтлин. Она сидит в кресле (в том самом кресле, блять) и терпеливо ждет, пока я наглазеюсь на цветок. — У тебя лицо такое, будто тебе прислали Святой Грааль.  
— Если бы мне прислали Грааль, я был бы меньше удивлен, — отвечаю я, касаясь губами раскрытых лепестков. — Ну и что прикажете теперь делать?  
— Делай свою работу, Барри, — меланхолично произносит Сноу, — тебе за это хорошо платят. Пока еще платят…

Чудность момента с треском разваливается, когда я оборачиваюсь и вижу, что лицо Кейтлин выражает крайнюю степень озабоченности, которая никакого отношения к постели не имеет.

— Это был риторический вопрос! — гневно заявляю я. Посмотрите на нее, сидит тут и все портит! — И что вообще значит твое «пока еще»?  
— Думаешь, что Стрела, прознав про твои шашни со Снартом, будет платить тебе дальше? — интересуется Кейтлин, а мои щеки заливает краска.  
— Это никакие не шашни. Лен заплатил только за первую встречу! — парирую я, только в конце предложения понимая, что сморозил.  
— Ле-е-е-ен, значит, — издевательски тянет Сноу. — Так получается, что Стрела — это работа, а Лен — личная жизнь?  
— Пошла ты! — рявкаю я, резко отворачиваясь от ее насмешливого взгляда, который тут же щиплет мне спину. — Какая там «личная жизнь»!  
— Барри, — тоном учительницы начальных классов начинает Кейтлин, — когда ты трахаешься с человеком, который не оставляет тебе купюры на тумбочке, это точно не работа, а просто секс. Обычный секс нормальных людей. Ты же помнишь, что такое секс без оплаты?  
— Тебе бы тоже не помешало вспомнить, дорогая, — язвительно говорю я, но Кейтлин такими тупыми подколами не проймешь. Она улыбается и по совиному наклоняет голову на бок.  
— Барри, ты вляпался по самое «не хочу».  
Мысли не успевают за языком, и я брякаю:  
— А если хочу?  
— Тогда разберись со Стрелой — или разорви контракт и пошли его в любую другую задницу, или пошли Снарта, но что-то в такое развитие событий я слабо верю, — говорит она. — Не одобряю влюбленности в клиентов, но это лучше, чем пытаться строить отношения с коллегой.  
Пока я перевариваю «влюбленность в клиента», мысленно всячески отрицая причастности этих слов ко мне, до меня медленно доходит смысл слов Сноу.  
Отношения с коллегой.  
— Ты не хочешь это… обсудить? — дружески предлагаю я, хотя меня распирает от желания узнать подробности. Кейтлин первый раз завела эту тему вот так, в лоб, предпочитая обычно упоминать Ронни вскользь.  
Она качает головой и смотрит куда-то в стену.  
— Не сейчас. Мне нужно идти, через полчаса клиент, а у меня еще конь не валялся, пока душ приму, пока переоденусь… — она поднимается с кресла и целует меня в щеку, оставляя липкий отпечаток яркой помады. — Спасибо тебе за помощь. И подумай над моими словами, Барри. А роза прекрасна, правда.

Дверь за Сноу закрывается, а я в изнеможении падаю в кресло, раскидывая ноги в стороны. Нет ничего хуже «подумай над моими словами». Я над своей жизнью-то подумать не могу, а тут… Вроде бы предложение Стрелы — мечтах всех проституток мира, ну правда, а с другой стороны…  
Телефон пищит, высвечивая на экране сообщение от Кендры.

_Стрела, 18.00, за тобой заедут. Бабочка и костюм._

Со стоном швыряю мобильник на кровать и зарываюсь пальцами в волосы. Блин, ненавижу выезды, всей душой. А тут еще и Оливер, черт его подери.  
Надо часы надеть.  
Ремешок плавно обхватывает запястье, я застегиваю замок и смотрю в зеркало на свое лицо — глаза красные, будто я не спал два дня, волосы всклокочены. Даже кажется, что я похудел от переживаний, хотя куда уже…  
Решительно отворачиваюсь и иду в душ, на ходу стягивая одежду. Пора включить Флэша и быть хорошим мальчиком, трахающимся за деньги.  
О розе, стоящей на подоконнике, я усиленно пытаюсь не думать.

***

 

К шести я полностью готов. На мне белоснежная рубашка от Ральфа Лорена, мой единственный самый дорогой брючный костюм-двойка иссиня-черного цвета от моего любимого Лагерфельда и бабочка в тон. Начищенные ботинки сияют так, что глазам больно, а часы, подаренные Стрелой, выглядывают из-под белого манжета рубашки.

Сам себя бы трахнул, будь моя самооценка чуть-чуть повыше.

Я выхожу из номера и с грохотом захлопываю дверь. Мой коллега Хартли, почему-то отирающийся в коридоре, от резкого звука подпрыгивает на добрый метр.  
— Чего пугаешь? — обижено спрашивает он, одергивая толстовку, видимо, только расстался с клиентом. — И куда ты такой намарафеченный?  
— Стрела, — коротко отвечаю я, не утруждая себя извинениями, — выезд.  
— Свидание, — Хартли мечтательно закатывает глаза, — сто лет уже не вылезал за пределы С.Т.А.Р. Привет нашему зеленому другу.

«Зеленому» это потому что в первый свой визит Оливер был в изумрудного цвета костюме, так что это прозвище к нему быстро прилипло, но я стараюсь его так не называть, слишком смешно звучит, а вот Хартли как издевается.

Хартли Рэт… — блин, не могу до сих пор запомнить его фамилию! — я не очень люблю. У нас с ним с самого начала знакомства установились натянутые отношения, а после того, как нас одновременно заказала пара геев, которые придумали себе коллективный подарок на годовщину, я и вовсе не могу с ним рядом сидеть. Хорошо хоть я его трахал, а не он меня. Так что после случившего мы не особо ладим, не могу даже сказать, почему. Хартли какой-то липкий, приторный, похож на крысенка — маленького и хитрого, у него даже прозвище Крысолов, что не просто так придумано Циско (наверное, он с ним тоже спал, ну, это я так думаю).

— Счастливо, Барри, — мило улыбаясь, говорит Хартли. Я отвечаю ему такой же улыбкой и прохожу мимо, дальше по коридору, к лестнице. Меня ждет шикарная комфортабельная машина и один из личных водителей Стрелы, который привезет меня…

В квартиру.  
Это самая окраина Централ Сити, я здесь почти никогда не бываю, потому что этот район считается не слишком благополучным, а в дорогом костюме тут и вовсе появляться опасно. Темнокожий водитель Стрелы останавливается возле какого-то пятиэтажного дома и распахивает передо мной двери. Лицо у него совершенно непроницаемое, будто он каждый день возит шлюх к своему боссу. Привык, наверное, к такого рода приказам.  
Мы коротко переглядываемся, и я вылезаю из машины, аккуратно ступая по земле — тут никакого асфальта и в помине нет.

— Второй этаж, квартира девять, — говорит водитель, открывая входную дверь и пропуская меня в перед. — Я буду ждать вас снаружи.  
— Спасибо. Можно на «ты», — дружелюбно отвечаю я, но водитель и ухом не ведет, ему мои расшаркивания до лампочки. Он пристально глядит на меня, а потом уходит, оставляя меня одного в полутемном коридоре. Блин, жутковато как-то, а эти лампочки на одних только кабелях так и вовсе выглядят крипово.  
Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, я быстро добегаю по лестнице до второго этажа и останавливаюсь возле нужной двери, стараясь как можно быстрее перевести дух. Но времени отряхнуться и поправить бабочку нет, потому что Оливер, только заслышав мои приближающиеся шаги, щелкает замком, и в полутьме показывается его бледное небритое лицо.  
— Здравствуй, Барри, — хрипло говорит он, смазано целуя меня в губы. — Рад тебя видеть.  
Я с опаской прохожу в квартиру, ожидая увидеть отклеенные обои и грязный обшарпанный пол, но, к вящему облегчению, квартира вполне приличная, если не сказать больше — просторная комната, тяжелые, плотно задернутые шторы на окнах, приятный полумрак и стол, сервированный на двоих.  
Ух ты.  
— Ужин? — я недоуменно приподнимаю бровь, рассматривая блестящие тарелки и прозрачные бокалы, в которые уже налито вино. Оливер обнимает меня сзади и кладет колючий подбородок мне на плечо.  
— Я хотел извиниться, — шепчет он, прихватывая губами мочку моего уха. Мне хочется отодвинуться, но я сдерживаюсь и коротко вздыхаю, проводя пальцем по его руке, затянутой в до невозможности узкий рукав черной рубашки. — Я вел себя, как кретин.  
— Не стоило… Я не думал обижаться, — отвечаю я.  
Оливер чуть сильнее сжимает объятия, и я морщусь от того, как циферблат его часов пребольно впечатывается мне в запястье.  
— А я скорее для себя. Чтобы совесть очистить. Ты голоден?  
Я собираюсь сказать «нет», но желудок при виде утки по-пекински нагло урчит. Стрела усмехается и отпускает меня, усаживается за стол и кивает на стул напротив.  
— Садись, — в его голосе чувствуется металл. Я весь подбираюсь и покорно опускаюсь на предложенное место. В нос тут же бьет аромат специй и жареного мяса. Живот сводит, такое чувство, будто я неделю сидел на сухом пайке.  
— Спасибо за часы, — сдержано благодарю я, отрезая крошечный кусочек утки — Оливер заботливо положил мне поесть сам, — не стоило, правда. Они прекрасны.

«Роза прекрасна», — всплывает в голове фраза Кейтлин, и я спешно глотаю вино, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить внутренний голос.

— Мне нравится делать тебе подарки, ты же знаешь, — как ни в чем ни бывало говорит Оливер, тоже прикладываясь к вину. Его обручальное кольцо громко бренчит, когда он касается бокала, и этот звук похож на звон колокольчиков, только он ввинчивается мне в уши, практически причиняя боль.  
— Ты мне и так платишь достаточно, — с самой своей спокойной интонацией замечаю я.

Оливер тут же меняется в лице.  
— Давай сегодня не будем говорить о деньгах, — предлагает он, а мне срочно нужно выпить еще. Сегодня мое правило «не пить на работе» идет лесом и, чует мое сердце, не зря. Куин странно улыбается и касается моей руки, поглаживая костяшки и торчащее из манжета запястье. Он так делает только после секса, когда лежит расслабленный и пропускает мои волосы сквозь пальцы. Я люблю, когда он разнеженый и довольный, но сейчас мне это не нравится, а от плохого предчувствия сохнет в горле.

— В чем дело? — пальцы замирают, а глаза Оливера жалами впиваются в мое мгновенно покрасневшее от выпитого вина лицо.  
— Все нормально, — пробую защититься я, но Стрелу этим отговорками не собьешь с верного следа. Он смотрит исподлобья, изучая мои красные щеки и бегающие глаза — я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что не в состоянии смотреть на него.  
— Барри, — мягко говорит он, но его напряженная поза и в миг похолодевшие кончики пальцев говорят о том, что эта мягкость обманчива, — ты можешь поделиться со мной, если тебя что-то тревожит.

«Меня тревожит. Меня тревожит то, что я сплю с тобой за деньги, а на деле трахаюсь с твоим прямым противником и почти что врагом, и мне, черт подери, это нравится. Настолько, что я уже сомневаюсь в необходимости нашего контракта. Настолько, что я готов послать к чертовой матери наши устоявшиеся деловые отношения, привычные и удобные, как старый рваный домашний свитер или тапки в доме Джо. Потому что я не могу смотреть на Леонарда Снарта без поджимающейся задницы и трясущихся ног, вкупе с членом, натягивающим ткань штанов. Потому что он дарит мне розу, а ты — безликие часы, которых в магазинах сотни. Снарт настолько пролез в мою жизнь, что даже сейчас, сидя за этим ебучим столом, я смотрю на тебя и вижу его глаза. Его руки и плечи. Его блядские губы. Ощущаю его член в заднице, ствол его пистолета на языке. Я весь целиком состою из его прикосновений и слов. Его интересую я, а не моя работа, а ты, Оливер, хочешь, чтобы я просто перестал работать на Циско.  
Понимаешь, блять, именно все это меня и тревожит».

Моя голова едва ли не взрывается, когда в ней вихрем проносятся мысли. Вместо того чтобы произнести хотя бы слово, я судорожно втягиваю носом воздух и делаю внушительный глоток вина, обжигающего гортань.  
Оливер все еще ждет ответа.  
— Я просто… задумался, — выдавливаю я. — Все это как-то… странно, — провожу рукой вокруг себя, показывая попеременно на стол, комнату и на дверь. — Не припомню, чтобы шлюх приглашали на ужин для двоих.  
От грубого слова Оливер слабо вздрагивает, как от несильного удара, но так мастерски это маскирует, что я почти не замечаю, как дернулись его плечи.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы такое случалось почаще? — миролюбиво начинает он. — Я мог бы… поработать над этим.  
Я кручу ножку бокала, глядя, как по стенкам плещется кроваво-красное вино, похожее на разбавленную кровь.  
— Не знаю… Но мне вроде бы нравится здесь.  
Я говорю, как робот — слова вылетают изо рта подобно стрелам, четко и выверено, я словно готовился к этому разговору.  
— Давай устраивать такие вечера хотя бы раз в неделю, — предлагает Стрела, — я буду стараться выкраивать свободные часы почаще. А ты бы мог приезжать сюда заранее, скажем, часа за три-четыре до моего прихода, отдыхать и расслабляться.  
Я непонимающе гляжу на него.  
— Да я вроде и не особо устаю, — язык не поддается, словно я выпил не бокал вина, а пару бутылок, — совсем необязательно, чтобы я…

Тут меня как молнией ударяет — озарение внезапное и шокирующее донельзя. Я близок к тому, чтобы перевернуть этот долбаный стол, руки трясутся, а вино ползет обратно вверх по гортани, вызывая острый приступ тошноты.

— Ты пригласил меня, чтобы опять поговорить про… мою работу? — стараясь говорить размеренно, начинаю я. — Мистер Куин, кажется, мы уже все уже обсудили.  
«Мистер Куин» какое-то время безразлично разглядывает утку, а потом вскидывается, меняясь в лице. Я был чертовски прав — от мягкости не осталось и следа, теперь он больше похож на охотника, того и гляди, вскинет лук и выстрелит мне прямо в сердце.  
— Я хочу предложить тебе хорошие деньги. Очень хорошие деньги. Подумай, что ты можешь получить, если оставишь свою работу. Положение в обществе. Нормальную работу с перспективой карьерного роста…  
— Твою мать, — вырывается у меня. Оливер осекается.  
— Ты ругаешься, — недовольно констатирует он, — раньше ты почти никогда не выражался при мне.  
— Мне сейчас еще не такими словами хочется выразиться, — меня начинает трясти уже с ног до головы, — что ты о себе возомнил? Ты один раз меня уже купил, хватит. Я прошу тебя, — мой голос срывается на скрипучий фальцет. — Я не хочу… Почему мы не можем оставить все так, как есть? Зачем эти ужины, это все… — еще одно озарение, от которого что-то сжимается в груди. — Ты просто хотел усыпить мою бдительность, да? Чтобы я размяк, расслабился, а потом ты бы меня трахнул и вынудил согласиться на твои условия? «Карьерный рост, работа с перспективой…» — кривляюсь я, а глаза нестерпимо жжет от сдерживаемых слез. — Оливер, прекрати этот цирк. Я не залезу в твою золотую клетку.  
— Барри!  
— Больше мы это обсуждать не будем, — заканчиваю я, с грохотом отодвигая стул. — С меня на сегодня хватит. Спасибо за ужин.

Оливер не произносит ни слова, пока я иду к двери, крепко сжимая кулаки. Мне хочется что-нибудь разбить, а лучше, блять, его лицо. Господи, какое все это дерьмо…

— Барри, — голос Оливера настолько сочится злостью и ядом, что я останавливаюсь, сам того не ожидая, руки по швам, глаза в пол. Мне хочется одновременно плакать и орать благим матом.  
Как же достало.  
— Я заплатил за этот вечер деньги, — медленно произносит он, — так что будь добр, отработай положенную сумму, и катись с чертовой матери, на все четыре стороны.  
Я оборачиваюсь, встречаясь с ним взглядом — Оливер, видя, что я смотрю, откинулся на стуле и приглашающе раздвинул ноги, потирая ширинку и улыбаясь краем губ. Блядски. Привычно. Как нормальный человек, снявший шлюху. Но сейчас он настолько переигрывает, что меня начинает тошнить.  
— Давай, делай свою работу, — зло бросает он, дергая пуговицы на рубашке, — ты же шлюха, вот и работай, открывай рот и соси, как ты привык. Тебе такое отношение нужно, да? Ты этого хочешь? — рубашка летит на пол, а Оливер начинает надвигаться на меня. — Я знаю, ты любишь грязные разговоры, да, Барри? Любишь, чтобы тебя трахали, как последнюю блядь. Давай, иди сюда, я дам, что тебе нужно, раз ты не принимаешь нормальное человеческое отношение. Снарт тебя тоже точно так же называет грязной шлюхой?  
— Оливер, перестань.  
Я никогда не видел Стрелу таким.

Между нами остается несколько метров — я с диким грохотом врезаюсь спиной во входную дверь, пытаюсь нашарить ручку, чтобы выскочить из этой ебучей квартиры, от этого чертового Стрелы, сбежать подальше, но ее будто заело. Я произвожу столько шума, что Стрела словно просыпается от им же устроенного кошмара и дико таращит на меня глаза.  
— Если ты уйдешь от меня, то будешь трахаться с ним? Со Снартом?  
Имя взрывается в моей голове как ядерная, мать ее, бомба.  
— Тебя только это волнует? — резко отвечаю я, а замок, наконец, поддается и тихо щелкает, но взбешенный Оливер этого не слышит. — Чтобы Снарт не уложил меня в постель? Кто угодно, лишь бы не он?  
— Закрой рот! — не остается в долгу Оливер. — Ты понятия не имеешь…  
— О, как раз имею! Меня может выебать хоть брат твоей жены, если таковой имеется, но Снарта ты и близко ко мне не подпустишь, да?  
— Барри, твою мать!  
— Что Барри?! Я уже хуй знает, сколько лет Барри, — меня неконтролируемо несет, но я даже не пытаюсь притормозить. — Разбирайтесь между собой сами, членами меряйтесь, количеством выебанных шлюх, чем хотите! Только без меня! Засунь свой контракт себе в зад, с меня довольно!

Я дергаю дверь прежде, чем Оливер успевает преодолеть разделяющее нас расстояние, и вываливаюсь в пустой коридор, тут же кидаясь к лестнице, ожидая, что в любую секунду Стрела меня догонит и убьет к чертовой матери, размажет по стене.  
Вылетаю на улицу, рвано дыша и кашляя — воздух холодный, царапает легкие и кусает меня за покрасневшие от злости щеки. Водитель, который курил возле машины, при виде меня тут же выбрасывает сигарету и лезет в карман за телефоном.  
— Отвези меня домой, — прошу я, но он не реагирует, только бросает одно: «не было приказа».  
— Я тебе заплачу, только отвези.  
— Не было приказа.  
Мои глаза цепляются за кобуру на его поясе. Вот бы сейчас застрелиться нахрен.  
Его телефон надрывно пищит, звуком разрезая тишину переулка.  
— Садись, — после некоторого молчания произносит водитель, разглядывая экран мобильного. — У меня приказ отвезти тебя в С.Т.А.Р.  
— Лучше домой, — мрачно отвечаю я, забираясь на заднее сидение, с отвращением сдирая пиджак. Телефон вываливается из кармана на пол, блокировка экрана снимается, и я вижу надпись:

Одно новое сообщение.

Мне хочется выкинуть этот ублюдский мобильный в мусорку, в окно, в реку, куда угодно. Я сую его в карман брюк, делая вид, что мне до пизды это чертово сообщение. Но любопытство берет верх, рука ныряет обратно в карман, выуживая аппарат.

Мне жаль, что так вышло. Я позвоню через пару дней, надеюсь, ты остынешь.

Я отстукиваю «остыл — это когда закапывать пора» и изо всех сил давлю на кнопку выключения.


	15. Chapter 15

Настроение у меня отвратительное, даже собственная, столь любимая мною квартира, кажется обшарпанной грязной тюрьмой, только полосатой робы не хватает, чтобы я достаточно четко ощутил свое падение на самое что ни на есть днище, на котором раки клацают клешнями. Я сижу на полу, бесцельно крутя в руках мобильный — я практически не спал, проворочался до пяти утра, а потом встал с влажной от пота постели и шатался по углам, пиная мебель, будто это мягкие пуфики виноваты в том, что я полный идиот. Идиот, который наорал на клиента, хлопнул дверью и не очень гордо удалился, делая вид, что меня ни капли не задевает случившийся скандал.  
Ага, конечно, не задевает. Никогда не позволял себе переступать зыбкую грань субординации — трах трахом, но о том, что это работа, забывать нельзя. Помните, я говорил вам, что всегда все контролирую? Вчера контроль из моих рук выскользнул, а я был обязан его удержать, но ни хрена не смог, вместо этого показал свой блядский характер. Вместо этого я должен был улыбаться и открывать рот только тогда, когда попросят. Но нет, Барри Аллена понесло.

В дверь звонят, но я не двигаюсь с места, только ору «нахуй пошли!» и закрываю уши руками, спасаясь от надрывного звука, но он не прекращается, разрывая тишину квартиры, какая-то сволочь решила до меня достучаться посредством дверного звонка.  
Семь, блять, утра! Кому не спится в такую рань?  
Когда в дверь начинают громко стучать, я все-таки поднимаюсь с пола и плетусь открывать, походя швырнув так и не включенный телефон куда-то на кресло, чтобы этот дурацкий аппарат не напоминал о сделанной вчера ошибке. Заглянув в глазок, я вижу сначала Кейтлин, а потом и Ронни, который с видимым усилием держит огромную спортивную сумку. Твою мать, они переехать ко мне что ли решили?

— Чего надо? — мрачно осведомляюсь я, приоткрывая дверь настолько, насколько позволяет цепочка. Кейтлин приветливо улыбается, не обращая внимая на выражение моего лица.  
— Мы с барахлом. — Она тычет пальцем в несчастного Ронни, сгорбившегося под тяжестью сумки. — Пустишь?  
Я не отвечаю, только шумно вздыхаю и снимаю цепочку, пропуская незваных гостей. Реймонд с видимым облегчением ставит тошнотно-розовый баул у двери и разувается, а Кейтлин проходит в гостиную прямо в туфлях, стуча каблуками. Я так погано себя чувствую, что мне плевать на грязь, горничная потом разберется.  
— Что там за шмотье? — как можно радостнее интересуюсь я, усаживаясь в кресло и закидывая одну ногу на подлокотник. Сноу кидает взгляд на Ронни, который собирался присесть, и он со вздохом плетется за сумкой, которую тащит по полу, потому что поднять не может.  
— Пэтти летала в Лас Вегас, — поясняет Кейтлин, вжикая молнией, — и я заказала кое-что из одежды, нам всем. Если за это платят ее клиенты, то почему нет?  
— Как бедная Спивот протащила это, — я тычу пальцем в содержимое сумки, — на борт самолета?  
— История умалчивает, — ехидно говорит Ронни. — Кстати, Пэтти передавала тебе привет.

Я морщусь, будто лимон съел. Эта чертова Спивот со своими приветами меня точно когда-нибудь в гроб загонит. Хорошо хоть она сейчас работает индивидуально, потому что Циско по какой-то своей собственной причине отпустил ее из-под своего крыла. Пэтти нормальная девчонка, умная, образованная — вроде учится на криминалиста сейчас — но у нее есть один весомый минус — она по ушли влюблена в меня. Когда мы только познакомились, я уже год как работал на Циско, а она только приехала в Централ Сити, до этого подвизаясь на ниве секс-услуг в каком-то другом городе, не помню, где точно. Она быстро влилась в коллектив, а на одной из наших вечеринок пристала ко мне, а потом и вовсе призналась в пламенных чувствах — мол, я ей с первого взгляда приглянулся. То, что я вообще-то больше по мальчикам, да еще и ее коллега, Спивот не волновало. Я ее аккуратно отшил, но упрямству Пэтти даже ослы позавидуют — она не отставала от меня до того момента, пока ей не предложили долгожданное место в колледже, и Пэтти пришлось выбирать между С.Т.А.Р. (читай как: мной) и учебой. Циско великодушно позволил ей уйти в свободное плавание, мы даже организовали прощальный вечер, на котором Спивот напилась в стельку и, плача, снова призналась мне в большой и чистой любви. Во мне тогда проснулась жалость и сострадание к этой по жизни глупой девчонке, я просидел рядом с ней несколько часов, выслушивая сбивчивый рассказ о том, как она докатилась до жизни такой. Через день она уехала в Старлинг Сити, откуда теперь периодически писала мне на почту длинные письма, или вот присылала что-нибудь через Сноу, потому что клиенты Спивот часто возят ее по Америке, так что нам перепадает козырное шмотье, а иногда даже что-то подороже.

— Ей тоже привет, — помолчав, отвечаю я, вытаскивая из недр сумки длинный белый халат. — Это, блять, что такое?  
— Это мне! — Кейтлин выхватывает хламиду и прижимает к груди, как какую-то ценность. — Настоящий, из больницы. Прямо вот с врача сняли. — Сноу смутилась, поняв, как глупо прозвучала ее фраза.  
— У нас тут нет больниц что ли? — фыркаю я, а Кейтлин со всего размаху бьет меня в плечо.  
— Этот — из Лас Вегаса, — наставительно произносит Сноу, откладывая халат на диван и доставая из сумки что-то красное. — А вот это тебе, Барри. Примерь.  
Темно-красная кожаная куртка. Серьезно? Нет, серьезно? Значит, Кейтлин не шутила, когда недавно заикалась про новую партию шмоток для меня.  
Я недоуменно прикладываю к себе вещь и смотрю в зеркало. Сноу хлопает в ладоши, а Ронни сконфуженно пытается скрыть улыбку.  
— Тебе очень идет красный!  
— К глазам? — неуклюже пытаюсь пошутить я, сбрасывая толстовку и натягивая куртку на голое тело. Она на ощупь больше похожа на тонкий пиджак — кожа мягкая, приятная к телу, облегает спину почти в тугую. Блин, а мне и правда идет…  
— Тут еще брюки. — Ронни выуживает длинные вишневого цвета штаны и кидает мне. — Давай, посмотрим на твою задницу в коже.  
Кейтлин пихает Реймонда в бок и хихикает.  
— Тебя привлекает задница Барри? — она выразительно поигрывает бровями, а Ронни покрывается пятнами и притягивает смеющуюся Сноу к себе, чмокая в макушку. Я одним махом стягиваю домашние штаны и влезаю в брюки, которые с трудом застегиваются, кожа растягивается, облепляя ягодицы так, что я едва смогу сесть, без риска остаться с голым задом — белье точно под них надевать нельзя.  
— Прелесть! — довольно констатирует Сноу, оглядывая меня. Я кручусь перед зеркалом, рассматривая свое тело со всех сторон. Я действительно выгляжу неплохо, даже лучше, чем в своем любимом костюме.  
— Сегодня вечером именно и это и наденешь, — говорит Ронни. Я оборачиваюсь и непонимающе смотрю на него.  
— О чем ты?  
— Мы идем в клуб… — Кейтлин несколько раз щелкает пальцами, припоминая название. — «Студия 54», слышал? Он недавно открылся.  
— А это нормально, передирать название у Стива Рубелла? — осведомляюсь я. — Там такой же кокаиновый гадюшник?  
— Нет! Это новое заведение, которым владеет мой профессор, — добавляет Ронни, — помнишь, ну тот…  
Я нетерпеливо взмахиваю рукой, обрывая его рассуждения, потому что меня трясет от одного лишь воспоминания, как я смотрел на Ронни, который трахался с этим седым мужиком. Геронтологический разврат, блин.  
— Так вот, — продолжает Реймонд, игнорируя мои попытки воззвать к его совести и здравому смыслу, — там все прилично, пока что. У нас три приглашения, скажите спасибо мне. Вечером оторвемся, потанцуем, пора растрястись, мы тут уже совсем закисли со своей работой.  
— Говори за себя. — Кейтлин раздраженно дергает плечом. — Я пашу без продыху, так что мне растрясать нечего, скорее хочется напиться и отдохнуть душой.  
— Я только за, — отвечаю я на не заданный вопрос, отворачиваясь обратно к зеркалу. Итак, вечер обещает быть томным. И пошли на все четыре стороны и Стрела, и Холод. Надо сделать хоть что-то для себя.

***

 

Днем мне звонит Айрис и приглашает на обед — я собирался лечь спать, все же тусить после ночи, проведенной в тяжелых раздумьях, совсем не круто, но отказаться я не могу. Эдди в кои-то веки обедает не в участке, так что я переодеваюсь в удобные джинсы и легкий свитер, завожу машину, которую надо бы свозить на техосмотр, со своими «рабочими» вопросами я как-то на это подзабил, и не спеша еду в сторону спального района Централ Сити. У Тоунов там шикарный двухэтажный дом с четырьмя спальнями и детской комнатой, размером с добрую половину моей достаточно большой квартиры. Их сын Джимми еще не в состоянии оценить всех прелести огромного количества игрушек, потому что ему еще и года нет, но все впереди, думаю, что мальца скоро будет оттуда не вытащить.  
Айрис встречает меня на улице — на ней цветастое платье, обтягивающее непомерно большой живот, а сверху надета уродская шерстяная кофта, будто она ее со своей бабушки сняла. Я целую ее в обе щеки, морщась от Нины Риччи, бьющей в нос.  
— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — говорю я, обнимая худенькие плечи Айрис. — Как чувствуешь себя?  
— Как крейсер, — горестно вздыхает Айрис, закрывая за мной дверь. — Скоро вообще не смогу передвигаться, сейчас даже не могу обуться без помощи. Срок ставят через две-три недели, я с ума сойду.  
— Терпи, ты же женщина, — улыбаюсь я. Из столовой выходит Эдди, разодетый в пиджак и наглаженные брюки со стрелками. При виде меня он тоже расплывается в улыбке и протягивает руку.  
— Рад тебя видеть, пойдем обедать. Айрис сегодня превзошла себя.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Когда я вижу на столе разрезанную утку по-пекински, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Твою ж блять мать.

Выхода у меня нет — я терпеливо жую эту чертову утку, нахваливая стряпню Айрис на все лады. На самом деле она и правда прекрасно готовит, просто у меня эта зажаренная птица вызывает стойкие ассоциации со Стрелой, так что мое настроение, которые после визита Кейтлин и Ронни вроде бы начало выравниваться и приблизилось к отметке «мне почти что весело», снова летит в тартарары. Я отпиваю предложенное белое вино, которое немного кислит на кончике языка, расспрашиваю Айрис про грядущие роды, пытаясь делать вид, что все в норме.  
Но Айрис Уэст всегда замечает, когда вы прикидываетесь.  
— Что с тобой? — шепотом спрашивает она, когда Эдди уходит на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе. — На тебе лица нет.  
— Это все утка, — отмахиваюсь я, а Айрис тут же бледнеет до цвета накрахмаленной скатерти.  
— Тебе плохо от еды? — упавшим голосом переспрашивает она, хватая меня за руку. — Черт, Барри, я…  
— Да блин, не в этом дело. — Я откладываю вилку, покончив со второй порцией салата — от нервов я жру как не в себя. — У меня просто проблема с двумя…  
Некстати возвращается Эдди, и мы замолкаем, переглядываясь. Тоун замечает наши взгляды и встревоженно глядит на жену.  
— Что-то не так? — интересуется он, разливая ароматный кофе из большущей джезвы в неприлично крошечные чашечки.  
— У Барри какие-то проблемы в личной жизни, — говорит Айрис, сердито посматривая на меня, — а делиться он не хочет.  
Эдди вскидывает брови, а я мечтаю, чтобы у меня была суперскорость — сейчас бы молниеносно снялся с места и слинял куда подальше, хоть в ебучий Лас Вегас, только бы не сгорать от стыда под этими пристальными взглядами.  
— Э-э-э… — тяну я, не зная, как начать. А начать придется, от меня теперь точно не отстанут, разве что к стулу не прикуют. — В общем, у меня есть два… две… девушки.

Ну не могу я рассуждать о парнях при Эдди, хоть убейте. Ладно еще Айрис, но ее муж точно не поймет, он же весь такой из себя правильный, спаситель, блять, проституток.

Моральное разложение Барри Аллена во всей красе.

— Сразу две? — скептически осведомляется Айрис, во взгляде которой ясно читается понимание — ни о каких девушках в реальности и речи нет, но она виду не подает, поддерживая «легенду». — Тебе не много?  
— Блин, ты хотела узнать о моих проблемах, а не осуждать! — фыркаю я.  
Айрис обезоруживающе поднимает руки.  
— Молчу, ладно. Так что там?  
— В общем, они обе мне… — я сконфужено ерзаю на стуле, враз ставшим неудобным, — обе симпатичны. И я им, вроде как, тоже. Они очень разные… Прямо как инь и ян, так что я в полном дерьме.  
— Эдди, дай ручку и листок, — вдруг говорит Айрис. Тоун безропотно уходит из столовой, но тут же возвращается с блокнотом. Айрис чертит какую-то табличку, проставляет сбоку цифры от одного до десяти и непривычно серьезным видом поворачивается ко мне.  
— Сейчас я буду задавать тебе вопросы, а ты отвечай честно, потому что это поможет нам разобраться в том, какая из них лучшая партия для тебя.  
Эдди заглядывает в блокнот и возмущенно вскрикивает «Айрис!», но она и ухом не ведет.  
— Дорогая, тебе не кажется, что оценивать людей не очень хорошо?  
— Не кажется, — решительно отрезает Айрис. — Ты видишь, что Барри в раздрае? А цифры никогда не лгут, в отличие от эмоций. Так, как их зовут?

Вопрос ставит меня в тупик. Я глупо моргаю, пытаясь судорожно подобрать подходящие женские имена. Если с Оливером все просто, то со Снартом… Блин, похоже, что с Леном никогда не бывает просто.

— Оливия и… — я заикаюсь, как школьник на экзамене, — Лиза.  
Надеюсь, Леонард об этом никогда не узнает.  
— Так и запишем, — Айрис удовлетворенно улыбается и чирикает в блокноте. За каждый ответ буду ставить по одному баллу, кто больше наберет, того и тапки… То есть, Барри.  
— Циничная сучка, — ворчу я. — Эдди, можно еще кофе.  
— Начнем… — Айрис задумчиво крутит в пальцах ручку. — Ты с ними спал?  
Я краснею до корней волос и киваю. Эдди демонстративно давится кофе, забрызгивая коричневыми каплями скатерть.  
— Тогда вопрос такой: с кем оргазм лучше?  
Какое-то время я молчу, переваривая вопрос. Первой в голове всплывает кровать в моей спальне, но я пытаюсь думать чуть логичнее, но, кажется, это бесполезно.  
— С Лизой, — уверенно говорю я, а от воспоминаний в теле разливается приятная истома. Айрис согласно кивает и ставит в колонке «Лизы» единицу, а «Оливия» получает ноль.  
— Едем дальше… У кого лучше сиськи?  
— Айрис!  
— Эдди, — предупреждающе произносит она, зыркая в сторону мужа. Я успокаивающе улыбаюсь Тоуну, который возмущен творящимся беспределом до глубины души. Он понятия не имеет, что подобные разговоры для нас с Айрис в порядке вещей.  
Так, как сисек нет, я думаю про члены, и это ни хрена не круто, учитывая то, что я сейчас в гостях.  
— Одинаково.  
— Уверен?  
— Абсолютно.  
— Так. — Айрис грызет кончик ручки и продолжает опрос. — Раз начали с сисек, перейдем к глазам.  
— У Лизы.  
Я тут даже не думаю, от ледяных глаз Леонарда у меня мороз по коже даже тогда, когда я их не вижу.  
— Задница? — бросив суровый взгляд на Эдди, говорит Айрис, а я опять краснею. Как бы не было горько признавать, тут пальма первенства за…  
— Оливия.  
— Оливия-задница, — бормочет Эдди, который все еще недоволен.  
— Не знаю, как тебе такой пункт, но, как мне кажется, он имеет значение. — Айрис выразительно трясет волосами. — Шевелюра.  
— У Лизы короткая стрижка, — произношу я, — мне нравится.  
— Нравится, так и запишем. — Еще одна единица появляется под «Лизой». — Оставим в покое внешность. Как они относятся… — Айрис медлит, — к тому, что ты помешан на своей работе? Кому твой трудоголизм по душе и не вызывает проблем?

Меня снова колет воспоминание о вчерашнем скандале.

— Лиза.  
— Кажется, у нас есть лидер, — кривляется Эдди, пересаживаясь ближе к жене. — Можно я спрошу? Барри, как у них обстоят дела с профессией и карьерным ростом?

_«Одна из них подмяла под себя весь криминал, а другая помешана на политике, так что я не знаю, что тут лучше»._

— Одинаково хорошо, — подумав, отвечаю я. Айрис записывает и переглядывается с Эдди, а я ерзаю, сгорая от нетерпения.  
— Манеры, воспитание?

_«Поработай ртом, Барри. Покажи, как ты хорошо им работаешь, тебе же хочется, правда?»._

Скорее всего, Айрис совсем не это имеет ввиду, но блять… Наверное, у меня слишком красноречивое выражение лица, потому что Айрис прыскает и заинтересованно поглядывает на меня.  
— Л-лиза, — я запинаюсь на первой букве, чуть не ляпнув «Лен».  
— Осталось два пункта. — Айрис рассматривает листок и пересчитывает цифры. — Давай по быстрому, тут уже и так все ясно. Обеспеченность? Это чтобы она не выкачивала из тебя деньги.  
— Одинаково. Ни та, ни другая не претендуют на мои скромные накопления, — делано смеюсь я.  
— Ладно, последнее. С кем бы ты мог, теоретически, создать семью? — Айрис мягко поглаживает руку Эдди.  
У меня ступор. Какая, нахрен, семья? О чем вообще речь?  
— Я… не знаю, — чешу затылок, путаясь в словах. — Я так далеко не задумывался… Блин, может какой-то другой пункт придумаешь?  
— Нет, только этот! — сердито говорит Айрис. — Ты вообще не собираешься думать о будущем? Барри…  
— Ладно, черт! Лиза, пусть будет Лиза.

Ну, а что, Оливер вообще-то женат. А за то, что я представил Снарта в качестве моего спутника жизни, я буду гореть в Аду на дополнительной сковородке.

— Четыре у Оливии, против девяти у Лизы, — констатирует Айрис, довольно улыбаясь и прижимаясь к Эдди. — Безоговорочная победа!  
Я присоединяюсь к их веселью, хотя мне ни хрена не смешно.  
Хочу в клуб. Танцевать до упаду, пить коктейли и плевать на то, что я не люблю алкоголь. Должен быть какой-то способ развеяться. Должен быть, вашу мать.


	16. Chapter 16

Из колонок, высотой в целый метр, доносится то голос Адама Ламберта, которого я терпеть не могу, то голос уже мною давно любимого Саймона Кертиса — мне нравятся его режущая барабанные перепонки электронщина и похабненькие тексты, наполненные двусмысленностями и всякими скабрезностями — в одной вот джойстик сравнивают с членом, прелесть, а не песня, так и тянет включить ее, когда трахаешься сразу с тремя парнями.  
Не то чтобы я это делаю, но все-таки.

Я кручусь перед зеркалом, укладывая непослушные волосы в более-менее приличную прическу. Пряди с трудом поддаются, упрямо пытаются справиться с гелем и лаком, но я не отстаю — с челкой разделался, так что и с остальной шевелюрой разберусь, только мне нужно еще чуть-чуть времени, которое из-за того, что я постоянно отвлекаюсь на нытье Кейтлин, тянется, будто резиновое.  
— А это что такое? — спрашивает она, копаясь в моем ящике с секс-игрушками и вытаскивая здоровый ярко-зеленый дилдо, который подойдет по размеру разве что Гулливеру. Ронни, который сидит на полу рядом с Кейтлин и цедит текилу прямо из бутылки, кашляет и плюется, истерически хихикая. Я смотрю на Сноу через зеркало и меня тоже разбирает смех — у нее донельзя комичный вид: короткая юбка, но не мини, сапоги на каблуках и закрытая наглухо блузка (в жизни Кейтлин не носит слишком открытой одежды, предпочитая оголять исключительно одну часть тела. Прямо монахиня, посмотрите на нее! Ага, из порнофильмов). А в руке у прилично одетой Сноу резиновый длинный дилдо, который весело болтается из стороны в сторону.  
— Придурки, — фыркает она, швыряя игрушку обратно в ящик. — Ты скоро там соберешься, Барри?  
— Если не будешь постоянно меня дергать, то через минут пять буду готов, — отвечаю я, снова сражаясь с упрямой прядкой на затылке. Ронни какое-то время наблюдает за моими мучениями, попивая текилу, а потом со вздохом поднимается и забирает у меня расческу.  
— Стой ровно, — просит он, плюхая липкий гель на ладони и приглаживая мои топорщащиеся волосы, — сейчас сделаю все в лучшем виде.  
— Спасибо, — напряженным голосом отвечаю я. Ронни хмыкает и надавливает мне на затылок, почти впечатывая ладонь. Теперь волосы точно не рискнут встать дыбом, у меня такое чувство, что на голову шлем надели.  
— Мальчики… — прерывисто вздыхает Кейтлин. Мы с Реймондом синхронно оборачиваемся и глядим на умильно улыбающуюся Сноу, которая прижимает руки к груди, забыв, что сжала в ладони очередной шедевр резиновой промышленности, на этот раз фиолетовый.  
— Какие вы у меня… хорошие, — счастливо говорит она, — и я буду любить вас еще больше, если мы сейчас засунем свои задницы в такси и поедем веселиться.  
— Стерва, — цокаю языком я, хватая с дивана новую кожаную куртку, ту самую, красную. На мне сейчас только штаны и простая белая футболка, облегающая тело так, что не оставляет никакого полета фантазии. — Вызовите машину, спускаемся.  
Ронни прихватывает початую бутылку, и мы вываливаемся из квартиры, обнимаясь и громко хохоча. Наверное, соседи мне выскажут, когда я вернусь завтра, но сейчас мне искренне насрать, хочется праздника.

Веселье начинается прямо в такси — мы загружаемся в машину, развлекая мгновенно стушевавшегося мужчину своими песнями и бурной дискуссией, которую мы завели, пока спускались на первый этаж: смазка какой фирмы предпочтительнее, если ты занимаешься сексом с использованием «посторонних предметов» — это Сноу начала, никак не оставившая в покое ассортимент резиновых членов у меня в квартире. Таксист нервно подергивает плечами, пока Ронни доказывает, что смазка «Дюрекс» обеспечивает лучшее скольжение, а Кейтлин настаивает, что «Контекс» эффективнее. Я же пока отмалчиваюсь, с особым вниманием выслушивая аргументы. В руках у меня бутылка текилы, но я так еще ни разу к ней не приложился — не тянет что-то, хотя желание надраться вроде бы есть. Последний раз я сильно напивался около года назад, на какой-то вечеринке, потом сутки умирал от похмелья, так что пока я усиленно держу желания в узде.

В кармане вибрирует телефон — я недоуменно таращусь на дисплей, на котором светится номер Рамона.  
— Да? — громко произношу я, потому что изрядно подвыпившая Сноу врубает радио и подпевает Рианне. — Циско?  
— Барри? Ты занят?  
— Эм-м-м, не особо… Мы едем в клуб.  
— Я в курсе, — довольно произносит Циско, — похвально, что вы решили развеяться, отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил, ребятки… Тебе тут посылку прислали, отправить тебе домой?  
Я замираю, задерживая взгляд на этикетке текилы.  
— Кто? — напряженно спрашиваю я, заранее зная ответ.  
— Кажется, Стрела… Какая-то ювелирка, судя по коробке. Так что с ней делать, оставить, потом заберешь?  
Жаль, что я сижу на заднем сидении, сейчас бы треснулся башкой о приборную панель — от безысходности. Оливер, как же ты меня достал…  
— Нет, — резко говорю я, а моя собственная рука быстро откручивает крышку бутылки, — отправь обратно. Куда хочешь, хоть на Мадагаскар, хоть в Тайвань.  
Текила обжигает горло, по моим щекам текут слезы, но я упрямо делаю еще несколько глотков, прежде чем закашляться прямо в трубку. Твою мать, какая гадость.  
Спиртное разливается внутри, медленно заполняя голову туманом. Я так отвык от ощущения опьянения, что почти сразу же начинаю стремительно косеть.  
— Барри? — с опаской переспрашивает Циско. — Ты уверен?  
— Нахуй уверенность, — выплевываю я. — Приятного вечера, Циско. Завтра поговорим.  
Телефон летит куда-то на сиденье, врезаясь в бок Ронни, а Кейтлин гнусно хихикает, поглядывая на мое сразу покрасневшее лицо.  
— Плохой мальчик Барри, — говорит она. — Таким ты мне нравишься намного больше.  
Я откидываюсь на сиденье и закрываю глаза, наслаждаясь наползающей на тело расслабленностью и легкостью.  
Кажется, я еще помню, как нужно отдыхать!

***

 

У входа в «Студию 54» огромная очередь, которая тянется почти до конца квартала. Мы вытряхиваемся из машины, и я расплачиваюсь с таксистом, пока Ронни ищет знакомого охранника, который должен нас пропустить. Я отдаю бедному водителю почти всю наличность, чтобы хоть как-то загладить вину за его грядущую мигрень, появившуюся от наших воплей и ужасного пения Кейтлин, и спешу за ними — Реймонд машет рукой, приобнимая за плечи какого-то бугая.  
— Сюда! Идем! — кричит он, а на нас с пошатывающейся на шпильках Сноу с ненавистью пялится народ из очереди. — Нас пропустят!  
И нас действительно пропускают. В клубе приятный полумрак, много красного (ох, кажется это мой любимый цвет теперь), диджей крутит пластинки, на танцпол набилось уже прилично людей, ритмично дергающихся под музыку. Пахнет чем-то сладким, атмосфера просто нереально классная — какая-то слишком спокойная для клуба с таким провокационным названием, но меня это полностью устраивает, не люблю шумные гадюшники, где народ только и делает, что бухает, а потом спьяну выясняет отношения прямо на танцполе. Видимо, этот профессор ревностно следит за публикой, которую пропускает охрана. Интересно, надолго ли его хватит?  
Официантка подводит нас к столику и предлагает меню — большую бордовую папку с широким выбором коктейлей на любой вкус. Я жутко люблю «Секс на пляже», так что выбираю именно его и с наслаждением откидываюсь на мягкое кресло, которое занял. Кейтлин и Ронни сидят напротив меня и уже пьют — пока мы искали свободный столик, они успели цапнуть в баре по стакану какой-то зеленой бурды.  
Нашу текилу я прикончил в такси.  
Как только мне приносят заказ, Кейтлин одним махом опустошает свой стакан и вперивается взглядом в разномастную танцующую толпу.  
— Хочу танцы! — кричит она на ухо Ронни, и они вместе выбираются из-за стола. Я же решаю благоразумно отсидеться, пока не дойду до нужной кондиции, но Сноу и меня хватает за рукав — ничего не остается, как пойти следом.

***

 

Блять, как же я устал… Ноги как желе.  
Валюсь на кресло, как мешок с дерьмом, и цепляю со стола, залитого чем-то липким, еще один шот — водка с какой-то кислой дрянью, на вкус отвратительно, но вставляет не по-детски! Опрокидываю в себя стопку и шальным взглядом осматриваю клуб и беснующуюся толпу. Представляю, как профессор… о-о-ох… рвет волосы на заднице, что творится вокруг! Содом и Гоморра, полный разврат и расколбас. Пьяные парни, полуголые девушки на барной стойке, охуевший бармен… Кажется, это заведение переживет только открытие. Блять, где Ронни и Кейтлин?  
Мой взгляд почти не фокусируется, но я кое-как умудряюсь рассмотреть этих двух придурков, подсевших за чей-то столик — Ронни говорит «за жизнь» с каким-то лысым мужиком, а Кейтлин пьет на брудершафт с высокой тощей блондинкой, с ног до головы упакованной в Версаче. Они смеются так громко, что даже сквозь музыку слышно.

Мне вдруг делается тоскливо — алкоголь что ли отпускает? Я шмыгаю носом и выпиваю еще одну стопку, утирая губы рукавом куртки. Надо отлить, а потом еще налить, сразу пройдет!  
Чуть повеселев, проталкиваюсь сквозь толпу в сторону туалета, который почему-то пуст, захлопываю дверь кабинки и с наслаждением расстегиваю ширинку. О-о-ох, блять, какое облегчение, думал, что мочевой пузырь сейчас лопнет.  
Кое-как справившись с неподдающейся с первого раза молнией на брюках, я вываливаюсь обратно к умывальниками и встречаюсь взглядом со своим собственным пьяным в стельку отражением. Рожа в зеркале подмигивает, я сам на себя… у-у-ух, стоять, Барри… не похож.  
Лезу за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть время и вдруг вижу на дисплее сообщение от Стрелы.

Оливер  
Как ты? Напиши хоть три строчки.

Три строчки? Три ебаных строчки? Ха-ха, мистер Куин, я не буду тебе писать! Пошел ты к Дьяволу в задний проход, Барри Аллен — самостоятельная, бр-р-р-р, ли-и-ичность, и сам будет решать, когда писать, а когда нет.  
Голова кружится, пока я пытаюсь нажать на вызов, но с пятой попытки у меня, наконец, получается.  
— Да, черт, алло! — слышится в трубке недовольный шепот Оливера. — Барри?  
— Это не Барри, сукин ты сын, а Флэш! — гордо заявляю я, не чувствуя, что язык начинает заплетаться, и Оливер рискует половину слов не разобрать.  
— Барри, что случилось? — Оливер так шокирован звонком, что не понимает, что я пьян в дерьмо. — Почему ты звонишь?  
— Я в клубе. Не хочешь приехать? — говорю я, хватаясь за стену, чтобы хоть как-то удержать равновесие.  
— Ты с ума сошел? — шипит Куин. — Я дома! Все, я не могу говорить…  
— Ты же хотел, чтобы я был только с тобой, — сердито говорю я. — Так приезжай, я буду.  
— Барри! — Оливер начинает терять терпение. — Поговорим завтра, отдыхай.  
В мозг врезаются короткие гудки, и я едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не шваркнуть мобильный о блестящий кафельный пол.

Вот урод. Дома он. Сволочь. Козел. Думает, что я поддамся на его убогие попытки купить меня подарками. Черта с два, Оливер Куин. У меня есть…  
У меня есть номер Снарта.

Мысль плохая. Очень и очень плохая, просто ужаснейшая, отвратительная, у-н-и-з-и-т-е-л-ь-н-а-я. Нельзя, Барри, ни в коем случае, нет!  
Дверь туалета открывается, и я вижу подвыпившего паренька лет восемнадцати, который удивленно глядит на меня.  
— Чувак, скажи, — начинаю я, с трудом сдерживая смех, — мне звонить или не надо?  
Парень быстро берет себя в руки и улыбается, протискиваясь мимо меня к кабинкам.  
— Конечно, звони! — говорит он, скрываясь за дверцей. — Потом пожалеешь, что не сделал этого!  
Пожалею, я уверен. Твою мать, я просто идиот.  
Но пальцы уверенно пролетают по кнопкам. Я облокачиваюсь спиной на раковину и отсчитываю гудки. На пятом положу трубку, на пятом я точно…

— Снарт.  
Дар речи исчезает в ебеня. Голос Леонарда резкий, грубый, пугающий… заводящий меня с пол-оборота. Господи, Леонард, что ты делаешь со мной и моим членом…  
— Я хочу отсосать тебе, — четко выговаривая каждое слово, произношу я. С того конца провода не доносится ни звука. — Прямо сейчас.  
— Барри? — тон меняется, теперь он бархатный и густой, как патока, у меня волосы на шее встают дыбом от предвкушения.  
— Сейчас, — повторяю я. — Прямо сию минуту.  
— Где ты? — спрашивает Снарт вместо того, чтобы послать меня на хуй — три часа ночи, я пьян в стельку, звоню ему и требую, чтобы он выебал меня в рот, а он… спрашивает, где я.  
— «Студия 54».  
— Ты смелый мальчик, Барри, — мягко смеется Снарт, — не побоялся позвонить… Мне приехать?  
У меня поджилки трясутся.  
— Да.  
Наступает многозначительная тишина. Паренек выходит из кабинки и, ехидно улыбаясь, скрывается за дверью туалета, я провожаю его взглядом, а потом собираюсь сказать, что-то вроде «неудачная шутка, Лен», как слышу довольное:  
— Полчаса, Барри.

Едва я показываюсь в дверях туалета, меня сгребает в охапку Кейтлин — у нее размазалась тушь, помада где-то на щеках, а грудь вываливается из блузки, почему-то белой и с гигантским вырезом, откуда торчит кружевной красный лифчик.  
— Я переоделась, — кокетливо произносит она, прижимаясь губами к моему уху, — тебе нравится?  
У меня в глазах темнеет, а ноги выделывают головокружительные пируэты, будто я заправская балерина — балерун, балерон… короче, танцор я. Хреновый, надо признать, потому что я сейчас больше похож на подвыпившего пингвина в красном костюме…  
— Красная Вспышка, — хихикает Кейтлин, обнимая меня за талию. — Потанцуем, зажжем?  
— Я всегда за! — у меня уже губы болят, но я скалюсь, развратно двигая бедрами, и уже сам тащу Сноу на танцпол. Музыка долбит в уши, басы хрипят, вокруг толпа, сливающаяся в безумно яркое пятно, как краски, разлитые нерадивым художником, перемешанные, влитые друг в друга, ебучие сообщающиеся сосуды. Я пьян — от текилы, водки, музыки, от Кейтлин, встряхивающей волосами, от их невероятно пошлых поцелуев с Ронни — они лижутся прямо у меня перед носом, но это вызывает у меня не отвращение, а резкую волну возбуждения и похоти, прошивающими мое тело насквозь. Господи, я тоже хочу засунуть язык в чей-нибудь рот… В рот Леонрдр… Лена. Да, точно, до самых гланд, влажный и скользкий язык… в моей заднице… вылизывающий меня до блеска, чтобы потом засадить…  
— Барри! — Кейтлин дергает меня ближе к себе, трясет за плечи и смеется, запрокинув голову на плечо Ронни. Мы теперь танцуем втроем, двигаемся синхронно, наверное, со стороны это больше похоже на секс втроем — я глажу округлые бедра Сноу, а Ронни целует ее в шею. Разврат, блять, какой же разврат… Я е-б-а-н-у-л-с-я.

Вдруг я чувствую, как чьи-то руки обнимают меня за талию — нежно, но в то же время обхват стальной, сильный и крепкий, эти руки заявляют на меня право владения. Я вижу, как лицо Кейтлин на мгновение озаряется искренним удивлением, но когда она замечает, что я поддаюсь и отодвигаюсь от нее, она рассеянно кивает и снова целуется с Ронни, отвлекая его, давая мне — нам — уйти.  
Я узнаю прикосновение этих рук из миллиарда, но Леонард Снарт никогда не позволит кому-либо касаться меня.

Мы пятимся к двери туалета — эту дорогу я еще кое-как помню, пусть мозги и почти отрубились, а руки Лена лишают меня последней возможности мыслить разумно. У меня так горит между ног, просто пиздец…  
— Ебаный пиздец, — выдыхаю я, когда замок на двери щелкает, отрезая реальность и беснующийся клуб, а Снарт снимает темные очки, глядя на совершенно расхристанного меня полным нескрываемой похоти взглядом. На нем незнакомая куртка и серая футболка, набедренная кобура туго обхватывает ногу в темных джинсах.  
— Получишь по губам, — с легкой улыбкой произносит Лен, оглядывая меня с головы до ног. Кожа привычно ползет по швам, трещит, расходится, и я с готовностью обнажаюсь перед Снартом — мое тело затянуто в красную кожу, а внутреннее «я» абсолютно раздето и заведено до предела.  
Блять, как же я хочу его.  
— Лен… — соскальзывает с моих подрагивающих губ, а приторная улыбка Снарта исчезает, уступая место той самой холодности, которую я видел в нашу первую встречу. Той самой холодности, к херам сжигающей мою адекватность. Мне нужен его рот, его член и он сам.  
— Сейчас, — выдыхаю я, делая первый шаг — прижимаю Леонарда к стене и языком раздвигаю его губы.  
Я целую его. Не он меня, а я.

Мозг полыхает огнем, когда Снарт влажно выдыхает мне в рот. Мы сталкиваемся зубами, боремся за право вести в поцелуе, вжимаемся друг в друга, и я с блеском выигрываю эту борьбу — Леонард сцепляет руки за моей спиной и сквозь движения языков улыбается. Его улыбка чувствуется медом на губах, я сцеловываю ее, слизываю и заталкиваю обратно глубоко в рот Леонарда.  
— Отсосать тебе? — спрашиваю я, переводя дыхание. Кожаная куртка чувствуется на плечах как стотонный груз, я пытаюсь расстегнуть молнию, но Лен перехватывает мои запястья.  
— Не снимай, — просит он и размашисто проводит языком по выступающим на кисти венам. Я сжимаю зубы, сдерживаясь, не накидываясь на него и не сдирая штаны, блять, я больше не могу…  
— Лен… — все, хватит, нервы сдают окончательно. Я падаю на колени, собираясь расстегнуть ширинку, коснуться языком его невероятного члена, но мои ладони, медленно двигающиеся вдоль его ноги, замирают рядом с ремнями пустой кобуры.  
Я не спрашиваю разрешения.  
Темная, почти черная, кожа на вкус отдает мятой, будто Снарт пропитан ею насквозь, она чуть горьковатая, а металлические заклепки на языке чувствуются как кровь. Скольжу языком по каждому ремешку, облизываю заклепки, меня сотрясает неконтролируемая дрожь, а в груди зарождаются стоны на грани рыка. Когда язык оказывается в опасной близости от члена, скрытого тканью джинсов, я дергаю собачку молнии.

На Снарте нет белья, а у меня нет, блять, цензурных слов.

Ловлю языком терпкую каплю предэякулята, глядя на Лена из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, и, наконец, делаю то, о чем думал весь вечер. Всеми силами своей пьянющей затуманенной головы думал, а теперь… теперь я делаю это.  
Его член на ощупь гладкий, теплый, скользкий от моей слюны, просто, блять, идеальный… Вылизываю его сверху донизу, неспешно вырисовывая языком круги на головке — Снарт прерывисто выдыхает мое имя, запускает ладонь мне в волосы, чертыхаясь — гель мешает, но он упрямо дергает пряди, зарываясь пальцами, потягивая и отпуская, отрезвляя меня. Заглатываю как можно глубже — к хуям рвотный рефлекс, когда я пьян, я чертовски смел — носом касаясь коротких паховых волос. Хватка усиливается, и Лен делает пробное движением навстречу мне. Я поощряющее поглаживаю его обнаженное бедро, и он откровенно толкается мне в рот.  
— Не молчи, — успеваю выдохнуть я, снова вбирая член до основания, помогая себе нервно подергивающимися пальцами. Лен смеется — блять! — и поглаживает мою напряженную шею.  
— Хороший мальчик… — приговаривает он одновременно с нежной лаской. — Ты такой смелый, меня восхищает твое рвение, ты так хочешь доставить мне удовольствие. Я обязательно отплачу тебе тем же, ты хочешь, Барри?  
Я пытаюсь простонать «да-а-а-а», но не могу оторваться — меня ведет, засасывает в сабспейс, член Лена от моих движений языком напрягается, выпуклые вены становятся четче. Я ускоряюсь, мерно двигая головой, пальцами перебираю мошонку, очень медленно и дразнящее — Лен вздрагивает всем телом, засаживая мне до самых гланд, контрастное движение посылает по моей спине волну мурашек, холодных, как лед, но я бессовестно тащусь.  
— Я кончу тебе в рот, — на выдохе говорит Лен, а я не слышу этого, чувствую, член во рту напрягается и давит на гортань. Снарт дергает меня на себя, еще и еще, еще…  
— Барри…


	17. Chapter 17

Сердце бьется так быстро и громко, что заглушает абсолютно все звуки, будто я нахожусь в чертовом вакууме, от переизбытка эмоций кажется, что алкогольный дурман рассеивается, но это лишь иллюзия — стоит мне попытаться подняться с колен, как окружающий мир вокруг резко качается и идет рябью, будто я смотрю на него сквозь пыльное стекло, которое к тому же еще и потрескалось.  
Снарт подхватывает меня за плечи и осторожно прислоняет к стене — по нему и не скажешь, что он только что испытал крышесносный оргазм. Я как безвольная кукла, руки висят плетьми, а глаза невменяемые и не фокусируются. Леонард аккуратно поглаживает меня по щеке — неожиданно ласково, контрастируя с тем, как пару минут назад его член таранил мою глотку.

Блять, как же я люблю секс. Как же я люблю заниматься им со Снартом.

— Ты устал, Барри, — шепчет Леонард, носом касаясь моего виска. Его дыхание тяжелое и привычно отдает мятой. — По законам жанра я должен сейчас отвезти тебя домой и уложить спать.  
— Но мы не в ебучей книжке, — отвечаю я непослушными губами. Мне его чертовски мало, так что приходится извернуться, чтобы прижаться к Леонарду плотнее и вцепиться ему в ворот футболки, оттягивая в сторону. Но Снарт с видимой силой прижимает мои запястья к стене и пытается справиться со мной. Но когда я пьян, я очень смел, во мне просыпается жуткая сила, я слона могу завалить, не иначе, поэтому я его с блеском переигрываю, упрямо возвращая руки на место. Кожа его куртки теплая и приятная на ощупь, шершавая, говорящая о том, что он носит ее уже долгое время.

— Я раньше думал, что ты всегда ходишь в дорогущих костюмах, — шепчу я, целуя Снарта в ключицу, губами задевая ткань футболки, — а ты оказывается не такой простой, как кажешься.  
— А я думал, что ты просто шлюшка, Барри, — смеется Леонард, — а ты совсем не такой простой, как кажешься.  
— Ты думал обо мне? — я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы мой голос звучал кокетливо, но учитывая степень опьянения, он звучит больше смешно, чем заигрывающе. Снарт ехидно глядит на меня и запускает пальцы в мои растрепанные волосы — любой гель для укладки против его рук совершенно бессилен.  
— Ох, Барри, тебе лучше не знать, о чем именно я думал, — интригующе произносит Леонард, а меня подбрасывает от его проникающей под кожу интонации. Он прекрасно видит, что меня трясет, поэтому невесомо, почти неощутимо, целует в щеку, но я умело подставляю губы.  
Ноль внимания, фунт презрения.  
— Леонард, — шиплю я, выворачивая шею, мне аж больно, но дотянуться до его рта — ох, черт — хочется ужасно.  
— Я не целуюсь после минета, — неожиданно резко говорит он. По хорошему тут бы остановиться и прекратить попытки, но я, черт возьми, напился и понятия не имею, в какой жопе мира сейчас находятся мои тормоза.  
— Я целуюсь! — угрожающе заявляю я, вытягиваясь в струнку и заглядывая в ледяные глаза Леонарда, полные невысказанного возмущения. Наверное, Барри Аллена размажут сейчас по стене тонким слоем. Тогда квартиру я завещаю тому пацану, который заходил отлить, пока я решал, звонить Снарту или нет — заслужил, серьезно. А банковский счет — Джо, пусть он хотя бы ремонт сделает в доме…  
Только сейчас я чувствую, насколько горячая у Леонарда кожа тела — для человека, которого всегда попадающий точно в цель Циско наделил прозвищем Капитан Холод, она слишком раскаленная. На ощупь она шелковая, словно дорогая ткань, так и тянет снять мешающую одежду и прижаться к Лену всем телом, чтобы ощутить — снова — тяжесть его сильного тела на себе.

Вот еще одно последствие опьянения — я то пошлый до невозможности, то становлюсь мягким, как плюшевый медведь с глупыми большими глазами.

Леонард упрямо держит рот закрытым, но я упорно продолжаю попытки разжать языком его губы — медленно облизываю нижнюю, посасываю и чуть прикусываю верхнюю, обиженно фыркаю, потому что он не поддается, а потом опять пристаю. Точно знаю, что Снарт уже чувствует привкус собственной спермы на своих губах… Блин, мне хочется поцеловать его не меньше, чем хотелось пару минут назад опуститься перед ним на колени.  
— Ты сейчас Барри Аллен или Флэш? — сквозь зубы спрашивает Снарт, не прекращая сверлить меня взглядом, будто он чертов Супермен — того и гляди пришпилит меня к стене. Я многозначительно мычу, возвращаясь к прерванному его репликой занятию — скольжу языком сначала по его губам, а потом по щеке, царапая чувствительный кончик о щетину. Я не отстану, ни за что на свете. Он все равно сдастся, я же чертовски хорошо умею убеждать, и не только языком и задницей.  
— Сначала поцелуй меня, — шепчу я, — пожалуйста, — мои руки сползают по его спине ниже, задевают ремень, который все еще расстегнут, но касаться задницы Снарта я не решаюсь — наверное, не все мозги я еще растерял, но хочется, аж пальцы скрючило, как сильно.  
— Ты невыносим, — фыркает Леонард, выразительно толкаясь бедрами вперед, я тут же подхватываю это движение, притираясь к его члену вплотную. Голова сразу идет кругом, а тугая кожа костюма болезненно давит на мою промежность. Я неловко ерзаю, забыв про свои бесплотные попытки забраться языком в рот Лена, как он сам решает взять ситуацию под контроль, хватает меня за шею и… о-о-ох, как там меня зовут? Какой сейчас год?  
— Отвечай на вопрос, — просит Снарт, отпуская мои губы после головокружительного поцелуя, укравшего остатки моего пьяного разума. Его сперма теперь горчит не только на моем, но и на его собственном языке, от чего у меня пол под ногами едет, как эскалатор.  
— Барри, — подумав, говорю я, будучи совершенно уверенным в своих словах. — Определенно Барри. Пусть и выгляжу как Флэш.  
— Ты выглядишь как супергерой из комиксов. — Снарт отстраняется меня от себя и рассматривает мою одежду внимательным взглядом. — Какая у тебя суперспособность?  
— Blowjob, — не моргнув глазом заявляю я. Леонард иронически приподнимает брови, а в его льдистых глазах пляшут смешинки.  
— В этом ты, конечно, хорош… — тянет он, саркастически ухмыляясь, — но, мне кажется, что у хорошего мальчика Барри Аллена есть и другие, скрытые таланты.  
Я мученически краснею, а Снарту все ни по чем — он держит меня за плечи на почтительном расстоянии, лицо у него ехидное-ехидное, какое-то ядовитое. Черт, мне нравится. Интригует.  
— Я очень… гибкий, — выдавливаю я первое, что приходит на ум. — Когда-то давно я занимался легкой атлетикой, бег с препятствиями и немного гимнастикой. Вот и…  
Даже в полутемном туалете я вижу, как бешено расширяются зрачки Леонарда, когда он слышит слово «гибкий». Не представляю, о чем он думает, или нет, представляю, и лучше бы я этого не делал, костюм на мне ужасно неудобный, точно не для походов в клубы и не для обжиманий с шикарными мужчинами по углам.  
— Барри, — бархатным голосом произносит Лен, — мы обязательно проверим… — он делает длинную двусмысленную паузу, поглаживая меня по щеке, — твою гибкость. Ты помнишь про маскарад?  
Я киваю, чувствуя, как в кармане вибрирует телефон. Снарт тоже слышит это гудение, резко тянет меня на себя и вытаскивает из моих брюк мобильный, пока я хватаю ртом воздух.

Я надеюсь, что звонит Айрис, или Кейтлин, которая могла меня потерять, да даже звонку Циско я был бы рад, или порции воспитательных нотаций от Джо… Но блин, судьба — стерва. Это Оливер, который записан у меня в телефонной книжке как «Стрела».

Ноздри Снарта раздуваются — теперь он похож на страшного саблезубого тигра, который готов разорвать свою жертву на куски, а усмешка, скользнувшая по его губам, стреляет на поражение. Я на долю секунды трезвею, но этого хватает, чтобы я пришел в себя и задался вопросом — не являюсь ли я…  
Говорил же, что пить мне нельзя, не ведаю, что творю.  
— Разменной монетой, — нервно сглотнув, выдыхаю я. Теперь точно, я — Барри Аллен, скромный парень, работающий офисным клерком.  
Ненавижу себя и эту неуверенность, свозящую в голосе, я будто не говорю, а блею. Блять, да что же такое…  
Снарт вопросительно глядит на меня, но я готов биться об заклад — он прекрасно понял, о чем я говорю.  
— Ты это всерьез? — с сомнением спрашивает Леонард, возвращая мне телефон — Оливер перестал звонить, а я смотрю на неотвеченный вызов, ощущая противный холодок проснувшейся совести. Наверное, у меня слишком красноречивый вид, чтобы Лен просто стоял и смотрел, как я сверлю глазами мобильный, так что он обнимает меня, притягивает вплотную к себе и что-то неразборчиво шепчет, я не прислушиваюсь.  
А если он и правда меня использует? Почему я раньше не подумал об этом.  
— Вот, что я тебе скажу, — говорит Снарт, резко сжимая мою ягодицу через плотную кожу брюк — я едва ли не взвизгиваю от неожиданности. — Использовать тебя в качестве… разменной монеты было бы слишком просто. Я похож на человека, который любит легкие задачки?

Я смотрю ему в глаза, потом перевожу взгляд на лоб, отмечая продольные морщины, слишком заметные для человека, которому чуть больше тридцати… если Оливеру почти сорок, то Лен точно старше. Я в свои двадцать шесть рядом со Снартом выгляжу, как ребенок. Трахающийся за деньги, блин.  
— Не похож, — все же отвечаю, но червячок сомнения все же забрался в это проклятое яблоко — а я сам почти что яблоко раздора, только возникшее между Оливером и Леонардом с некоторой задержкой.  
Что за ересь у меня в башке, скажите на милость?  
— Я жду тебя на вечеринке. — Леонард аккуратно отцепляет меня от себя и напоследок целует в щеку. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Ты читал «Великого Гэтсби»?  
Я заторможено киваю, силясь найти связь.  
— А фильм видел? — не без удовольствия произносит Снарт, на что я тоже отвечаю согласием — видел, но не особо оценил, разве что художественная составляющая была чудесной, весь этот блеск… Наверное, надо пересмотреть.  
— В таком случае, все пройдет именно так, как я запланировал, — многообещающе улыбается Леонард, а у меня от его улыбки мороз по коже — он точно так же скалился, когда смотрел на то, как Оливер пытается до меня дозвониться. — Спи сладко, Барри.

Он идет к двери и коротко стучит — три четких удара, после которых дверь распахивается и впускает в туалет громкую музыку и голоса. Стоит Снарту исчезнуть в толпе (за ним точно идет охрана, но секьюрити одеты как завсегдатаи вечеринок, не подкопаешься к маскировке), в проеме показывается взволнованный Ронни.  
— Барри, ты куда пропал? — он хватает меня за шкирку, как котенка, и ощутимо встряхивает, матерясь. — Блять, Кейт уже группу захвата вызывать хотела!  
— Меня всего лишь захватил мой мочевой пузырь, — отмахиваюсь я. — Пойдем, я заколебался тут сидеть.  
Мы возвращаемся на танцпол, Снарта и след простыл, а о том, что мне звонил Стрела, я забываю практически сразу.

И я ему так и не перезваниваю.


	18. Chapter 18

После вечеринки я, как ни странно, чувствую себя прекрасно, даже голова не болит, хотя обычно я целые сутки лежу пластом, передвигаясь по дому исключительно медленно и до туалета — на кухню стараюсь не заходить, потому что даже от малейшего запаха еды меня вывернет наизнанку. Но то ли в «Студии 54» алкоголь наивысшего качества, то ли мой организм так вымотан стрессом, что никакое похмелье его не пугает, но я просыпаюсь ближе к обеду, бодрый и выспавшийся, но вставать не спешу — тело слегка ноет после вчерашнего рандеву со Снартом, а руки до сих пор приятно пахнут его парфюмом. Надо при встрече спросить, что это за аромат такой — кедр, мой любимый бергамот, табак и чертова мята, которой Леонард будто пропитан весь целиком.  
От воспоминаний член дергается, требуя внимания, я с протяжным стоном переворачиваюсь на спину и рассеянно поглаживаю себя — перед глазами фирменная ухмылка Снарта и кончики пальцев все еще чувствуют его разгоряченную кожу. Леонард не человек, а преступление против морали, он одним своим видом вызывает желание отдаться ему со всеми потрохами, что я с радостью и делаю, когда отключаются мозги.  
Надо будет попробовать просто поговорить с ним подальше от горизонтальных поверхностей, желательно на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга.  
Я, блин, кажется вообще не помню, как это — разговаривать. Проклятье.  
Снарт — ходячий ребенок Розмари. Зло в чистом виде. Жутко сексуальное зло.  
Барри, да ты, мать вашу, одержим. Возьми себя… — ладонь ласкает член, я запрокидываю голову на подушку, размеренно двигая пальцами, и тихо выдыхаю «Лен». Черт, у него слишком красивое имя.

Поцелуй меня, Лен. Я нравлюсь тебе таким, Лен? Хочешь меня, Лен?  
Возьми меня сзади, Лен. Лен, пожалуйста, сильнее… Я будто создан для того, что бы брать у тебя в рот, Лен.  
Я уже скучаю, Лен…  
Так, стоп. Это еще откуда?..

И как же вовремя звонит телефон! Мысли совсем куда-то не туда потекли, от похоти и следа не осталось.  
— Да, я слушаю… — рассеянно отвечаю я, легко сжимая член у основания, хотя понимаю, что с оргазмом точно придется повременить, Циско никогда не звонит просто так, у него нет времени на пустую болтовню.  
— Барри, доброе утро, — голос Рамона странно напряженный. — Как прошел вечер?  
— Отлично… — я чувствую, как по спине ползет неприятный холодок предчувствия. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. Я по работе, — Циско нарочито тянет время, будто хочет, чтобы я начал вытаскивать из него слова клещами. — Стрела заказал тебя на сегодня. На девять. В С.Т.А.Р.  
«Маскарад», — проносится у меня в голове. Я весь подбираюсь и неловко вытираю вспотевшую ладонь о скомканную простыню. Еще этого мне сегодня не хватало, вот черт.  
— Я занят, — помедлив, честно признаюсь я.  
— Барри, ты, наверное, не расслышал, я сказал Стрела.  
— Я понял. Говорю же, занят.

Циско молчит, и эта тишина в трубке мне не нравится. Очень не нравится. Я встаю с кровати, вмиг ставшей больше похожей на тюрьму, и иду на кухню, чтобы налить стакан воды, но мне больше хочется вылить ее на голову, нежели выпить.  
— И чем же, позволь спросить? — осведомляется Рамон после того, как основательно помучил мои нервы отсутствием объяснений. — У меня такое чувство, что последнее время под моим носом творится какая-то хуйня.  
— У меня… свидание, — слово дается мне с огромным трудом, потому что я не помню, когда последний раз произносил его без сексуального подтекста в рамках своей работы. Циско вдруг фыркает так громко, что я от резкого звука глохну она одно ухо.  
— Кажется, вечеринка прошла хорошо, — ехидно говорит Рамон, — очень рад за тебя. Конечно, клиент всегда прав, но в твоем случае я готов пойти тебе навстречу…  
— Нет. Если мы уложимся в час-полтора, я вполне успею.

Сам не верю, что это говорю. Но моя работа… блядская работа. Я не могу отказаться, хотя Оливер мне уже почти физически противен. Если, конечно, ему секс нужен, а то будет опять пытаться промыть мне мозги своими проповедями…  
Я вглядываюсь в свое отражение в зеркале — глаза наполняются животным ужасом, а с щек мгновенно схлынивает краска, потому что ко мне стремительно захлестывающей волной возвращаются фрагменты вчерашнего вечера. Я же не только занимался сексом со Снартом, я еще и Оливеру звонил…

Так, спокойно, Барри Аллен, включаем мозги и думаем.

Отказаться я не могу, потому что и так наворотил делов, мэр города меня по стене размажет, Циско превратит в пятно на асфальте, а от С.Т.А.Р. камня на камне не оставит. А если соглашусь, то не успею к Снарту, да еще и придется терпеть приставания Оливера.  
Приставания. Так, все. Сколько можно издеваться над собой? И над Оливером, раз уж на то пошло.  
— Барри? — терпеливо переспрашивает Циско, когда мое многозначительное молчание затягивается. — Что мне сказать Стреле? Что у тебя «свидание»?  
— Блять, — вырывается у меня, — Циско, не смешно. Скажи, что я приеду. Но только на час.  
— До десяти значит, — удовлетворенно произносит Рамон. — Я передам. Не опаздывай.  
— Я никогда не опаздываю! — возмущенно говорю я, но отвечают мне уже короткие гудки.

Задумчиво щелкаю по кнопке чайника и гляжу, как весело пляшет вода в прозрачных стенках. Наверное, мои мозги сейчас кипят точно так же, того и гляди пар из ушей пойдет. Я так напряженно думаю, что костяшки пальцев белеют от того, как сильно я стискиваю край стола. Настроение отстой, а еще несколько минут назад я проснулся от тянущего возбуждения, хотел подрочить, как все нормальные люди, созвониться с Джо, возможно, пообедать вместе с ним, а вечером… Ох, какие были планы на вечер.  
А вместо этого мне придется встретиться с Оливером лицом к лицу. И, наверное, это будет наша последняя встреча. Если я выживу, потому что вариантов два — либо мы полюбовно разойдемся, причем мне как-то придется выкручиваться, не произнося имя Леонарда Снарта, либо Оливер вызовет охрану, и меня пришьют. Так себе перспективка, если честно. Но тянуть больше нельзя, потому что количество Снарта в моей жизни достигло просто критических масштабов.  
Я не могу «встречаться» (подразумевая оба значения этого слова) с ними обоими, придется выбирать. Конечно, проще бы было, если бы меня коллективно послали на хрен, но не дождешься от этих двух такого поворота событий. И какой бы тупой и унизительной не была бы идея Айрис с табличкой (да, вы можете сказать, что мы циничные уроды, но идите в пень, если не можете посмеяться над таким нижплинтусовым юмором, иногда нужно позволять себе расслабляться таким вот извращенным способом), она направила мои мысли в нужное русло…  
Дальше-то что? Если не соглашусь на предложение Оливера (а я не соглашусь), то наши встречи так и будут тянуться, перемежая секс с его попытками наставить меня на путь истинный. А потом его жена родит ему наследника, а я отправлюсь обратно в С.Т.А.Р. Вы серьезно думаете, что Оливер, обзаведшийся ребенком, будет продолжать ездить ко мне? Как бы не так: были подобные случаи, все клиенты уходят, как только дома все более-менее нормализуется. Обычная практика. Бывает, что через пару лет они приходят снова, но факт остается фактом — я должен буду вернуться к обычной работе. Не то чтобы я сильно против, просто отвык немного. Все же когда видишь перед глазами член только одного человека, привыкаешь и даже получаешь удовольствие (или это мне так повезло?). Сложно кончить, если твой клиент выглядит, как обезьяна, сбежавшая из зоопарка, а тебе приходится его ублажать (бр-р-р-р, гадость, хоть Циско и старается работать над качеством клиентуры С.Т.А.Р., но всякое бывает).

В дверь звонят. Я с трудом выныриваю из тяжелых мыслей, так до конца и не определившись, что мне, собственно, делать дальше, и как Снарт воспримет мое опоздание. Но дальше ковыряться в голове некогда, потому что я вижу через глазок встревоженное лицо Джо.

***

 

Джо ведет себя не как всегда. Обычно он не приезжает ко мне просто так, без звонка, всегда договаривается о визите заранее, видно боится встретить у меня в квартире парня/девушку в одном нижнем белье. А тут пришел без предупреждения, да еще и выглядит… странно. Будто что-то потерял, мнется в проходе, не заходит, посматривает на меня исподлобья.  
— Джо, все в норме? — спрашиваю я, а сам задней пяткой левой ноги понимаю, что последнее время очень часто слышу этот вопрос в свой адрес. Наверное, меня выражение лица выдает, весь мой нервяк как на ладони.  
Джо едва заметно поводит плечами — нервничает, это я могу безошибочно определить.  
— Я просто собирался пообедать, — он как бы невзначай заглядывает через мое плечо вглубь квартиры, — привез лапшу из китайского ресторана на углу. Составишь компанию?  
— Конечно! — я тепло улыбаюсь, пропуская отчима и закрывая за ним дверь. — Располагайся на кухне, я сейчас переоденусь и приду.  
Усадив Джо за стол, я кидаюсь в спальню, одной рукой пытаюсь натянуть штаны, другой заправляю развороченную кровать, запинываю под кровать пушистые наручники, которые Кейтлин забыла убрать в ящик с барахлом, пустую бутылку, которая валяется здесь же, убираю в прикроватную тумбочку, ставлю телефон на виброрежим и вуаля, я готов!  
Примерный мальчик Барри Аллен причесывается и выходит.

Джо сидит там, где я его оставил. Лицо у него странное. Какое-то слишком уставшее для самого начала рабочего дня, будто он пахал в три смены уже неделю, но я знаю, что ему сейчас дали стажера, которого он загружает работой по самое не хочу, так что с бумагами возиться не нужно. Да и преступность Централ Сити под контролем… Так ведь?  
— Давай рассказывай, — вздыхаю я, усаживаясь напротив и сцапывая коробку с лапшой. Я даже открыть ее до конца не успеваю, как в нос бьет одуряющий запах специй и томатов. Ух, любит же Джо все переперченое донельзя.  
— Не знаю, как начать, — сетует отчим, безразлично ковыряя лапшу, — это скорее будет похоже на нытье, нежели на просьбу о помощи. Просто обсуждать это на работе я больше не могу, надоело.  
— Джо…  
— Барри, мы в дерьме. Вся полиция Централ Сити в дерьме, — Джо откидывается на стуле и трет глаза. Только сейчас вижу, что они красные от недосыпа. — Нашли информацию про одного… чиновника, который занимается хищением денежных средств из благотворительных фондов. Случайно всплыла его фамилия в одном деле, которое вообще не связано с благотворительностью. Но мы не можем ничего сделать, потому что этот урод находится под патронажем, — Джо кривится, — нашего мэра Куина.  
От фамилии Оливера меня заметно передергивает, но я успешно сдерживаю готовый вырваться нервный смешок.  
— Мистер Куин попросил капитана Сингха не вмешиваться в политику. Нам не дают делать нашу работу, потому что на носу выборы! — Джо раздраженно взмахивает рукой, разбрызгивая ярко-красный соус по столу. — Будто мир рухнет, если этот прощелыга не проголосует за Куина. Твою мать…  
У меня сейчас сердце остановится, никогда не видел Джо таким расстроенным.  
— И что вы будете делать? — осторожно спрашиваю я.  
— Есть один вариант, — медленно произносит Джо, тщательно подбирая слова. — Сингх предлагал обратиться к Снарту.

Ух ты ж блин.

— Зачем? — стараясь скрыть волнение, интересуюсь я, под столом нервно сжимая кулак.  
— У него больше выходов на этого урода. И с ним бодаться Куин не рискнет, кишка тонка, — губы Джо искривляет злая усмешка. — Вот я их обоих терпеть не могу, а теперь сижу и думаю, как связаться с этим городским доном Корлеоне. Он же всегда выходит на связь только когда ему нужно.  
У меня просто, блять, нет слов. В мире тупых совпадений этот разговор точно бы занял первое место. Безоговорочно.  
— И что ты хочешь от него?  
Джо глухо смеется и отводит взгляд.  
— Чтобы он разобрался с этим политиканом самостоятельно. Чтобы комар носа не подточил, а наши руки остались чистыми, и мэр не смог бы подкопаться. Но этого хочет Джо, а детектив Уэст хочет все сделать согласно букве закона. Вот такая вот арифметика, Барри. Я искренне рад, что ты не пошел по моим стопам.  
Он трет лицо, а я гляжу на отчима так растеряно, будто мне снова пять и меня первый раз ударил какой-то пацан в песочнице, а я не смог дать сдачи.  
— Джо, я не…

Я идиот.

— Я сейчас.  
С грохотом отодвигаю стул и быстрым шагом иду в спальню, где оставил телефон. На экране светится пропущенный вызов от Кейтлин, но мне сейчас не до нее, потом перезвоню, главное не забыть, а то в состоянии аффекта я могу остатки мозга растерять.  
Что я делаю?  
Блять, что я делаю?  
Я пытаюсь помочь отчиму, который в тупике и пришел ко мне пожаловаться на рабочие проблемы. Джо помощи не просил, но пропустить все сказанное мимо ушей я не могу. Потому что у меня есть возможность… крошечный шанс, что Лен…  
Это выглядит так, будто я оборзел в конец.  
— Снарт, — рявкают в трубке, и я от неожиданности чуть ли язык не проглатываю.

Ты сегодня ночью совсем другое проглатывал, Барри Аллен.  
Блять, подсознание, иди к чертовой матери, хоть на пять минут!

— Лен, — голос подводит и срывается на писк, — э-это Барри.  
В трубке на какое-то время воцаряется тишина, а потом я слышу отдаленный голос Леонарда произносящий «Вышли. Все». От его сурового тона у меня мурашки бегут по спине, как взбесившиеся.  
Хлопает дверь, и теперь я точно уверен, что мы одни.  
— Здравствуй, Барри, — мягко говорит Лен, совсем не так, как только что выгонял кого-то из своего кабинета (ну, я думаю, что у него должен быть свой злодейский кабинет, как в кино). — Что-то случилось?  
— Да, — я прокашливаюсь, — нет. То есть да.  
— Так все-таки?  
— Мне… — Барри, ты оборзел, ты понимаешь своей тупой головой? — Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Помощь? — сладко тянет Снарт. — Какого рода помощь?  
— У моего отчима проблемы на работе… — я силюсь подобрать правильные слова, надеясь, что Снарт меня поймет. — А мэр Куин отказывается…  
— Мистер Куин? — блять, сколько в этом голосе яда, королевская кобра нервно подыхает в сторонке. — В таком случае, Барри, я сделаю все, что смогу.  
— Эм… Правда? — вдруг переспрашиваю я, сам не зная, зачем. Снарт смеется и уверенно говорит «да».  
— Ты даже не спросил, в чем, собственно, проблема, — неуверенно говорю я, — а вдруг это что-то…  
— Барри, — перебивает Лен, — я только рад сделать что-то для тебя.

От его слов мне вдруг становится тепло-тепло. Такие люди, как Лен даже теоретически не могут вызывать подобного чувства. Они страх внушать должны, а не сладостную негу только лишь от того, что внезапно решили побыть альтруистами.

— Спасибо, Лен… В общем, ситуация более чем странная…  
Я передаю ему слова Джо, стараясь звучать серьезно. Лен слушает терпеливо, иногда переспрашивает, но в целом наш разговор наконец-то съезжает с темы «я соблазняю, а ты поддаешься», и мы беседуем конструктивно. Пожалуй, даже слишком — у меня появляется непонятное чувство, будто Снарт реально заинтересован в помощи Джо.  
Такое возможно?  
Вполне.

— Ясно, — коротко говорит Лен, когда поток моих слов иссякает. — Твой отчим сейчас у тебя?  
— Да, на кухне, — непонимающе отвечаю я и тут же столбенею, как истукан, когда слышу твердое:  
— Дай ему трубку.  
Пиздец.  
— Д-да, сейчас, — бормочу я, неуверенно двигаясь в сторону кухни. Джо все еще жует лапшу, запивая ее найденным в холодильнике грейпфрутовым соком. Когда он замечает меня, замершего в проходе, то улыбается с набитым ртом. Черт, как же я его люблю. Я не мог этого не сделать, даже если сам себе яму вырою. Пусть меня распнут, но я не хочу, чтобы хоть что-либо беспокоило Джо.  
— Тебя к телефону, — произношу я, пихая оторопевшему отчиму мобильный. Он недоуменно косится на трубку, но все же прислоняет ее к уху и преувеличенно бодро произносит:  
— Детектив Уэст.

Надо видеть его лицо, это же ужас. Кошмар. Нет, это хуже кошмара — Джо сначала выпучивает глаза, потом вцепляется в стол и ошарашенно глядит на стоящую перед ним лапшу, будто она сейчас кинется его душить. Потом он переводит осоловелый взгляд на меня и одними губами спрашивает «что?».  
Я осторожно киваю и тычу пальцем в телефон, мол, разговаривай, и пячусь в сторону спальни, собираясь не мешать беседе. Лучше отсижусь в комнате, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку.  
В конце концов, нужно как следует подумать, как объяснить все это Джо.  
Я сам близок к обмороку, но, если честно, безумно рад, что Лен вот так в от с бухты-барахты согласился помочь. Это… характеризует его с хорошей стороны. Я еще после присланной розы подозревал, что в нем есть что-то положительное, правда очень глубоко запрятанное, но потом он приехал в клуб, а теперь…  
Вдруг резко хлопает дверь и я подпрыгиваю на кровати чуть ли не на целый метр. Джо входит в спальню с нечитаемым выражением лица и кидает мне в руки мобильный.  
— Мы договорились встретиться, — он проводит рукой по лбу, и я вижу, что у него на коже выступила испарина — переволновался.  
— Я рад, — я аккуратно улыбаюсь, — надеюсь, что ситуация разрешиться.  
— Я в этом уверен, — Джо цокает языком и прищуривается, разглядывая меня.  
Барри Аллену снова пять лет и он пришел домой с синяком под глазом.  
— А я надеюсь, что ты, Барри, сейчас мне объяснишь, какого черта у тебя в телефоне делает номер местного мафиози Леонарда Снарта, записанный как «Лен».


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Много разговоров, курсива и ugly!Оливер

Так, спокойно, Барри. Все хорошо, думай, что сейчас будешь говорить. Любое лишнее слово может вызвать бурю негодования со стороны Джо. Он тебя попросту может прибить, если ты ляпнешь что-то не то, а вероятность начать нести в свое оправдание несусветную чушь катастрофически близка к бесконечности. Я со страху английский язык забыл, так что могу только выдавить из себя нечто нечленораздельное, похожее на жалобное «ы-ы-ы». Такой ответ Джо не очень устраивает — его лицо искажается неприятной гримасой, а ладони сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Скажи, что Снарт заказывает у вас ручки, — просит Джо, — или папки для бумаг. Что угодно, я сейчас готов поверить в любую ерунду, лишь бы только не… не… — он запинается и с тоской глядит на меня. — Пожалуйста.  
Я судорожно подбираю слова.  
— Нет, это не то, что ты подумал. Он просто клиент, мы поставляем ему… канцтовары, — я смущенно улыбаюсь. — Это смешно звучит, но это правда.  
— Блин, ты когда врешь, хоть за жестами следи, чтобы выглядеть убедительно. Говоришь отрицательно, а сам киваешь, — недовольно произносит Джо, а я обиженно соплю и отворачиваюсь. Дьявол. Почему я столько лет вру о своей работе, а теперь не могу даже двух слов связать, чтобы оправдаться? Помог, блин, отчиму. Барри Аллен — идиот, каких поискать.  
— Вы давно знакомы? — после некоторого молчания спрашивает Джо, явно стараясь держать лицо, но жилка на виске бьется так сильно, что мне даже со стороны заметно. Я глубоко вздыхаю, будто готовлюсь признаваться в убийстве Кеннеди, но, наверное, сознаться в том, что я грохнул президента, мне было бы даже легче.  
— Достаточно, — уклончиво говорю я, а Джо вздрагивает так сильно, что его плечо соскальзывает с косяка, о который он опирался.  
— Достаточно, — медленно повторяет он. — Что это, блять, значит?  
— Джо, все нормально, — торопливо начинаю я, — Лен хороший парень, честно, он никогда меня не обидит. Он же согласился помочь тебе, я ему… доверяю. Он вовсе не такой ужасный, как все рисуют, он…  
— Да не называй ты его «Лен»! — мгновенно вспыхивает Джо, отлепляясь от двери и начиная нервно ходить из угла в угол. — Поверить не могу, что ты с ним… Как это назвать? Дружишь? Или что? Блять, мой сын дружит с Леонардом Снартом, подскажите, когда мир успел перевернуться с ног на голову, а я не заметил?

От этого дурацкого «дружит» мне смешно — почему-то представляется, как мы с Леонардом сидим в песочнице, и я луплю его красным совочком по голове. С трудом сдерживая смешок, я пытаюсь состроить удрученное выражение, но получается только судорожный оскал, будто меня покусал бешеный волк. Джо замечает, как изменилось мое лицо — детектив же — и выразительно закатывает глаза.  
— Похоже, все еще хуже, чем я думал, — кисло говорит он, усаживаясь на стул, стоящий в опасной близости от комода, где лежит мой «сексуальный арсенал», но знаете, лучше бы он резиновые члены нашел, нежели узнал про меня и Лена.  
А я еще и с мэром города сплю… спал. Но от времени глагола ситуация не выправляется вообще.  
— Ладно… — медленно произносит Джо, — допустим, я проглочу то, что у тебя со Снартом что-то есть… В конце концов, ты взрослый мальчик. Хоть и совершенно безмозглый. Но ты хоть понимаешь, куда влез?  
— Я никуда не влез, — категорически заявляю я, — говорю же, все нормально. Тебе не нужно за меня переживать. Знаю, что делаю.  
— Так у вас… — Джо пару раз щелкает пальцами, — серьезно?  
— Зачем такие сложные вопросы? — я опять отвожу взгляд, рассматривая ворс на ковре. — Обязательно задумываться о перспективности отношений прямо вот так вот сразу?  
«Перспективность отношений».  
— Ты же не маленький мальчик, — Джо растеряно оглядывает спальню, будто ищет, за что зацепиться взглядом. Я вот обратил внимание на ковер, очень даже занимательно — изучать длину ворсинок. — Наверное, тебе нужно о будущем задумываться. Или ты так и собираешься безвылазно торчать в своей конторе?

Ну вот что я должен ответить? Что мне нравится моя работа? Да в здравом уме мне никто не поверит — кому по вкусу ночные смены и «контракты с китайцами», из-за которых тебя в любое время могут выдернуть в офис. А сказать правду про то, что я шлюха — увольте, ни за какие коврижки. Но ведь Снарт и не относится к работе — это больше похоже на отношения, завязанные на классном сексе и взаимном притяжении друг к другу. Можно ли это назвать свободными отношениям? Отнюдь… С моей стороны, по крайней мере. Снарт же знает про меня и Оливера.  
«А вдруг у Лена кто-то есть?», — неожиданно приходит мне в голову неприятная мысль. Я ежусь, только представив, что после «Студии 54» Лен вернулся домой, к своей… своему… короче, домой, где его ждут, а внезапную ночную поездку оправдал работой. Что если у него есть жена? Дети? Оливеру наличие супруги не мешало присовывать мне, чем Лен-то отличается от мэра Централ Сити?  
Просто шикардос — сначала я представляю себя разменной монетой в споре двух властных воротил, а теперь еще и думаю, что у Снарта есть семья. Зашибись. Нет, я точно идиот, не мог раньше спросить.

— Барри? — привлекает мое внимание Джо. — Что-то не так?  
«Да, Джо, все не так. Я в полном дерьме».  
— Нет, — я изо всех сил тру лицо и смахиваю волосы со лба, — просто… как бы это сказать… Я и Ле… Леонард Снарт, мы просто… Периодически встречаемся. Нас обоих это устраивает, я не лезу в его жизнь, а он не лезет в мою.  
Джо подозрительно прищуривается — не верит ни единому слову, точно вам говорю, я знаю этот взгляд.  
— Послушай, — мягко говорит он, хотя я ожидал совсем другой интонации, — Я, честно, не одобряю происходящего… Потому что побаиваюсь Снарта, и это еще мягко сказано. И тебе стоит быть с ним поосторожнее. Не думаю, что его так уж радует то, что ты практически живешь на работе. Он производит впечатление… собственника.  
— Ты это по голосу определил? — скептически хмурюсь я. — Снарту все равно, что я делаю в свободное время — блять, это звучит очень криво.  
— Свободное время, — бормочет Джо. — Ты такой смешной, Барри. Еще многого не понимаешь.  
Здрасте, приехали. Барри Аллен — неразумное дитя.  
— Твоя забота прелестна, но не стоит забывать, что я вполне самостоятельная личность, — парирую я, думая, что выходит умело и по-взрослому. Мне двадцать, блин, шесть! А я до сих пор не могу дать словесный отпор отчиму, который переигрывает меня по всем фронтам, стоит лишь начать перепалку.  
— Я разбираюсь в людях, это специфика моей работы. — Джо скребет ногтями отросшую щетину, — так что могу сделать выводы о Снарте на основе имеющейся информации. Он точно собственник, не любящий делиться от слова совсем. Если ему будет нужно, он закроет тебя в четырех стенах.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Лен, — я будто издевательски выделяю голосом имя, а у Джо дергается бровь, — посадит меня на цепь?  
— Скорее не даст тебе выбора. Я могу ошибаться, но… — Джо разводит руками. — Он диктатор, Барри. Только такой человек мог подмять под себя половину города, бодаясь с Куином. Будь осторожнее со своим «не лезу в его жизнь». А то… ты меня знаешь.  
— В смысле? — вскидываюсь я.  
Джо какое-то время молчит, уставившись на меня, а потом изрекает:  
— А то я его своими руками удавлю, — фраза «настоящего отца».  
Я тоже замолкаю, обдумывая слова отчима. Он, сам не подозревая, за попытками вытрясти из меня правду об отношениях с Леном, подкинул мне знатный кусок пищи для размышлений. Да, я абсолютно уверен, что разорву контракт с Оливером, чтобы меня не тяготили эти странные «недоотношения», основанные на деньгах и наших подписях на бумаге, но что будет со мной дальше, я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Точнее нет, имею, но не знаю, как на все это будет смотреть Лен, если, конечно, я ему нужен.  
«Нужен» царапает мне грудную клетку изнутри. За крышесносным сексом я совершенно забыл о том, что останусь без работы, когда мой контракт с Оливером превратиться в конфетти, высыпанное из шредера. Наверное, стоит обсудить с Леонардом мое возвращение к прежнему «ритму жизни», да и чего греха таить, я не против снова работать с обширным кругом клиентов…, а по вечерам встречаться с Леном. Если, конечно, его устроит такой вариант развития событий, в чем я после слов Джо не особо уверен. Если не сказать не уверен совершенно.  
— Я буду иметь ввиду, — отвечаю я на последнюю реплику отчима. — Спасибо, что… воспринял нормально. И не стал особо расспрашивать.  
— Меня больше волнует сам факт того, что ты… со Снартом, — Джо неловко взмахивает рукой, изображая в воздухе какую-то непонятную фигуру. — Если ты захочешь рассказать, как это случилось… Я всегда выслушаю. Только без подробностей, идет?  
— Идет, — с показным облегчением выдыхаю я, а в груди будто камень застрял, тяжелый такой, размером с мою собственную голову. — Ты знаешь, что ты лучший в мире отец?  
Джо, собиравшийся сказать что-то еще, осекается, поднимается на ноги и резко меня обнимает, стискивая так, что мои ребра чуть ли не трещат. Ну у него и силища, блин!  
— Барри, — сипло говорит Джо, ероша мои волосы — совсем как в детстве, у меня даже слезы наворачиваются от ощущения дома и уюта, будто меня в теплое одеяло завернули. Мы сидим в обнимку и молчим — каждый о своем. Наверное, я должен сказать спасибо Всевышнему и судьбе за то, что у меня такой понимающий отчим, вырастивший меня в одиночку, сделавший все, чтобы я стал хорошим человеком.  
Конечно, я не все его надежды оправдал, но все же — о нем я буду заботиться всегда.  
— И когда вы договорились встретиться? — отстранившись и вытерев выступившие слезы, спрашиваю я. Глаза Джо тоже блестят, но он делает вид, что ничего не происходит.  
— Снарт сказал, что позвонит и пришлет за мной машину. Думаю, что возьму с собой Эдди. Как думаешь, все пройдет хорошо?  
— Уверен, — киваю я. — Леонард хороший парень.  
«Ты его почти не знаешь, Барри».  
— Хотелось бы верить, — рот Джо кривиться в недоухмылке. — Ладно, мне пора, обед заканчивается. Я буду держать тебя в курсе, хорошо?  
— Хорошо. И… спасибо еще раз.  
Джо смотрит на меня и улыбается. По-отечески, по-доброму.  
— Ты можешь звать его Лен… — говорит он, вставая с кровати, — я не против.

Перед тем, как начать собираться, я забираюсь в до краев набранную ванную и лежу там почти час, не шевелясь, даже когда звонит телефон я не сдвигаюсь с места, только кошусь на экран — это Айрис. И надо еще Кейтлин перезвонить, так и думал, что из головы вылетит. Что-то для гея мне подозрительно часто звонят женщины.  
Айрис не отстает — за первым звонком тут же следует второй, так что я сдаюсь и мокрым пальцем провожу по экрану, принимая вызов, и сразу переключаюсь на громкую связь.  
— Привет, — голос Айрис какой-то странный, будто ее душат. — Как ты?  
— Я нормально, а с тобой чего? — я вытягиваю одну ногу из воды и смотрю, как по ней сползает пушистая пена. — У тебя голос как из задницы.  
— Неважно себя чувствую, — делится Айрис. — Этот чертов живот уже меня перевешивает, скоро тюкнусь носом вперед, да так и останусь лежать, пока Эдди не приедет с работы. Как Лиза?  
Кажется, вместе с телом расслабились и мои мозги.  
— Какая Лиза?  
— Так, ладно, ты там похоже в маразме, — смеется Айрис, — я просто хотела сказать, чтобы ты не терял телефон в ближайшее время.  
Я резко сажусь, расплескиваю воду на пушистый коврик.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну… мало ли, я рожать начну. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты был рядом, — смущенно произносит Айрис, а я краснею, и вовсе не от жары в ванной.  
— Айрис… — у меня слов подходящих нет. Слишком много душу рвущих моментов на площадь одного дня. Я к такому не привык, меня жизнь чаще пинала и била по хребту, ну или ебала в хвост и в гриву, но никак не заставляла чувствовать себя… живым. У меня есть семья, Джо, эта беременная дурочка, которой очень нужно, чтобы я был рядом… Черт. Барри, ты мудак, погрязший в своих собственных проблемах. Тебе есть, чему радоваться, и это вовсе не ебля.  
— Я все брошу и приеду, — решительно заявляю я, — можешь мой номер дать Эдди, вряд ли ты будешь в состоянии звонить. А когда это может… произойти?  
— В ближайшие дни, но это в теории… по факту я уже говорила тебе, пара недель. Но что тут может быть по плану вообще, — снова хихикает Айрис. — Ты там в ванной? Собираешься куда-то?  
— По твоему люди моются только когда идут в гости? — фыркаю я. — Или твои домохозяйские мозги совсем уже погрязли в кастрюлях?  
— Придурок! — в ответ огрызается Айрис, но в ее голосе нет ни капли злости — я частенько так над ней потруниваю. Эдди зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы она могла сидеть дома (конечно, он всего лишь коп, но кто там знает, откуда у него деньги… предпочту считать его хорошим парнем, так безопаснее).  
— Придурок будет принимать душ, — парирую я. — У меня и правда планы, — подумав секунду, я добавляю, — свидание.  
— О-о-о! — тянет Айрис. — Так это все-таки Лиза?  
— Она самая, — утвердительно говорю я, а по спине пробегают мурашки. Черт, я ведь соскучился по… Лену. Действительно соскучился. Да и вопросы требуют ответов. Незамедлительно.  
— Приятного вечера, Барри, — прощается Айрис. — Целую!  
Вырубаю телефон и с головой ныряю под воду. Итак, кажется, подошло время, чтобы расставить все точки над «ё», и первым на повестке дня является Оливер Куин.

Я стою перед зеркалом и рассматриваю свое отражение — на мне только красные хипсы и серебряная цепочка на шее, давний подарок Джо. Почему-то сегодня мне кажется символичным, что я из всего многообразия украшений выбрал именно ее. Яркий дневной свет играет на тонких звеньях, это завораживает и напоминает мне о том, как солнце сверкает на белоснежном снеге…  
Мысли опять перескакивают на Снарта, будь он неладен. Какое-то время я разглядываю свое в мгновение изменившееся лицо — в глазах мелькает предвкушение, но напряжение, сковавшее спину, ощущается гораздо сильнее, нежели легкая радость от грядущей встречи с Леонардом. Если я, конечно, переживу разговор с Оливером.  
Со вздохом подхожу ближе к зеркалу и беру расческу, начиная распределять непослушные пряди волос, на которые я вылил чуть ли не полбутылька геля, потому что это безобразие на голове не подчинялось сегодня никаким законам физики, а от воды только топорщилось сильнее. В этот вечер мне хочется выглядеть… особенно. Не только потому что я собираюсь перевернуть страницу своей жизни, которая долгое время оставалась открытой, но и потому что, как сказал Лен, меня ждет нечто особенное. Или он этого не говорил, а я лишь додумал? Но это не столь важно, ведь со Снартом никогда не бывает «обычно».

— Оливер, мне нужно тебе сказать кое-что важное, — начинаю я, усилием воли возвращая свои мысли на место — нужно порепетировать речь. — Я принял решение…  
Какое, к чертям собачьим, решение? Меня обстоятельства вынуждают. Красивые таки обстоятельства, по имени Леонард Снарт. Так, это точно неверное начало.  
— Оливер, нам нужно разорвать контракт.  
Кому — «нам»? Ему нужно, серьезно? С чего бы вдруг? А за «мне нужно» он мне по голове даст. Точно даст, руку даю на отсечение. Кому такое понравится?  
— Оливер, я хочу (так лучше), чтобы мы двигались дальше…  
Звучит так, будто я ему руку, сердце и печень предлагаю, идиотизм. Двигались дальше, блин, будто мы на месте торчим, и пора переводить наши отношения на новый уровень. Ну, это почти так и есть, только уровень этот немного… ниже плинтуса, блять.  
— Оливер, я бы хотел… Иди ты на хуй, Оливер. Вот такой вот вариант будет лучше всего. Просто — в пешее эротическое, а потом еще и дверью хлопнуть для верности, дескать, вот, Барри характер показывает. Барри не шлюха, он не трахается за деньги.  
По крайней мере, в ближайшие несколько часов.

Я кривляюсь, корчу рожи и начинаю смеяться от глупого выражения собственного лица. Иногда я такой ребенок, пусть и в белье от Кельвина Кляйна. Челка стоит дыбом, вид донельзя нелепый, будто я упал с постели головой вперед и забыл причесаться, где-то с неделю, как забыл.  
От этого цирка для единственного зрителя мне делается немного легче, совсем чуточку, но этого хватает, чтобы достать из шкафа отглаженный костюм — Лагерфельд был бы счастлив, если бы увидел меня в произведении рук своих (конечно, не он шил пиджак, о чем вы!). Надеваю свежую рубашку и выбираю в ящике комода свои лучшие запонки — черные с серебром, лаконичные и элегантные. В трусах и рубашке я смотрюсь, прямо скажем, неприлично, всклокоченная челка только очарования непотребству добавляет.  
Так, Аллен, заканчивай с ебучим самолюбованием, пора собираться.  
Бросаю неприязненный взгляд на часы — осталось полчаса до того, как за мной приедет машина, я решил воспользоваться такси, не брать свою «Ауди», если у Снарта я выпью, то лучше за руль не садиться. Мне мое транспортное средство слишком дорого обошлось, чтобы я разбивал его блестящий капот о ближайший столб.  
Надеваю брюки и пиджак, аккуратно застегивая все пуговицы, расправляю рукава и затягиваю на шее бабочку. Она чуть больше, чем я привык, но в этом-то и изюминка — смотрится стильно, подчеркивает мои выпирающие скулы, я за последнее время еще больше похудел, скоро не трахаться буду, а стукаться.  
Ха-ха-ха, Барри Аллен пытается шутить.

Если честно, за всеми этими приготовлениями, вроде депиляции воском (бр-р-р, не спрашивайте), подбора парфюма (у меня достаточно цветных бутыльков, но я почему-то предпочитаю исключительно Тома Форда, купленного с первой «блядюшной» зарплаты), тщательного бритья и полирования носков ботинок, я пытался спрятаться от необходимости звонить Снарту и предупреждать его о своем опоздании. Я так и не смог придумать достойную отмазку — варианты «протекла труба, сломалась машина и рожает кошка» я отмел сразу как недееспособные, но ничего адекватного придумать не смог, с лихвой хватило неуклюжих попыток составить грамотную речь для Оливера. Поэтому я вроде бы собираюсь сослаться на дела, но как только в телефоне вместо гудков слышится голос Лена, я теряюсь и выпаливаю неуверенное «приветэтоБарриязадержусь».  
— Ничего страшного, — Снарт отвратительно спокоен, мне почему-то от этого ледяного равнодушия делается ужасно неприятно и обидно, — я подожду. Сколько времени тебе нужно?  
— Час, может меньше. Мне нужно…  
Лен не дает мне договорить.  
— Тебе не стоит оправдываться. Просто делай свои дела и приезжай. Не забудь маску… у тебя ведь есть маска?  
Твою мать!  
— К-конечно есть, — мямлю я, пятясь обратно в квартиру — я стоял уже одной ногой в коридоре. Твою же мать, как я мог забыть про эту чертову маску. Блять, блять! Ночь почти на дворе, где мне ее взять теперь?  
— Я жду тебя, — вкрадчиво произносит Лен и резко вешает трубку. Я какое-то время прижимаю к уху телефон, а потом спохватываюсь и начинаю в тихой истерике тыкать в экран.  
— Сноу, ты должна спасти мне жизнь! — с места в карьер начинаю я, стоит Кейтлин произнести недовольное «алло».  
— А ты должен пойти нахер, потому что не перезвонил! — рявкает она, но ожидаемых гудков не следует, не так сильно Сноу злится, видимо.  
— Прости, у меня столько всего произошло, — торопливо говорю я, проглатывая окончания слов, — мне срочно нужна маска, любую, черную, если есть. Прямо сейчас, срочно, Кейтлин, срочно!  
— Не ори! — обрывает меня Сноу. — Приезжай в С.Т.А.Р., будет тебе маска, возьму у Ронни. Только без изысков.  
— Да плевать! Спасибо, ты меня очень выручила.  
— Не надо мне твое спасибо, лучше коробку «Леди Годивы». У тебя же Стрела сегодня?  
— Последний раз, — вырывается у меня прежде, чем я успеваю подумать о необходимости своих слов. Но если не скажу хоть кому-то — голова попросту взорвется.  
Кейтлин поначалу молчит, а потом вдруг начинает дебильно хихикать, что ей не свойственно, она иногда не в меру серьезная, а тут ведет себя, как школьница (хотя, такую роль ей тоже доводилось исполнять, но я еще видел врача в ее исполнении, эта профессия ей больше идет).  
— Значит, все так серьезно? — в ее голосе нет ни капли волнения, которое я слышал прежде, когда мы говорили о Капитане Холоде и Стреле. — Ну, могу тебя только поздравить. В полку имени Айрис прибыло?  
— Ни хрена, — отрезаю я, придерживая телефон плечом и закрывая входную дверь. — Я никуда с работы не уйду, эти истории со счастливым концом не про меня, ты же знаешь. Пока останусь у Циско, там посмотрим.  
— Посмотрим, — эхом откликается Сноу. — Маску оставлю на ресепшене, у меня сегодня свободный вечер, так что увидимся завтра.  
— Если доживу, — еле слышно бормочу я, убирая телефон в карман пиджака.

В такси по радио Sia поет о птицах, выпущенных на свободу, и мне это кажется знаком свыше. Кажется, пока я не оказываюсь лицом к лицу с Оливером.

***

 

— Добрый вечер, — церемонно произносит Оливер, стоит мне переступить порог моего номера. Я осоловело смотрю на Куина, сидящего на краю постели. Глянцевое покрывало некрасиво смято, ботинки Стрелы упираются носами в белый ворс ковра. Какое-то святотатство.  
— Добрый, — через силу улыбаюсь и прикрываю за собой дверь, но ключ не поворачиваю — хочу, чтобы было куда бежать. — Не думал, что ты здесь, нет охраны в коридоре.  
— Сегодня мне без надобности, — говорит Куин, разглядывая меня. Значит, убивать не будет, тогда бы секьюрити не отпустил, иначе кому труп выносить, а потом закапывать?  
Но мои надежды на спасение исчезают, потому что Оливер как ни в чем ни бывало продолжает:  
— Они в машине, я имею ввиду.  
Блядство.  
Я прохожу по комнате и усаживаюсь в свое любимое кресло — Оливер все так же сидит на кровати, так что расстояние между нами довольно безопасное. В руках у меня черная маска, которую любезно предоставила Кейтлин, и это даже хорошо, потому что мне катастрофически необходимо куда-то девать руки, хоть к самому Дьяволу в задницу. Лишь бы не тряслись так позорно. Оливер сразу замечает кусок черной плотной ткани — его глаза мечутся между моими руками и лицом, словно Куин не знает, куда смотреть.  
Прямо как Джо сегодня, когда я признался, что встречаюсь со Снартом.  
Встречаюсь. Барри, остынь, не сейчас.

Подумав об отчиме, я заметно приободряюсь и решительно запихиваю маску между бедром и подлокотником кресла. Это тоже не ускользает от внимания Оливера — он прослеживает движение и почти незаметно дергает рукой, будто пытается что-то схватить — мою шею что ли?  
— Барри, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать… — начинает Куин, но тут же замолкает, недоуменно глядя на меня. — Почему у тебя такое лицо?  
Почему? Это я должен был начинать разговор, мать твою!  
— Продолжай, — киваю я, а у самого спина моментально становится мокрой. Оливеру явно не по душе мое охуение, но он пожимает плечами, видимо то, что он собирается произнести, гораздо важнее моего тупого лица.

Что-то на один день слишком много разговоров пришлось. Слишком много.

— Сначала ответь, почему ты не перезвонил после твоей пьяной истерики.  
— Это была не истерика, но я действительно перебрал, — защищаюсь я. Выпад весьма неожиданный, меня буквально врасплох застали. Я напрочь забыл, что наделал такой ерунды. Надо купить таблетки для улучшения памяти.  
— И поэтому позвонил мне? — улыбается Оливер. — Это льстит.

«А потом я позвонил Снарту и отсосал ему в туалете клуба. Это тебе тоже польстит?».

— Хм, — глубокомысленно изрекаю я, потому что сказать мне нечего, не правду-матку же рубить.  
А вот Оливеру, кажется, прекрасно подходит формат разговора «все и сразу». Он пару раз вздыхает, при этом неотрывно глядя на меня и, наконец, говорит:  
— У нас с Фелисити будет ребенок.

У меня такое чувство, что я выиграл в лотерею. В ебаную лотерею и целый миллион евро, даже два, нет три! Таких чудес и идеальных совпадений просто не бывает. Все складывается именно так, как я и мечтал, потому что теперь нет никакой нужды, чтобы я продолжал работать на Стрелу, ведь он… станет отцом. У-у-ух, Фелисити, при встрече поцелую тебе руку, ногу и все, что захочешь. Серьезно. Нет, вы представляете?!

— Поздравляю, Оливер, — я тепло улыбаюсь, — это прекрасная новость, я знаю, как ты мечтал о наследнике.  
Куин почему-то смущается и отворачивается на секунду, но потом снова глядит на меня с таким счастьем в глазах, что у меня сердце екает несколько раз от радости за него.  
— Спасибо. Приятно слышать поздравления от тебя. Но, я надеюсь, это никак не повлияет на наши с тобой… — он делает паузу, нехорошую такую паузу, — деловые отношения. Не беру в расчет твое игнорирование моих звонков последнее время, спишем это на твою занятость. Но теперь и у меня появилось больше свободного времени.

Слышите, как грохочет рядом с вами? Это Барри Аллен валится с небес на землю, вниз летит, прямо башкой своей тупой. Понадеялся. На честность и порядочность Оливера Куина. Блять. Что за херня? Что он несет вообще?

— Оливер, — осторожно начинаю я, — тебе не кажется, что это не очень хорошая идея?  
— Какая именно? — осведомляется он совершенно равнодушно, будто ему реально насрать на то, что он собирается продолжать изменять жене. — Тебе не все ли равно, что у меня за спиной?  
Ну просто охуеть.  
— Я может и шлюха, но… даже для меня это слишком.  
— С каких пор?  
— С тех самых. Ты мне не чужой, — я морщусь, — так что я на такое не пойду.  
— То есть как? — медленно переспрашивает Куин, наклоняясь ближе ко мне. — Я плачу тебе деньги, а ты… отказываешься со мной спать? Может еще и контракт разорвать хочешь? Действительно разорвать, а не просто тупыми угрозами разбрасываться?

Момент истины наступил слишком быстро, я не успел подготовиться, разговор несется, как поезд на американских горках, и, кажется, нас опасно занесло, того и гляди перевернемся и сдохнем. Оба сдохнем. Прямо сейчас.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, — мой голос звучит будто чужой. Оливер смотрит на меня исподлобья, ужасно зло и даже страшно, но молчит, ждет продолжения, а я… я просто не могу говорить нормально.  
— Циско вернет тебе деньги, сколько потребуется, я отдам все свои сбережения. Не хочу быть тебе должным. Прости, но я правда не могу.  
Оливер все еще молчит. Не шевелится даже, просто… смотрит. Честное слово, лучше бы убил.  
— Мне жаль, что все заканчивается так, но у меня есть… — что, блять, у меня есть? — некоторые препятствия, которые не позволяют мне больше быть твоим… эскортом. — слово «шлюха» я произнести не могу — сейчас не чувствую себя продажным, скорее просто человеком, разрывающим отношения с тем, кто, несмотря на все дерьмо, остается дорог.  
В груди противно свербит, а маска под бедром скомкалась так, что мне приходится ее вытащить, чтобы она не превратилась в кусок тряпки. Оливер впивается взглядом в черную ткань в моих руках и вдруг спрашивает:  
— Ты уйдешь к нему, да?  
Мы оба знаем, о ком идет речь. Знаем, но никто не решается произнести имя Снарта вслух, да и к чему, и так все ясно. В конце концов, я слышал их разговор, и почему-то мне кажется, что Оливер об этом прекрасно осведомлен.  
— Нет, я буду продолжать работать в С.Т.А.Р. — говорю я. — Я же говорил тебе, что не уйду с работы.  
— И он не против? — спрашивает Оливер. В его голосе буквально скрежещет металл.  
— Мне все равно.

Мы переглядываемся — я пытаюсь смотреть прямо, но все равно будто бы сжимаюсь под пристальным взглядом Куина и становлюсь похожим на побитую собаку. Я плохо умею отказывать людям, особенно тем, кто довольное долгое время был частью моей жизни.  
— Значит, ты так решил… — тянет Оливер и внезапно встает. Кровать от его движения натужно скрипит, будто несмазанная телега, что как нельзя лучше отображает отвратительную картину происходящего. В голове у меня совершенно некстати всплывает рассказ Джо о том, что Оливер отказался помогать полиции с делом коррумпированного чиновника. Какое же все это дерьмо.  
— В таком случае, если мы разрываем контракт, то возврат денег будет… логичным. — Оливер одергивает пиджак и ухмыляется, глядя на мое бледное лицо. — Вот только есть одна загвоздка — почему Циско Рамон должен выплачивать мне деньги за то, что ты, именно ты, решил расторгнуть контракт? Тебе не кажется это несправедливым?

Блять. Теперь мне хочется взять свои слова назад, прямо сейчас…

— Ты вел себя отвратительно. — Оливер наступает на меня, как черная тень, и я буквально вжимаюсь в кресло. — И я тебе это позволял, признаю. Но раз ты решил, что больше не нуждаешься в моем покровительстве, то самое время платить по счетам. Сильно сомневаюсь, что Снарт, — он произносит это имя с заметным отвращением, — уделит должное внимание твоему «крошечному» долгу, так что тебе придется трахаться на износ, чтобы рассчитаться, причем ты будешь менее избирательным. Думаю, что заплаченную за тебя сумму, плюс те деньги, которые я переводил на твой счет, можно смело увеличить в два раза.  
Что..?  
Какого..?  
— Оливер…  
— Мистер Куин, — отрезает Стрела. — Забудь «Оливера». Итоговую сумму я сообщу позднее. Если не рассчитаешься, скажем, за полгода — можешь попрощаться со своим отчимом. Всегда был уверен, что честных копов не бывает. Я не угрожаю, Барри, не надо на меня так смотреть, а предупреждаю. Ты знал, на что идешь.  
Это похоже на страшный сон. Нет, этого просто не может быть, сейчас я зажмурюсь, ущипну свою ногу и снова окажусь в своей квартире, стоящим в трусах перед зеркалом.

Пальцы больно впиваются в кожу сквозь ткань брюк, но ухмылка Оливера никуда не исчезает.  
Теперь собственные мысли о том, что у Лена кто-то есть, что он не воспримет нормальное мое желание работать превращаются в дым, потому что оказываются просто хуйней. И я бы все сейчас отдал, чтобы это было моей единственной проблемой.


	20. Chapter 20

Я все никак не могу проснуться. Сон тягучий и неприятный, кровать жесткая, подушка противно нагрелась, от нее у меня даже щека вспотела. Ворочаюсь с боку на бок и, наконец, открываю глаза, вырываясь из пут душащего сна. Оказывается, что нет никакой кровати и подушки — под моей спиной кресло, на грудь давит тяжелая ткань пиджака, натянувшаяся под пуговицами, в руке — маска, ладонь мокрая, пальцы свело, а сам я дышу так, будто пробежал несколько миль без передышки. Легкие покалывает, а испытанный несколько минут назад страх никак не желает уходить, продолжая распирать меня изнутри.  
Я оглядываю номер, в момент ставший каким-то крохотным и вызывающим острый приступ клаустрофобии, и четко осознаю, что не спал, а всего лишь на мгновение погрузился в тревожную дрему. Видимо, шок был настолько сильный, что я смог на какое-то время выпасть из реальности и зависнуть где-то между мирами — прямо сюжет для комиксов, ей-богу, хоть рисуй. Провожу рукой по лбу, вытирая выступившую испарину, и вздыхаю. Наверное, мне нужно выпить. Нет, не просто нужно, а крайне необходимо. А я, блин, встать не могу, ноги как желе.  
Какое-то время я продолжаю сидеть неподвижно, но совесть берет надо мной верх — собственное лицо демонстрирует степень охуения слишком красноречиво, срочно нужно придти в себя. В таком состоянии ехать на маскарад никак нельзя.  
Твою мать, маскарад.

Я трясущимися руками открываю бар и выливаю в стакан водку. Спирт бьет в нос, почти нокаутируя, но я стоически выдерживаю обжигающее ощущение ползущего по глотке алкоголя и даже не морщусь. Пустой желудок содрогается — лапша, принесенная Джо, была последним, что я сегодня ел — скручивается и норовит вытолкнуть водку обратно. Но фиг там был, я наливаю еще полстакана — Барри, что ты делаешь? — опрокидываю водку в себя залпом, но тут организм дает сбой, справляясь с моим желанием вернуть мозги на место путем употребления алкоголя — горло сжимается, и я выплевываю водку обратно в стакан.  
Так, хватит, не работает эта херня, сколько раз ты уже это проходил…  
Иду к холодильнику и достаю лед, выковыриваю один кусочек и отправляю его в рот. Вода приятно холодит язык, с пальцев срывается несколько капель и падает на лацканы пиджака. Это навевает на меня тоску — странно, да? В тот день, когда я стоял возле бара, а Лен прижимался к моей спине, я думал, что у меня охуенная жизнь, и самая моя главная проблема — решить, как совместить двух крутых клиентов без угрозы для своей задницы. Теперь же я остался без контракта и с огромным долгом. Причем, все это я сделал собственными руками.  
Почему Куин так уверен, что Леонард даже не попробует предложить мне… деньги? — тут меня почему-то (почему?) передергивает. Деньги. Все из-за чертовых купюр. Как я расплачусь? Сколько мне придется… работать?  
Мать твою, если бы я только знал…

Я настолько глубоко погружаюсь в собственный карманный ад, что не слышу, как за спиной натужно скрипит дверь, будто добавляя красок в планомерно вырисовывающуюся кошмарную картину — Барри Аллен и безвыходная ситуация. Я почему-то уверен, что это не Куин — он свалил минут двадцать назад, напоследок бросив мне в лицо еще одну порцию «ты мой ебаный должник», и вряд ли вернется обратно, все уже сказано, мосты сожжены — патетичность патетична. Так что оборачиваюсь я с вполне вменяемым выражением лица, но, судя по реакции вошедшего Франциско, получается у меня, откровенно говоря, хреново.  
— Ты кого-то убил? — подозрительно осведомляется Циско, облокачиваясь о ярко-красную стену. У меня почему-то от этого цвета глаза начинает резать, хотя раньше собственная комната такой реакции не вызывала (как и приступа клаустрофобии). Это символично, наверное.  
— Почему должен был кого-то убить? — как можно безразличнее спрашиваю я, зачем-то вхолостую прикладываясь к стакану. Зубы больно стукаются о стеклянный край, а Циско приподнимает брови, демонстрируя недоверие.  
— У тебя лицо такое, будто под кроватью лежит труп клиента, а ты сейчас в холодильник убрал его отрезанные конечности, — ехидно говорит Циско. — Но Стрела вышел из твоего номера на своих двоих, так что признавайся, кого ты завалил.  
«Не я завалил, а меня завалили», — думаю я, безотчетно хватаясь за все, что под руку попадается, пока я иду обратно к креслу, чтобы мешком свалиться и скрючится так сильно, что на костюме остаются некрасивые заломы.  
Циско внимательно следит за мной, и стоит мне устроится в кресле, глубокомысленно изрекает:  
— Я заглянул к тебе, чтобы сообщить, что Стрела разорвал контракт.  
Отчаянно стараюсь не выдать себя, но руки вцепляются в подлокотники, а в груди начинает жечь.  
— Знаю, — металлическим голосом отвечаю я, связки почти что вибрируют, неприятно. — Мы… все решили.  
— Меня мало волнуют причины, — деловито произносит Циско, плотоядно поглядывая на открытый бар — ментоловая водка так и стоит на зеркальной поверхности столика, крышка валяется рядом. Я ловлю его взгляд и киваю, дескать, наливай, если хочешь.  
Рамон встает и выбирает из ассортимента посуды пузатый бокал для коньяка, куда и наливает водку. Наверное, это особый вид извращения, пить водку из бокалов, для этого не предназначенных (сказал человек, который пьет водку из стакана для виски — одинаковый градус еще не повод так обескультуриваться).  
— А что с… — я запинаюсь, но скрываю заминку за нарочитым тщательным расправлением складок на штанине, — с контрактом теперь? Неустойка?  
В нашем с Куином договоре был пункт, в котором Циско обязался выплатить оставшуюся часть суммы, если контракт будет разорван досрочно, но речи о том, что выкатил мне Стрела, то бишь про возврат всех денег, там не было, естественно, никто по доброй воле себя в такую кабалу не загонит, а особенно Циско Рамон. У него отличный юрист, так что контракт с точки зрения закона — идеальный, не подкопаешься (интересно, какие такие законы регулируют деятельность шлюх?).  
— Он отказался… — Циско смешно двигает губами и залихватски отхлебывает водку — чтоб я так мог пить, с каменным-то лицом. Рамон будто сока в бокал налил, серьезно.  
— Совсем? — наверное, я опять бледнею, потому что щекам становится прохладно. Циско кивает и с громким стуком ставит бокал обратно на столик.  
— Водка ужасная, — говорит он, с нескрываемым отвращением посматривая на бутылку. — Надо будет приобрести тебе что-нибудь приличное, если ты, конечно, останешься.

Я рассеянно улыбаюсь. Взгляд падает на часы, показывающие без двадцати десять, мне уже пора поднять зад и нестись на всех парах к Снарту, но что-то мне не хорошо, мутит слегка. Я осторожно встаю и подхожу к зеркалу, чтобы привести в порядок костюм и поправить бабочку. Маска торчит из кармана — не помню даже, как сунул ее туда — я достаю ее и аккуратно расправляю, оттягивая резинку. Циско с нескрываемым интересом наблюдает за моими манипуляциями, а я только после того, как окончательно разглаживаю складки на костюме, понимаю, что предмет интереса Рамона вовсе не мой внешний вид — он ждет подтверждения своих слов.  
— Просто контракта больше нет, — произносит Циско, видимо, заметив мою озадаченность, — я подумал, что ты, может быть, захочешь сменить вид деятельности, ведь ты почти год работал только со Стрелой.  
Я смотрю на Циско через зеркало и чувствую непреодолимое желание его обнять — Рамон ниже меня почти на полторы головы, так что мы будем смотреться довольно комично. Но мое желание остается сугубо в голове, потому что если я попробую совершить хотя бы крошечное поползновение, Циско точно мне переломает руки, причем его рост помехой не станет.  
Желание обнимашек отступает на второй план, когда до меня доходит смысл слов Циско.  
— Ты реально хочешь меня отпустить? — у меня, блять, слов нет цензурных. — С каких это пор ты разбрасываешься сотрудниками?  
— С тех самых. Ты хороший парень, Барри. Я ценю это. Поэтому и подумал, что ты можешь захотеть уйти.  
— Я не хочу уходить, — мне почему-то становится обидно. Блять, и не в этом чертовом долге дело! Я действительно люблю свою работу, и хочу вернуться… Вспомнить, каково это — адреналинить каждый раз, когда видишь перед собой кого-то нового, ранее не знакомого, сколько всего можно попробовать… Я же говорил, что я отлично делаю свою работу? Мне ничего не мешает продолжать ее делать, только немного… расширив, так сказать, круг клиентов.  
Разве что работать я буду практически за бесплатно, но это уже другая сторона вопроса, про которую Циско не узнает, даже если я буду под страхом смертной казни.  
— Что-то Холод давно не появлялся, — неожиданно говорит Циско, а я потрясенно замираю. — Наверное, ты его не заинтересовал.

У-у-ух, что-то слишком много дерьма на многострадальную голову Барри Аллена, друзья. Может, хватит на сегодня, нет? Или продолжим меня добивать провокационными вопросами о Снарте?  
Так, кстати о Снарте.

— Наверное, не заинтересовал, — осторожно отвечаю я. — Циско, раз на сегодня моя работа окончена, так как я не брал клиентов, можно я…  
— Куда-то собираешься? — Циско окидывает меня взглядом, будто видит первый раз. — Отличный костюм. И маска. Тематическая вечеринка, а я не в курсе?  
— Что-то вроде того, — я криво улыбаюсь и нацепляю маску на лицо — черная ткань изнутри мягкая и приятно прилегает к щекам. Кидаю последний взгляд в зеркало (контрольный выстрел прямо) и жестом указываю Рамону на выход.  
— Тогда я жду тебя завтра вечером, — говорит Рамон, выходя из номера первым — субординация, мать ее. — Постараюсь подыскать тебе кого-нибудь, но если будет тишина, все равно приезжай, может понадобиться твоя помощь. У Кейтлин необычный заказ, и если Ронни не освободится, то придется тебе принять посильное участие.  
— Необычный насколько? — интересуюсь я, скорее для проформы, потому что меня трудно удивить чем-то в плане секса, я пробовал довольно много вещей в своей жизни.  
Циско косится в мою сторону и хихикает.  
— Поснимать. Не-совсем-хоум-видео. Ну, ты понимаешь, понадобится твой актерский талант.  
Господи, ну что за бред. Наверное, опять тот мужик, который просил устроить ему что-то вроде съемок порнофильма, с режиссером. Я тогда смеялся, как идиот, потому что выглядели наши со Сноу потуги в актерском мастерстве, мягко говоря, нелепо.  
— Все тебе смешно, Флэш, — улыбается Циско. — Приятного вечера.

Мы расстаемся в холле — напоследок Рамон сам приобнимает меня, совершенно по-отечески и непривычно долго. Я недоуменно похлопываю его по спине, переглядываясь с удивленной Кендрой, сидящей на ресепшене. Иногда Циско необыкновенно тонко чувствует людей, но сам никогда не позволит подойти к нему ближе, предпочитает держать всех на расстоянии, а сегодня будто почувствовал, что мне как никогда нужна поддержка.  
Он отстраняется до смешного вовремя — у меня с языка почти срывается «я должен Стреле астрономическую сумму денег», но я вовремя прикусываю язык. Нет уж, я справлюсь с этим дерьмом сам. Если нужно — буду работать без продыху, попробую найти подработку, раз уж на то пошло, но расплачусь с этим козлом без чьей-либо помощи.

Забираюсь в машину и протягиваю водителю приглашение — пока я «разговаривал» со Стрелой, Кендра вызвала мне нашего штатного шофера и попросила отвезти меня. Я еще до встречи с Куином понимал, что за руль не сяду, как бы успешно она не прошла.  
Успешно, ага. Успешнее не бывает.  
Машина срывается с места, а я откидываюсь на сиденье и закрываю глаза.

***

 

В этом районе Централ Сити я практически не бываю — вроде как он входит во владения Леонарда Снарта, так что кому попало вход сюда заказан. Почему-то в народе эту часть города называют Негодяйской — то ли Снарт сам придумал такое название (с него станется), то ли кто-то ловко пошутил, и интересно, остался ли этот кто-то жив, после такой шутки. Смех смехом, но название прижилось так крепко, что какие-то смельчаки даже написали баллончиком «Rogue» на каком-то старом здании, расположенном на подступах к району. Я как раз вижу эти корявые буквы, когда машина сворачивает с шоссе. Тут даже атмосфера другая, не такая привычно веселая, как в центре города, а настороженная и заставляющая тебя застегнуть пальто на все пуговицы, сжимая в кармане хотя бы ключи — для самозащиты, хотя из-за Снарта, держащего преступность под контролем, случаи мелких ограблений здесь практически сведены к нулю.  
За окном проплывают серые неприметные здания, изредка мелькают флуоресцентные вывески. Все вокруг темное и буквально веет опасностью, наверное, Готэм из комиксов в реальности выглядел бы точно так же. Не хотел бы я здесь жить, честное слово. Интересно, Леонард привык к этой мрачности и практически лысым корявым деревьям — такое чувство, что здесь солнца вообще не бывает, как отдельная планета, разрисованная граффити, которому, судя по местами облезшей краске, уже лет сто — вряд ли Снарт бы позволил раскрашивать дома. Мне почему-то кажется, что он вообще не любит яркие цвета, предпочитая строгость во всем. Скорее всего и дом ему под стать — обстановка наверняка спартанская, даже для маскарада ее почти не стали менять, потому что Лен не позволил, все черно-белое, какое-то холодное и…  
Меня вдруг сильно подбрасывает на месте, да так, что я со всей силы ударяюсь макушкой о потолок машины. Водитель невозмутимо выкручивает руль, и мы съезжаем на какую-то совершенно убитую дорогу. Мою «Ауди» трясет на каждой кочке, а я даже говорить не могу, потому что зубы стучат от каждого движения, не долго язык прикусить, если чесать им без дела.  
— Куда мы вообще едем? — спрашиваю я, улучив пару секунд между трясками. Водитель смотрит на меня через зеркало заднего вида — недоуменно смотрит, будто я какую-то чушь сморозил.  
— По адресу, указанному в приглашении, — поясняет он. Машину резко бросает влево, и мы выруливаем на идеально ровное шоссе — что это, блять, вообще за полоса препятствий была?  
— Прошу прощения, если вас сильно трясло. Другого маршрута нет, — извиняющим тоном произносит водитель, осторожно поглаживая свободной рукой приборную панель машины. — Вам стоит съездить на техосмотр после этой поездки, есть риск повредить подвеску.  
— Да, спасибо, это здравая мысль, — я одергиваю задравшийся пиджак и улыбаюсь. — Но главное, что мы с вами целы и невредимы, нас-то на техосмотр не сдать после таких американских горок.  
— Ваша правда, — смеется водитель. — Скоро приедем, мистер Флэш.  
— Можно просто Флэш, — говорю я, поправляя маску, от тряски сползшую мне на нос. Я не часто пользуюсь услугами водителя, так что у нас еще не установилось панибратство. Это Сноу называет нашего шофера «милашкой», я вот даже имени его не помню.  
— Кстати, а как вас зовут?  
— Грант, — отвечает водитель. Я скептически смотрю на него, примеривая имя, которое ему не очень подходит — к светлой коже и ярко-желтой куртке больше подошло бы какое-нибудь «Джесси», звучащее липуче и приторно. Он еще и тощий до невозможности, прямо как я. Наверное, если нас рядом поставить, мы были бы очень похожи, особенно телосложением. Только на Гранте куртка, а на мне — костюм за несколько сотен, узкие ботинки и чертова маска.  
Я вытягиваю шею, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь темень впереди, дорогу освещают только фары, так что больше, чем метров на шесть я видеть при всем желании не могу. Дорога извилистая, мы то поднимаемся вверх, то несемся с горки, чтобы потом опять ползти выше. Ну точно, привет из парка аттракционов, как бы меня не стошнило от такой тряски.  
Когда мы в очередной раз взбираемся в горку, я вдруг вижу вдалеке какое-то здание, освещенное огнями так ярко, что в темноте оно больше похоже на салют.  
— Что это там? — недоуменно спрашиваю я, тыча пальцем в сторону лобового стекла. Грант хмурится, глядя вперед, но мы опять скатываемся под горку, так что мои попытки выяснить, что же там горит-полыхает, проваливаются.  
— Там лес, насколько я вижу, — говорит Грант с отчетливой настороженностью в голосе. — Или вы о чем?  
— Вон, смотри! — восклицаю я, как только машина опять поднимается выше. — Видишь? Дом? Замок? Что это за хрень?  
— Кажется, это и есть пункт назначения, — констатирует Грант, а подсветка на приборной панели вдруг сменяется с синей на красную, из-за чего лицо водителя выглядит зловеще. Я чуть отодвигаюсь, потому что мне не по себе, но не отрываю взгляда от дороги. Серьезно, это дом Леонарда? Чушь, такого быть не может, Снарт уж точно не производит впечатления человека, который покупает себе почти-замок, чтобы устраивать там вечеринки. У него должен быть лофт на последнем этаже высотного здания, с огромными окнами и стилем хай-тек.  
Кажется, у меня только что с треском порвался шаблон.  
— Быть не может, — бормочу я, переползая по сидению так, чтобы видеть свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Выгляжу я на миллион, только глаза странные — одновременно удивленные и испуганные. Я шокирован домом Лена и боюсь Стрелы. Полный, блять, набор.  
— Пара минут, — через плечо бросает Грант, вдавливая в пол педаль газа — дорога выравнивается, так что можно смело нестись вперед, конкретно прибавив скорости. Я нетерпеливо ерзаю, потому что весь извелся от ожидания, хочется поскорее добраться до Лена, чтобы оставить за дверями Куина и долг, хотя бы один вечер об этом не думать. Конечно, пока я сижу в машине, браться за это дело бесполезно, потому что тревога до сих пор не улеглась, а переключиться не на что (не на кого точнее).  
Наконец, мы доезжаем до нужного места. Машина останавливается возле огромных железных ворот, рядом с которыми прогуливаются несколько охранников, а у дерева привязаны две здоровенные овчарки, больше похожие на волкодавов, нежели на собак. Жуть какая.  
Один охранник подходит к машине и стучит согнутым пальцем в стекло. Грант через зеркало кидает на меня вопросительный взгляд, и я киваю, разрешая открыть окно.  
— Приглашение, будьте добры, — раздается с улицы. Я пихаю в протянутую руку водителя приглашение, которое тут же изучается охранником со всех сторон, а потом возвращается обратно ко мне.  
— На своей машине нельзя, — слишком мрачно произносит он. Я дергаю плечом — не буду же я спорить — пожимаю руку Гранта и выбираюсь из машины. Водитель напоследок напоминает о том, что мне нужно будет позвонить, чтобы он приехал, и аккуратно разворачивает многострадальную «Ауди». Да, ей сегодня досталось.  
Вдалеке за воротами блестят цветные огни. Я прищуриваюсь, пытаясь оценить расстояние — черт, это мне сколько туда чесать-то?  
— Пешком собираетесь идти? — ехидно осведомляется охранник. Из-за того, что темно, я не вижу его лица, только очертания, два фонаря по бокам ворот не сильно спасают положение. Я хмурюсь и громко вздыхаю, заранее прощаясь со своими туфлями — они, блин, не предназначены для хождения по асфальту, если бы я знал, что придется шуровать несколько километров пешком, надел бы что-то поудобнее, а не мучил бы ноги.  
— Машина сейчас приедет, — женским голосом говорит кто-то рядом. — Мистер Снарт только что звонил.  
«Мистер Снарт» тычется мне под ребра так сильно, что я едва не хватаюсь за бок — боль не фантомная, будто меня кто-то изо всех сил уколол здоровой иглой, а в груди начинает чесаться. Готов поспорить, что Леонард с первых секунд нашей встречи догадается, что у меня случилась херня неебических размеров, а мне будет очень тяжело выдержать его внимательный (почти раздевающий) взгляд.  
Я смущенно переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, теребя в руках приглашение, а охранники разглядывают меня прямо как куклу на витрине. Бежать некуда, не сигать же в ближайшие кусты, так что я терпеливо сношу рассматривание, делая вид, что крайне заинтересован витиеватым узором на железных воротах. А он и правда занятный — тонкие и толстые линии, причудливо переплетающиеся между собой, складывающиеся во что-то, отдаленно напоминающее снежинки. Если честно, в сочетании с прозвищем Снарта, которым его наградил Циско, это выглядит как-то двусмысленно и ужасно смешно.  
Впереди мелькают огни, которые с каждой секундой приближаются, а потом превращаются в длинную черную машину, кажется «Роллс Ройс», которая приостанавливается, а потом разворачивается так, чтобы сразу же ехать в обратную сторону. Я переглядываюсь с охранниками, и один, который проверял приглашение, с громким лязгом отпирает ворота.  
— Приятного вечера, — летит мне в спину. Я киваю, скорее даже сам себе, и опасливо приближаюсь к машине, которая в свете собственных фар похожа на исполинское хтоническое чудище, которое распахивает пасть-дверь, стоит мне подойти ближе. Я последний раз вдыхаю, сильно сжимая в руке приглашение, которое уже на тряпку рваную должно быть похоже, и ныряю внутрь машины. Меня сразу окружает удушливый аромат Пако Рабанна — этот проклятый «Миллион» я узнаю за добрых три километра, потому что им раньше пользовалась Кейтлин, хоть он ей и не подходил совершенно. Тяжелый запах проникает в нос, я сразу громко чихаю несколько раз, прикрывая ладонью рот и одновременно пытаюсь устроиться на темно-красном кожаном сиденье, при этом прекрасно понимая, что в салоне есть кто-то еще, помимо меня и молчаливого водителя, который тут же ударяет по газам.  
Я поднимаю голову и вижу напротив меня темную фигуру — сначала меня пробивает дрожь, потому что мозг услужливо подсовывает мне мысль о том, что это Снарт, но стоит фонарю за окном скользнуть блеклым светом по салону, как до меня доходит, что это никакой не Лен, это вообще девушка. Чертово зрение.  
— Добрый вечер, — звучит до неприличия бархатный женский голос. Наверное, если бы я предпочитал девушек, то эта игривая интонация точно возымела бы нужный эффект, рассчитанный на шевеление в штанах. Но последнее время я больше по мальчикам, женщины в моей жизни появлялись исключительно в роли клиенток, так что голос, который теоретически способен пробрать до костей и поднять член за секунды, на меня никакого действия не оказывает.  
— Добрый, — вежливо отзываюсь я. — С кем имею честь беседовать?  
Почему-то это до ужаса напоминает подслушанный разговор между Оливером и Леном, они точно так же расшаркивались, вот только их целью точно было убить друг друга хотя бы словесно, а я пока что не в курсе, стоит ли почем зря расчехлять свой нехитрый словарный запас.  
Резко вспыхивает свет. Глаза слезятся, так что мне приходится неловко тереть веки, чтобы колющее ощущение поскорее прошло. Проморгавшись, я фокусируюсь на фигуре, сидящей передо мной. Эту женщину я вижу первый раз в жизни, и первое, что бросается в «глаза» — взгляд. Проникающий под кожу, пристальный и острый, будто колотый лед. Я морщусь и весь как-то подбираюсь, потому что мне неуютно, да и в машине почему-то зверски холодно.  
— Меня зовут Лиза, — произносит девушка, поправляя выбившийся из прически каштановый локон. — Лиза Снарт.  
Вот это поворотище, как бы не занесло меня!

Я совершенно неприлично нагло таращусь на родную сестру Лена, о которой слышал лишь то, что она когда-то давно крутила шашни с Циско, и еще охмуряет мужиков на вечеринках (со слов Стрелы). Но вот так вот, лоб в лоб, я с ней еще никогда не сталкивался. Так вот, откуда такой знакомый ледяной взгляд, у них с братом эта способность высверливать глазами явно разделена на двоих. Лиза явно моложе Лена — на вид ей лет едва ли больше, чем мне, на ней черное строгое платье, открывающее ровно столько, чтобы можно было дать волю воображению — верх почти наглухо закрыт, а разрез на юбке тянется до самого бедра, обнажая резинку ажурных чулок.  
Вот это называется истинным развратом, а не выставленные напоказ сиськи, утянутые в корсет и юбка размером с ремешок. От Лизы так и веет сексуальностью, видимо, это она тоже разделила с братом.

Ух-х-х, вот черт. Повезло мне с сопровождающим… Это можно так назвать?

Заметив легкую степень непонимания на моем лице, Лиза ухмыляется и щелкает пальцами. Водитель понимает ее жест без всяких пояснений, поднимая перегородку между передними и задними сидениями.  
— Ленни попросил тебя встретить, — поясняет она, открывая какую-то панель сбоку — оттуда сразу же вырываются клубы пара, а стоит Лизе запустить руку в появившееся углубление, как слышится приятный шорох льда. Она достает бутылку шампанского — я думал «Crystal» какой-нибудь, но это «Dom Perignon», еще и брют, мой любимый.  
— Выпьешь?  
Я киваю, а водка неприятно колыхается в желудке. Градус понижать нельзя, это строгое правильно, ни в коей мере не подлежащее нарушению, но сегодня… за сегодняшний вечер я столько дерьма наворотил, что смешивание сортов алкоголя явно будет меньшей из возможных зол.  
Мы молча чокаемся — мне предложили бокал на тонкой ножке, а Лиза пьет прямо из горла, чудом не расплескивая пену — на хуй законы физики. Я смотрю, как дергается ее шея, и понимаю — Лиза просто копия Леонарда, аж страшно. Наверное, если их соединить в одного человека, то получится смесь, способная за один удар разнести чертов Централ Сити на куски.  
Лиза отставляет бутылку в специальную выемку в сиденье и снова смотрит на меня. Я теряюсь и прикладываюсь к бокалу, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, не буду же я на нее в ответ смотреть.  
— Ты такой скромник, Флэш, — улыбается Лиза. — Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что Лен может выбрать себе такого… партнера.  
— Партнера? — шампанское резко приобретает вкус компостной кучи. — Что это значит?  
— Я не могу подобрать другого слова… Любовник здесь тоже не особо подходит. И шлюхой тебя назвать нельзя, правда?  
Вот стерва. Значит, мы будем играть по таким правилам?  
Залпом допиваю шампанское и вырубаю на хрен Барри Аллена, включая Флэша на полную катушку.  
— Финансовую сторону вопроса мы потом обязательно обсудим, — ехидно улыбаюсь я, старательно растягивая губы. — Это была демо-версия сексуальных услуг, так что теперь пора оплатить полную, чтобы пользоваться дальше.  
Лиза какое-то время рассматривает мое лицо, отражающее наглость и разврат — я как можно похабнее раскинулся на сидении, раздвинул ноги, даже челка, наверное, справилась с гелем и теперь непристойно всклокочена. Но сестра Лена ничего не говорит, просто смотрит. От ее холодного взгляда у меня мороз по коже, но я пока держусь, убеждая себя, что она — не Лен, и бояться нечего.  
— Тебе не идет ломать комедию, — наконец, говорит она. — Это выглядит так смешно, ты прелестен. Кажется, я начинаю понимать Ленни.  
Лиза вдруг наклоняется ко мне и цепко хватает меня за колено, продолжая все так же улыбаться — как хищница. Того и гляди сожрет.  
— Прелестный мальчик Флэш пытается выглядеть шлюхой, — не без удовольствия констатирует она, видя мое разом накатившее смущение, предательски окрасившее мои щеки в алый цвет, — тебе гораздо больше идет быть хорошим мальчиком, нежели проституткой. Поверь мне на слово и перестань притворяться. Так не интересно.  
Лиза будто в душу смотрит, раздирает меня глазами, доставая наружу глубоко засунутое стеснение и Барри Аллена, который не привык быть прямолинейным, предпочитая глупо потупливать глазки и делать вид, что его ничего в этом мире не касается.  
Теперь же Барри Аллен широко распахнул глаза и никак не может им поверить.  
— Добро пожаловать на праздник, Флэш, — произносит Лиза, и в ее голосе только торжества и превосходства, что мне отчаянно хочется втянуть голову с плечи. Машина останавливается, дверь распахивается во всю ширь, Лиза из ниоткуда достает венецианскую маску на длинной ручке, на прощание улыбается мне и протягивает руку кому-то снаружи. Я расправляю плечи и выхожу из машины следом за ней. И мир тут же взрывается миллионом ярких красок.

***

 

Музыка оглушает, сверлом вкручивается в мозг, стреляет как ружье, заставляя мое тело сначала вздрагивать от неконтролируемого желания сбежать отсюда, а потом вдруг превращается в горячую волну, завлекающую меня в эпицентр водоворота. Первый этаж дома Леонарда больше похож на огромного размера вертеп — кругом блестки, перья, яркие цвета, брызги шампанского — хочешь не хочешь, все равно напьешься, пока пробираешься через толпу, потому что шипучка самых дорогих сортов льется рекой. Кругом калейдоскоп из масок — Хэллоуин, Венецианский и Бразильский карнавалы, просто черные кусочки ткани, закрывающие глаза — каждый из гостей на этом сумасшедшем и громком празднике сегодня может быть кем захочет, и только я хочу быть самим собой, несмотря на черную маску на моем лице.  
Я нерешительно застываю в дверях, оценивая обстановку — нужно каким-то образом не заблудиться среди всего этого хаоса и найти Снарта. Его сестра, стоило ей только выйти из «Роллс Ройса», растворилась в разноцветной толпе, будто ее и не было вовсе. Да и немудрено — от карусели вокруг я сам с трудом понимаю, кто я, а кусок ткани, пусть и крошечный, делает меня неузнаваемым, на случай, если я встречу кого-то из знакомых. Меня засасывает в пучину веселья, в спину напирают какие-то люди, так что не сопротивляюсь и позволяю волне нести меня в самую гущу событий, туда, где еще громче играет музыка, где еще больше алкоголя кружит голову, а от блеска и чудных масок, скрывающих лица, начинает подташнивать, потому что картинки перед глазами сменяются слишком быстро, словно я лечу на карусели, раскрученной до скорости света.

Я каким-то чудом пересекаю первый этаж и вываливаюсь на задний двор, где людей не меньше. Через разномастную толпу видно, как поблескивает вода — бассейн? — то тут, то там слышится хлопающий звук вылетающих пробок от шампанского. Слева от меня — шведский стол, заставленный фруктами так, что белая скатерть практически не видна, проходя мимо, я успеваю стащить вишню и отправляю ее в рот, смакуя кисловатую ягоду, перекатывая на языке косточку.  
Добираюсь до бассейна я целым и невредимым, но все же успеваю словить капли шампанского на лацканы пиджака, которые никак не хотят впитываться в ткань и раздражающе поблескивают в свете разноцветных огней. Какая-то женщина в черном платье случайно врезается в мое плечо и тут же рассыпается в извинениях.  
— Прощу прощения! — широко улыбается она, пряча глаза за венецианской маской и прихватывая с подноса проходящего мимо официанта два бокала и протягивая один мне. Я с благодарностью принимаю такой вид «извинений» и делаю вид, что пью, оглядываю двор, останавливая взгляд на воде в бассейне с зеленой подсветкой. Несколько девушек в коротких пышных юбках сняли туфли и сунули ноги в воду. В их волосы воткнуты длинные павлиньи перья, поразительно не сочетающиеся с их красными платьями. Они смеются так громко, что заглушают музыку, так что я даже не могу разобрать, чей голос сегодня развлекает гостей в доме Снарта.  
А сказать, что гостей много — ничего не сказать. Практически нет свободных мест — люди сидят на креслах и стульях, дергаются на импровизированном танцполе, кто-то даже пляшет на столе, но никому нет никакого дела до этого беспредела — такое ощущение, что народ, пришедший сюда, совершенно расслаблен и ничем не заморочен, не парится и не переживает, все проблемы оставлены за большими железными воротами. К сожалению, я так не умею, и даже яркость и праздность веселья вокруг не дает мне окончательно забыть о долге, как бы я ни пытался.  
Дерьмо.  
— Прекрасный вечер, — женщина в черном, все еще стоящая рядом, наклоняется к моему уху так близко, что волосами щекочет мне шею, а жесткий материал маски оставляет крошечный след на виске, — вы когда-нибудь бывали на вечеринках Леонарда Снарта?  
Музыка резко делается громче, ударяя по барабанным перепонкам, а от басов вибрирует посуда на столах. Я сильно вздрагиваю и шампанское проливается мне прямо на штанину, но я почти этого не чувствую, увлеченным происходящим вокруг безумием — гости практически синхронно вскидывают руки, вторя незнакомой мне песне, и со стороны это выглядит завораживающе — как волна на стадионе, раскрашенная во всевозможные цвета. Я почти загипнотизирован, так что настырного голоса женщины почти не слышу.  
Она нервно дергает меня за рукав, привлекая внимание — наверное, пришла одна, и ей скучно, но я не могу сейчас включить Флэша и быть милым со всеми, кто попадется мне на пути, я не за этим сюда пришел.  
Но, по правде говоря, я особо не понимаю, на кой черт я пришел. Лен как-то особо не распространялся на тему того, что я должен здесь делать, но даю голову на отсечение, что не веселиться.  
Теперь уже я наклоняюсь ближе к женщине, и громко спрашиваю:  
— Вы не знаете, где я могу найти хозяина дома?  
Она внезапно снимает маску, мазнув прицепленными к ней перьями мне по носу.  
— Что вы, конечно, нет. Он никогда не спускается, даже в самый разгар веселья, — удивленно произносит она, пораженная моей неосведомленностью относительно заведенных здесь порядков. Я чешу кончик носа и демонстративно отворачиваюсь, делая вид, что разглядываю сидящих чуть поодаль молодых парней, одетых в одинаковые темные пиджаки с красными полосами вдоль лацканов. Они выглядят как выпускники воскресной школы, только вместо аккуратненьких папочек у них в руках бокалы и зажженные сигареты, а на коленях сидят полуголые девушки.  
Так, пора сменить обстановку.

Я коротко киваю моей невольной спутнице и начинаю осторожно пробираться обратно в сторону холла, лавируя между танцующими, обходя меланхоличных официантов и уворачиваясь от девушек, которые так и норовят утащить меня составлять им недвусмысленную компанию на сегодняшний вечер.  
Приостановившись на секунду, потому что впереди образовался затор, я понимаю голову выше, чтобы рассмотреть дом, и тут же натыкаюсь взглядом на балкон третьего этажа. Точнее, интересует меня вовсе не вычурная деталь архитектуры, хотя она довольно необычная, ограда отдаленно перекликается с рисунком ворот при въезде в поместье (его же можно так назвать?). А Леонард, взирающий с высоты на счастливую развлекающуюся толпу.  
Такое чувство, что прямо на меня направлены до рези в глазах яркие прожекторы, потому что я уверен — Лен меня заметил, и никого больше не видит, только мое удивленное и одновременно восторженное лицо. Мы встречаемся взглядами и, несмотря на то, что находимся слишком далеко друг от друга, между нами искрит так сильно, что у меня начинают трястись руки, а по спине горячей волной пробегают цепкие мурашки, кусающие позвоночник. Шея начинает ныть от того, что я долго смотрю в одну точку, запрокинув голову, но я не могу — не хочу, ни за что — отвернуться. Леонард улыбается, я это не вижу, а нутром чувствую, потому что член, обтянутый узкими брюками, твердеет почти мгновенно, реагируя на ухмылку Снарта. Это точно меня когда-нибудь убьет, но я готов подписаться по такую смерть.  
«Какой же он красивый», — проносится у меня в мозгу шальная мысль, пусть я вижу только его лицо и руку, которая держит…  
Блять. Блять-трижды-вашу-мать-блять. У Леонарда в руках сигарета. В длинном светлом мундштуке. Зажженная сигарета, от которой — я не вижу, а додумываю — струится сизый дым. Наверное, его руки почти не пахнут табаком, этот запах едва уловимый, его можно почувствовать, лишь поднеся ладонь Лена близко к носу.  
При мысли о запахе Снарта мой рот тут же наполняется слюной, а ноги сами несут меня вперед, и теперь уже никакая толпа мне не помеха.

***

 

Передо мной — лестница, покрытая красной ковровой дорожкой, прямо как на вручении «Оскара», не хватает многочисленных журналистов с камерами, но их с лихвой заменяют охранники в одинаковых строгих костюмах, которые при виде меня вытягиваются по струнке, будто я действительно какая-то звезда и приехал за статуэткой. Я в легкой панике верчу головой, думая, что меня сейчас остановят и отправят обратно к беснующейся толпе, но нет — мне просто указывают наверх, прямо на эту самую лестницу. Я делаю нерешительный шаг, приближаясь к краю кроваво-красной дорожки, и цепляюсь пальцами за резные перила. Следом за мной кидается несколько парней, которые забрели слишком далеко, но их быстро оттесняют обратно в холл.

Я не сразу нахожу эту лестницу. Сначала долго плутаю среди бесчисленных комнат, пытаюсь их считать и рассматривать внимательнее, чтобы запомнить, где я уже был, но сбиваюсь на втором десятке, тем более, что люди в них практически одинаковые, словно клонированные, как овечки Долли — с пьяными глазами, яркими костюмами и громкими голосами, от которых у меня моментально начинает гудеть голова, даже музыка так на уши не давит, как эти шумные вопли.  
Коридор с лестницей я обнаруживаю случайно, когда пытаюсь скрыться от шума, завернув в помещение с выключенным светом, и сразу чуть не самоубиваюсь об тяжелую банкетку, встретившуюся мне на пути. Но я все-таки справляюсь с несговорчивой мебелью — гордо перешагиваю, пнув напоследок — и попадаю прямо в лапы охранников, которые сначала принимают меня за заплутавшего гостя, но потом вдруг недвусмысленно переглядываются и пропускают, отходят в сторону, давая мне возможность подняться по лестнице. Туда, на третий, мать его, этаж. Увидеть Лена. Поговорить с Леном.

Я иду вверх по лестнице, а ноги дрожат, колени прямо ходуном ходят, я раздраженно шиплю, успокаивая взбесившиеся нервы, сжимаю кулаки и одергиваю пиджак, чтобы складки расправились — хочется выглядеть идеально. Как с картинки, с ебучей обложки ебучего журнала. Прохожу мимо еще пары охранников с непроницаемыми лицами. Они меня тоже не останавливают, только один, стоящий ближе всех, указывает пальцем наверх. С первого этажа доносится громоподобный возглас и синхронный вдох, я было оглядываюсь с неподдельным любопытством, но меня будто что-то толкает в спину, мол, иди, чего встал.  
Поправляю сползающую маску, подошва ботинок приятно шуршит по короткому ворсу идеально чистого ковра, касаюсь рукой бабочки на шее, чуть оттягивая ее в сторону, чтобы не так сильно сдавливала шею, облегала воротник рубашки чуть свободнее, развязнее, если угодно. Греховная невинность, кажется, так говорил Лен… Мне нравится это сочетание, хоть моя невинность и показная в большей степени, хотя как посмотреть — все, что проделывал со мной Снарт, нельзя сравнить ни с какими извращениями, даже самыми жесткими, потому что в тех случаях я конкретно пренебрегал эмоциональной стороной вопроса, а здесь все иначе, чувства обостряются в миллион раз, стоит Лену хотя бы просто посмотреть на меня, причем у меня не просто член встает и в заднице начинает саднить от желания трахнуться, хотя это тоже весьма приятно. Мне хочется просто ощутить сильные руки Лена, на своих плечах, груди, на бедрах, чтобы он прижал меня к себе как можно теснее, чтобы между нами не было и капли воздуха. Я почти что хочу раствориться в нем, весь, целиком.  
Наверное, он и есть мое спасение. Во всех отношениях. От любого дерьма. Он — отрезвление и понимание. Но еще и психоз, самая глубокая и сильная стадия. Человек, превращающий меня в безвольное существо — отлично потрахавшееся и довольное существо, не способное здраво мыслить, потому что мозги свалили прямо через член. А еще у существа по имени Барри Аллен руки не слушаются, когда Снарт его обнимает, а губы жаждут поцелуев. И сердце колотится так, что вот-вот вылетит… Колотится в определенном Снарт-ритме. Я чувствовал это, когда Леонард занимался со мной сексом на моей кровати — кожа к коже, глаза в глаза…  
Я вдруг запинаюсь о дорожку, и чуть было не лечу носом вперед — естественно, никаких складок на идеально ровном ковровом покрытии и быть не может, всему виной моя чертова неуклюжесть, просыпающаяся в самые ненужные моменты.  
Соберись, Барри Аллен. Соберись, твою мать. Выкинь все из головы, черт, почему я так волнуюсь? Точно психоз. Наверное, влюбленный по уши человек чувствует к объекту своей страсти нечто подобное, так что между психозом и любовью невероятно тонкая и хрупкая грань. Да и не влюбленность это, а… слово такое есть, влюбийство. Да, точно, оно самое. Идеально.

Третий этаж пуст. Ни души, ни охранников, ни еще кого бы то ни было. Мертвая пугающая до чертиков безмолвность, а мои едва слышные шаги тонут в ворсе коврового покрытия, и мне кажется, что и меня самого здесь нет. Только тишина, которую страшно расколоть лишним звуком.  
Я оглядываюсь и замечаю темную деревянную дверь с противоположной стороны этажа — больше дверей здесь нет, а стены увешаны картинами, фотографиями в рамках, с которых на меня глядят незнакомые люди, на нескольких снимках запечатлена Лиза Снарт и сам Леонард — в строгой одежде, собранные, серьезные, с лицами без единых намеков на улыбки. Я был прав, вместе они действительно выглядят совершенно убийственно, хочется поскорее отвернуться, а то и вовсе сбежать, чтобы не видеть этих пронзительных взглядов.  
Я медленно дохожу до двери, и только подойдя совсем близко, замечаю, что она приоткрыта, а в щель у косяка видно большое зеркало, так что мне не требуется входить в комнату, чтобы увидеть происходящее, все прекрасно отражается.

И тут я слышу знакомый голос, который мгновенно сковывает меня по рукам и ногам. Это не Лен. Это… Оливер.

Я осторожно прислоняюсь к стене. Лен стоит возле широкого письменного стола, обитого темным сукном, его сжатые кулаки упираются в поверхность с такой силой, что костяшки белые — мне даже с приличного расстояния видно, а его злость мгновенно темным туманом заполняет мне легкие так, что я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не закашляться и не выдать себя.  
— Может, угостишь меня выпивкой? — совершенно спокойно осведомляется сидящий напротив Снарта Оливер. Когда я вижу его лицо, меня аж подбрасывает, настолько неприятно, будто к коже пристало что-то липкое, хочется срочно вымыть руки и лицо. Куин отвратительно спокоен, упивается своей властью и тем, что поставил меня на место — меня, шлюху Флэша, нашел, блять, чем гордиться.  
— Виски? — предлагает Снарт, отлепляясь от стола и делая один шаг в сторону открытого бара, в котором стоит несколько бутылок. Куин кивает, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, продолжая все так же нахально улыбаться, в открытую наслаждаясь вкусом победы — да, он меня сделал. Теперь я должен ему хренову кучу денег, причем наш разорванный контракт не имеет к этому никакого отношения, как мне кажется. Но какого хера он здесь делает? Не в Снарте ли дело?  
Таки я — разменная монета? Почему-то когда я спрашивал об этом у Лена, сомнений не было, но вот сейчас…  
Звякает встроенный холодильник — Снарт шуршит пакетом для заморозки и я умудряюсь из-за его спины разглядеть большой ледяной куб. В этом есть что-то… типично Снартовское. Никаких отдельных аккуратно замороженных кубиков, как привык тот же Циско с его ОКР, а неровные острые грани льда, отколотого специальным ножом.  
Куски льда звякают в стакане. Сверху Снарт наливает виски и отдает стакан Куину — на мгновение их пальцы соприкасаются, и лицо Леонарда искажает гримаса отвращения и ярости. Нож для колки льда он продолжает сжимать в руке, опасно сощуривает глаза, не отводя взгляда от мэра Централ Сити, отпивающего виски с таким видом, будто ничего не происходит, хотя ему прекрасно видно блестящий в руке Снарта нож.  
— Отложи нож, Снарт, — не без удовольствия произносит Куин. — Война уже закончилась, чего впустую распылять энергию. У тебя теперь есть этот пацаненок, побереги силы, все же возраст.  
Я просто поражен, как Оливеру не страшно — у Снарта такое лицо, будто он готов разорвать Куина голыми руками, и никакой нож ему нафиг не нужен.  
— Хотя… — тянет Оливер, закидывая ногу на ногу, — сомневаюсь, что теперь твой интерес к Флэшу оправдан. Какой смысл трахать его, если твоего прямого конкурента с ним больше ничего не связывает? Мне от того, что теперь ты засовываешь ему в задницу член, ни горячо, ни холодно.  
— Ты уверен? — глухим голосом спрашивает Снарт, а Куин в ответ запрокидывает голову и издевательски смеется.  
— Уверен ли я? Он останется работать в своем блядюшнике, Снарт. Я предлагал ему нормальную жизнь, но...  
У Лена дергается глаз.  
— И что?  
— Он отказался, Снарт. Его шлюшья натура всегда брала над ним верх, и даже я, со всеми своими возможностями, не смог сделать из него нормального члена общества. Ему больше нравится обслуживать ртом других мужиков, нежели быть полноценной личностью. Так что я умываю руки. Эта битва за мной, Снарт. Оставляю тебе этого сосунка, можешь дальше продолжать платить ему за секс, потому что меня он больше не интересует. Делай с ним, что хочешь. А я буду праздновать победу.  
Куин ставит опустевший стакан на сукно — стекло стучит о поверхность, разрезая повисшую тишину. Лен продолжает все так же смотреть на Оливера, не меняя выражения лица. Я последнюю минуту почти не дышал, слушая монолог Куина, при этом глотая соленые слезы обиды. Блять, я же не собирался плакать, какого черта…

Молчание Лена задело во мне какие-то доселе незнакомые чувства. Мне больше не хочется никакого Снарта, мне вообще больше ничего не хочется. Вот так просто. Поиграли в свои взрослые игры с Барри Алленом, а теперь, когда победитель выявлен, можно выкинуть его за ненадобностью.  
Какой же я идиот, вашу мать. Все было так просто. Буквально перед глазами стояло, а я делал вид, что слепой. Лен просто воспользовался мной, чтобы обставить Оливера, но ничего не выгорело, потому что Куин пошел ва-банк и послал меня на хер первым, да еще и в выигрыше остался, с финансовой стороны. Твою мать, это просто пиздец. Какой же я придурок, Господи.  
Окончательно поняв, что со стороны Снарта не будет никаких возражений, а я теперь могу идти на все четыре стороны, я разворачиваюсь, собираясь пойти надраться в каком-нибудь углу, а потом просто свалить домой, выспаться и вернуться в С.Т.А.Р., чтобы начать отрабатывать долг. Больше никаких перспектив у меня, вашу мать, нет и не предвидится, потому что…

— Не будешь, — врезается мне в спину голос, полный нескрываемой ненависти. Я потрясенно оборачиваюсь и вижу, как Оливер замирает в глупой позе, собираясь встать с кресла. Снарт все так же возвышается над столом, но теперь он выглядит в три раза больше и в пять раз страшнее мэра Централ Сити, который шокирован не меньше меня.  
— Прости? — быстро находит нужное слово Куин. — Хочешь сказать, что я не буду праздновать победу?

Снарт улыбается и, твою мать, Джокер нервно дрочит в сторонке, потому что этой улыбкой можно кого-нибудь задушить или зарезать.

— Если ты серьезно считаешь, что твои попытки приобрести Барри Аллена в безраздельное пользование называются «сделать его нормальным человеком», то у меня для тебя плохие новости. Это ничем не отличается от денег, которые ты оставлял на ресепшене в С.Т.А.Р., и от чертового контракта тоже мало чем отличается.  
— Да как ты… — пытается возразить Куин, дергаясь вперед, но следующая реплика Снарта пришпиливает его обратно к креслу.  
— Сядь. Не забывай, где находишься.

На какое-то время воцаряется тишина, я даже слышу, как мое собственное сердце бешено колотится где-то в горле. Оливер молчит, но теперь на его лице нет ни единого намека на сарказм и улыбку, а пальцы больше не барабанят по подлокотнику кресла.  
— Ты мне угрожаешь? — свистящим шепотом спрашивает Оливер, когда пауза затягивается. Снарт ухмыляется в открытую, нисколько не стесняясь.  
— Я знаю, что ты никогда не прибегаешь к угрозам, а не предупреждаешь. Ты хороший и дальновидный политик, который знает, что с репутацией нужно быть очень осторожным, потому что она хрупкая штука. Но ты забыл, что я — не политик. Я преступник. И лжец. Я убивал людей и грабил их. Так что ответ на твой вопрос — да, я угрожаю.  
Оливер ничего не говорит.  
— Если бы тебе было плевать на Барри, плевать на то, что он разорвал с тобой контракт, ты бы сюда не пришел, — продолжает Снарт, и в его голосе настолько явно слышится отвращение, что даже я морщусь. — Но ты притащил свою задницу, чтобы сказать мне это в лицо. Тебе не все равно, Оливер, и тебя до скрежета зубовного бесит, что он выбрал меня.  
Куин вскакивает на ноги, задевая рукой стакан, который летит на пол и разлетается на куски, но никто этого не замечает — напряжение возрастает с каждой секундой и вот-вот рванет. Они точно вцепятся друг другу в глотки, а я даже ничего сделать не смогу.  
— Пошел ты на хуй, — выплевывает Оливер. — Ты для него просто клиент, который хорошо платит.  
— Я тебя разочарую, — издевательски улыбается Снарт, — я платил ему только за первую встречу, но мы тогда не занимались сексом. Так что нет, Барри не шлюха.  
— Он никогда не уйдет от Рамона, — цедит Куин, но Снарт и на это находит нужные слова. Слова, которые я, блять, даже не мечтал услышать.  
— И что? Я не собираюсь ставить ему ультиматумы. Захочет — уйдет, не захочет — пусть. Я дам ему выбор, если тебе знакомо это слово не только в аспекте твоих хреновых голосований за пост мэра. Барри не собственность и не вещь, Куин.  
— Он шлюха.  
— Закрой пасть! — вдруг рявкает Снарт. — Шлюха здесь ты, потому что у тебя хватило наглости требовать с него деньги за услуги. Так что будь добр, называй вещи своими именами.

Дальнейшее больше похоже на плохой боевик — Оливер дергает пиджак, выхватывая пистолет, но Леонард успевает сориентироваться первым, с совершенно непроницаемым лицом наставляя на Куина ту самую пушку, которую я видел в нашу первую ночь.  
— Без глупостей, — напряженным голосом произносит Снарт, мрачно глядя на наставленный на него пистолет, который на фоне его оружия выглядит игрушечным.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про деньги? — гневно выдыхает Оливер. Снарт молча опускает вторую руку куда-то вниз, не сводя пушки с головы Куина, и ставит на стол черный дипломат.  
— Считаешь, что есть вещи, которые мне узнать не под силу? — скептически осведомляется Лен, щелкая замком дипломата. — Куин, мы с тобой в абсолютно равном положении, так что ты прекрасно знаешь обо всех моих делах, как и я о твоих. Разве что о Барри ты узнал не сразу, но и у меня могут быть секреты, — он приподнимает крышку дипломата, и я вижу ровные стопки купюр. Тысячи долларов, блять, сколько же там денег…  
— Что это? — Оливер косится на дипломат, а пистолет в его руке начинает подрагивать от напряжения.  
— Здесь в два раза больше, с учетом того, что ты удвоил сумму, которую тебе якобы должен Барри. Я не пытаюсь его купить, как ты сейчас подумал, я просто не хочу, чтобы он был тебе должен хотя бы цент. — Снарт пихает дипломат в металлический бок, придвигая его ближе к Куину. — Забирай. И упаси Боже тебя сейчас сказать, что…  
— Я не возьму, — выплевывает Оливер. Я не успеваю среагировать на движение Лена, потому что все происходит слишком быстро, но вопль, который рвет напряжение, похож на рык раненого зверя. Лена и Оливера на мгновение окутывает яркая вспышка, а потом марево рассеивается, и я вижу, что пистолет Куина валяется на полу, а сам Оливер держится за покрасневшее запястье, бешеными глазами глядя на спокойного Снарта.  
— Это всего лишь холод, — он пожимает плечами и захлопывает дипломат. — Ничего, сейчас домой приедешь, согреешься, и все пройдет.  
— Я тебя уничтожу, — шипит Оливер. — Клянусь тебе, Снарт.  
Лен швыряет дипломат на пол и пинает его ногой, чтобы тот влетел аккурат в ботинок Оливера, отскочившего от стола на добрых два метра.  
— Попробуй, — говорит Лен, мстительно улыбаясь. — Ты наверняка знаешь, что я помогаю отчиму Барри в поимке урода, чью задницу ты так умело прикрываешь, потому что боишься, что на ближайших выборах он не отдаст голос за тебя. Я раскопал столько, что хватит засадить его в Айрон Хайтс лет на сорок. Не думаешь, что мои информаторы способны найти пятна и на твоей безупречной биографии?  
— Не боюсь. Мне скрывать нечего, — уверенно говорит Оливер, пятясь куда-то в стену, — так что давай, дерзай, Снарт.  
Леонард какое-то время молчит, а потом вдруг произносит одно единственное имя:  
— Роберт.  
Оливер бледнеет и сжимает кулаки, словно готов кинуться на Снарта и начать его душить. Но он продолжает стоять не шевелясь, не выдавливая ни единого звука, только дышит так, будто за ним кто-то гонится, а он вынужден бежать с дикой скоростью.  
— Ты ничего не докажешь, — еле слышно говорит Куин, но по дрожащему голосу понятно, что он сам не уверен в правдивости своих слов.  
Блять. Я смотрю на мэра Централ Сити, который пришел сюда королем, а теперь уходит поверженным. И мне его… жалко, даже сердце сжимается, совсем чуть-чуть. По-человечески жалко, потому что он забыл, с кем имеет дело, подумал, что выиграл. Но оказывается, что переиграть Леонарда Снарта невозможно, потому что он всегда на два шага впереди.  
— Все знают о том, что твой отец совершил самоубийство, чтобы ты и твоя сестра смогли выжить после кораблекрушения. — Снарт обходит стол и приближается к Оливеру. Теперь я их не вижу, а лишь слышу, но этого достаточно. — Это было так благородно, а ты был несчастным сыном, который всю жизнь жил с этим камнем на шее. Как думаешь, что скажут твои избиратели, твоя команда, да в конце концов, твоя беременная жена, если они узнают, что из пистолета в голову твоего отца Роберта Куина стрелял вовсе не он сам?  
Ответом Снарту звучит судорожный вздох и звук поднимаемого с пола дипломата.  
— Ты сказал, что выиграл, — снова говорит Леонард, — вот только дело в том, что это перестало быть игрой с того момента, как я увидел его глаза. В этот раз мы с тобой не вели никакого сражения, Куин, Никакой игры не было, но все же это — тачдаун. Но вкус победы не менее сладкий.  
Оливер почти неслышно матерится, я слышу какие-то шорохи, но шагов почему-то нет. Что-то скрипит, будто в кабинете Лена открывается дверь, а потом наступает тишина.  
Я осторожно заглядываю в проем, высматривая в зеркале, что же там все-таки происходит. Сначала я вижу только стол, кресло и пистолет на полу, но затем Снарт резко заполняет собой все пространство, вперивая в меня привычный ледяной взгляд.  
— Подслушивать нехорошо, Барри, — ухмыляется Лен, а я понимаю, что попал.


	21. Chapter 21

Я ощущаю себя пингвином на неустойчивой плывущей льдине — не поймите неправильно, я в костюме выгляжу вполне прилично, просто сейчас я в крайней степени неуклюж и неловок. Я переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, исподлобья гляжу на Леонарда и едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не развернуться и не сигануть вниз по лестнице, только боюсь, что в ногах запутаюсь и эффектно пропашу носом ступеньки, покрытые красным ковролином.  
Леонард опирается спиной на кресло и складывает руки на груди. Тугая ткань пиджака пошло натягивается, и у меня тут же пересыхает в горле, приходится сглотнуть несколько раз, чтобы прогнать неприятное щекочущее ощущение, что не укрывается от пристального — блять, ну слишком пристального — внимания Лена. Он прищуривается, глядя ровно мне на кадык, который непристойно дергается от волнения, а ослабленная галстук-бабочка лишь добавляет развратности моему внешнему виду. Но я все равно как пингвин, потому что, несмотря на лоск, бессмысленно взмахиваю руками, как ластами, не зная, куда их деть, не пихать же в карманы, костюм жалко.

Черт, я тут стою и о какой-то ерунде думаю, а Снарт все еще смотрит. Вашу мать, как он смотрит. Будто я — единственное сокровище мира, алмаз какой-нибудь династии Кхандок, стоящий миллиарды, и он, Снарт — гениальный вор, заполучивший камень в безраздельное пользование, и все дело в том, что он не собирается его продавать, сколько бы денег ему не предложили. И не спрячет меня подальше, чтобы любоваться блеском граней долгими неприветливыми ночами. Скорее всего, он будет всегда брать меня с собой, не важно, куда — на деловые встречи с инвесторами (сразу представляется Лен не только в строгом костюме-двойке, но и в длинном двубортном пальто с дипломатом в руке), может быть, на ужины с сестрой в самых шикарных ресторанах Централ Сити (только без чертовой утки по-пекински, очень прошу), или же будет разглядывать меня исключительно дома, за закрытыми дверями.

Меня, в принципе, устраивает любой вариант, лишь бы Леонард продолжал смотреть на меня так. Так, что мои собственные грани кажутся мне кривыми и необработанными как следует, так и просятся, чтобы их огранили…  
— Прости, я случайно… — неловко развожу руки в стороны, демонстрируя во всей красе пиджак на двух пуговицах и приспущенную бабочку. Лен резко втягивает носом воздух и плотоядно улыбается.  
Кажется, Барри Аллена сейчас разделают и съедят. Да и черт бы с ним, я готов добровольно посыпать себя корицей, как тирамису и податься красиво сервированным.

— Проходи, — Снарт делает приглашающий жест рукой. Мои глаза в прямом смысле приклеиваются к его раскрытой ладони — именно этой рукой он держал сигарету, когда я увидел его через окно, так что у меня желудок сводит от желания провести губами по этим невероятным пальцам.  
— Барри, у тебя такое лицо, будто я на твоих глазах кого-то убил, — смеется Лен, внимательно следя за моей попыткой войти в кабинет как можно естественнее.  
Я нерешительно приближаюсь к нему, хотя мог сесть в кресла, стоящие вдоль одной из стен, взять стул, к примеру, но мне до дрожи в коленях хочется обнять его. Я не могу сказать, что у меня хватит смелости, поэтому замираю на расстоянии одного шага, глядя на Лена из-под челки, которая каким-то образом свесилась мне на глаза — там две горсти геля, какого, спрашивается, черта, или у меня реально волосы дыбом встали за последние несколько минут?

— Меня сегодня Циско подозревал в убийстве, — зачем-то говорю я, язык впереди мыслей, наверное, пытаюсь чуть разрядить обстановку. Лен скептически приподнимает бровь.  
— Серьезно? Ты способен разве что муху прихлопнуть, да и то я сомневаюсь, — фыркает он, протягивая руку — пальцы больно впиваются мне в предплечье, но черт, это приятная боль. Лен будто показывает мне, насколько он сильнее — от кончиков его пальцев под кожей разливается контрастное тепло, я неосознанно придвигаюсь ближе, на самом деле просто подчиняясь и склоняя голову. Упираюсь лбом в его плечо и глубоко дышу.  
Раз — блять, как от него пахнет.  
Два — бергамот, озон и что-то горькое, табак.  
Три — руки стискивают ткань костюма Леонарда и я, наконец, обнимаю его. Так сильно, как хотел с той самой минуты, когда он…  
В голове снова кометой проносится «я не хочу, чтобы он был тебе должен», вибрация пробегает по телу от затылка до пяток, Леонард это чувствует и успокаивающе — ни хрена, на самом деле — проводит по моим волосам. Руки у него ледяные, кажется, что если он задержит пальцы на моей шее хотя бы на минуту, я заработаю обморожение.

— Ты холодный, — я аккуратно трусь носом об шершавую на ощупь ткань костюма, — что у тебя с кровообращением?  
— Такое бывает, когда я злюсь. Обычно я теплый. Ничего, ты привыкнешь, — хмыкает Снарт, поглаживая мою спину. Я едва ли не урчу, мысли разбегаются, как тараканы, и вместо благодарности, которую я обязан сказать вместе с «но ты не должен был», у меня вырывается нечеткое «Не хочу».  
Лен замирает, в мгновение ока превращаясь в холодный неуступчивый камень. Я поднимаю голову и смотрю в его глаза, где не вижу вообще ничего — яркая синева совершенно не выражает никаких чувств и мыслей. Снарт просто мастак в том, чтобы молниеносно заталкивать свои эмоции куда подальше. Охуеть, какой полезный навык, на самом деле.  
— Я не о том, — тянусь к нему, но получаю лишь смешок, оседающий на моих призывно приоткрытых губах. — Лен… Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты вообще злился.

Теперь я вижу, как его взгляд теплеет — это необыкновенно красиво, никогда не думал, что радужка человеческого глаза способна так меняться, будто у Леонарда во взгляде встает солнце. Синева становится светлее, словно озаренная теплыми лучами, холод отступает куда-то, освобождая место искре легкой усмешки, но она не такая язвительная, как доставалась Куину, а добрая и ласковая.  
— Ты невероятен, Барри, — шепчет Леонард, поглаживая меня по сведенным лопаткам — несмотря на то, что он принимает мое объятие, я все еще напряжен из-за невысказанных слов. Они в меня как ножами воткнуты, и любое, даже самое осторожное движение, причиняет неудобства — да что там говорить, я могу сдохнуть прямо сейчас, потому что «ты не должен был» впилось рядом с сердцем.

— Зачем ты… — непослушным языком бормочу я. Руки почему-то больше не могут держаться на спине Лена и спускаются ниже, оглаживают — твою мать, как у меня смелости-то хватило — его задницу, затянутую в невозможно тонкие брюки, я такой искусно подобранной ткани никогда в жизни не видел. Пальцы задевают кобуру на бедре, и реальность на мгновение приобретает очертания полутемного туалета «Студии 54».

Блять, почему мы не трахаемся прямо сейчас?

— Твое тело намного проворнее тебя, — ядовито улыбаясь, Леонард чуть отстраняет меня от себя, позволяя во всей красе разглядеть пушку, которая покоится в ремнях. Она из темно-серого металла, три, а то и четыре дула покрыты изморосью, я провожу пальцем по контурам, и кожу приятно покалывает холод. Снарт наблюдает за мной, как натуралист за диковинной птицей, но я не чувствую никакого смущения. В том, что он вот так вот смотрит на меня, есть какая-то странная правильность и необходимость, без его взгляда и присутствия, пусть и незримого (чего одна роза стоила) я ощущаю себя… цельным.

Странно, я это уже давно понял? Или только после того, как он сказал Куину… Нет, я должен это сказать. Обязан, мне нужно знать… Да, сейчас, секунду… Еще одну секунду, эти чертовы синие глаза… Мороз по коже.

— Расскажи про нее, — прошу я, отчаянно цепляясь за возможность продлить невыносимо приятный момент — в том, что Лен позволяет мне потрогать его пушку есть что-то гораздо более интимное, чем в том же минете в туалете клуба. Наверное, Снарт абы кому не позволят прикасаться к его оружию, он ревностно оберегает свое.

«Я не хочу, чтобы он был тебе должен».

— Это крио-пушка, — его пальцы встречаются с моими где-то в районе рукояти и легонько сжимают. — Ты знаешь, что температура — это скорость колебания атомов вещества? — он прижимает мою руку к пушке и аккуратно двигает ее вдоль ствола, вверх, потом вниз, потом снова вверх, иногда приостанавливается, чтобы заставить меня сжать пальцы сильнее.  
— Да… чем она быстрее, тем температура выше и объект горячее, — вспоминаю я школьный курс физики, хотя это чудо, что я сейчас способен думать. — Но причем тут…  
— Когда вокруг холодно, все замедляется на атомном уровне. — Лен будто и не замечает, что я вставил свою реплику. Его пальцы теперь поглаживают мое запястье через жесткий манжет рубашки. — Полное отсутствие движения называется…  
— Абсолютный ноль, — мы произносим это хором. В этом словосочетании есть какая-то таинственная магия, понятная только нам двоим. Какое-то время мы вглядываемся в лица друг друга, а затем Снарт продолжает:  
— Я люблю идеальность во всем. Если бы не моя приверженность планированию и стратегиям, я не был бы тем, кем стал. А если бы пользовался исключительно привычными видами оружия, то никакие планы не привели бы меня сюда.  
— Ею можно убить? — очерчиваю контур рукояти заиндевевшим пальцем. — Или только заморозить?  
Ответ написан на лице Леонарда, в его ухмылке и холодном блеске глаз. Я втягиваю голову в плечи, потому что это, вашу мать, страшно, но не могу отнять руки от пушки, продолжая исследовать оружие так, словно я ученый.

Снарт перехватывает мою руку и отправляет ее к себе на шею. Я вздыхаю и прижимаюсь к нему сильнее, а пушка впивается мне в бедро, я чувствую ее прохладную поверхность через тонкую ткань брюк.  
— Лен… — нерешительно начинаю я, говоря Лену прямо в ухо. — Можно спросить?  
— Когда ты отучишься спрашивать разрешения? — смешок горячим шариком прокатывается по моей спине. — Твои попытки быть вежливым буквально вынуждают меня содрать с тебя штаны и разложить прямо на столе. — В подтверждение слов ловкие пальцы сжимают мой член, и я от неожиданности сильно прикусываю мочку уха Лена, которую собирался всего лишь погладить языком. Снарт коротко охает, и я в мгновение ока оказываюсь прижатым к столу — край неприятно упирается в поясницу, но мне все равно, потому что лицо Лена в паре сантиметров от моего, глаза уставились прямо мне на губы, а ярко-красный язык то и дело мелькает в уголке рта. Я вдыхаю его запах, который теперь ощущается невозможно сильно, пропитывая меня насквозь, и придвигаюсь к нему сам, но вместо поцелуя опять получаю смешок, а потом всего лишь почти не ощутимое касание острого языка.

— Задавай свой вопрос. — Лен отстраняется, а мне хочется захныкать от чувства неудовлетворенности. Но Снарт, видя то, что я совершенно и — да, черт подери — прекрасно заведен до предела, решает надо мной сжалиться хотя бы немного: его руки решительно ползут вверх и расстегивают пуговицы пиджака, а потом тут же расправляются с рубашкой и распахивают полы в стороны, освобождают ворот от бабочки, которая теперь покоится на моей обнаженной шее. Пальцы Леонарда лишают меня последнего оплота защиты в виде кожаного ремня, пряжка звякает, и я совершенно перестаю контролировать движения, подаваясь вперед. Снарт опять смеется, а я распахиваю слезящиеся глаза, даже не пытаясь скрыть затаившуюся в них обиду на его поддразнивания.  
— Барри, ты хотел что-то спросить, — издевательски тянет Лен, прижимаясь губами к быстро бьющейся жилке на моей шее. Рот у него такой горячий, что я почти наяву чувствую расцветающий ожог на месте поцелуя.  
— Пушка… — я путаюсь в словах. — Она стреляет… ты сказал про абсолютный ноль. Для выстрела… — пальцы тянут за шлевки брюк, выставляя на обозрение мой вставший член, обтянутый темной тканью белья, — нужна энергия. А энергия — это движение.  
— Вот такое? — пальцы ласково обводят влажную головку, и от переполняющих ощущений я не могу сдержать громкий стон. — Ты хочешь сказать, что…  
— Это невозможно, — неуверенно произношу я. С Леном вообще бывают невозможные вещи?  
— Уверен? — фыркает Снарт. — У меня есть свои секреты, Барри. И «невозможность» крио-пушки — один из них.  
— Покажи мне, — хриплым шепотом прошу я, выгибаясь в его руках, беспорядочно шарящих по моей спине и плечам, с которых давно уже сползла рубашка, а пиджак, валяющийся на столе и прикрывающий какие-то книги, неаккуратно свешивается рукавом вниз. Лагерфельд бы убил меня за такое обращение с дизайнерской вещью, но сейчас мне откровенно насрать, ничего, кроме рук Снарта, до синяков сжимающих мои предплечья, не имеет значения.  
Лен чувствительно прикусывает тонкую кожу над ключицей, при этом по-звериному урча и тут же зализывая место укуса, а я только призывно подставляю шею, игнорируя то, что кожа сразу начинает неприятно саднить. Леонард потемневшими от похоти глазами смотрит на меня, и от этого взгляда меня охватывает искрящая дрожь.

— Показать что? — спрашивает Снарт, вырисовывая длинную влажную полосу у меня за ухом, задевая растрепанные волосы. — Ты хочешь посмотреть, как она стреляет… а, может быть, хочешь выстрелить сам?  
От его ненавязчивого предложения у меня в глазах начинают прыгать мушки, а воздуха перестает хватать, потому что дышу я только лишь Леонардом. Ноги подкашиваются, и я почти повисаю в его руках, пьяно улыбаясь. Совершенно хмельной и разошедшийся Барри Аллен.  
— Ну что ты, Барри, — урчит Лен, хватая меня за подмышки и не позволяя свалиться на ковер, — пойдем со мной, пойдем…

Он ведет меня к большому кристально чистому окну, откуда просматривается весь внутренний двор дома, забитый людьми. Я с позволения Лена прислоняюсь вплотную к стеклу, разглядывая цветастую толпу, которая с высоты трех этажей кажется огромным лоскутным одеялом, сшитым из разноцветных кусочков. Музыку почти не слышно, потому что стекло явно толстое и прочное, так что я без опасений упираюсь ладонями в гладкую поверхность, а Лен обнимает меня сзади. Его сильное натренированное тело так ровно вжимается в мое, будто мы две части одного пазла, подходящие друг другу. Откидываю голову Лену на плечо, чтобы соединиться с ним во всех возможных точках, и медленно выдыхаю, как можно тише, чтобы не разрушить целостность момента.

Блять, как же мне сейчас хорошо… Помню, как думал точно также, лежа рядом со Снартом на развороченной и липкой от спермы постели.

— Смотри, — Лен пальцем проводит по стеклу, — выбирай. Не спеши, подумай…  
Я пытаюсь повернуться, но Снарт упрямо прижимается лбом к моему затылку, не позволяя мне шевелиться.  
— Смотри внимательнее, — шепчет он, и от этого проникновенного шепота я покрываюсь мелкими и кусучими мурашками от шеи до пяток.  
— Куда… — прохладная рука Лена ложится на мой сочащийся смазкой член, но не двигается, а только обжигает сильным и властным прикосновением. Я до крови закусываю губу, чтобы позорно не застонать. Непонимание только что сказанных слов блядски мешает поддаться искушению толкнуться в ладонь Снарта.  
— Куда смотреть, Лен… — рука резко дергается вверх-вниз, и я захлебываюсь словами.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты… — он делает выразительную паузу, а ладонь на моем члене снова замирает, — выбрал, в кого будешь стрелять.  
За спиной что-то лязгает и щелкает, моего бока касается ледяная поверхность пушки. Лен одной рукой продолжает медленно поглаживать меня между ног, а другой удерживает крио-пушку рядом с моим лицом.  
— Возьми, — просит он, и в его голосе слышится привычная твердость, ощущение всеобъемлющей власти, ставящей людей на колени перед ним, и добровольно, и принудительно. Я отлепляюсь от окна и дрожащими пальцами обхватываю рукоять пушки. Блять, какая же она тяжелая…

— Ты… серьезно? — на выдохе спрашиваю я, а Лен беззвучно смеется, я нутром чувствую его улыбку.  
— Конечно, — нежный — блять, как же это… — поцелуй в шею. — Ты забыл, кто я? Я открою окно, если хочешь, ты можешь… выстрелить. Почувствовать вкус того, как ты отнимаешь чужую жизнь… Тебе понравится.

Твою мать, что происходит?

— Лен, я не… — мой голос дрожит от страха, пальцы на спусковом крючке пушки ходят ходуном. Он что, сошел с ума?  
— Барри, — тихий хриплый смешок, — смелее.  
Блядство какое-то. Я кое-как умудряюсь вывернуться и оборачиваюсь, пушка врезается Снарту в грудь, а я бешеными глазами смотрю на его спокойное выражение лица.  
— Я не могу, ты спятил, — решительно пихаю оружие ему в руки. Наверное, вид у меня комичный — брюки расстегнуты, рубашка распахнута, дурацкая бабочка на шее, да еще и маска все еще закрывает лицо, я про нее совершенно забыл.  
Снарт какое-то время молча сжимает пушку, а я под его совершенно нечитаемым взглядом съеживаюсь, как промокший дрожащий от холода котенок.  
Леонард вдруг широко улыбается — это так непривычно и пугающе, что я отшатываюсь и впечатываюсь спиной в стекло.  
— Ты иногда такой дурак, — сетует Лен, засовывая пушку обратно в кобуру. — Правда думал, что я позволю тебе палить по людям? В моем же доме?  
Бля-я-ять, Барри, ты кретин.  
— Конечно, нет, хе-хе, — я неловко чешу встрепанный затылок, пытаясь выглядеть как можно непринужденнее, — я просто подыгрывал тебе. Сразу понял, что ты… выделываешься.  
От этого косоебого «выделываешься» я морщусь так сильно, будто лимон съел — боюсь, что Снарта заденет неудачно подобранное сравнение, но Лен слишком увлечен изучением моего смущенного лица, так что оставляет мою досадную оплошность без внимания. Но я все равно делаю мысленную заметку «следить за словами».

— Я помню, что ты любишь игры, — Лен голосом выделяет последнее слово. — Посмотрим, что с этим можно сделать. Повернись спиной.

Я подчиняюсь молча, несмотря на то, что чувствую себя дебилом, потому что действительно поверил в том, что Снарт заставит… нет, предложит… нет, все-таки заставит меня выстрелить из этой чертовой пушки. Он же криминальный гений, дьявол меня раздери.  
— Не бойся, — слышу я подозрительно мягкий голос Лена, — стекло прочное. Ты ведь знаешь, чего я хочу, Барри?  
О да, несомненно.

Стекло окна быстро теплеет под пальцами, становится влажным от моего сбившегося от волнения дыхания. Хорошо, что раньше я занимался гимнастикой, мне не составляет никакого труда прогнуться в спине без неприятного нытья мышц, которые обычно сопровождают такого рода «упражнения». Чувствую, как брюки начинают медленно сползать с задницы, больше не придерживаемые ремнем. Снарт шумно дышит, но ничего не делает. Просто смотрит, пока я нетерпеливо ерзаю, и от движений брюки наконец оказываются у моих щиколоток. Блять, я бы все отдал, чтобы увидеть, как он смотрит…

— Ты очень красивый, — я понимаю, что Лен подошел ближе лишь по едва ощутимому теплому потоку воздуха, коснувшемуся моих голых ног. — Красивее всех в этом доме.  
От этих слов мои щеки заливает краска. Нет, конечно, я не раз слышал комплименты в свой адрес, но от Лена это звучит по-особенному, горячо и одновременно зверски холодно, не знаю, как правильно описать, но чувствую я именно это.

— Смотри вперед, — просит Леонард, аккуратно стягивая с меня рубашку и избавляет меня от мешающей маски. Я поочередно отрываю руки от стекла, позволяя себя раздеть, мотаю головой, безмолвно прося снять бабочку, но Снарт только тянет ленту на моей шее, еще больше сбивая мое и без того тяжелое дыхание. — Я хочу, чтобы ты слушал меня. Внимательно, не пропускай ни одного слова.  
— Ты думаешь… — ладонь скользит по моей обнаженной спине, и я выгибаюсь, как кошка, чтобы прикосновение стало более ощутимым. — Ты думаешь, что я буду способен думать? Какие, к черту, мысли, если ты стоишь сзади?  
— Барри, — мягко смеется Снарт, — ты справишься. Будь хорошим мальчиком. Тебе понравится.

Последняя фраза встряхивает меня так сильно, что я против всякого желания оборачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть лицо Лена. Ох, блять… Я вижу, как маниакально блестят его глаза, а губы сжаты в нитку, грудь тяжело вздымается, а пальцы подрагивают. Как он может говорить так спокойно, когда выглядит так, будто готов засадить мне без всякой смазки и какой бы то ни было подготовки, кому она вообще сейчас нужна?

Снарт резко вытягивает вперед руку, вцепляясь мне в волосы, хватка настолько сильная, что на глазах у меня слезы, но вместо вскрика из моего рта вырывается откровенный непристойный стон удовольствия. Хочется еще и еще, сильнее… блять. Просто… блять.  
— Ле-е-е-ен… — тяну я совершенно позорно и по-девчачьи, но мне сейчас на все плевать с высокой колокольни.  
— Барри, — выдыхает Снарт, одним движением сдергивая с меня белье.  
Теперь я бессовестно выставлен напоказ, буквально вывернут наизнанку, беззащитен перед Леонардом и его тяжелым взглядом, который холодит мою обнаженную кожу, будто меня облили ледяной водой. Ощущение настоящего обморожения перемежается с жаром в паху, я пытаюсь выровнять дыхание, которое несется куда-то, но не могу. Снарт, блядский Снарт, не издает ни единого звука, просто… опять смотрит. Смотрит, как я стою, уперевшись в стекло, абсолютно обнаженный, только бабочка на шее, а внизу под балконом беснуется толпа, играет музыка и льется рекой шампанское.  
— Ты знаешь, какой главный недостаток власти? — спрашивает Леонард, медленно поглаживая мои сведенные лопатки, и в этот раз мне удается сдержаться и не дернуться всем телом к его рукам. — Она становится пресной на вкус, если ее не с кем разделить. Некому показать, что она может дать, и как способна изменить тебя самого. Становится невыносимо скучно, если не с кем поделиться чувством того, как ты сжимаешь весь мир в своих руках. Я хочу показать тебе, что значит власть. Показать ту силу, которой я обладаю. Разделить ее с тобой.

Пальцы неспешно очерчивают выступающие позвонки на моей спине и спускаются все ниже, поддразнивают и слегка щекочут, сначала вырисовывают какие-то фигуры на пояснице, а потом… о-о-ох.  
— Почувствуй меня, Барри, — член Лена, все еще скрытый блядскими брюками, вжимается в мою задницу. Снарт толкается пару раз, недвусмысленно намекая, что он собирается со мной сделать, и от этой перспективы у меня в горле рождается тяжелый рык, который еще на подступах к гортани трансформируется в жалобный просящий стон.  
— Нравится? — снова спрашивает Леонард, совершенно дьявольски и одновременно блядски ухмыляясь. — Чувствовать член так близко к твоей заднице?  
Я нервно дергаюсь, но хватка на бедрах такая железная, что я рискую переломать себе кости.  
— Ты нетерпеливый… — шелковым голосом говорит Снарт, отстраняясь. От внезапного чувства потери мне хочется захныкать и толкнуться назад, но тут вжикает молния, и горячий влажный член касается моей мгновенно поджавшейся задницы.  
— Смотри в окно, — головка вжимается между ягодиц так сильно, будто Лен хочет взять меня прямо так, но блять, голова идет кругом, перед глазами все плавает, и я не могу больше контролировать трясущееся от желания тело, двигаю бедрами назад, еще и еще… Господи, блять…  
— Я тебя трахну, Барри, — голос Лена медом просачивается в уши, я будто погружаюсь в омут — блядский омут блядского удовольствия — сейчас. Пока ты будешь смотреть в окно. Молись, черт подери, чтобы никто не увидел, как я трахаю тебя, иначе… — вместо члена теперь я чувствую влажные пальцы, сразу два. Лен осторожно надавливает мне на анус, будто не решается двинуться дальше, а то и вовсе опять дразнится, пальцы кружат вокруг, вызывая у меня очередной умоляющий стон и слабое «пожалуйста!».  
— Иначе я собственноручно пристрелю каждого, кто посмотрит на тебя… — припечатывает Снарт, разом вгоняя пальцы на две фаланги.

Блять… мышцы сжимаются так туго, что мне хочется завыть, заплакать, от отчаяния начать просить, перебирая все знакомые ругательства, жалобно стонать, прямо как… вот сейчас…  
— А-а-а-ах! — вскрикиваю я, а Лен тут же давит раскрытой ладонью мне на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться еще сильнее, чтобы мышцы во всем теле все же натянулись до предела. Он начинает двигать рукой, сначала бесяче медленно, но потом скорость становится такая, что я едва могу дышать, насаживаясь на его пальцы, теперь и правда ставшие обжигающе горячими…  
— Тише, Барри, — пробирающим до костей шепотом говорит Леонард. Сквозь затянутое пеленой сознание в мою ничего не соображающую голову пробираются звуки — шорох снимаемой одежды, какой-то стук, позвякивание, и еще что-то знакомое… почему-то пугающее, но знакомое, похожее на…

Я сдавлено охаю, ноги разъезжаются, давая еще больший доступ наконец-то осмелевшим рукам Лена, но моей задницы теперь касается вовсе не теплый палец, а что-то прохладное…  
— Бля-я-я-ять…  
Это снова пистолет.

— Смотри на всех этих людей, Барри, — на ядовитый шепот Снарта мой потяжелевший член отзывается слабым подрагиванием и несколькими каплями естественной смазки, упавшими куда-то вниз. Из груди вырываются нервные хрипы, ноги начинают трястись, спина ходуном ходит — наверное, я сейчас умру… но сначала я хочу Лена, а потом уже можно и умереть…

— Ты смотришь? — дуло пистолета больно надавливает на чувствительную покрасневшую кожу вокруг ануса, и я больше не могу стонать, только кашляю, давясь воздухом, и мелко дрожу всем телом. Но никакого страха, только похоть, вожделение, затапливающее мозги сильнее, чем если бы Лен прямо сейчас начал мне дрочить. Между ягодиц неприятно тянет, но я ощущаю — блять, да блять, Боже… — как тугие стенки медленно растягиваются, впуская пистолет. Лен шумно дышит и… смотрит, снова.  
— Ты же об этом думал, да, Барри? — его голос хриплый, будто сорванный. — О том, как пистолет окажется в твоей тугой заднице… Она всегда такая узкая, да? Это твоя… особенность?  
— Д-да, — тихо отвечаю я, потому что говорить нормально больше нет сил, в голове ничего не осталось. Только он. Снарт. Леонард. Лен.  
— Я не буду больше тебя мучить, — ощущение в заднице исчезает, будто бы его и не было, вместо этого дуло пистолета вжимается мне в затылок. Сердце в груди пускается вскачь, а мои пальцы дрожат и ползут по стеклу. Я смотрю на карнавал под нами, вижу музыкантов, снующих между гостями официантов, столы, которые ломятся от еды, вижу красивых женщин и стильно одетых мужчин. А я стою, совершенно обнаженный, над всем этим праздником, а Лен держит меня на мушке.  
Во всех, мать их, смыслах.

— Не буду, — повторяет Леонард, проходясь мокрой — бля-я-я-ять — головкой между ягодиц, примериваясь, но все еще не вдвигаясь внутрь, туда, где все уже огнем горит, я держусь из последних сил, чтобы не послать все и самому не…  
Точка невозврата пройдена.

Сначала я чувствую, как нестерпимо жжется от того, что головка растягивает неподатливые мышцы, размеренно дышу, неотрывно глядя в блестящее стекло — внизу кто-то начинает пускать фейерверки, и каждый взрыв громким отзвуком врезается мне в воспаленный мозг. Леонард поглаживает мне поясницу, пальцы спускаются вперед, ниже, к жаждущему разрядки члену, но я успеваю протестующе застонать, так что рука Снарта останавливается на полпути, в тонких паховых волосках, успевших отрасти за это время, потому что бессовестно пренебрегал привычными процедурами, сходя с ума из-за Лена.  
— Что такое?  
— Не… надо. Я… — как меня зовут? — сам.  
— Сам… — сладко тянет Леонард, послушно — Господи — убирая руку и делая еще одно движение, входя наполовину, заставляя меня изгибаться ему навстречу, а потом происходит это.  
Не похожее ни на что. Никогда в жизни. В своей гребанной жизни. Никогда и ни с кем.

Леонард заполняет меня одним невыносимо гладким движением, одновременно снимая с предохранителя пистолет, давящий мне аккурат в ямку на затылке. Внизу — огромная толпа людей, любой из которых может поднять голову и увидеть нас, занимающихся сексом на третьем этаже дома, прямо перед всеми, а сзади меня — холодное дуло пистолета.  
— Смотри! — рычит Снарт, резко выходя почти полностью, лишая меня возможности соображать, а потом снова вставляет так, что его яйца с отвратительным пошлым шлепком задевают мою задницу. Я вскидываюсь, слезящимися глазами глядя прямо перед собой.  
Еще резче, еще глубже, дальше, до самого, блять, горла, я почти чувствую знакомый головокружительный мускусный запах на языке, судорожно облизываюсь, собирая капли соленого пота, ползущие с ложбинки над губами.

У меня едет крыша. Все куда-то исчезает, испаряется, остается только распирающее ощущение в заднице и Снарт — везде, во мне, рядом, перед глазами, сзади, сверху, снизу…  
— Барри… — Леонард ведет пистолетом по моей мокрой от пота спине, оставляя царапины, которые не отрезвляют, а только усиливают возбуждение, потому что я знаю — завтра утром я увижу эти следы, его метки.  
Я, блять, навсегда его.  
— Я… — новый толчок уносит меня неизвестно куда. Сжимаю кулаки, беззвучно матерясь и отчаянно желая изо всех сил ударить чертово стекло. — Я… Лен…  
— Что? — он движется так, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что трахал меня, мы даже… блять… дышим в унисон, на одной волне удовольствия стонем, хрипло выдыхаем. А я почти плачу, потому что в груди начинает зарождаться оно… то самое чувство, раскручивающее тугую пружину внизу живота, там, где член уже ноет от жажды прикосновений, но я физически не способен ее утолить.  
— Я твой, Лен, — выдыхаю я, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь сильнее, сжимаюсь внутри, чтобы Лен ощутил, как туго стенки сжимают его член, как горячо и узко внутри, и что все это — принадлежит ему.  
— Твой… — повторяю, ускоряя движения, подстраивая Лена под себя. Он глухо стонет, пистолет снова ползет вверх и вжимается мне в затылок, я запрокидываю голову. Как меня прошивает шальной мыслью — не помню, только судорожно прикусываю язык, сдерживая слова, которые вместе с развратными стонами рвутся из груди, стянутой тугим обручем вожделения.  
— Выстрели, Лен… а-а-ах, черт, — он вколачивается сильнее и вдруг прижимается к моей спине раскаленной грудью, шепча совершенно сорванным голосом:  
— Выстрелю, когда ты кончишь.  
Я вздрагиваю. Снова. И снова, и снова, и…  
— Кончи для меня… Давай же, Барри. Мой… — идеальность и четкость его движений стирается, все куда-то плывет, пистолет скользит с моего затылка, тянущее ощущение пропадает, я со всего размаху бью кулаком в стекло, одновременно за окном взрывается кроваво-красный фейерверк, яркие цветные молнии расчерчивают небо, а Лен глубоко входит в меня последний раз, вжимается до ломоты в суставах, шепчет «Барри»…  
Оргазм накрывает меня с головой, и последнее, что я слышу, это разрезающий воздух выстрел.

 

Задача придти в себя кажется мне совершенно невыполнимой. Я с трудом могу разлепить глаза, не говоря о том, что нужно как-то передвигаться, потому что мы так и рухнули на пол — Лен подгреб меня под себя, сжал поперек груди и теперь явно не собирается отпускать в обозримом будущем. Его дыхание постепенно выровнялось, и так как я не вижу его лица, могу подумать, что он и вовсе уснул.  
Я осторожно ерзаю, но мои попытки выбраться из теплых объятий проваливаются, потому что стоит мне дернуться, Снарт только сильней сжимает руки и что-то бормочет мне в шею, непонятное, но так похожее на «заебал ерзать». Почему-то даже ругань ласкает мне слух.  
Господи, что только что произошло?

Я поворачиваю голову и вижу в стене аккуратную дырку, пуля вошла прямо между двумя картинами — на одной лесной пейзаж, а на другой — озеро. А посредине черное пятно. Причем находится оно на одинаковом расстоянии от обеих рам. От осознания того, что Лен смог выстрелить так четко, в то время как меня (да и его) выкручивало в бешеном оргазме, у меня волосы на шее встают дыбом.  
— На что ты там уставился? — по-военному четким голосом спрашивает Снарт, все еще уткнувшийся мне в шею, даже не пытающийся пошевелиться. Я смеюсь, стараясь разрядить обстановку — пусть в кабинете и тепло, но дверь так и не была закрыта, а мы лежим на ковре совершенно обнаженные, переплетясь ногами, да еще и заляпанные спермой и смазкой. Кстати, бутылочка тоже валяется где-то рядом, возле моих штанов, в которых я чуть не запутался, когда Леонард пытался меня уложить на ковер. Там же лежит крио-пушка и пистолет.  
Лен ревниво щипает меня за плечо, привлекая внимание.  
— Ты выстрелил, — поспешно говорю я. — В стену. Выстрелил.  
— Удивлен? — Снарт приподнимается на локте и смотрит мне в глаза. — Ты сам просил.

Блять. Точно. Мои щеки предательски розовеют, а Лен вдруг улыбается.

— Что? — окончательно теряюсь я, зачем-то пытаясь прикрыться, хотя толку от этого ноль целых ноль десятых. Лен с силой разводит мои руки в стороны, оглядывая мое потное и расхристанное тело.  
— Когда ты стесняешься, мне еще больше хочется тебя выебать, — с явным удовольствием говорит Леонард, — стесняйся почаще, ладно?  
— Не вопрос, — с наигранной смелостью отвечаю я, — слушаюсь.  
Лен сильно втягивает носом воздух и всем весом укладывается на меня. Теперь он горячий, почти раскаленный, весь мокрый, даже в волосах чувствуется влага, хотя они короткие и приятно покалывают пальцы, когда я позволяю себе огладить его затылок. Мой личный дьявол. Опасный, смертельно опасный. Блять, просто невероятный.

— Кстати, можешь сказать мистеру Уэсту, что я нашел достаточно информации, — Лен щекочет мне щеку ресницами, и я придурочно хихикаю. — Так что пускай назначает время встречи.  
— Хорошо, — я коротко целую его в волосы, но Лен поднимает голову и захватывает мои губы в долгий поцелуй. Такой нежный, что у меня сердце на целую минуту перестает колотиться. Когда Снарт отстраняется, сыто облизываясь, я не могу выровнять дыхание, только хлопаю глазами и облизываю губы. Оказывается, мы поцеловались первый раз за сегодняшний вечер...

— Все это может стать твоим, — произносит Лен мне на ухо, влажным дыханием касаясь мочки, будто продолжает не законченный о время секса разговор, — весь мой мир. Вся власть, сосредоточенная в моих руках, может быть твоей. Я же сказал, что она ничто, если не с кем ее разделить.  
Я отстраняюсь и заглядываю в непроницаемые синие глаза Снарта. Он смотрит совершенно открыто, будто бы дает прочесть себя как книгу, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что большая часть страниц вырвана и безвозвратно утеряна.  
— Мне не нужно…  
— Т-ш-ш-ш, — палец касается моих приоткрытых губ, — я не предлагаю тебе кресло короля Централ Сити, как бы идиотски это не звучало, но я сейчас просто не в состоянии подобрать нормального сравнения. Я просто хочу тебя рядом. И все. Подумай. У тебя есть все время мира, Барри.  
Нервно сглатываю, слушая его слова, до последнего не веря и не понимая их смысл. Такое ощущение, что у меня насмерть заложило уши, так что мне приходится привстать и потрясти тяжелой головой. Не помогает.

Я собираюсь сказать что-то вроде «спасибо за предложение», «я не знаю», «да блять», но вместо этого изо рта вырывается совсем другое, то, что я так хотел узнать.  
— Зачем ты заплатил Куину?  
Снарт замолкает. Он все так же лежит на полу, откатившись чуть в сторону, потому что я сижу, опершись рукой о ковер, и так ему меня лучше видно. Молчание тянется и тянется, наши взгляды начинают буквально кипеть от напряжения, и я не выдерживаю:  
— Не стоило, Лен… — договорить не успеваю, потому что меня сгребают в охапку и отчаянно матерят, обзывая «сучонком, сукиным сыном и маленьким ублюдком», но ругань сопровождается теплым объятием, таким ласковым, что я как-то сразу успокаиваюсь и покорно затихаю.  
— Я скажу тебе то же самое, что сказал Оливеру — я не хочу, чтобы он был тебе должен. Ни цента, — Лен ерошит мои волосы и легонько тянет, видимо, в воспитательных целях. — Гаденыш. Хватит об этом думать, переверни страницу. У тебя впереди столько всего, а ты продолжаешь думать о всяком дерьме.

Кстати, о «впереди».

— Я же слышал ваш разговор… — Снарт выразительно приподнимает бровь и морщит лоб, типа удивлен моему «признанию», — ладно, не надо так смотреть… — я смущенно утыкаюсь лицом ему в грудь, укладываясь обратно на теплое место под боком у Лена. — Ты сказал, что не будешь против моей… работы.  
— Нет, не буду. Я говорил про ощущение власти и желание разделить его с тобой. Когда ты будешь готов — придешь ко мне сам.  
Леонард вкладывает в эту фразу все — обещание, просьбу, даже мольбу, но она так надежно спрятана за толстым слоем льда, что я сначала и не понимаю этого. Осознание придет позже, я не знаю, когда. Да и не хочу знать. Сейчас мне хочется лишь лежать рядом с ним. А еще — слушать биение его сердца, потому что я не делал этого ни с одним человеком.

***

 

Первый клиент — это всегда волнительно. Непередаваемые никакими словами ощущения испытываешь, когда Циско звонит тебе днем и сообщает, что нашел для тебя «прекрасного мужчину, тридцать лет, владелец крупной компании, топ, не курит, готов заплатить сразу двойную часовую ставку». Впору в пляс пуститься от предвкушения, но я уже опытный, так что принимаю заказ, будучи совершенно спокойным и уверенным в себе. Смотрюсь в зеркало и поправляю тонкий темно-синий галстук на шее. На мне голубая рубашка и светлые джинсы, такой небрежный шик, наверное, мне нравится. Я хоть и не выгляжу на свои двадцать шесть, а сейчас так и вовсе лет пять скинул, прямо выпускник колледжа, ей-богу.  
До прихода моего гостя остается полчаса, а я так давно не работал с новыми клиентами, что от легкого волнения, от которого приподнимаются волосы на руках, успел сделать все запланированные дела, и осталось время на личные — я поболтал с Айрис, которая опять решила, что рожает, но из больницы ее отправили домой, третий раз за последние пять дней, наверное, она врачей здорово достала, она может, поверьте.  
Потом я спустился в бар, выпить кофе, где встретил расстроенного Ронни — его постоянный клиент внезапно отменил встречу, так что несчастному Реймонду нужно было куда-то себя девать в ожидании следующего гостя через три часа, так что он даже мою не особо приятную для него компанию воспринял на «ура». Мы немного поболтали о работе, я деланно посетовал на то, что разорвал контракт со Стрелой — мы с Циско единогласно, совершенно не сговариваясь, называли в качестве причин «непреодолимые разногласия сторон», но рассказ для Ронни я приправил парочкой подробностей вроде изменившихся потребностей Стрелы — мол, захотелось ему группового секса, а я на такое не подписывался, по крайней мере, с тремя мужчинами, какими бы сексуальными они не были. Ронни поморщился и сказал, что Стрела — урод, и я был прав, закончив с ним сотрудничество. Попрощались мы на дружеской ноте, я даже пожал ему руку, а Реймонд в ответ все, нахрен, испортил: спросил, как прошел тот «маскарад, про который случайно обмолвился Циско». Я тут же побледнел, вырвал руку, быстро вернулся в свой номер и закрылся на все замки.

Так что все мои изначальные планы, про которые я вам втирал, идут к черту, потому что я не завязываю перед зеркалом галстук, будучи совершенно спокойным, а ничком лежу на кровати и смотрю в потолок. Часы отсчитываю последние полчаса перед тем, как Флэш вернется к своему привычному ритму работы. Полчаса. Назад дороги уже нет…  
Нахер, о чем я думаю? Переворачиваюсь на живот и змеей сползаю с кровати, одергивая рубашку. Что-то я нервничаю, но причина вовсе не в том, что клиент — первый после долгого перерыва… Просто маскарад был позавчера, я еще не успел как следует осознать, что теперь будет с моей жизнью, но Циско же запомнил мои слова про то, что я не уйду из С.Т.А.Р., так что как только появился подходящий кандидат, он сразу позвонил мне. А я не мог отказаться, понимаете? Никак не мог.  
Снимаю ботинки и зачем-то запихиваю их под кровать, хотя раньше всегда ставил на подставку для обуви. Это нарушение привычного порядка издевательски напоминает мне о том, что, возможно, я делаю что-то не так…  
Барри, блять, хватит.  
Открываю бар, чтобы налить себе выпить — вроде бы где-то было что-то безалкогольное, вроде бы сок… Пальцы шарят по бутылкам, и первое, что я вытаскиваю на свет, это чертова ментоловая водка.  
Двадцать минут.  
Расческа застревает в волосах, в которых так много геля для укладки, что голова похожа на хренов шлем. Какого черта я решил расчесаться — загадка, наверное, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Провожу по почти каменной челке, и в голове всплывает лицо Лена, который убирал мои мокрые волосы, чтобы поцеловать меня…  
Барри. БАРРИ. БАРРИ!  
Я вздрагиваю, почти слыша его громкий голос.  
Пятнадцать минут. Осталось всего четверть часа, Барри.  
Ты уверен в том, что делаешь? — кричит мой внутренний голос. Я сдавливаю виски руками, изо всех сил, которых и так почти нет, вою, скрючившись на полу возле кровати. Твою мать, твою же мать.  
Десять минут.

Я понимаю, что набрал чей-то номер, только когда в трубке слышится раздраженное «да!».  
— Ты можешь с-с-ейч-ч-час придти? — я клацаю зубами будто замерз. На том конце провода воцаряется странное молчание, а потом неуверенный голос отвечает «ладно», и раздаются гудки.  
Восемь ебаных минут. Барри, восемь. В ожидании смотрю на дверь, почти не шевелюсь и не дышу, боясь пропустить короткие, будто догоняющие друг друга, удары. Если сейчас он придет… согласится помочь, то я… я…  
Пять минут.  
Заслышав приближающиеся шаги, я срываюсь с места и распахиваю дверь. Ронни недоуменно замирает на пороге, не решаясь войти, но я хватаю его за футболку и затаскиваю в номер, начиная тут же раздеваться — сначала рубашка летит в руки Ронни, потом джинсы, а галстук я в последнюю очередь почему-то снимаю, швыряя его на кровать.  
Лицо Реймонда настолько охуевшее, что мне становится смешно. Да я бы и рад заулыбаться и подколоть его, но у меня от волнения почти разорвались к херам мозги.  
Наверное, я никогда еще не был так уверен в том, что делаю.  
Лен. Леонард Снарт.  
«Я твой».

— Барри, ты охуел? — Ронни, наконец, выпадает из ступора и пихает одежду мне обратно, но я успеваю отскочить, бешено вращая глазами. Я, блять, совершенно невменяемый.  
Четыре минуты. Наверное, клиент уже внизу.  
— Ронни, подмени меня, — стараюсь сделать как можно более умоляющие глаза. — Срочно, прямо сейчас. Я что хочешь сделаю, только подмени.  
Реймонд таращится на меня, будто мамонта средь бела дня увидел, или динозавра, который вышел в магазин. Одежда вываливается у него из рук и грудой падает на ковер.  
— Ты в своем уме? — спрашивает Ронни, подозрительно прищуриваясь. — Ведешь себя как наркоман во время ломки. Ты себя в зеркало видал, нет?  
Три минуты.  
— Ронни, — я одновременно пытаюсь нацепить свои обычные джинсы и тонкий свитер, но не могу попасть с первого раза ни в штанины, ни в рукава, только вхолостую трясу руками и дергаю ногами. — Ронни, помоги мне. Поработай за меня. Клиент нормальный, все в полном порядке, просто мне нужно… — взгляд падает на засохшую розу, которую я так и не убрал из вазы, потому что, блять, не смог. И теперь она — красноречивое напоминание. Самый сильный тормоз и удар по нервам. Спасает меня от необдуманного поступка.  
— Барри Аллен, ты идиот, — констатирует Ронни, со вздохом подбирая брошенную одежду. — Что от меня требуется?  
У меня сердце в груди подпрыгивает до самого горла.  
— Просто отработать, все как обычно. Ронни, я… — захлебываюсь словами, и вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить растерянного Реймонда, молча обнимаю его.  
— Э-э-э, ты чего? — он отпихивает меня, но в глазах Ронни нет злости, только насмешка. Будто бы он понимает, что со мной. — Давай, ноги в руки и беги, куда тебе там нужно.

Я по пути к двери успеваю до конца натянуть свитер, но вдруг останавливаюсь, бросая взгляд на часы. У меня есть две последние минуты в этих стенах.  
— Скажи Циско, что я ему благодарен за все, — я говорю торопливо, проглатывая слоги, но Ронни меня понимает, точнее, старается понимать. — И тебе, и Кейтлин. Берегите друг друга, и… — черт, это точно нужно говорить? — когда-нибудь завяжите со всем этим, — неловко взмахиваю рукой, указывая на красные стены, — и будьте, вашу мать, наконец-то счастливы. Спасибо, Ронни.  
Хлопаю дверями и несусь по лестнице вниз, пролетая мимо Кендры и стоящего возле ее стойки мужчины — наверное, это и есть мой клиент, но… он уже не мой. Теперь это клиент Ронни. Кендра что-то кричит мне вслед, но мне, собственно говоря, сейчас не до разговоров. Через пару-тройку дней я обязательно приду в С.Т.А.Р., объясню все Циско, попрощаюсь с ребятами, обниму Сноу, которая обязательно расплачется, напоследок поцапаюсь с Хартли и дам подзатыльник Ронни. Но это все через пару дней.

Достаю мобильный, одновременно заводя машину. Двигатель приветственно урчит, и этот звук кажется мне самым родным и приятным.  
— Барри? — раздается в трубке непривычно удивленный голос Лена. — Я думал, ты на работе.  
— Я еду. К тебе.  
Молчание длится целую минуту — я успеваю вырулить с парковки, посмотреться в зеркало и нервно отстучать пальцами по рулю какую-то песню, название которой я забыл. Леонард молчит, но в этой тишине есть что-то, не дающее мне усомниться в правильности моего решения.  
— Правда? — спрашивает Лен, и я чувствую, что он пытается сдержать улыбку.  
— Да.  
Лен наконец-то смеется, и от его голоса, от мягкой интонации и даже через телефон передающейся улыбки у меня… Да что там, какие могут быть сравнения.  
— С нетерпением жду тебя, Барри.  
Черт, как же я люблю, когда он произносит мое имя.  
Он. Леонард Снарт. Криминальный авторитет Централ Сити. Прямой противник Оливера Куина. Страшный, мать его, человек, способный выстрелить в любого (в этом я не сомневаюсь). Невероятный. Невообразимый. Абсолютно сумасшедший.


End file.
